Défaillance temporelle
by P'tit Pingouin
Summary: Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard."Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?" Slash: HP/DM voyage temporel Mpreg
1. Prologue

Harry Potter somnolait doucement, assis sur sa chaise au 4 Privet Drive. Par terre, de nombreux quotidiens aux titres divers étaient éparpillés. Près de la chaise du garçon, on pouvait lire:

**HARRY POTTER : L'ÉLU?**

Sur le lit, c'étaient les mots:

**SCRIMGEOUR SUCCÈDE À FUDGE.**

À la gauche de ce journal, un autre avait pour titre:

**LE MINISTÈRE GARANTIT LA SÉCURITÉ DES ÉLÈVES.**

Près de la cage où hululait une magnifique chouette des neiges, une brochure violette portait ces mots:

_Publié par le Ministère de la Magie:  
COMMENT PROTÉGER VOTRE MAISON ET VOTRE FAMILLE DES FORCES DU MAL._

Une longue liste de recommandations suivait le titre ministériel.  
Harry grogna dans son sommeil. Le réveil sur le bureau indiquait onze heures moins une. Près de ce réveil, une missive, depuis longtemps ouverte, reposait:

_Cher Harry,  
Si cela te convient,Rémus et Arthur viendront te chercher au 4, Privet Drive vendredi prochain à onze heures du soir pour t'emmener au Terrier où tu es invité à passer le reste de tes vacances scolaires.  
Je viendrai te rendre visite lundi. Si tu es d'accord, je serais très heureux d'obtenir ton aide dans une affaire assez importante. Je te donnerai de plus amples explications de vive voix. En attendant, je te souhaite de passer d'excellentes vacances auprès de tes amis.  
Avec mes salutations les plus cordiales,_

Albus Dumbledore.

Sur le cadran du réveil, l'aiguille des minutes atteignit le chiffre douze. À cet instant précis, un grand CRAC retentit.  
Harry sursauta. Il réajusta précipitamment ses lunettes et colla son nez à la vitre. Il scruta le trottoir devant la maison et aperçut deux silhouettes familières. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon qui attrapa sa valise et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Harry tourna la poignée au moment exact où des coups furent frappés sur le battant. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué de son ancien professeur et sur le père de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'exclama:

- Harry! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien Monsieur Weasley, et vous?

- Très bien, très bien. Allez, donne ta valise on y va!

Rémus adressa un regard complice à Harry. Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit encore si c'était possible.  
Les vraies vacances pouvaient enfin commencer!


	2. Une nouvelle année

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch.1:

Les flammes éclairaient faiblement la pièce.  
Elles donnaient une allure effrayante aux meubles, allongeant leurs ombres et leur donnant une teinte sombre et macabre.  
Il était assis dans un fauteuil et il fixait le feu.  
Il reconnut la texture du velours sur les accoudoirs.  
Il attendait.  
Des coups timides furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il.

Sa voix était froide. Métallique.  
La porte s'ouvrit un peu. Laissant entrevoir une haute silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Maître, les recherches avancent bien. D'ici quelques semaines, elle sera prête.

Il sourit. La satisfaction le parcourut.

- Bien. Retires-toi.

La silhouette se redressa et disparu.

- À nous deux, Harry Potter.

* * *

Plus loin,dans une maison en campagne, un garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Il haletait, encore confus de son rêve. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, et soupira en reconnaissant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron au Terrier. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de vacances. Il sourit en repensant aux superbes vacances qu'il avait passées auprès de sa famille d'adoption. Il repensa également à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore le lundi suivant son arrivée.  
Dumbledore lui avait fait part de son intention de lui donner des cours cette année. Son sourire redoubla en se rappelant que les cours avec Rogue étaient terminés. Puis son sourire disparut. Ils avaient également évoqué l'épisode du Ministère.

Harry n'avait pas parlé à Dumbledore des jours qu'il avait passés chez les Dursleys, prostré sur son lit, refusant de manger et fixant le plafond, se repassant inlassablement le moment où Sirius tombait à travers le voile...

- Les enfants! Le petit déjeuner est prêt!

La voix de Molly Weasley résonna dans toute la maison.  
Harry eut un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer.

* * *

La gigantesque locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express cracha ses panaches de fumée en sifflant, annonçant ainsi le départ imminent. Après une dernière embrassade à leurs parents et leurs proches, les enfants empoignèrent leurs valises et montèrent dans ce train flamboyant qui les mèneraient là où ils passeraient l'année. Dans un des wagons, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood discutaient de leurs vacances. Enfin... Ron, Hermionne et Neville discutaient. Harry regardait par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées, Ginny l'observait d'un air prédateur et Luna lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers. Une rentrée banale en somme. Bien que cette année sera tout, sauf banale. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

À l'autre bout du train, un autre groupe d'élèves discutait, insouciant. Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle passaient une rentrée habituelle également. Drago et Blaise discutaient, Pansy s'accrochait à Drago en minaudant, Théodore lisait et Crabbe et Goyle... mangeaient. La routine. Routine qui allait très bientôt être brisée.

* * *

La Grande salle retint son souffle.  
Puis éclata en applaudissements à la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau.  
La cérémonie de répartition pouvait enfin commencer.

- Dites, vous le connaissez, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

Les élèves de 6ème année de Gryffondor tournèrent la tête vers la table professorale au chuchotement de Neville. Un homme corpulent à la moustache impressionnante bavardait joyeusement avec Dumbledore sans prêter attention à la cérémonie.  
Harry eut la désagréable impression de se trouver face à son oncle Vernon. Les deux hommes avaient l'air de tenir plus du morse que de l'être humain.

- Connais pas, dit simplement Ron.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

- Moi non plus mais... Vous ne trouvez pas que Rogue a l'air... heureux?

L'attention des jeunes gens se tourna cette fois vers leur professeur de potions. Effectivement, celui-ci avait le visage détendu et l'ombre d'un sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Les élèves frissonnèrent ensemble. Tout ce qui réjouissait Rogue était synonyme de torture à venir pour les pauvres Gryffondors.

* * *

- QUOI?

Le silence s'abatit sur la Grande Salle.

- Ron! Moins fort! Tout le monde te regarde.

Effectivement, tous les élèves qui somnolaient doucement devant leur petit-déjeuner fixaient maintenant l'auteur de ce cri.

- Mais...Hermione...Tu as vu_ qui_ va nous enseigner la défense?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

- Oui Ron, j'ai vu. J'ai mon emploi du temps dans les mains.  
- Mais...mais...

Pendant que ses amis parlaient, Harry regardait fixement le parchemin.

_Défenses contre les forces du mal: Professeur Rogue: 14h-16h_

Harry cligna des yeux et baissa son regard vers une autre ligne.

_Potions: Professeur Slughorn: 8h-10h_

Ca y est.  
La fin du monde était arrivée.

* * *

Le cours de Metamorphose était égal à lui-même.

Minerva McGonagall, drapée dans sa robe écossaise, déclamait d'une voix incisive son cours tandis que les élèves tentaient vaguement de rester éveillé. Une matinée banale. Mais comme tout les évenements extraordinaire, celui-ci prenait place dans un cadre ordinaire. A ceci près que l'évenement sur lequel nous allons nous pencher prit la forme de coups frappés à la porte, faisant sursauter nos élèves endormits.

- C'est ainsi que Malinar Changedeforme écrivit le premier traité sur la métamorphose humaine et... Entrez!

Un garçon aux couleurs de gryffondor d'environ 16 ans passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il sursauta en regardant à l'intérieur.

- Oh! Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, mais on avait réservé la salle...

Il se tut, l'air gêné.  
Le professeur de Métamorphose haussa un sourcil.

- Je le saurais si cette salle était réservée jeune homme. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

Le garçon sembla perplexe.

- Heu...Daniel Dannford, professeur.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Minerva McGonagall se faisait un devoir de connaître chaque élève de sa maison et pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu ce garçon de sa vie.

- Et en quelle année êtes vous Monsieur Dannford?

- Sixième année professeur.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux et se reprit rapidement.  
De leur côté les gryffondors se regardaient avec incompréhension. Eux non plus n'avaient jamais vu ce garçon.

- Dans ce cas puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à votre place monsieur Dannford ? demanda le professeur d'une voix qu'elle esperait ferme.

Merlin, se faisait-elle vieille au point d'oublier ses élèves?

Dann la regarda sans comprendre quand une voix parvint de derrière lui.

-Bon, Dannford, on va pas y passer la journée!

Dann se retourna et sa voix claqua:

-La ferme, Potter! La directrice est à l'intérieur !

**To be continued...**


	3. Les élèves venus du futur

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Même si je ne répond pas aux reviews, sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles m'encouragent à continuer cette fic. Je précise également que c'est ma première fic!

**Important! **J'ai vu que dans le premier chapitre les signes séparant les paragraphes avaient disparus, rendant difficile la comprehension du chapitre...Toutes mes excuses,j'éspère que ça ne se reproduira plus! **se tape la tête contre son armoire en marmonnant "Méchante, méchante Mathilde!"** De toute façon le chapitre 1 était minable je vous l'accorde!

Ch. 2:

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe. Le regard des élèves navigua entre un Harry confus et la porte. Minerva, elle, semblait manquer d'air.

- Je-Je vous demande p-pardon Mr Dannford, balbutia-t-elle.

Celui-ci parut étonné de la réaction du professeur. C'est alors qu'il se décida à prêter attention à la classe qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il blanchit d'un coup et vacilla lorsque qu'il vit un garçon aux lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il porta un regard ébahi sur son professeur. C'est vrai qu'elle paraissait très jeune tout d'un coup...

- Sainte Marie Miséricorde... murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

- Dann!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant claqua la porte sans ménagement contre le mur et courut vers son camarade évanoui. La porte ainsi ouverte dévoila une dizaine d'élèves de serpentard et gryffondor inconnus.

- Mais... Mais enfin qui êtes-vous? la voix de McGonagall partait dangereusement dans les aigus.

Les élèves inconnus se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Dann ça va?

Le garçon qui s'était évanoui reprenait ses esprits sous le regard inquiet de la fille rousse. Il regarda autour de lui et pâlit de nouveau en regardant un Harry Potter très très jeune. Oh, pour sûr qu'il le connaissait Harry Potter! Sa mère était folle de lui et Daniel avait l'insigne honneur de voir la photo du Sauveur sur son frigo chaque matin!

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? S'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Harry était assis dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, plus bruyante que jamais. L'épisode de la classe de Métamorphose avait fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout. Des élèves qui font un bond dans le passé sans s'en rendre compte ne couraient pas les rues. Après que le garçon se soit réveillé, la fille rousse l'avait, elle aussi, regardé et elle avait semblé au bord de la crise cardiaque. C'était finalement un garçon de Serpentard aux cheveux cendré qui lui avait demandé si il était bien Harry Potter. Il avait dit oui. Un ténébreux brun de Serpentard avait alors demandé d'une voix calme en quelle année ils étaient. MacGonagall avait dit la date. Cinq Septembre 1996. On avait eu droit à trois évanouissements ,cinq crises de larmes et deux crises d'hystérie. Dumbledore avait été appelé en urgence et on avait découvert qu'il y avait des élèves venus du futur un peu partout dans le château. Et personne n'avait strictement rien remarqué!  
Harry eut un frisson en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Dannford.

_- La ferme Potter! La directrice est à l'intérieur !_

Potter... La voix était masculine... Son fils ? Son petit-fils ? Des questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Avaient-ils gagné la Guerre ? Ses descendants vivaient-ils toujours dans la Terreur de Voldemort ? Qui était la mère de ses enfants ?  
Harry soupira en sentant venir le mal de tête. Pourquoi la vie était-elle donc si compliquée?

* * *

La grande Salle ne leur avait jamais paru aussi bruyante. Tout le monde parlait, cherchant à donner son avis ou ses hypothèses sur ces voyageurs du futur... "_J'ai entendu dire que le fils de Harry Potter y était _"," _il y avait une rousse dans le lot...peut-être une Weasley?_ ", " _J'ai croisé une fillette dans les couloirs de Serdaigle, c'était le portrait craché de..._".  
Drago soupira devant un tel comportement. Il jeta un regard las à la table professorale. Vide. Même la table des Serpentards avait perdu son flegme habituel. Les chuchotements allaient bon train.

- Vous croyez que nos enfants sont ici? La voix rêveuse de Pansy fit froncer le nez de Drago.

- J'espère...J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils, dit Daphné Greengrass.

Blaise leur lança un regard excédé.

- Non mais, regardez-vous! On dirait des Poufsouffles !

Les deux filles se redressèrent et le fusillèrent du regard.

- Franchement Zabinni,ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas de...

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle à l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore monta calmement sur l'estrade, se plaça face au pupitre directorial et passa un regard sérieux inhabituel sur la foule d'élèves devant lui. Pourtant, lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harry, il sembla plus malicieux et pétillant que jamais.

- Chers élèves, je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé durant le cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, des élèves venus du futur sont arrivés dans notre école. De 2020 pour être précis. Nous n'avons pas encore pu déterminer la cause de ce bouleversement temporel. Vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidé, après délibérations, de ne pas mettre au courant le Ministère.

Des protestations fusèrent de toutes parts. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait-il pas mettre au courant les autorités?

- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous jeunes gens! Le directeur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et le silence se fit aussitôt. Si nous ne tenons pas à en référer aux autorités, c'est tout simplement pour protéger les élèves du futur. Moins de personnes seront au courant de l'avenir, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Vous n'ignorez pas les conséquences désastreuses que pourraient provoquer un changement dans le cours du temps.

Albus se tut un instant mais personne ne parla. Il reprit avec un sourire rassurant:

- Maintenant, afin de nous assurer que personne ne parle de ce qui est arrivé ici, je vous demanderai à tous de bien vouloir lever vos baguettes. Nous allons procéder à un serment, sans danger, je vous rassure.

Personne ne fit un geste. Ce fut finalement le préfet en chef de Gryffondor qui leva sa baguette en premier, bien vite imité par toute sa maison. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles suivirent. Seuls les Serpentards restaient, regardant le directeur avec défi.  
Le professeur Dumbledore soupira.

- Je comprends votre réticence jeunes gens,simplement...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, ses capes noires tournoyant autour de lui. Celui-ci parcourut sa maison des yeux.

- Je colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année tous ceux qui ne lèveront pas leurs baguettes.

Sa voix glaciale ne souffrait aucune réplique et sembla persuader les Serpentards de lever leurs baguettes, bien qu'avec un agacement visible.  
Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé et leva sa propre baguette. Il murmura des paroles étranges et un éclair blanc parcourut sa baguette avec de se répercuter dans celles de tous les élèves.  
Harry ressentit de désagréables picotis dans le bras. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et sa tête commençait à tourner. Au bout de longues secondes, tout s'arrêta. Le professeur baissa sa baguette et tous l'imitèrent.

- Je vous remercie. Maintenant continuez à manger. Reposez vous bien. Les cours de demain sont annulés.

Et lui et Rogue sortirent.  
Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la grande salle puis...

- C'est tout?

La voix offusquée de Malefoy donna le départ à tous les autres élèves qui se mirent à hurler d'indignation.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin?

* * *

Harry somnolait doucement devant ses toasts. La Salle Commune de Gryffondor avait été emplie d'un vacarme incroyable jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aube. Et même quand Harry avait cru pouvoir enfin dormir en paix, Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville s'étaient lancés dans un débat enflammé au sujet des voyageurs du futur. Résultat: une nuit blanche tout sauf sympathique et un gros coup de fatigue au petit déjeuner.  
Tout à coup, Harry sursauta face au silence brusque dans la Grande Salle. Il suivit le regard de ses camarades et vit Dumbledore et tous les professeurs devant les portes. Mais surtout, des dizaines d'élèves inconnus derrière eux.

- Les futurs... le chuchotement d'Hermionne sembla se répercuter dans toute la salle.

**To be continued...**


	4. Les PotterMalfoy

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'adore quand vous me disez que le chapitre est trop court! n.n Ca veut dire que vous restez sur votre faim et j'adore...niark niark! Plus sérieusement, mes chapitres vont s'allonger petit à petit mais faut être patient! ^^

Ch.3:

- Bien,chers élèves, je vous présente vos camarades du futur qui passeront l'année avec vous jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution pour les ramener d'où ils viennent. Il vont se présenter un à un afin que tout le monde puisse faire connaissance.

Blaise se pencha à l'oreille de Drago et chuchota:

- On dirait qu'il nous parle d'un banale échange scolaire.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Comme tout le monde, il observait les élèves inconnus.  
Dumbledore continua son discours, les yeux brillants:

- Evidemment, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des liens de parentés. Je laisse donc carte blanche à nos nouveaux venus pour vous raconter, ou non, leur histoire.

De nombreux regards avaient coulé vers Harry à l'entente des liens de parenté.

- Bien. Que les présentations commencent !

Drago serra le poing.

- Ce vieux fou a l'air de s'amuser comme un gosse.

Les serpentards alentours reniflèrent en signe d'approbation.

Tout le monde observait les élèves du futur en silence. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs affreusement mal à l'aise.

- Allons les enfants, Albus prit une voix rassurante. N'ayez pas peur. Nous allons commencer par les septièmes années. Dites votre nom et votre maison puis allez vous asseoir. Vous devez avoir faim.

Les élèves du futur échangèrent des regards puis un élève de septième année s'avança:

- Tom Bilbot, Gryffondor, septième année.

Il se dirigea vers la table des lions et, après un instant d'hésitation, s'assit.  
Un autre élève s'avança et Harry reconnut le garçon du cours de métamorphose.

- Daniel Dannford, Gryffondor, septième année.

Il s'assit près de son camarade.  
La jeune fille rousse du cours prit une grande inspiration et s'avança.

- Rose Weasley, Gryffondor, septième année.

Tout les regards de la grande salle convergèrent vers un Ron rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Pour ajouter à sa peine, Ginny, qui observait la jeune fille s'asseoir, dit d'un air pensif.

- Elle te ressemble beaucoup Ron.

Le jeune Weasley rougit encore plus si possible sous les ricanements de ses camarades.  
D'autre élèves de septième année se succédèrent, Gryffondors, Pouffsouffles, Serdaigles puis l'attention de Harry revint au moment de la présentation des septièmes années de Serpentard.

- Vous croyez que la fouine a eu des enfants? murmura Seamus

Neville tendit le cou et observa les élèves:

- Y'a une gamine qui lui ressemble beaucoup en tout cas.

- Où ça ? demanda Lavande.

- Près de la porte, avec les Serpentards, à côté du garçon très maigre aux cheveux châtains.

Le groupe d'amis remarqua ainsi une fille d'environ treize ans, très maigre, aux longs cheveux bouclés blonds-blancs et au nez pointu.

- Pas de doutes, c'est bien une Malfoy, marmonna Ron.

Le silence se fit dans la salle quand un garçon de Serpentard à la peau mate s'avança:

- Blaise Zabini , Serpentard, septième année.

Cette fois, ce fut vers Zabini premier du nom, que les regards se tournèrent.  
Une jeune fille, mate également et aux cheveux auburn très longs, suivit.

- Kelly Zabini, Serpentard, septième année.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère.  
Le dernier élève de septième année fit un pas en avant.  
Il était grand, mince, pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir profond étaient impeccablement coiffés.

- Gabriel Potter-Malfoy, Serpentard, septième année.

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. Les élèves, ébahis, regardèrent alternativement Harry et Drago. Quand aux deux concernés, ils semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement.

Waw... Deux secondes... Il avait dit _quoi_ là?

Tandis qu'Harry restait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés de stupefaction, l'information cheminant tant bien que mal dans son cerveau, Drago Malfoy serrait les poings de colère.

Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle ne le faisait pas rire, mais alors pas du tout! Comment aurait-il pu se faire une vie avec cet infâme cloporte ? C'était Potter! L'infâme sang-mêlé qui recherchait toujours l'attention des foules! Cet immonde bâtard qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde! Jamais il ne partagerait quoi que ce soit avec ce balafré en dehors de la haine ! Jamais ! Une confrontation avec ce sois-disant héritier devait avoir lieu rapidemment et de préférence dans un endroit isolé pour que Crabbe et Goyle s'en donne à coeur joie!

* * *

Le jeune Potter-Malfoy s'assit auprès des Zabini, indifférent au silence qu'il avait causer. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et, d'un geste de la main, enjoignit les présentations à continuer.  
Dans les sixième années, une très jolie Weasley était à Gryffondor ainsi qu'un Finnigan-Thomas bien que cet évènement n'étonna personne vu qu'il était de notoriété publique que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.  
Puis vint le tour des 5ème année. Deux autres Weasley furent répartis à Serdaigle et Gryffondor, attirant toujours les regards sur un Ron rouge et pestant contre sa famille trop nombreuse. Étonnamment, le silence se fit dans la salle à l'avancée d'une jeune Poufsouffle. Ses longs cheveux lisses et dorés étaient parsemés de fausses mèches noires et blanches. Mais ce qui étonna le plus les élèves, c'était sa tenue. Sa cravate jaune et noire servait d'élastique à ses cheveux et ses chaussures aux talons interminables et pointus étaient tout, sauf réglementaire. Malgré tous ces artifices, la jeune fille était indéniablement jolie.

- Mélinda Potter-Malfoy, Pouffsouffle, 5ème année.

Sa voix claire résonna dans un nouveau silence.

"Mais c'est pas vrai!" pensèrent les deux concernés. Deux enfants? Mais... mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette salamandre? "J'ai une fille à Pouffsouffle?" pensa Drago avec dégoût. Une petite minute! Bien sûr que non! Au contraire! C'était une nouvelle fois la preuve que ces gosses mentaient! Jamais un Malfoy n'avait été vu à Pouffsouffle! Ces imposteurs allaient sincerement regretter leur plaisanterie!  
La jeune fille soupira d'un air agacé.

- Oui, oui, on sait. Potter-Malfoy à Pouffsouffle. Olàlà! C'est une honte et toutes les joyeusetés du même genre. Pourrions-nous passer à la suite, je crève la dalle!

Ces paroles clouèrent sur place élèves et professeurs. Ils la regardèrent marcher d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa table et s'asseoir, ébahis.  
La jeune Melinda releva la tête en voyant que le silence persistait. Ses joues rougirent. D'accord, elle aimait être le centre d'attention mais là quand même... Elle débarquait pas d'une autre planète enfin!

- Bon écoutez, y'en a encore trois à passer, alors si vous nous faites ce coup à chaque Potter-Malfoy qui se présente, on est pas sortit de l'auberge. J'ai faim!

Elle foudroya du regard son assiette vide, malheureuse responsable de son agacement et tenta d'ignorer tous les regards qui s'attardaient sur sa personne. Elle devait avoir l'air fine à rougir comme une pivoine...  
Drago et Harry s'étouffèrent d'un même ensemble.

- Vous avez dit COMBIEN ? la voix de l'héritier Malfoy virait légèrement dans les aigus. Paniqué, Drago ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Trois, dit Gabriel avec douceur.

- Mais... mais... vous êtes combien? demanda Pansy éberluée.

- Ici cinq. Mais notre frère a déjà terminé sa scolarité.

-Vous êtes six? Drago crut qu'il allait hyperventiler.

Deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent, gênée pour l'une, princière pour l'autre. Harry vit la gamine qui ressemblait à Malfoy. L'autre était son portrait craché mais ses boucles étaient châtains. C'est elle qui parla la première.

- Heu... je... je m'appelle Sarah et je suis à Gryffondor en troisième année, ma jumelle, Drusilla est à Serpentard.

La blonde releva le menton d'un air arrogant.  
Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns-roux et aux tâches de rousseurs, s'avança également.

- Killian Potter-Malfoy, première année, Gryffondor.

"Alors là c'est trop!" Ces mots furent les derniers qui résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Drago et Harry avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent.  
Melinda croisa les bras et soupira.

"Et bah on est pas près de manger!" pensa-t-elle.

**To be continued...**


	5. Moi? Des enfants?

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Chap 4:

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller. Un mal de tête atroce lui vrillait le crâne mais il n'en avait cure. Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie?

"Je me suis évanoui après l'arrivée des cinq futurs enfants que j'aurai avec Potter"

... D'accord. Ce n'était qu'un évènement mineur, il ne fallait pas paniquer pour si peu. Et pourtant Drago paniquait... Horriblement ! Bon on se reprend. Il était un Malefoy ! Alors il allait agir en Malefoy ! Drago inspira doucement par le nez et fit le vide dans son esprit. Une fois cela fait, il analysa les choses en considérant leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Cette technique ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Bien reprenons.

-Des élèves du futur étaient arrivés à Poudlard : Gênant... Mais il connaîtrait ainsi le futur et c'était ce dont rêvait tout homme, de plus le vieux fou les avait liés par serment, donc ils seraient seuls à connaître l'avenir. Bon point tout ça...

-Ses enfants se trouvaient parmi eux : Étrange... d'un côté Drago était heureux de voir les descendants des Malefoys... D'un autre il était assez angoissé. Avait-il été un bon père ? Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était déjà demandé quel genre de père il pourrait être. Bien qu'ayant le plus grand respect pour le sien, Drago ne voulait pas être comme Lucius. Il s'était promis de ne jamais être aussi froid avec son enfant. Bien sûr il serait ferme et exigeant, mais il ne voulait pas que sa future épouse soit la seule à pouvoir donner de la tendresse à son fils. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des sourires tristes que lui adressait Narcissa, de ses caresses secrètes qu'elle lui prodiguait dans le dos de Lucius. Caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus rares en grandissant, jusqu'à disparaître après son entrée à Poudlard. Drago respectait et admirait son père, mais il aimait sa mère. Et lui, il voulait que son futur enfant l'aime. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Drago secoua la tête et reprit le fil de ses pensées.

-Il avait cinq enfants avec Potter : Ouille ! Ça c'était un peu gros. Il aurait peut-être dû y aller un peu plus en douceur. Bon, il était avec un homme. Ca ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il avait beau toujours s'être imaginé avec une femme, son ambivalence lui laissait libre choix. En bon Malefoy, Drago savait reconnaitre et apprécier la beauté sous toute ses formes.

Ensuite, il avait cinq enfants... Non six ! Ça c'était déjà plus corsé. Il pensait qu'il aurait respecté la règle de l'enfant unique, comme tous les Sangs-Purs. Après tout il n'avait rien contre plusieurs enfants mais six tout de même... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir faire concurrence aux Weasleys? Bon, deux de ses enfants étaient à Serpentard... C'était déjà ça... Mais là venait le nœud du problème. Il avait eu ces enfants avec POTTER ! Saint-Potter, Potty, le petit-pote Potter et autres joyeusetés... Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Avait-il été ensorcelé ? Le faisait-on chanter ? Non ! On ne fait pas chanter un Malefoy ! Mais alors comment? Pourquoi? Drago frémit de dégout rien qu'à l'idée de poser ses mains sur cet enfoiré. Ou alors simplement pour l'étrangler ! Ou le frapper jusqu'au sang ! Lui faire mal. Lui briser les côtes, casser ses os, arracher ses cheveux, le... Zut ! Il n'était plus du tout détendu. Allez, on inspire, on expire, voilà. Bon... Peut-être que dans le futur, Potter avait mûri (et embelli !), peut-être que sa tête avait dégonflé ? Ouais. Peut-être que dans un futur très lointain, Potter valait le coup.

Maintenant venons-en à la plus grosse source de tension : IL AVAIT UNE FILLE À POUFSOUFFLE ?

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, momentanément aveuglé par les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Reconnaissant l'endroit où il était, il soupira. Etait-ce donc si dur pour lui de passer une semaine à l'école sans passer par la case Pomfresh? Harry se rallongea et ferma les yeux avec la ferme intention de se rendormir. Cette histoire avec les futurs l'avait vraiment épuisé ! Harry se redressa comme un ressort dans le lit.

_Les futurs!_

Mon Dieu ! Il avait eu des enfants avec Malfoy ! Non. Non. Non ! Non ! C'était impossible ! Jamais il n'aurait pu s'approcher de cet être abject ! Cet infâme fils de Mangemort ! Non. Jamais. Harry sentit son cœur atteindre des vitesses folles. Sa tête lui tournait et toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Une violente nausée le prit à la gorge et des larmes brûlantes se mirent à sillonner ses joues tandis que de lourds sanglots s'échappaient de sa poitrine. Il vit à peine Mme Pomfresh ouvrir le rideau d'un coup sec.

- M. Potter ! Calmez-vous, vous faites une crise de panique ! Calmez-vous M. Potter !

Elle sortit de son tablier une fiole qu'elle pressa contre ses lèvres tremblotantes. Harry voulut recracher l'immonde mixture mais Pompom s'assura qu'il boive tout. Peu à peu, Harry se calma. Son coeur reprit un rythme normal et ses larmes se tarirent. Après quelques minutes les sanglots disparurent. Il leva les yeux pour voir Pomfresh le regarder avec compassion.

- M. Potter, je comprends que tous ces évènements soit durs pour vous mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour le futur. Tout se passera le moment venu. Ne pensez pas à demain tant qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas terminé.

Harry regarda l'infirmière, déboussolé.

- Mais... je... Malfoy...

- Ne vous en faites pas M. Potter. Les gens changent. M. Malfoy et vous arriverez peut-être à entretenir de bons rapports dans le futur. Vos enfants ne doivent pas être pris en compte dans vos relations. Ah! Si seulement Albus m'avait écouté! Jamais il n'aurait dû révéler leur lien de parenté devant tout le monde! En pleine Grande Salle! J'ai déja une dizaine d'élève qui me demandent des tests de paternité et une dizaine d'autres qui sont au bord de la crise de nerfs, pesta-t-elle.

- Mais... C'est... enfin... c'est un homme...

- A votre âge, M. Potter, la sexualité est une chose bien étrange. Elle ne se précise que bien plus tard.

Harry vira au cramoisi.

- Mais comment peut-on... enfin... avec un homme... On ne peut pas avoir... enfin...

Pompom eut un sourire indulgent.

- Dans le monde magique, deux hommes peuvent très bien avoir des enfants ensemble. Il faut simplement une forte dose de magie et d'amour.

Harry sentit son coeur avoir un raté au mot "amour". Comment pourrait-il jamais éprouver de l'amour pour Malfoy ? Ce type était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, comme toute sa putain de famille. Pomfresh se racla la gorge.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer M. Potter. Si jamais vous voulez une potion de sommeil, de calme ou ne serait-ce que parler, je suis juste à côté.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Mais comment... Enfin il n'était même pas gay ! Il aimait les femmes ! Bon, son expérience n'était jamais allée au-delà du simple baiser mais il n'était pas gay ! Et même si il l'était, jamais, jamais, jamais il ne se mettrait avec Malfoy. Même si cette sale fouine était la dernière personne sur Terre. Ces gens n'étaient pas ses enfants. Il allait leur dire que c'était une erreur. Il... il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire mais il savait au fond de lui que jamais il n'aurait choisi Malfoy. C'est donc avec un air déterminé que Harry appela Mme Pomfresh pour avoir une potion de sommeil.

* * *

Drago sentit l'anxiété le gagner en avançant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A chaque élève inconnu qu'il croisait, il se rappelait que deux de ses futurs enfants l'attendaient dans les cachots. En arrivant devant le pan de mur qui cachait la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Drago prit une profonde inspiration puis prononça le mot de passe. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la pièce à son arrivée. Il vit Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Théodore, Vincent et Gregory devant le faible feu. Un frisson le parcourut en voyant... Gabriel ? assit dans un fauteuil près d'eux, un livre à la main. Il sonda rapidement la pièce avant de constater que la jeune fille blonde (Druella?) n'était pas présente. Il s'avança donc vers ses amis et s'assit entre Blaise et Pansy. Un moment de flottement s'abattit sur le groupe.

Drago observa discrètement son vis-à-vis. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient parfaitement lisses et bien coiffés. Merci Merlin, pensa-t-il. Ses yeux gris étaient l'exacte réplique des siens, tout comme son menton légèrement pointu. Son nez était droit et ses pommettes légèrement saillantes. Drago s'étonna quant à sa tenue. Sa chemise blanche, son veston en satin à boutons dorés et son pantalon droit lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vampire d'une autre époque. Sensation amplifiée par son teint d'une pâleur extrême. Drago se dit qu'il correspondait parfaitement à ce que Pansy appelait "les beaux bruns ténébreux". Il eut un léger sursaut en voyant que le jeune homme le fixait. Il lui tendit finalement la main:

- Gabriel.

Drago la serra et constata avec horreur qu'elle était glacée. "Ce type est vraiment un vampire ou quoi ?"

- Tu te sens mieux Dray ? demanda Pansy avec inquiétude.

Drago s'étonna aussitôt du ton qu'elle avait prise. Sa voix n'était pas minaudante, ni doucereuse. Non. Juste soucieuse.  
Voyant l'étonnement de son camarade, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai discuté avec Gabriel et je me suis fait une raison.

Drago la regarda avec reconnaissance. Pansy était une excellente amie, mais ses efforts incessants pour le séduire avaient failli à de nombreuses reprises mettre un terme à leur relation.

- En tout cas vieux, chapeau ! Six enfants ! Rien que ça ?

Drago fit une grimace à Blaise en réponse.

- A ce propos, où est...

- Drusilla, lui rappela aimablement Gabriel. Elle est avec Sarah dans le parc.

- Ah.

Un silence inconfortable s'étendit progressivement. Ce fut Pansy qui le brisa.

- Gabriel tentait de nous expliquer quel genre d'avenir tu pouvais avoir avec _Potter_.

Le dégoût qu'elle mit dans ce nom fit sourire Drago.

-Toi même, qu'en penses-tu? demanda le futur.

G abriel regarda son futur père calmement même si il ressentait une légère appréhension. Nul doute que le fier sang-pur serait le plus dur à convaincre.

- Hé bien... La voix de Drago était clairement hésitante mais il se reprit. Je suppose que la guerre et les années ont dû rendre Potter assez fréquentable pour que je lui accorde de l'importance. Après, de là à avoir des enfants... On va dire qu'il faut que je m'habitue à l'idée.

L'étonnement et le soulagement qui envahirent Gabriel furent invisibles pour les autres. Ainsi, Drago était plus raisonnable qu'il ne le pensait. Il en remercia silencieusement Salazar. Lui et ses frères et sœurs s'étaient finalement inquiétés pour rien. Le plus dur était fait. Oh, bien sûr, Harry était buté et serait donc difficile à convaincre. Mais il comptait sur Killian pour le faire changer d'avis. Killian arrivait toujours à le faire plier. Sa botte secrète n'avait jamais failli. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le raclement de gorge de son père.

- Est-ce... Est-ce que j'ai rêvé, ou j'ai une fille à Poufsouffle ?

Là, Gabriel permit un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Confronter Drago Malfoy, Sang-Pur et fier de l'être, Serpentard de son état à Mélinda Potter-Malfoy allait être très amusant.

- Pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses connaissance avec Drusilla. Ensuite Sarah et Killian. Si tu es vraiment à l'aise avec eux on pourra _envisager_ que tu fasses connaissance avec Mélinda.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond.

- A ce point? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le sourire de Gabriel se fit légèrement sadique.

* * *

Harry montait les marches en direction de la Tour Gryffondor, prenant sur lui pour ne pas faire demi-tour en sprintant. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raisons de paniquer. Il allait entrer. Rassurer Hermione, sourire aux blagues de Ron, prendre Ginny dans ses bras et dire à ces gens que c'était une erreur et qu'il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec eux. Ensuite il irait dîner. Voilà! Ça, c'était un bon plan. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui le regardait d'un air bienveillant, il prit une grande inspiration et prononça le mot de passe. Il s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune rouge et or... avant d'être lamentablement plaqué au sol par une touffe de boucles brunes.

- Harry ! Mon Dieu, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière a dit que tu avais ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête? Et ta cicatrice ? Tu as eu des visions ? Mme Pomfresh t'a bien donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Est-ce que...

Aoutch... Elle était catcheuse dans une autre vie ou quoi?

- Hermione,je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mme Pomfresh m'a bien donné les potions qu'il fallait et non, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec ma cicatrice. C'était juste un petit évanouissement. Je vais bien.

Soulagée, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras. Bon étape n°1, rassurer Hermione: fait !  
Ron s'avança vers eux et les aida à se relever. Il tapota le dos de son meilleur ami avec un sourire amusé bien que légèrement crispé.

- Six enfants avec Malefoy hein ? Vous avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer dans le futur ! Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Harry ! Tu cherchais à battre le record Weasley ?

Harry sourit simplement en réponse. Bordel! Ron admettait aussi facilement que Malfoy et lui...Faux frère! Comment pouvait-il croire que c'était vrai? Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse. La famille de Ron était, selon lui, le modèle de la famille parfaite. Soudée, unie et aimante. Mais Malfoy quand même! Etape n°2 : fait !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron ! Je suis sûre que toute cette histoire à une explication !

Il vit avec plaisir Ginny prendre la place d'Hermione et le serrer dans ses bras. Il en profita pour respirer la douce odeur d'agrumes dans ses cheveux. Etape n°3: fait ! Avec plaisir en plus. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, Harry regarda la Salle Commune si chaleureuse et trouva immédiatement les deux enfants qu'il avait vus dans la Grande Salle. La jeune fille avec les boucles châtains et le garçon aux cheveux bruns-roux et aux taches de rousseurs.  
Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry. Moi je sais que jamais tu n'aurais pu avoir des enfants avec Malefoy. C'est sûrement une erreur.

Harry la regarda avec reconnaissance. Enfin une qui le comprenait ! Ginny lui sourit avec complicité et le poussa vers les deux enfants. Un moment de silence eut raison du Trio. Harry put voir que la jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à Malefoy. Son nez pointu et ses yeux gris orage était l'exact réplique de sa Némésis. Il se tourna vers le petit garçon et eut un coup au cœur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la photo qu'il avait de sa mère. Les reflets roux dans ses cheveux et ses taches de son étaient indéniablement les traits de Lily. Harry se secoua mentalement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la brunette le devança :

- Je m'appelle Sarah. Et voici Killian. Cette situation est un peu bizarre pour nous tous donc tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable envers nous d'une quelconque façon.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ainsi Harry devrait se sentir soulagé. Son complexe du héros le poussant surement à protéger ses futurs enfants. Cette nuit à l'infirmerie avait dû lui permettre de réfléchir calmement et en toute sérénité à leur arrivée ici.

- Heu...Écoutez. Je sais que c'est... enfin... Ce doit être une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir d'enfants avec Malefoy. Sans compter que... bah... mon truc c'est plutôt les filles. C'est surement très dur pour vous mais je ne peux... enfin... je ne peux pas être votre père. En fait je ne suis pas votre père. Alors... bon.

Le sourire de Sarah s'effaça aussitôt. Qu... Quoi ? Attendez une seconde. Il venait de nier sa paternité ou elle rêvait ? Qu'il ait du mal à imaginer qu'il ait eu des enfants avec son pire ennemi d'accord mais... Lui ? Aimer les filles ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Oncle Blaise lui avait pourtant assuré que son papa était 100% gay. C'était Père qui était bi ! Elle le savait! Elle se souvenait encore de la couleur bien rouge de ses parents lorsque Demetri avait demandé à Blaise devant eux. La jeune fille cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Mais... Mais je...

Sarah se tut devant les regards de pitié qu'elle recevait des Gryffondors. Seule Hermione semblait un minimum gênée. Sentant la colère monter, elle se tourna vers Killian. Celui-ci, comprenant ce que sa sœur attendait de lui, regarda son futur géniteur dans les yeux et dit d'une voix douce et caressante qui n'avait rien d'enfantine.

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur à imaginer pour toi mais tu es bel et bien notre père.

Le Survivant fut un instant déstabilise par le ton qu'employait le petit garçon. Sa voix était presque hypnotisante. Comme celle d'un serpent. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite.

- Non. Je ne suis pas votre père. Je ne suis pas gay et même si je l'étais, la fouine ne serait certainement pas sur ma liste.

Ses paroles furent approuvées par les Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune.  
Sarah serra les dents. Merlin tout puissant, pourquoi avait-elle dit à ses camarades du futur de sortir dans le Parc ? Ils auraient été bien plus utiles ici à confirmer ses dires. En même temps, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Harry puisse douter de ses liens de parenté avec eux ! Enfin c'était Harry Potter merde ! Pas le dernier des salauds !  
Killian fronça légèrement. Bon, la voix n'avait pas marché. Et si il pleurait ? Non. Ça avait beau marcher avec ses parents, cela gênerait les adolescents plus qu'autre chose. Il déglutit donc et reprit le contact visuel avec Harry. Il lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de chiot battu et dit d'une petite voix triste.

- Alors tu n'es pas mon papa ?

La foudre s'abattant sur lui, n'aurait pas eu un meilleur effet sur Harry. Nom d'un chien, comment pouvait-on avoir une bouille aussi mignonne ? Et cette voix de bébé. Harry eut irrésistible envie de prendre le garçon dans ses bras en lui promettant tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Heu... Oui... enfin... non... je...

Les yeux de Killian s'emplirent de larmes et Harry s'empressa de rassurer le pauvre enfant. Bien qu'ayant l'impression de se faire lamentablement manipuler :

- Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... enfin... il faut que tu comprennes. C'est une situation... je suis désolé... S'il te plait ne pleure pas !

Killian renifla et dit d'une voix tremblante:

- Alors tu veux bien accepter d'être mon papa?

Devant le silence du Gryffondor, Killian sanglota. Harry acquiesça alors rapidement, provoquant un son étranglé chez Ginny.

- Bien sûr Killian ! C'est juste... Malefoy est mon ennemi et...

Sarah prit rapidement la perche :

- Mais peut-être que dans quelques années vous ne serez plus ennemis ! Vous vous trouverez peut-être des points communs. Vous n'êtes que des adolescents ! Vous allez grandir, mûrir et changer !

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Pour lui Malefoy était Malefoy. Mais il était possible qu'il change dans quelques années. Oui... Peut-être pouvait-on _envisager_ que Malefoy devienne supportable. Mais de là à coucher avec lui quand même! Son visage prit une belle teinte rouge à cette pensée.

- Oui enfin...ça ne résout rien au fait que je ne suis pas gay !

Sarah fit un geste évasif de la main et parla d'une voix qu'elle esperait insouciante. Discuter de sexualité avec ses parents (même si plus jeunes) était une chose qu'elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas faire.

- A votre âge vous êtes tous bi. Lorsque vos hormones se seront calmés on en reparlera!

Tous les sixièmes et septièmes eurent la décence de rougir. Ils rêvaient ou c'était une gamine de treize ans qui leur faisait la morale?

- On ne te demande pas de déclarer ton amour éternel à Pè... Drago. Simplement d'accepter le fait que dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, vous nous avez eu nous ! Lily détestait James à l'époque ! Comment tu te sentirais si ils débarquaient ici et qu'elle te disait droit dans les yeux qu'elle n'était pas ta mère ?

Harry ressentit un profond malaise en se mettant à la place de la jeune fille. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si sa mère le reniait de cette façon.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que...

Sarah haussa les épaules.

- Pas grave. C'est normal. Simplement, nous refais pas le même coup deux fois. Bon si on s'asseyait ? J'en ai marre de rester plantée là. Sans compter que notre conversation est censée être privée, dit-elle en fusillant les Gryffondors du regard.

C'est ainsi que Harry, Sarah, Killian, Ron, Hermione, Neville et une Ginny très vexée se regroupèrent devant la haute cheminée de la Salle Commune.

- Alors comme ça, dit Ron, vous êtes six ?

Sarah acquiesca :

- Démétri, l'aîné était à Serpentard. Il fait des études en médicomagie. Gabriel est à Serpentard, Drusilla aussi, ensuite il y a moi et Killian à Gryffondor et Melinda à Pouffsouffle.

Neville eut un léger sourire :

- Malefoy ne doit pas être très content d'avoir une fille à Pouffouffle.

-Sans compter qu'elle avait l'air...spéciale, dit Ginny en reniflant.

Harry se remémora la jeune fille blonde aux mèches noires et blanches, au maquillage outrancier et à l'allure provocante.

- Oui Melinda est assez rebelle. Mais elle est très gentille. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien. C'est sûr qu'avec Pèr... Drago va falloir y aller en douceur. Elle n'est pas vraiment le type de fille dont il doit rêver.

Le groupe ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Malefoy et cette jeune fille débraillée se parler. La conversation se fit ensuite naturellement. Les enfants Potter-Malefoy avaient habilement joué leur coups. Il venait, en quelques heures, de remplir un fossé de six années de haine et d'injures. Que l'opération séduction: Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter commence, pensa Sarah avec appréhension.

**To be continued...**


	6. Mais quelle famille de dingues!

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Chap: 5

Drago descendit du dortoir en discutant avec Blaise et Théo. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il vit Crabbe, Goyle, les filles et Gabriel qui les attendaient.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? s'étonna Théo.

Gabriel lui fit simplement un léger sourire. Drago appréciait beaucoup Gabriel. Il n'était pas très bavard et son impassibilité rivalisait avec la sienne mais Drago l'aimait bien. Il était selon lui un digne héritier des Malefoy. Ils avaient passés toute la nuit à discuter dans la Salle Commune et Gabriel l'avait prévenu qu'il rencontrerait Drusilla au petit-déjeuner. Il l'avait rassuré en disant qu'elle était aussi un exemple typiquement Malfoyen... En fait ils étaient les deux seuls de la famille. Il allait également rencontrer Sarah et Killian. Il était assez anxieux à l'idée d'être confronté à ces deux produits de Gryffondor. Mais surtout, surtout, surtout, il redoutait de rencontrer un autre Gryffondor, un aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes. Comment devait-il agir face à son ennemi de toujours en sachant qu'ils allaient avoir des enfants ensemble ? Devait-il être gentil ? Yeurk ! Fallait pas pousser non plus ! Bon alors disons... Une politesse froide. Et si Potter le cherchait... On en reviendrait aux bonnes vieilles piques !

C'est donc un Drago assez nerveux qui passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Il vit Potter et sa bande assis à table avec le petit Killian et Sarah. Le silence se fit aussitôt à leur entrée, attirant l'attention des Gryffondors. Potter se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se contemplèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Drago s'avance finalement vers eux. Toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Dumbledore lui-même observait avec attention nos deux ennemis. Le début d'une entente Gryffondors/Serpentards arriverait-elle enfin? Drago déglutit et dit d'une voix heureusement ferme :

- Potter.

Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux du Survivant s'arrondir d'étonnement. Il se reprit malheureusement bien vite et dit d'une voix neutre:

- Malefoy.

Le silence de nouveau. Silence qui fut cette fois troublé par les chuchotements ébahis des élèves. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy qui se saluaient sans s'insulter ? C'était possible ça ?  
Le blond se tourna finalement vers Sarah et Killian et dit d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- Si un jour vous voulez venir déjeuner à la table des Serpentards... Je serais ravi de faire votre connaissance.

La jeune fille eut un sourire radieux. Harry en ressentit d'ailleurs une pointe de jalousie. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il admettre si facilement ? Lui n'y était arrivé et c'était lui le Gryffondor pourtant !

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit Sarah, Je déjeune tous les mercredis avec Drusilla à votre table et tous les dimanches on se regroupe !

Drago hocha simplement de la tête et partit déjeuner vers sa table.  
Dumbledore eut un sourire tandis que ses yeux bleus éclataient de malice. Finalement ce voyage temporel pourrait s'avérer extrêmement utile...

* * *

Après s'être remis du choc d'entendre Malefoy parler d'une voix que l'on pouvait qualifier de gentille, Harry demanda à ses amis ce qu'il avait manqué de par son séjour à l'infirmerie. Il apprit ainsi que la Weasley de septième année (Rose) n'était pas la fille de Ron mais celle de Charlie. Ron avait pourtant bien une fille ici, une de leur année du nom de Cassandre. Harry détailla la jeune fille pointée du doigt par Sarah et fut un instant soufflé par sa beauté. La jeune rousse était incroyablement belle. Même de là où il était il pouvait voir ses yeux bleus briller. Mais surtout, elle dégageait un charisme incroyable qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes sur son passage. Il fit pourtant part de son étonnement, cette jeune fille était la fille d'Hermione ? La concernée rosit mais secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Dès la fin de la présentation elle est venu nous voir pour nous dire que je n'étais pas sa mère. Elle nous as dit que ça la gênerait de voir son père sortir avec une femme qui n'étais pas sa mère. On a eu beau lui dire qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble, elle ne nous a pas cru.

Ébahi, Harry regarda Ron qui était d'une jolie couleur pivoine.

- Bah... Félicitations, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Ouais... Seamus et Dean ont pas arrêté de me charrier pendant que t'étais absent.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, intervint Sarah. Cassandre est très gentille, bien qu'un peu prétentieuse.

Ron se hérissa aussitôt.

- Parce que tu vas me dire qu'aucun des enfants de Malefoy n'est prétentieux? Harry a une si bonne influence que ça ?

- Bien sûr que non. Drusilla et Melinda ont une assez haute estime d'elles-mêmes.

Harry releva légèrement la tête mais ne vit pas la jeune fille de Poufsouffle. En fait, peu de Poufsouffles étaient présents. Leur table était quasiment vide.

- Laisse, elle et la préfète en chef de Poufsouffle ont organisé un brunch dans la Salle Commune pour qu'ils puissent tous faire connaissance. Les Poufsouffles sont très solidaires. Et, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais Ron, question narcissisme, Démétri bat tous les records. Pire que Pè-Drago.

Harry ne releva pas le lapsus.

- Démétri, s'étonna-t-il plutôt.

- L'aîné, dit Killian. L'exacte réplique de Drago. A se demander si vous avez des liens de parenté. Enfin seulement en apparence, rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le visage de son papa s'assombrir légèrement. Question caractère, il est presque aussi exubérant que Melinda. Ces deux-là font toujours les quatre cents coups ! Pire que Sarah et Dru !

Les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-blancs qui était en grande discussion avec Malefoy. Avec son visage impassible, presque froid, c'était à se demander si elle savait seulement s'amuser.

- Ne vous faites pas avoir par son air coincé, les prévint Sarah. Drusilla n'aime pas se vanter de ses exploits et agit souvent dans l'ombre mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas en reste!

- Et ton frère? demanda Hermione.

Ce beau jeune homme froid à l'air studieux titillait sa curiosité.

- C'est Gabriel. Il est très calme. Le plus calme d'entre nous. Il est passionné de littérature, dit-elle, désireuse de marquer des points pour son frère auprès des griffons.

Car nul doute que Gabriel serait dur à intégrer. Son air perpétuellement impassible aurait du mal à passer avec les impétueux Gryffondors.

- Vraiment?

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent aussitôt d'intérêt.

- Oui. Surtout la poésie moldue. Il adore Baudelaire ! Je pense que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

- Moldue? s'étonna Seamus.

Sarah hocha la tête.

- Il songe à se lancer dans des études moldues en parallèles aux études sorcières. Il s'intéresse aussi beaucoup à la psychologie.

Bon, ok. Ca c'était un mensonge plus gros que sa maison. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix! Dire que Gabriel allait faire des études de magie noire après l'école reviendrait à lui planter un couteau rouge et or dans le dos et à mettre sa tête sur une pique en pleine Salle Commune.

Neville et Ron semblèrent voir le jeune homme d'un oeil neuf.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'un Malefoy puisse s'intéresser à quelque chose de moldu, dit ce dernier.

- Faut pas oublier que c'est aussi le fils d'Harry, s'exclama Dean à la plus grande gêne du concerné.

Était-on obligé de lui rappeler qu'il avait un avenir avec Malefoy ?  
Harry soupira et se replongea dans ses pommes de terres.

* * *

Drago prenait distraitement des notes du cours du Professeur Binns. Il était l'un des rares élèves de cette école à résister au sommeil dans lequel vous plongeait la voix monocorde du fantôme. Alors qu'il écrivait les différentes dates de la guerre vampirico-lycano-gobeline, Drago repensait à sa rencontre avec Drusilla.

Tout comme Gabriel la jeune fille lui avait vite plu. Sa ressemblance frappante avec lui et le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard avait bien évidemment marqué des points, même si Drago ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Drusilla était l'image même de ce que Drago définissait comme une héritière Malefoy. Froide, discrète, calculée et charismatique. Au premier coup d'œil, le jeune homme avait compris qu'elle était le genre de personne qui parlait peu et entendait beaucoup. Un atout typiquement Serpentard. Les boucles albinos de la jeune fille, ses yeux gris et son nez pointu lui rappelaient beaucoup sa mère. Sa conversation n'était pas futile comme elle aurait pu l'être pour une fille de son âge, mais d'un désintérêt calculé en parfait désaccord avec ses yeux qui semblaient tout analyser.

Oui, Drusilla plaisait beaucoup à Drago. Et ce dernier espérait avoir autant d'affinités avec Sarah et Killian, même s'ils étaient à Gryffondor. Les deux futurs qu'il avait rencontrés étaient des spécimens indéniablement Malefoy, en serait-il autant pour les deux autres ? Il en doutait. Il savait bien que ces enfants auraient forcément quelques traits de caractère de Potter. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Melinda... Drago frémit à cette pensée. Si il y avait bien une rencontre qu'il redoutait c'était celle-là. Et, suivant le conseil de Gabriel, Drago écarta de ses pensées une possible confrontation avec la jeune fille pour le moment. Oui, Drago admettait sa paternité. Comment la nier face à la ressemblance frappante que ses enfants avaient avec lui ? Même chez Sarah, il avait aperçut un regard orage identique au sien.

Pour ce qui était de son futur avec Potter... Il préférait ne pas s'y attarder. Si Potter avait su se montrer digne, d'une quelconque façon, d'avoir des enfants avec lui... Soit. Mais ce n'était certainement pas envisageable pour l'instant ! Car le Gryffondor était loin d'être un sex-symbol. Mais un Malefoy ne prenait que le meilleur... Peut-être que Potter était potable sous les loques informes qui lui servaient de vêtements ? Après tout il faisait du quidditch... Ça avait dû le muscler un minimum... Même si sa matière grise laissait franchement à désirer ! Il faudrait qu'il se penche sérieusement sur tout ça... Drago se reconcentra alors sur Ivan Le Sanguinaire, vampire de son état et le duel qui l'opposa à Grendon le lycan.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Quel tournant sa vie avait pris ! Il y a une semaine, il était Harry Potter, déprimé par la mort de son parrain, certain d'être un garçon sans avenir qui mourrait en entraînant Voldemort dans la tombe et maintenant il apprenait une chose inimaginable : il avait tué Voldemort et en était ressortit vivant ! Un Serdaigle de septième année aurait réussi à faire cracher le morceau à un futur et la rumeur avait parcouru les couloirs plus vite qu'un farfadet : Voldemort n'était plus à leur époque. Il avait vraiment survécu à Voldemort ! Autant dire que les Gryffondors avait voulu fêter l'événement dans les règles de l'art. C'était Hermione qui avait réussi à les tempérer en leur rappelant que ce n'était pas encore fait et que Voldemort ne mourrait peut-être pas avant de nombreuses années, autant dire que ça avait jeté un sacré froid...

Harry soupira.

Ouais... Sacré tournant dans sa vie. Sans compter le fait que son futur serait aux côtés de Malefoy. Harry grimaca à cette pensée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas ce dire qu'il avait pu virer homo. Surtout avec Malefoy ! Et pourtant le Serpentard avait une attitude exemplaire. Il cherchait à connaître ses enfants, il était poli avec lui et ne lui lançait plus de piques. Un gigantesque bond en avant compte tenu de leur ancienne relation ! Harry, lui, avait plus de mal. Bien qu'il s'entende à merveille avec Killian et Sarah, il ne se voyait pas aller faire connaissance avec les deux Serpentards. Il les trouvait trop... froids. Impassibles. Harry s'étonnait d'ailleurs toujours des différences des jumelles. Sarah était si chaleureuse et souriante comparée à Drusilla. Et pourtant elles étaient très complices. Elle se promenaient souvent ensemble dans le parc et Sarah se rendait parfois en Salle Commune de Serpentard pour voir sa jumelle et parler avec Malefoy.

Lui n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il n'arrivait pas assumer qu'il ait pu avoir des enfants avec Malefoy. Il ne les voyait pas comme ses enfants, plutôt comme ceux de Malefoy. Oui... Killian et Sarah étaient les enfants de Malefoy. Tout comme Drusilla et Gabriel. Ils lui ressemblaient tellement ! Même la forme du visage et des pommettes de Killian étaient celle de Malefoy. Son sourire légèrement moqueur était aussi à Malefoy. Ces enfants ne lui ressemblaient pas. Tout comme ses yeux verts. Les yeux de Killian n'étaient pas émeraudes comme les siens, ils étaient verts menthe. Glacés.

Harry ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur Melinda. Il ne croisait la Poufsouffle que dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle. Le plus souvent, elle riait avec ses amis. Il avait eu des échos de sa gentillesse. Peut-être lui ressemblerait-elle? Il préférait ne pas y penser. C'est donc le cœur un peu lourd que le jeune homme s'endormit.

* * *

Drago jouait tranquillement une partie d'échecs avec Blaise. Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans le dortoir habituellement silencieux. Crabbe et Goyle jouaient aux cartes, Théodore discutait avec Gabriel et Blaise junior pendant que Kelly, Pansy, Millicent et Drusilla commentaient les différences dans les collections Printemps/Eté inter-temporel. Une soirée normale en somme. Tous avaient rapidement pris leurs habitudes. Les jumeaux Zabini étaient les meilleurs amis de Gabriel et ils s'étaient vite intégré dans leur bande. Kelly était une fille souriante, bavarde et qui connaissait tous les ragots circulant dans les couloirs. Elle était le genre de fille qui savait absolument tout sur tout le monde. Blaise II était plus discret. Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'était un garçon populaire qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. "_Tel père, tel fils_" avait philosophiquement dit Théo... Avant de ce recevoir "philosophiquement" un oreiller en pleine figure.

Le blond avait également fait la connaissance de Sarah et Killian. Sarah était très différente de Drusilla mais elle l'avait mis à l'aise dès le départ. Killian était plus réservé mais son sourire en coin avait tout de suite fait craquer Pansy. Et lui aussi, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer.

Drago avait fait connaissance avec ses futurs enfants et dans l'ensemble il était content. Ils étaient tous polis et bien élevés. De plus, Sarah lui avait révélé que Potter avait plus de mal que lui à les admettre. Ca l'avait étonné. Il s'était imaginé Potter protégant sa famille à coups de griffes comme tout lion qui se respecte. Et pourtant il était assez distant avec eux et il n'avait jamais parlé avec Gabriel ou Drusilla. Il sait pas ce qu'il manque ce Gryffondor à deux noises, pensa Drago. De plus, réussir là ou Potter échouait était une idée des plus jouissives.

Même si Drago faisait tout pour occulter cette idée, avoir une famille nombreuse lui plaisait bien. C'était un peu déroutant de se sentir ainsi entouré. Déroutant mais assez agréable...

- Echec.

La voix de Blaise le sortit de ses pensées et il vit qu'il était effectivement échec. Fronçant les sourcils, il se reconcentra sur le jeu.  
Trois coups plus tard, Blaise était défait.

* * *

Harry piquait du nez dans son bacon. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin le pauvre garçon. A côté de lui, Ron s'empiffrait, Hermione parlait arithmancie avec Killian (elle avait été agréablement étonnée de savoir que le jeune garçon aimait beaucoup cette matière qu'il comptait choisir en troisième année) et Neville, Ginny, Seamus et Dean parlaient des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- A ce propos Harry, il faudrait que tu te décides pour les dates des sélections. Et rapidement.

"Retourne à tes putains de saucisses, Ron et laisse moi dormir tranquille!" pensa-t-il. Mais comme les règles de l'humanité voulaient qu'on soit poli avec ses amis (on se demande encore pourquoi), il répondit:

- J'y pense, Ron, j'y pense.

Rassuré, ce dernier replongea dans son qu'Harry s'était décidé à faire un petit somme sur la table, une voix cristalline retentit devant lui.

- Killian !

Les Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers la jeune aristocrate blonde devant leur table. Les autres élèves regardaient également la scène avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce que Drusilla Malfoy voulait aux Gryffondors ? Le concerné se tourna vers sa soeur.

- Oui ?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'est cette... chose? dit-elle en pointant du doigt le pull de Killian.

Aïe ! Ennuis en perspective. Le jeune Gryffondor jeta une œillade paniquée à Sarah mais celle-ci semblait parfaitement d'accord avec sa jumelle.

- Un pull.

- Un pull ? dit-elle avec dégoût. Non Killian. Ce... truc n'est pas un pull. C'est une loque, un immondice, un déchet mais certainement pas... un pull.

Killian soupira d'agacement.

- Écoute Dru, on est samedi, il est 9h du matin alors je pense pouvoir mettre une tenue décontractée. Après si ça te gêne bah... regarde ailleurs.

Fier de lui, le Gryffondor se retourna. Drusilla plissa les yeux. Depuis quand ce vermisseau lui répondait-il ainsi?

- Soit, siffla-t-elle. Dans ce cas, je laisse Melinda se charger de toi.

...

- NON PITIÉ !

La Serpentarde réprima un sourire en voyant son frère à genoux devant elle, les mains agrippées à sa robe ivoire.

- Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais par pitié ! Ne dis rien à Melinda !

- Mais encore?

- Heu... je...

Une idée, vite une idée !

- Il me reste du caramel dans mon dortoir !

Harry frissonna en voyant le sourire carnassier de la jeune fille, si semblable à celui de son ennemi.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments...susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Promet moi de me le donner.

- Je promets ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

- Bien ! Va me le chercher et je serais magnanime.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Killian avait passé les portes de la Grande Salle plus vite qu'une fusée.

- Drusilla ! dit Sarah d'un air outré. Tu as vu comment il est habillé ? Tu peut pas le laisser sortir comme ça!

- Attends.

La blonde montra sa main ouverte.

"Un", elle rabaissa son pouce...

"Deux", son index...

"Trois", son majeur...

"Quatre", son annulaire...

"Cinq", son auriculaire...

Puis...

- KILLIAN CAMILLE POTTER-MALFOY ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE TENUE ? COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE QU'UN POTTER-MALFOY NE SORT PAS HABILLÉ DE CETTE FAÇON ?

La voix de la Poufsouffle sembla résonner dans tout le château et fit trembler les vitres de la Grande Salle. Professeurs et élèves furent obligés de tenir leur verre pour ne pas le voir se renverser.

- Je suis la meilleure, dit la blonde.

Puis, se tournant vers sa jumelle:

- Tu vois Sarah, c'est ça d'être à Serpentard. Tu as le beurre et l'argent du beurre! Killian sera bien habillé et j'aurai des caramels.

La bouche de la Gryffondor format un "oh" muet.

- J'y aurais jamais pensé.

- Normal! T'es une Gryffondor.

Ce fut trop pour la table des Serpentards qui éclatèrent de rires en applaudissant et en sifflant. Très fière d'elle, Drusilla alla d'un pas princier vers sa table.

"Mais quelle famille de dingues" pensa Harry.

* * *

Drago était assis sous un saule pleureur dans le parc de Poudlard. A coté de lui, les filles discutaient de l'incident du déjeuner en gloussant devant un Killian boudeur. Sarah et le petit Gryffondor avaient rejoint le groupe pour la journée et semblaient s'entendre à merveille avec eux. Un peu plus loin, Théo, Blaise, Greg et Vincent parlaient à voix basse.

Drago soupira. Au vu de leur mine grave ils parlaient de l'avancée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui essayait surtout de ne pas y penser. Son père avait été clair. A Noël, si tout se passait _bien_, il rencontrerait le Lord pour juger s'il était digne ou non de prendre la marque. Même à Azkaban il continuait à le manipuler comme une simple marionnette. Greg et Vinc' étaient dans la même situation que lui. Blaise et Théo avaient la chance de vivre dans des familles assez neutres. Oh, pas qu'ils ne soient pas concernés par la Guerre. Non. Mais en échange d'une forte et régulière somme d'argent, les Zabini et les Nott restaient en retrait, protégés.

Un arrangement qui remontait au tout début. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténébres n'était pas aussi puissant et que les mangemorts n'étaient qu'un groupe d'idéalistes. Drago serra les dents. Si Abraxas Malefoy avait passé le même pacte il n'aurait pas à se sentir concerné par toute cette histoire. Il n'aurait pas à prendre cette foutue marque. Mais non ! Son ancêtre voulait jouer dans la cour des grands et être en première ligne, faisant des Malefoy une famille de Mangemorts par obligation. "L'enfoiré" pensa-t-il. Dommage que la Dragoncelle l'ait emporté. Il se serait fait une joie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains !

- Est-ce que ça va Drago ?

Le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard vert-menthe de Killian. Ce gosse avait vraiment une bouille à croquer. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Ca va Killian. Je pensais juste à des choses un peu déprimantes.

Killian hocha la tête et regarda Drago se relever pour rejoindre les garçons. Le Gryffondor était inquiet. Il connaissait ce sourire triste. C'était le sourire que lui faisait son père quand il repensait à son passé de mangemort. Le petit brun pinça les lèvres. Il allait falloir accélérer les choses entre ses pères.

* * *

Ajouter 3 gouttes d'extraits d'acacia des brumes  
"_Ajouter 4 gouttes d'extraits d'adb et une pétale d'iris"  
_  
Harry suivit les instructions griffonnées du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et vit avec satisfaction sa potion virer au bleu lilas. Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil excédé par dessus sa potion légèrement plus claire.

"Qui que soit ce Prince, qu'il soit béni!" pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Couper en long les racines de Salpêtres jaunes.  
"_Couper les racines de Sj en cubes et les incorporer un par un"  
_  
Même Malefoy le regarda avec agacement en voyant la potion du Survivant devenir d'un bel orange.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et les élèves virent Melinda Potter-Malfoy entrer dans la classe. Hermione haussa un sourcil en voyant sa tenue. Sa cravate de Poufsouffle n'était pas attachée, sa robe de sorcière était ouverte, laissant voir une jupe d'uniforme arrivant étrangement aux dessus des genoux au lieu des mollets, et les habituels collants noirs avaient été remplacés par des collants en laine rayés noirs et blancs. Les talons de ses bottines fit mal aux pieds de Harry rien qu'en les regardant."Mais comment les filles font pour marcher avec ce genre de trucs?"

Slughorn sourit en voyant son élève.

- Oui Miss ?

- Mme Pomfresh m'envoie chercher la réserve de Pimentine.

Le sourire de Slughorn redoubla.

- Ah oui, oui. Je vais la chercher tout de suite. A ce propos Miss Potter-Malfoy, j'ai lu votre devoir sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune dans la potion d'épuration. C'était vraiment excellent. Vous êtes décidément très talentueuse Miss.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire fier, je compte devenir potionniste.

"Malefoy doit être content" pensa amèrement Harry.

- Ouh, mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Si ça vous intéresse je pourrais vous donner quelques bons contacts dans ce métier. Vous êtes décidément la digne fille de vos pères! S'exclama Slughorn en riant.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil de perplexité.

- Heu...Vous avez dit "mes" ? Au pluriel ?

- Bien sûr! M. Potter et M. Malfoy sont tous deux d'excellents élèves! Je vais vous chercher la Pimentine.

Le professeur Slughorn s'eloigna et pénétra dans la Réserve. Melinda en profita pour se retourner vers Harry et lui demanda, stupéfaite :

- Mais depuis quand tu sais faire la différence entre une potion de paix et un philtre de Sérénité?

Le Gryffondor rougit sous les ricanements de Nott et Malefoy. Il ressentit une pointe de trahison en voyant Hermione renifler d'un air satisfait.

- Peut-être bien que je me suis amélioré, dit-il en se renfrognant.

Melinda cligna des yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je suis juste étonnée.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et jeta un coup d'oeil à la couleur douteuse de sa potion avant de lui dire:

- Ajoutes 2 pattes de doxis séchés. Ca devrait rattraper le coup.

Ron la regarda avec étonnement mais s'empressa de suivre son conseil. Aussitôt la potion rouge écrevisse prit la couleur écume demandée dans l'étape précédente. Il sourit, émerveillé:

- Merci, s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune Pouffsouffle lui rendit son sourire. Harry sursauta en croisant son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet-rose incroyable. C'était...hypnotisant.

- Tes yeux... Déglutit Harry.

- Zen ! C'est juste un petit sort pour les rendre plus funs ! Ma couleur naturelle ne me va pas au teint, dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Le professeur Slughorn revint à ce moment-là avec une petite caisse remplie de fioles.

- Tenez Miss.

Melinda le remercia et fila.

Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla :

- Je l'aime bien elle.

**To be continued...**


	7. Le relooking d'Harry Potter

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch.6:

- Gabriel.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son livre et vit Drago et Théodore face à lui. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les deux étudiants s'affaler (avec grâce, Malefoy en toutes circonstances !) sur leur canapé en Salle Commune.

- On a croisé ta sœur en cours de potion, commença le brun.

Vu leurs mines renfrognées, ils parlaient de Melinda. Par Salazar... Il lui avait pourtant dit de se tenir tranquille. Pourquoi n'en faisait-elle toujours qu'à sa tête?

- Et alors?

Drago lui jeta un regard peu amène. D'accord. Elle avait fait une idiotie. Pour ne pas changer.  
Théo compris qu'il y avait un problème en voyant les regards que s'échangeaient les deux Malfoy. Il s'empressa de désamorcer la situation:

- J'ignorais qu'elle voulait devenir potionniste!

Gabriel remercia le brun d'un sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant l'air fier qu'arborait Drago.

- Oui. Les potions sont la passion de Melinda. Elle est extrêmement talentueuse. La meilleure de nous tous. Même meilleure que Demetri.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son livre en tâtant le terrain:

- Et... Votre rencontre s'est bien passée ?

Le blond se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Elle a aidé Weasley dans sa potion ! Dans le dos de Slughorn !

Gabriel soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça.

- C'est normal, le rassura-t-il. Elle cherche à marquer des points auprès d'Harry. Elle sait qu'il admet les choses bien moins facilement que toi alors elle en profite pour monter un peu dans son estime en aidant ses amis.

Le Serpentard regarda Drago à travers ses cils et vit que le blond semblait plus détendu. Gagné. L'égo des Malfoy resterait toujours leur point sensible.

- Et sinon... Comment ça va avec Harry ces temps-ci? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le blond lui lança un coup d'œil signifiant clairement qu'il avait compris son manège. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

- Ca peut aller. On s'ignore.

Faudrait quand même penser à accélérer un peu le mouvement. A ce rythme-là, à Noël on y est encore.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de...

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Je veux bien être poli avec lui mais faut pas non plus exagérer. Potter a beau ne pas être des plus moches, ce n'est pas pour autant le canon du siècle et des rapports plus que polis sont, pour l'instant, encore inenvisageables!

Pour l'instant...

- Bien sûr. Je comprends tout à fait.

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de Drusilla et des jumeaux Zabini.

"Pas le canon du siècle... Melinda et les jumelles se chargeront de ça, ne t'en fait pas."

Théodore eut un léger frisson en voyant l'éclair de machiavélisme pur qui venait de passer dans les yeux de Gabriel. Les autres avaient beau le trouver très gentil, lui le trouvait trop... placide,trop indifférent. Théodore se doutait que Gabriel n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il le laissait entendre. Et il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

* * *

L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, magnifique édifice bâtit il y a plus de 1 000 ans par quatre des plus grands sorciers de cette planète, était en ce moment même sujet à une révolution. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves hurlaient au scandale et huaient joyeusement, enfin pas si joyeusement que ça, l'honorable professeur Albus Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationnale des mages et des sorciers, vainqueur du mage noir Grindelwald en 1945, directeur de Poudlard, inventeur des douze propriétés du sang de Dragon, et détenteur d'une carte de chocogrenouille.

Pourquoi ? Oh, pour une raison fort simple : le professeur Dumbledore avait interdit aux élèves du futur, maisons et années confondues, de participer à la sortie annuelle à Pré-Au-Lard, créant ainsi un véritable esclandre dans la Grande Salle. Le Directeur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais... Cela échoua, à son plus grand étonnement. Il dut donc se résoudre à employer la manière forte et créa un _sonorus_avant de tonner :

- S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait jeunes gens, calmez-vous !

La soudaine montée de décibels refroidit la plupart des élèves qui se mirent les mains sur les oreilles afin d'attenuer le choc auditif. Satisfait du silence, Albus reprit une tonalité de voix plus commune :

- Je comprends votre réticence jeunes gens. Simplement, cette mesure de précaution a été décidée pour votre sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que des gens malintentionnés tentent de vous enlever afin de connaître et modifier le futur !

Les élèves rechignèrent et firent connaître leur mécontentement mais avec beaucoup plus de retenue cette fois. Albus eut un sourire indulgent.

- Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas le fait d'être ainsi mis à l'écart mais c'est pour votre propre sécurité.

Un élève de Serdaigle se leva alors de table. Il remonta ses lunettes et dit d'un ton légèrement pompeux :

- Mais n'aviez-vous pas pratiqué un sortilège de serment empêchant ainsi toute fuite sur notre condition ?

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers Dumbledore.

- C'est exact. Néanmoins, la journée d'écart entre votre apparition et le serment a pu être propice à transmettre des informations.

Les élèves tournèrent cette fois la tête vers le Serdaigle.

- Donc, vous insinuez que certaines personnes dans cette école pourraient avoir révélé notre présence ici avec de mauvaises intentions ?

Tournement de tête vers Dumbledore. 2-1 avantage Serdaigle :

- C'est une possibilité, admit Dumbledore avec calme.

3-1 pour Serdaigle :

- Ce qui veut dire que nous pourrions bien être attaqués par des personnes malintentionnées à l'intérieur même de Poudlard ?

4-1:

- Jamais les professeurs et moi-même ne tolérerons ce genre de comportement dans l'enceinte de l'école, dit Dumbledore avec un air assombri.

4-2, Gryffondor remonte:

- Et à Pré-au-Lard?

- Les professeurs surveillent également Pré-au-Lard.

Le Serdaigle eut un air triomphant:

- Donc, vous admettez que nous ne sommes pas plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'à Pré-au-Lard !

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé.

5-2, victoire écrasante de Serdaigle !

Les futurs éclatèrent en applaudissements et Serdaigle eut droit à une ovation. La fille à côté du gagnant l'embrassa même à pleine bouche, laissant le pauvre garçon pantelant. Les élèves du futur eurent ainsi l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard et le jeune Tristant Gormigon fut monté au statut de héros et d'élève le plus populaire de Serdaigle.

* * *

Harry somnolait innocemment devant ses toasts beurrés à la confiture quand il entendit un toussotement. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds, baguette en main. Le silence se fit à la table des Gryffondors en voyant leur héros menacer de sa baguette les jumelles Potter-Malfoy. La jeune Drusilla haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en voyant l'arme pointéee sur elle. Elle avait rarement vu son père aussi réactif avant dix heures. Ledit père grimaça en rangeant sa baguette :

- Désolé. Mauvais souvenir d'Ombrage, s'excusa-t-il.

La blonde haussa les épaules, pas vexée pour un sous.

- C'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter, elle lui tendit la main, Drusilla Potter-Malfoy.

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation avant de serrer la main de la jeune fille.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Hé bien, Ginny, Ron et...

- Parfait ! enchaîna-t-elle. On t'attends à onze heures aux Trois-Balais ! Ah ! En ne sois pas en retard ! J'ai horreur des retards !

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent pour aller déjeuner avec les Serpentards.

Harry resta quelques secondes les yeux grands ouverts avant de murmurer au vide :

- En fait, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu...

Seamus eut un grand éclat de rire et tira le pull trop large d'Harry pour le faire se rasseoir.

- L'as pas l'air commode ta future fille !

Ginny s'exclama alors, outrée :

- Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ! Tu as promis qu'on irait tous les quatre chez Honeydukes !

- Ginny ! la réprimanda Ron. C'est normal qu'Harry veuille faire connaissance avec ses futurs enfants.

Décidément, la facilité avec laquelle Ron avait accepté qu'il ait des enfants avec Malefoy l'étonnerait toujours... Sale traître !

- Mais il n'a rien demandé ! C'est cette fille qui l'a forcé à y aller, rétorqua la rousse. Pose-lui un lapin Harry !

Killian s'étrangla alors avec son jus de citrouille. Hermione lui tapota gentiment le dos pour l'aider à respirer. Le brun haleta :

- Règle... Règle de... Règle de survie numéro quatre... Ne... Ne jamais, JAMAIS, poser de lapin à Drusilla! Ça signerait ton arrêt de mort !

Étrangement, Harry le crut sur parole.

-Et c'est quoi les trois premières règles de survie ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Killian se redressa sur son banc et dit d'un air sérieux :

-Ne jamais dire à Père que Papa est meilleur que lui au Quidditch !

Pour le coup, tout le groupe éclata de rire, même Harry.

-Ne jamais dire à Melinda que Pouffsouffle est moins bien que les autres maisons ! Vous êtes partis pour une heure d'argumentation.

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil vers les noirs et jaunes pour voir la jeune fille parler avec ses amis en mangeant des pancakes au miel.

- Et enfin ! Toujours ranger les pièces de vie commune !

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

- Sarah est maniaque. On a été obligés de mettre un verrou aux portes des chambres à cause de ça...

Voyant l'air perplexe du groupe, il s'expliqua:

-Elle a fait une crise d'hystérie en entrant dans celle de Demetri...

Le rire des adolescent s'atténua bien vite en voyant l'air mortellement sérieux du Gryffondor.

"Mais quelle famille de dingues!" se répéta Harry.

* * *

- Bon, y va ? S'exclama Blaise excédé.

Drago l'ignora royalement et arrangea son écharpe. Il eut un sourire provocant en rectifiant son col avec lenteur.

- C'est bon Dray ! Tu es parfait comme ça, on peut y aller ? Dit Théodore, exaspéré par l'attitude du blond.

Drago s'inspecta une dernière fois dans le miroir et consentit à sortir du dortoir. À peine passé le portail de l'école que le blond se fit happé dans une puissante étreinte. L'aristocrate se figea face à ce contact physique non-autorisé. La personne qui l'avait kidnappé de ses bras se recula après un temps interminable et il croisa un regard rose pailleté de noir... Une seconde... Rose pailleté de noir ? La jeune Melinda Potter-Malefoy lui fit un sourire radieux et, prenant pitié de l'air médusé du blond, lui dit en haussant les épaules:

- Je suis une Poufsouffle. J'ai, de ce fait, le droit universel de donner des câlins sans me faire taper dessus.

Et elle s'éloigna en sautillant joyeusement. Drago resta planté là quelques secondes, dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite et grinça des dents en voyant l'hilarité de ses amis et de ses futurs enfants. Seul Gabriel se contenait et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Bon garçon. Pas comme les autres. Enfants indignes. Drago se fit une note mentale pour le futur : tous les déshériter !

- Bon, assez ri ! On a un Gryffy à relooker, s'exclama Drusilla avec un sourire... qui lui rappelait étrangement sa tante Bellatrix.

- Une minute, dit Pansy. Vous allez relooker Potter ?

Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin, pensa Drago.

- Mais tout à fait ! Sarah releva le nez d'un air hautain. Hors de question qu'il continue à s'habiller de cette façon. On a une réputation à tenir, nous !

Note mentale : ne pas déshériter Sarah.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda Pansy avec avidité.

- Nan ! C'est une affaire de famille !

- Allez !

Drusilla tourna son sourire bellatrixien vers Pansy et haussa un sourcil :

- Serais-tu en train de nous supplier Pansy ?

La brune fit la moue et chopa Millicent par le bras pour aller bouder. Killian eut un sourire amusé et dit à l'intention des jumelles :

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, ou c'est vous qui allez arriver en retard ! Gabriel et moi, on reste avec eux.

- Ok, soyez sage ! Leur cria Sarah en étant tirée par une Drusilla soudain inquiète d'être à l'heure.

- Ça promet, murmura Kelly.

* * *

Harry se demandait quelle sorte de crime ignoble il avait pu commettre dans une vie antérieure pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Un meurtre ? Un viol ? Un génocide? Le châtiment divin était dur sur ce coup-là...

- Ce bleu lui donne un teint jaunâtre, trancha froidement Drusilla.

Sarah hocha la tête d'un air docte et reposa la chemise en soie bleue turquoise pour en prendre une mauve, en lin.

- Ça contraste bien avec ses yeux, dit Melinda en tournant autour de lui tel un vautour autour d'une carcasse encore fumante.

Elle lui tendit un pantalon outrageusement moulant mais Harry ne pipa mot. Il avait eu le malheur de refuser une fois un vêtement qu'elle lui tendait. Il en avait encore des sueurs froides. Et cette malade se disait Poufsouffle ! Les Poufsoufles étaient censés être gentils et mignons, pas sadiques et sanguinaires. Nan. Le sadisme, c'était Drusilla. Cette fille lui faisait horriblement penser à cette folle de Lestrange. Un coup de blues le submergea en repensant à la mort de Sirius.

- On ne déprime pas pendant les essayages, claqua Drusilla.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais montré son torse à une fille et il se retrouvait en boxer devant trois harpies. Sa gêne et son rougissement avaient pourtant bien vite été balayés par Sarah :

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es maigre ! S'était écrié la jeune fille.

De quoi vous mettre particulièrement à l'aise...

- Le satin lui va à ravir! En noir on dirait un vampire...

- De quoi rivaliser avec Damien...

Les trois filles gloussèrent. C'était qui Damien ? Quoique non...Il ne préférait pas le savoir. Que toute cette torture finisse vite par Merlin !

- Raaaah ! Ils n'ont pas de jeans ! Il faut absolument que Dumbledore nous autorise à faire un tour dans le monde moldu ! Ça devient urgent. Y'a quand même mieux que Gaichiffon pour faire ses courses...

- Chut Mel' ! Tu vas vexer la vendeuse !

Mais qui avait laissé ces folles en liberté ? Ce genre de créatures devraient être enfermées sous bonne garde au Ministère. Drusilla poussa un cri victorieux :

- Je viens de dénicher de vraies merveilles ! Venez voir !

Et c'est reparti... Qu'on lui donne une corde ou un flingue, qu'il en finisse !

* * *

Drago observait les rayons de Scribenpenne d'un air distrait. Il sentait le regard de Kelly sur lui. La jeune fille avait pour ordre de les surveiller pour qu'il n'essaie pas de se moquer de Potter pendant son relooking. Ils se retrouvaient donc coincés dans cette papeterie qui était, par le plus grand des hasards, la boutique voisine de Gaichiffon. Quelle étrange coïncidence... Mais les jumeaux Zabini mettaient un point d'honneur à suivre chacun de leurs mouvements.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez jumeaux ? Demanda soudain Théodore.

Drago haussa un sourcil à la question peu habituelle.

- Il n'y a pourtant jamais eu de gémellité chez les Zabini. Ni chez les Potter ou les Malefoy d'ailleurs.

- La Bataille finale a entraîné une forte concentration de magie qui s'est répercutée chez tous les sorciers présents. L'Angleterre n'a jamais eu autant de cas de gémellité qu'à notre génération, répondit simplement Blaise Jr.

Pour jeter un froid dans la conversation, c'était réussi. Aucun Serpentard n'étaient très à l'aise avec le fait que le Seigneur des Ténébres soit défait dans le futur. Même ceux qui avaient très bien pris le futur mariage des deux ennemis avaient du mal.

- Ils ont fini ! S'exclama Blaise.

Le groupe se rua face à la vitre du magasin et soupira de déception en voyant Potter sortir vêtu des même guenilles avec lesquelles il était entré. Drago se permit quand même un sourire amusé en voyant l'air éreinté de Potter. Au moins, il en avait bavé. C'était déjà ça. Il vit Drusilla lui dire quelque chose et entendit Potter hurler :

- QUOI ? NON ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE BRULER MES VÊTEMENTS !

Les jeunes filles l'ignorèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Note mentale: ne pas déshériter Drusilla.

* * *

- Mon Dieu Harry ! Tu es superbe ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Je suis surtout ridicule, bougonna-t-il.

- Arrêtes ! T'es carrément hot ! Dit Seamus.

Dean foudroya son petit ami du regard mais ne put qu'acquiescer. Harry était tout simplement magnifique dans cette tenue. Le pantalon noir moulait ses fesses à faire retourner sa veste à un hétéro, son pull en cachemire noir, tout aussi moulant, avait été ajusté par Melinda pour avoir un col en V plongeant qui laissait voir ses clavicules, et les manches étaient retroussées aux coudes. Harry était splendide.

- Mets ça, lui dit Sarah en lui tendant une lourde bague en métal.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement.

- À ton pouce, précisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'exécuta.

- T'obstines pas Drusilla. Mes cheveux sont indomptables...

- Je vais y arriver ! S'écria la jeune fille d'habitude si calme. Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser avoir par des cheveux !

- Dru... Commenca Melinda.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle.

La blonde grimaça mais continua :

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à les coiffer, alors pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas de les arranger ?

La Serpentarde se figea et regarda les cheveux d'Harry comme le Saint-Graal avant de se tourner vers Melinda :

- Pas idiot.

* * *

Bug.

Terme moldu définissant un arrêt complet d'un programme résultant d'un défaut de conception ou de réalisation. Mais également un terme tout à fait approprié envers les élèves assez âgés pour avoir les hormones en ébullition. Car lesdits élèves étaient en bug. Bug créé malgré lui par un Harry Potter rouge pivoine. Il n'était quand même pas si moche que ça ? Si ? Cette pensée aurait fait rire les adolescents s'ils avaient pu la connaître ou avoir les capacités cérébrales pour la comprendre.

Bandant.

Potter était tout simplement bandant. Drago aurait dû être choqué de penser ainsi à sa Némésis mais il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier en cet instant ! Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le basculer sur une table, de lui écarter les cuisses et de le prendre devant tout le monde, élèves et professeur compris ? Ah oui ! Il était un Malefoy et devait, de ce fait, être d'un self-control irréprochable. Mais s'il avait su qu'il serait confronté à ce genre de choses, jamais il n'aurait signé pour être un Malefoy ! Bordel, Potter était à se damner. Comment avait-il pu cacher un corps pareil sous ses loques ? C'était un crime !  
Harry s'avança, ou plutôt fila, vers sa table en tentant d'ignorer les regards qu'il attirait. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'en se mettant de dos, ce serait vers ses fesses que les regards s'attarderaient. Et un regard gris en particulier.

Par Salazar, il avait un cul d'enfer ! Stop ! On se reprend ! Il était un Malefoy et il devait tout de suite ce calmer car un début d'érection en plein réfectoire était tout sauf élégant. Mais putain ! Il était à tomber. Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent de désir. "Je t'aurai Potter. N'essaies même pas de m'échapper car je t'aurai !"

Gabriel réprima un rictus triomphant. La phase séduction était enclenchée. La balle était dans le camp de son père à présent. Et vu son regard, Harry n'allait pas faire long feu.

**To be continued...**


	8. Séduction et Sélection

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 7:

Si Harry avait encore eu des doutes, et bien ce n'était plus le cas. Il était maudit. Il l'avait toujours su. D'abord, un mage noir totalement frappé tuait ses parents, pour ensuite le tuer, pour ensuite finir carbonisé, pour ensuite revenir le faire chier, pour ensuite se faire re-carboniser, pour ensuite re-revenir, pour ensuite le menacer avec un serpent n'ayant pas respecté les proportions que Merlin aurait dû lui attribuer, pour ensuite se faire tuer par l'intermédiaire d'un journal, pour ensuite revenir à la phase finale d'un tournoi particulièrement sanglant où un un malade sous polynectar l'avait cruellement jeté, pour ensuite... Bon... On va s'arrêter là et en revenir à l'idée de départ : il était maudit !

Mais vraiment !

Lui qui pensait avoir touché le fond... Il trouvait encore le moyen de creuser... La vie n'était décidément qu'un vaste choix entre : tortures lentes et douloureuses ou tortures horriblement lentes et douloureuses. Et lui venait de tomber sur la deuxième option. Ou plus précisément sur son représentant terrestre le plus démoniaque : Drago Malefoy.

Cet... Cet espèce de... de dangereux psychotique à tendance schizophrène ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang, à ce blondinet peroxydé ? D'accord, ils allaient _peut-être_ avoir des enfants ensemble et ils avaient enterré - ou tout du moins rangé - la hache de guerre pour en revenir à une indifférence reposante mais de là à... à... Il n'arrivait même pas à le formuler ! Il n'était pas gay, mille dragons !

Au début il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ce n'était qu'un regard parmi tant d'autres depuis que Sarah venait tout les matins dans son dortoir pour lui choisir ses habits. Puis la plupart des gens avaient fini par s'habituer, réduisant considérablement la masse de regards qui le suivaient dans les couloirs. Et c'était quand il s'était enfin détendu qu'il l'avait remarqué. Malefoy le regardait. Beaucoup. Tous les matins, quand il entrait dans la Grande Salle, il sentait son regard l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds. Lentement. Le faisait frissonner jour après jour. Au départ, soyons francs, il n'avait pas compris. Il se demandait pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon. Et un beau matin grisâtre d'octobre, Ron avait levé les yeux de son assiette et avait lâché LA bombe.

- Pourquoi Malefoy te regarde comme si il allait te bouffer ?

Évidemment, tous les Gryffondors à portée de voix avaient levé la tête. Et effectivement, Malefoy le regardait comme un chat regarderait un canari.

- Pas trop tôt, avait alors soufflé Sarah.

Et là, il avait compris. Tout le sang de son visage semblait avoir déserté. Et Malfoy... Malfoy... Malfoy lui avait souri ! D'un sourire que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de carnassier. L'enfoiré.  
Tout avait commencé à partir de ce moment. Des simples effleurements en cours de potions jusqu'à lui mettre la main aux fesses dans les couloirs ! Et toujours avec son putain de sourire séducteur ! Mais pour qui il se prenait ? Evidemment il avait essayé de retrouver son ancien style vestimentaire mais la combustion impromptue de ses vêtements avait posé un sérieux problème. Ainsi que l'expression terrifiante de Melinda lorsqu'il avait le malheur de porter des couleurs non-accordées. Cette fille devrait donner des leçons à Voldemort, sérieux.

Voilà pourquoi il était obligé, lui, Harry Potter, de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité à chaque intercours. Avant, il se cachait dans des placards à balais jusqu'à la sonnerie mais Malefoy avait un jour réussi à le suivre et il s'était retrouvé collé à ce pervers. (Mais qui avait fait les placards aussi étroits ?) Pervers qui l'avait embrassé ! Bon, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres en lâchant un savant "Sympa comme cachette Potter. On y revient quand tu veux." Mais quand même ! Lui qui avait affronté Voldemort pas une mais deux, trois, quatre... quatre fois ! Obligé de se terrer sous la cape de son père ! Mais où allait le monde ?

Harry soupira de soulagement en entendant la sonnerie. Il souleva sa cape et se glissa silencieusement dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick.

- Harry ! Mais où tu étais ? Lui souffla Hermione.

- Au toilettes. Je ne me sens pas très bien ces derniers temps.

La jeune fille avisa son teint pâle et hocha la tête d'un air soucieux.

- On va voir Mme Pomfresh à la fin du cours, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Car non, Harry n'avait rien dit à ses amis au sujet de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire de toute façon? Je me fais harceler sexuellement par Drago Malefoy ? De quoi foutre en l'air sa réputation de courageux Gryffon. Harry secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le difficile sortilège d'Aguamenti.  
En sortant un parchemin de son sac, il en trouva un autre recouvert d'une écriture familière. Il déroula le parchemin et reconnu l'écriture de Dumbledore :

_Cher Harry,  
Je voudrais que nous commencions nos leçons particulières samedi. Aie la gentillesse de venir à mon bureau à sept heures du soir.  
Bien à toi.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
P.S.: J'aime beaucoup les Suçacides._

* * *

Drago referma son poing sur le vif d'or avec une délicieuse satisfaction, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'emparait de la petite balle volante. Serpentard venait de finir les sélections de Quidditch. Vaisey avait été recruté comme poursuiveur. Drago avait donc profité du terrain pour un dernier entrainement.

Cette dernière semaine avait été tout simplement euphorique. L'attitude de vierge effarouchée de Potter était un défi savoureux. Évidemment, il avait dû menacer quelques crétins qui tentaient de séduire pitoyablement le Gryffondor mais, dans l'ensemble, ça c'était bien passé. Voir Potter sursauter à chaque attouchement était hilarant, et s'imaginer le plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser passionnément était... jouissif. Et le fait que Potter arrive à se cacher aussi facilement aux intercours mettait du piment dans ce défi.

"Bientôt tu seras à moi, Potter" se dit Drago en piquant lentemment vers le sol. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et prit une douche rapide. Il préférait aller dans la Salle de bain des Préfets pour bien se détendre. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse et parcourut le terrain pour rentrer dans le Château. Il monta jusqu'au cinquième étage et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dépasser la statue de Boris le Hagard, il tomba nez-à-nez avec...

- Potter, dit-il avec un sourire gourmand.

Il s'amusa intérieurement de le voir blêmir. Drago poussa Harry contre le mur et plaça ses mains autour de sa tête, lui empêchant ainsi tout retraite.

- Alors Potter, on se cache? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Son sourire redoubla en sentant le brun frissonner. Ce dernier sortit rapidement sa baguette en grondant :

- Dégage Malefoy.

- Allons Potter ! Est-ce une façon de parler à ses camarades ?

Néanmoins, Drago recula légèrement en voyant que la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de me menacer de la sorte.

- Je t'en foutrai de la politesse ! Cesse ton petit jeu Malefoy ! Il ne me fait pas rire.

- Langage Potter, le taquina Drago. Et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il innocemment.

Il vit Potter grimacer :

- Écoute moi bien Malefoy : je ne suis pas gay ! Alors va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre avec tes mains baladeuses.

Drago éclata de rire mais s'interrompit bien vite en voyant des étincelles jaillir en crépitant de la baguette.

- Oùla ! Doucement ! C'est dangereux ces trucs-là, Potter !

- Fous-moi la paix Malefoy, grinça Harry.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé et fondit sur Harry, tel un aigle sur sa proie. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et les caressa doucement. Il lécha les lèvres pour en demander l'entrée mais le brun était littéralement statufié. Drago glissa brusquement un genou entre les cuisses du Gryffondor et profita de son hoquet pour faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche. Il caressa doucement la langue avec la sienne et l'entraîna dans un ballet assez calme pour ne pas effrayer le brun. Manquant de souffle, il termina doucement le baiser et pressa encore quelques secondes leurs lèvres avant de se détacher. Reprenant sa respiration, il vit Harry, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres brillantes et les joues rouges, haleter contre le mur. La baguette du Gryffondor étant toujours pointé sur lui, il décida d'une retraite rapide.

- Toujours sûr de ne pas être un minimum gay Potter ?

Et le blond fila s'enfermer dans la Salle de bain des Préfets. Grand bien lui en prit car un Furonculus éclata sur la porte une demi-seconde après l'avoir refermée.

"Sacré Potter!" pensa-t-il.

* * *

Il avait osé !

Le salopard ! Il allait le réduire en miettes ! Le tuer ! Cet immonde bâtard répugnant ! Harry allait en direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor d'un pas furieux. Lui qui repensait à la découverte des souvenirs de Bob Ogden et de sa rencontre avec les Gaunt était désormais uniquement focalisé sur les diverses manières de tuer Malefoy en le faisant souffrir le plus possible. Il dit d'un ton coléreux à la Grosse Dame :

- Potage royal.

Le portrait pivota sans mot dire en constatant l'humeur exécrable du Survivant.

- Harry ! Le héla Seamus.

Le brun vit ses amis devant la grande cheminée et les rejoignit. Il s'assit entre Neville et Ginny. Cette dernière lui adressa un splendide sourire qui eut le don de le calmer tout de suite.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Neville.

- Oui ça va. Le rassura aussitôt Harry.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. La bataille au Ministère avait vraiment fait murir Neville. Même s'il avait toujours aussi peur de Rogue, il avait pris de l'assurance. Harry se souvint du visage défait du garçon en voyant la baguette de son père être brisée par Dolohov.

- Tu étais où ? S'enquit Dean.

Il rougit aussitôt en repensant à son altercation avec Malefoy.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, répondit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal, s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Non, non. Il voulait simplement me parler.

Harry lança un regard significatif à Ron et Hermionne pour leur faire comprendre qu'il leur expliquerait tout plus tard.

- Au fait ! Les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu demain ! S'exclama-t-il pour détourner l'attention des autres.

* * *

Ce fut une Melinda Potter-Malefoy habillée aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui déboula dans la Grande Salle. Ses mèches noirs et blanches avaient été remplacées par du rouge, son pull col roulé la moulait comme une seconde peau et était de la même couleur que ses mèches et son pantalon d'inspiration kimono était enchanté pour se mouvoir comme de l'or liquide. Ça, c'est ce qu'une fille vous dirait. Un garçon s'étranglerait plutôt à la vue de ses chaussures aux talons si hauts et si minces qu'il ne semblaient tenir que par la grâce de Merlin. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table des lions et se planta devant Harry.

- Pour te féliciter de la coopération vestimentaire dont tu fais preuve, j'ai décidée d'assister à ta sélection de Quidditch.

Le brun la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Heu... merci... je...

- Oh la salope! S'écria une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drusilla qui affichait un visage outré.

- Miss Potter-Malefoy ! La réprimanda McGonagall. Cinq point en moins pour Serpentard.

- T'avais promis que tu les aiderais pas ! L'ignora la blonde.

- Mais tu dois quand même avouer qu'il a été extrêmement patient.

- Mais même ! Espèce de pétasse !

- Miss ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! Hurla McGonagall.

- Mais...

- Il suffit Miss ! Intervint Rogue. Vous ne pensez pas avoir fait assez perdre de points à votre maison ?

- Mais professeur, vous ne comprenez pas, plaida-t-elle. A chaque fois que Melinda assiste à une sélection de Quidditch, l'équipe en question remporte le Championnat !

- Ceci est ridicule !

- Mais je vous jure ! S'écriat-elle. La Directrice lui a même fait un papier officiel lui interdisant d'assister à des sélections !

Professeurs et élèves regardèrent la Poufsouffle avec des yeux ébahis. Celle-ci haussa les épaules :

- Il s'est montré très coopératif. Il mérite bien une récompense, non ?

- J'exige qu'on lui interdise d'y assister ! C'est de la tricherie !

Tous les élèves de Serpentard du futur hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

- Hep hep hep ! S'indigna Sarah. Si elle veut soutenir Gryffondor, on n'a pas le droit de le lui interdire !

- Profiteuse ! crache la blonde.

- Rabat-joie !

- S'il-vous-plaît mesdemoiselles ! Intervint Dumbledore d'une voix amusée. Calmez-vous. Si Miss Potter-Malefoy veut assister aux sélections, nous ne pouvons pas l'en empêcher.

- Vous êtes un ancien Gryffondor ! Votre avis n'est pas objectif ! J'exige un avis neutre !

- Miss Malefoy ! Vous vous adressez au Directeur ! Rappela Flitwick, choqué.

- Allons Filius. Cette jeune fille a raison. Mon avis n'est pas objectif. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le minuscule professeur bégaya :

- Heu... Eh bien... Je suppose que c'est son droit d'assister aux sélections... Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Daniel Dannford se leva brutalement de table en s'exclamant :

- Wahou ! À nous la Coupe ! Merci Malefoy !

Tout les Gryffondors du futur éclatèrent en applaudissement et en cris de victoire.

- Jeunes gens ! Tonna Dumbledore. Les matchs ne sont pas encore joués. Gryffondor n'est donc pas encore vainqueur alors un peu de calme.

Les élèves se calmèrent mais des paroles surexcitées continuaient de parcourir la table des lions.  
Melinda s'assit à sa table en adressant un sourire d'excuse à sa maison. Il s'était vraiment montré très coopératif après tout.

* * *

- Dites, vous croyez que c'est vrai cette histoire de sélections ? Demanda Millicent d'un air pensif.

Drago avait tenu à voir les sélections de Gryffondor et ses amis l'avait suivi. Ils observaient en ce moment le jeu de McLaggen.

- C'est peu probable, dit Théodore. Néanmoins... Venant de la part de la fille de Potter... On peut s'attendre à tout. Sans compter que tous les élèves du futurs avaient l'air d'accord.

- J'ai demandé à Gabriel si c'était vrai, prévint Blaise.

- Et alors ? S'enquit Gregory.

- Il n'a pas répondu.

Le groupe grimaca. Si même Gabriel ne démentissait pas... Ils étaient mal barrés. Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant McLaggen filer dans la direction opposée au souaffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? S'étonna Vincent. Même moi j'aurais pu l'avoir celui-là.

- C'est Weasley après. Je me demande ce qu'il vaut. Ses frères étaient pas mauvais il parait.

- La ferme Blaise.

Le métisse lança un regard noir à Drago mais se tut. Weasley stoppa tous les penalty. Dommage. Drago vit McLaggen se diriger d'un pas furieux vers Potter. Ils semblaient se disputer.

- Vous trouvez pas que Potter est carrément hot quand il se met en colère? Dit rêveusement Pansy.

Les autres lui jetèrent des regards stupéfaits mais Drago était assez d'accord. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis le baiser d'hier et il avait bien envie de recommencer. Potter n'embrassait pas mieux que la moyenne mais... Il avait un petit truc. Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant McLaggen prêt à se jeter sur Potter.

"Essaie seulement. " pensat-il en le foudroyant du regard. Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, le Gryffondor s'éloigna rageusement. On ne touche pas à ce que convoitait Drago Malefoy. Tout à son monologue, Drago ne vit pas le regard satisfait de Melinda sur lui.

* * *

- Salut.

Drusilla ne releva même pas la tête à l'arrivée de sa grande sœur devant leur table. Melinda leva les yeux - noirs et argent aujourd'hui - au ciel.

- Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps?

Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, la blonde poussa Blaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Écoute, je me suis déjà excusée une bonne centaine de fois. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ?

La Serpentarde détourna la tête en reniflant. Melinda soupira et lança un regard suppliant à Gabriel. Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire encourageant. Le lâche. La Poufsouffle farfouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une boite de caramel de chez Honeydukes.

- Y'a intêret que ça te plaise parce que j'ai dû faire un détour par le dortoir de papa pour les avoir... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard significatif. Drusilla fit la moue mais attrapa les caramels.

Si elle avait fait l'effort de se glisser chez les Gryffondors pour vler la cape et la carte...

- Tu es pardonnée, dit-elle simplement.

- Victoire !

La blonde l'ignora et croqua un caramel avec délice. Elle tendit la boite aux autres pour qu'ils se servent. Elle lança tout de même un regard d'avertissement à Greg et Vinc'. Melinda les refusa en grimaçant.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, rigola Kelly.

La Pouffsouffle la foudroya du regard.

- Tu crois que je suis aussi mince par l'opération divine ? Un corps comme le mien ça tombe pas du ciel. Enfin... Quand notre sang est _pur_, dit-elle en fusillant Cassandre Weasley du regard.

Théo haussa un sourcil.

- Le sang de Weasley n'est pas pur ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait décroché de Granger.

- Cette garce descend des vélanes.

Le groupe regarda Cassandre avec stupéfaction.

- Vélane ? Weasley a réussi à choper une vélane ? Demanda Pansy avec incrédulité.

- Il semblerait, renifla la jeune fille.

- Hé bah! Weasley qui devient un bon gardien et qui se tape une vélane... Y'a du nouveau chez les miséreux !

Les Serpentards ricanèrent.

- Tu vas finir par lui faire des trous, prévint Gabriel.

Drago sursauta et le regarda avec incompréhension.

- C'est une expression moldue. À force de regarder fixement Harry, tu vas lui faire des trous.

Un ange passa.

- Alors... Il t'intéresse vraiment Potter ? Tenta Blaise.

L'ange repassa, il avait dû se tromper de chemin.

- Oui, répondit simplement Drago.

Drusilla fixa sa jumelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sarah hocha discrètement la tête. Drago était à point. C'était à Harry de passer à la casserole maintenant.

**To be continued...**


	9. Bonus 1

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS!**

J'ai très peu de temps pour écrire donc comme je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur votre faim j'ai décidé (dans ma grande bonté) de vous poster un bonus. Ceci se déroule dans le futur après le mariage d'Harry et Drago et avant la naissance de Demetri. D'autres bonus devraient arriver lorsque je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. :-) Bonne lecture! **Ce chapitre contient un lemon!**

* * *

Harry avala une énième coupe de champagne.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il accepté de venir à cette foutue réception?

Ah oui c'est vrai! Pour faire plaisir à son époux. Il coula un regard en direction du dit-époux. Celui-ci était tout simplement à tomber dans son smoking bleu nuit et ses cheveux soyeux étaient attachés avec un ruban de velours assortis à sa tenue. Il faisait tourner bien des têtes. Car Drago Malfoy était beau. Incroyablement beau. Même sa cicatrice qui traversait verticalement sa joue droite ne faisait que l'embellir. Ce souvenir de guerre lui donnait un côté sexy et dangereux qui en attirait plus d'un.

Se sentant observé, Drago se retourna et croisa le regard brûlant de son amant et mari. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de retourner à sa conversation. Harry plissa les yeux. Ah il voulait jouer à ça? Très bien! De toute façon il était un peu émèché alors autant profiter de cette douce torpeur pour s'amuser. Il sonda l'assemblée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns le regardait discretement. "Bingo" pensa Harry. Il fit un sourire aguicheur au jeune homme qui rougit. "Banco". Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le Survivant.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

"Apportez-moi le gros lot!" Son sourire s'aggrandit.

- Mais avec plaisir!

Et il prit la main du jeune inconnu.

Harry éclata de rire à une blague d'Ethan, son cavalier du moment. Après avoir dansé avec le jeune homme brun (François), Harry continua son manège en allumant discrètement plusieurs autres hommes. Très vite il attira l'attention d'autres personnes encore, si bien qu'il ne décollait plus de la piste de danse, une foule d'admirateur s'enchaînant. Les visages se confondaient un peu mais Harry continuait pourtant à avaler coupe sur coupe. Car au fond de lui, Harry était térrifié. Il avait beau faire du gringue à tout le monde, Drago ne se manifestait pas. Il le regardait simplement passer de bras en bras, répondant à ses regards de défis par des sourires. Mais pourquoi il ne faisait rien? Avait-il donc si peu d'importance pour lui? Il pouvait aller voir ailleurs, Drago s'en fichait? Harry ravala un sanglot de détresse avec une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Il voulait que Drago le retienne. Ils étaient mariés bon sang! Il était censé lui faire une crise de jalousie! Il devait menacer tout ce qui le touchait d'un doloris! Mais non. Il ne faisait rien. Ce fut donc la rage au coeur qu'Harry accepta une nouvelle danse. Alors qu'il valsait avec un certain Antoine, une main se posa sur son épaule, interrompant leurs mouvements. Il se retourna et fut soulagé de voir Drago. Ainsi il avait enfin craqué. Un début de sourire innocent apparut sur ses lèvres...

- Harry, Pansy a mal à la tête, elle et Blaise rentrent et ils nous proposent de nous raccompagner. Tu veux venir ou tu rentres plus tard?

... pour s'effacer aussitôt. Quoi? C'est tout? Harry sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il repoussa de toute ses forces.

- J'arrive. Au revoir Antoine, dit-il à l'intention de son cavalier.

Il suivit Drago jusqu'à la sortie et ils montèrent dans la calèche des Zabinni.

Drago et Blaise discutaient tranquillement de la réception tandis que Pansy fixait Harry. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogatif. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire rassurant accompagné d'un clin d'oeil qui laissa Harry perplexe. Une fois arriver au Manoir Malfoy, le couple embrassa leurs amis et descendit de la calèche. Ils entrèrent chez eux et se préparèrent pour la nuit sans échanger un mot. Assis sur le lit, Harry regardait son anneau de mariage avec mélancolie.

- Un bien joli bijoux n'est-ce pas?

Harry sursauta en constatant que Drago était assez près de lui pour que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille. Imperturbable, le blond prit la main de son époux et approcha l'anneau de son visage.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je l'aime tant?

- Non, Harry se maudit en entendant sa voix trembler.

Il sursauta en sentant une langue taquiner son lobe.

- Parce que c'est la preuve que tu m'appartiens.

Et d'un coup sec, il jeta Harry sur le lit.

Le brun regardait, abasourdit, son époux s'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline et s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Il lui emprisonna les poignets d'une main et arracha ses lunettes de l'autre.

- Drago! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il fut coupé par le baiser sauvage que lui donna le blond.

Après avoir meurtri ses lèvres, ce dernier se pencha de nouveau à son oreille et dit:

- J'ignore à quoi tu joues Harry, mais saches que je suis-le-seul-qui-puisse-te-toucher.

Chaque mot fut ponctué d'un savant coup de hanches qui firent gémir le survivant.

- Tu oublieras leurs noms tu m'entends? Tu les oublieras lorsque tu hurleras le mien.

Et il suça férocement la peau du cou de son amant. Harry gémissait sans retenue face à l'attitude possessive tant attendue. Lui qui détestait les suçons se mit à durçir rien qu'en pensant à ce que Drago lui faisait. Le blond se redressa et observa son oeuvre, satisfait.

- Alors? Leur noms?

Perdus dans les méandres du plaisir et de l'alcool, Harry comprenait à peine ses paroles. Le ricanement moqueur de son époux le fit pourtant redescendre immediatement.

-François, dit-il avec défi.

Drago se figea aussitôt et ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère. Il arracha d'un mouvement brusque la chemise du brun et suça les tétons dréssés avec violence. Après avoir martyrisés les deux pointes, le blond se redressa. Harry haletait mais il était hors de question d'abandonner. Il fallait être deux pour jouer et il n'allait pas faire la victime.

- Ethan, siffla-t-il avec perfidie.

En réponse, l'aristocrate balança sa ceinture contre le mur et lui baissa ses vêtements d'un geste rageur. Il retourna Harry d'un coup sec et lui écarta les jambes.

- Nich...Nicholas, murmura celui-ci en frissonant. Il entandait clairement Drago ouvrir sa braguette.

- Antoi- DRAGO! Harry hurla de douleur et de plaisir mêlés en le sentant s'enfoncer en lui à cru.

Merlin bénisse la magie anesthésiante.

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer qu'il demarra un va-et-viens rapide et brutal.

Harry avait mal. Incroyablement parois le brûlait à chaque mouvement et il se sentait littéralement déchiré de l'intérieur. Mais Drago se faisait un devoir de toucher sa prostate à chaque fois, le réduisant à une masse hurlante et tremblante de plaisir. Harry jouit rapidement sous ce traitement. L'orgasme l'emportant comme un raz-de-marrée et il se repandit sur le lit et son torse. Drago quand à lui, continuait de le pilonner sans relâche. Harry reprenait doucement sa repiration tout en savourant les mouvements de hanches au-dessus de lui et en frissonnant sous la respiration brusque du blond dans son cou. Ses coups de boutoir heurtèrent ses fesses durant de longues minutes avant de finalement jouir à l'intérieur du Gryffondor, sa vue obscurcit par le plaisir et le souffle court.

Les deux époux, haletants et en sueurs se sérrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Pardon, chuchota Harry. J'étais saoul. Et j'ai agis comme un idiot.

Drago ne répondit que trois mots:

- Je t'aime.

Le brun sourit.

- Mais refait moi ce coup-là encore une fois et ton mari finira à Azkaban pour meurtres.

Rassuré et en paix, Harry s'endormit dans les bras du blond sans savoir qu'à l'intérieur de lui, les rouages magiques de l'existence s'enclenchaient. Créant une nouvelle vie en lui.


	10. Les ennuis commencent

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 8:

Harry regardait pensivement le feu de cheminée chez Hagrid. Le géant était rentré et ils en avaient profité pour venir lui dire bonjour. Même s'ils avaient eu du mal à se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pris l'option Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Heureusement, tout s'était arrangé. Mais quand même... Hermione avait risqué gros en proposant son aide pour Aragog... Une chance qu'Hagrid ait refusé. Vu la tête qu'avait fait Ron, ce ne serait pas lui qui démentirait !

Après un dernière tasse de thé, ils regagnèrent le château. Hermione se retourna en voyant que Harry ne les suivait plus et s'inquiéta en constatant sa pâleur.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Heu... je... je vais vous laisser... Je dois, enfin, je dois...

Le brun se maudit de bafouiller ainsi.

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais faire un détour par l'infirmerie.

En voyant Ron changer de direction, il s'exclama :

- Non! Retournez à la Tour, je... j'aimerais... parler un peu avec Pomfresh.

Hermione hocha rapidement et prit un Ron perdu par le bras.

- On t'attend en Salle Commune Harry, lui lança-t-elle.

Le rouquin attendit d'avoir parcouru quelques couloirs pour s'exclamer :

- Mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas accompagné ?

- Ron, tu n'as pas vu que Malefoy était au bout du couloir ? Il faut qu'Harry et lui discutent une fois pour toutes de cette situation! Je suis d'ailleurs ravie de voir qu'Harry devient raisonnable plutôt que de fuir Malefoy à tout bout de champs.

Le-dit Harry sprintait en ce moment même à travers les dédales de couloirs du château. Il entendait Malefoy le talonner et accéléra. Il gravit à toute vitesse les escaliers, et se figea en voyant celui où il se trouvait bouger. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur que Malefoy était sur la plus basse marche du même escalier.

Le Serpentard se mit à monter les marches avec une lenteur sardonique, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue de secours. L'escalier s'approchait du palier du Troisième.

"Plus vite" pensa-t-il. "Accélère, accélère !"

Mais l'escalier gardait son allure d'escargot. Seule une dizaine de marches le séparait maintenant du blond. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. C'était suicidaire. Mais n'est pas Gryffondor qui le veut. Le brun se retourna donc rapidement et sauta de l'escalier en mouvement pour atterrir en roulé-boulé sur le palier du Troisième étage. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et courut jusqu'à la première pièce ouverte qu'il trouva. Il claqua la porte et posa un colla-porta couplé à un sortilège de fermeture appris dans le livre du Prince.

Harry se laissa tomber dos contre la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il remarqua qu'il était en fait dans la Salle des Trophées. Il se leva et se posta devant la plaque de son père.

"James Potter, attrapeur 1972"*****

Il la regarda un long moment sans penser à quelque chose de particulier. Simplement regarder le nom de son père sur cet écusson. Harry sursauta en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à... Malefoy ? Le Gryffondor regarda la porte toujours fermée d'un air ahuri.

- La Salle des Armures est attenante à celle des Trophées, Potter.

- Ah.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux garçons. Alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour parler, des lèvres douces s'abattirent sur les siennes. Une langue se faufila dans sa bouche et se mêla avec la sienne. Harry sentit les doigts de Malefoy s'insinuer dans ses cheveux tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour des ses hanches, le pressant contre le corps du Serpentard.

Le baiser était passionné et c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry embrassait quelqu'un de cette manière. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux en comprenant que son premier vrai baiser lui avait été volé par Malefoy. Aussitôt il le repoussa mais le bras du blond le gardait prisonnier, ne lui permettant pas l'éloignement qu'il aurait souhaité.

- Lâche-moi, gronda-t-il.

Le blond fixa quelques instants ses lèvres avant de se reprendre et de dire d'un air nonchalant :

- Détends-toi Potter ! Je t'ai embrassé, pas violé.

Son sourire se fit lubrique :

- Mais saches que je suis ouvert à toutes propositions !

Harry se débattit mais Malefoy le retint contre lui avec fermeté. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Je te déconseille de te frotter à moi comme ça Potter.

- Et sinon tu vas me faire quoi Malefoy ? Demanda le brun d'un ton rageur.

- Je parlais au sens physique du terme, précisa le blond.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de légèrement dur contre son aine. Il écarquilla les yeux en hurlant :

- Mais t'es un grand malade !

Drago répondit par un sourire goguenard avant de consentir à le lâcher. Aussitôt, Harry s'éloigna le plus possible du Serpentard.

- Hé ! Que veux-tu Potter ? Je ne suis qu'un homme !

- Justement, Malefoy ! cracha-t-il. C'est bien ça le problème. Tu es un homme !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Toujours persuadé d'être à cent pour cent hétéro ?

- Je suis hétéro Malefoy ! Va défoncer des culs si ça t'amuses mais fous-moi la paix !

L'aristocrate haussa un sourcil, faussement choqué :

- Quel langage Potter ! Que diraient tes fans s'ils t'entendaient ?

Harry serra les poings mais prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Malefoy ? À quoi tu joues? On... je veux dire, c'était bien jusqu'à présent. On s'ignorait et tout allait bien alors pourquoi est-ce que tu joues à ça ?

Drago le regarda simplement avant de dire :

- Parce que tu me plais, Potter.

Et il sortit, laissant Harry seul au milieu de la Salle des Trophées, plus perdu que jamais.

Drago savait qu'il n'aurait pas du planter Potter comme ça. Mais sur le coup... Sa question l'avait pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tout d'un coup à Potter ? Parce qu'il était devenu canon habillé de cette façon ? Parce que son comportement de vierge était un défi?

Non.

Simplement parce que Potter avait fini par prendre de l'importance à ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un ennemi, l'arrivée de ses enfants le faisait le voir comme un être humain et son relooking comme un beau garçon. Potter avait attiré son attention. Et il avait envie de savoir si Potter pouvait valoir le coup dans le futur. Sauf que Potter n'avait pas l'air de son avis.

Drago occulta le fait qu'il n'avait rien dit à Potter et donc que celui-ci ne devait rien comprendre à son attitude. Bon peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu fort... Mais Potter ou pas, on ne refusait pas un Malefoy ! Sans compter que Drago n'était pas du genre à s'asseoir autour d'un verre pour discuter des centres d'intérêt de Potter. Ce qu'il voulait c'était déjà qu'il craque d'un point de vue physique. Ensuite peut-être pourrait-il passer à autre chose.

On disait que l'esprit contrôlait le corps mais c'était faux. L'esprit pouvait bien carburer à fond, quand le corps disait stop la machine s'arrêtait. C'était le corps qui contrôlait le tout. Et Drago savait que pour atteindre Potter après toutes ces années de haine, il fallait passer par le corps... pour son plus grand plaisir.

Sans compter que prouver à Potter qu'il n'était pas si hétéro qu'il le pensait lui procurerait un plaisir sans nom. Le blond grimaça en se disant qu'il devrait passer après cette fontaine de Chang...

La vie était mal faite parfois.

* * *

Harry se jeta littéralement hors de la salle de cours.

Rogue était un connard. Rogue qui parlait de potions était un monstre. Mais Rogue qui parlait de Détraqueurs était un vrai poison. Harry n'imaginait même pas quelle genre de foudres il aurait subi si il n'avait pas su exécuter un Patronus. Il bénit silencieusement Remus Lupin.

Alors qu'il attendait Ron et Hermione dans le couloir, il sentit une main caresser ses fesses. Il sursauta et tourna la tête pour plonger dans les yeux orage de Malefoy.  
Il lui lança un sourire seducteur et pinça ses fesses avant de continuer son chemin.

- Harry ?

Une main s'agitant devant lui le ramena à la réalité.

- Heu... oui quoi ?

Hermione lui lança un regard étrange.

- Tu fixais le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de bizarre ? Se rebiffa-t-il.

- Le couloir est vide, vieux, le prévint Ron.

- Ah...

Les trois amis se regardèrent un long moment avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se dirigèrent en souriant vers leur prochain cours, même si celui de Harry était un peu crispé. Malefoy n'était donc pas prêt de la lâcher.

- Bonjour jeunes gens! Entrez, Entrez.

Les élèves entrèrent et virent Melinda Potter-Malefoy, appuyée contre le bureau du Professeur Slughorn. Si on s'étonna de sa présence, toute l'école s'était habituée à son style vestimentaire. Ses talons faisaient toujours déglutir les garçons, ses mèches noires et blanches et son maquillage faisaient toujours froncer les sourcils du Professeur McGonagall et sa façon d'arranger l'uniforme faisait toujours sourire Dumbledore.

- Miss Potter-Malefoy avait une heure de libre et elle a voulu en profiter pour assister à votre cours. Vu son niveau, je pense qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à suivre, expliqua Slughorn, suréxcité à l'idée qu'une élève si brillante, occupe aussi intelligemment son temps.

Elle lui rappelait ce cher Severus lorsqu'il était adolescent.

- Bien, nous allons donc revoir le philtre de paix qui, à ma grande déception, n'a pas été demandé aux B.U.S.E.S.

Après avoir reçut les explications, ils commencèrent la potion.

- Miss Potter-Malefoy, mettez-vous à côté de Miss Granger et de Mr Potter. Comme ça vous pourrez observer nos meilleurs élèves à l'oeuvre.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de préparation, Harry releva la tête en entendant l'exclamation étouffé de Melinda. Il vit la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur son chaudron, une main sur la bouche.

Affolé, Harry relut les instructions pour voir quelle faute irréparable il avait pu commettre. Pourtant il ne vit rien de suspect. Sa potion avait la couleur demandée. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Melinda et vit qu'elle... pleurait de rire sur la table, ses mains plaqués sur ses lèvres pour étouffer son hilarité. Le Gryffondor regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

- Harry, ta potion, murmura Hermione.

Le brun baissa la tête et vit que son chaudron commençait à trop chauffer. Il baissa rapidement le feu en remerciant son amie d'un signe de tête et reprit sa préparation en tentant d'ignorer les spasmes de rire de la blonde. Lorsqu'il termina sa potion, Harry soupira de soulagement. Elle était parfaite. Après avoir reçut maints compliments de Slughorn, il rangea ses affaires et sortit dès la sonnerie. Ron et Hermione sortirent peu après mais Harry les ignora. Quelques minutes passèrent et Melinda sortit enfin, suivi de Malefoy, Nott et Zabini.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as prit? Siffla-t-il.

Drago eut une expression outrée mais s'étonna en comprenant que c'était à Mel qu'il parlait.

- Pourquoi tu rigolais comme ça? Ca m'a stressé! J'ai cru que j'avais raté ma potion.

- Alors c'est toi qui l'avait! S'exclama-t-elle.

- De quoi?

- Le livre!

Harry et Ron blêmirent. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu connais le livre?

- Bien sûr! Je l'ai cherché toute l'année! Moi qui éspèrais trouver tous les exemplaires!

- Il y a d'autres exemplaires ? Demanda avidement Ron.

- Il y a celui des autres années.

- Alors tu connais le Prince de Sang-Mêlé? Demanda Harry.

Melinda parut interloquée, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est un ami de la famille ! Je connais aussi sa fille Mia.

- Waw! Mais qui c'est en vrai ?

La blonde inspecta Ron de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser les épaules et de les dépasser.

- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise !

* * *

Harry sortit du brureau du Professeur Dumbledore, encore retourné de ses découvertes. Ainsi Jedusor avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu ? C'était étonnant, compte tenu de sa haine pour ces derniers. Mais le brun était chiffonné. Il avait l'impression que Dumbledore voulait lui faire passer un message à sa dernière phrase... Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

"_Très perspicace Harry, mais l'harmonica n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple harmonica._"

Il était certain que ça avait un rapport avec la bague... Pris d'une intuition, il se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il entra et constata avec soulagement que le fantôme n'était pas présent. Il s'avança jusqu'au lavabo et passa son doigt sur la gravure en forme de serpent sur le robinet. Quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre la bague et l'harmonica?

Harry se sentit soudain retourné brutalement et compressé entre un corps chaud et le lavabo. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une bouche avide et pressante recouvrit la sienne et une langue força le passage de ses lèvres. Il avait de suite reconnu la personne et la repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Bordel, Malefoy !

- Non Potter. Ici, nous sommes dans une école.

- Haha. T'en a pas marre de me harceler ?

Le blond pencha la tête sur le coté en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Non.

Et il plaqua sa main sur les fesses de Harry pour le coller contre lui et l'entrainer de nouveau dans un baiser sauvage. Son autre main se faufila sous la chemise d'Harry et se délecta de la peau à sa portée. Harry le repoussa encore, bien plus violemment cette fois.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Hurla-t-il.

Le blond soupira d'agacement.

- C'est bon Potter ! Arrête un peu de jouer ta vierge effarouchée.

Il regarda le Gryffondor remettre sa chemise en place et fronça les sourcils à la vue de ses joues anormalement rouges. Pas d'une rougeur qui disait: Je-viens-de-me-faire-sauvagement-embrasser, mais d'une rougeur timide, honteuse. Et si...

- Potter... Rassures-moi... Tu n'es pas vierge ?

Le brun le fusilla du regard mais se mordit la lèvre alors que son rougissement s'accentua.

- Potter ! S'exclama Drago, choqué. Mais... Mais enfin t'as seize ans ! Faudrait se réveiller.

- Malefoy, grinça-t-il. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me glisser entre les cuisses de n'importe qui. Mes années scolaires ne sont pas aussi reposantes que les tiennes.

Harry sortit en bousculant le blond.

* * *

Romilda Vane était une jeune sorcière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle venait d'une famille relativement heureuse, elle avait eu une enfance commune et comme tout a chacun, avait ses moments de joie et de déprime. Mais ce qui caractérisait vraiment Romilda Vane, c'était sa détermination. Quand elle avait un projet, vous pouviez vous assurer qu'elle le mènerait à bien et ne lâcherais jamais l'affaire. A se demander ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard.

En ce moment, son nouveau projet portait le doux nom d'Harry Potter. Et pour que le survivant s'intéresse à elles, Romilda et ses amies étaient prêtes à aller très loin.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était dans une cabine des toilettes désaffectés pour déballer ses philtres d'amour Weasley, farces pour Sorciers facétieux. La brune s'était figé en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Elle avait entre-ouvert la porte, et n'avait pas cru à sa chance en voyant qui venait d'entrer.

Harry Potter.

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui faire son numéro de charme, Drago Malefoy se glissa silencieusement à sa suite. Romilda écarquilla les yeux en voyant Malefoy embrasser fougueusement le Gryffondor. Merlin ! Elle venait surement de surprendre un de leurs rendez-vous secrets comme dans le roman: _la harpe amoureuse_. Les pires ennemis étaient en fait amants ! C'était follement romantique !

Mais Romilda fronça les sourcils en voyant Sexy-Gryffy repousser le Serpentard.

- Bordel Malefoy !

- Non Potter. Ici nous sommes dans une école.

- Haha. T'en a pas marre de me harceler ?

Le blond pencha la tête sur le coté en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Non.

S'en suivit une scène torride qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Mais le Survivant le repoussa une nouvelle fois, bien plus violemment cette fois.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Hurla-t-il.

Le blond soupira d'agacement.

- C'est bon Potter ! Arrête un peu de jouer ta vierge effarouchée.

Malefoy eut un moment de silence.

- Potter... Rassures-moi... Tu n'es pas vierge ?

Merlin Tout-Puissant ! Harry Potter était puceau ! Harry Potter était puceau et se faisait harceler sexuellement par Malefoy !

Au Diable les philtres ! Elle allait devenir la Reine de Poudlard avec cette info ! Romilda Vane énuméra mentalement les filles à qui elle confierait sa découverte, pour que la vérité se répande rapidement.

**To be continued...**

* * *

* Oui, je sais, normalement James est poursuiveur selon JKR mais bon... Il passe tout son temps à jouer avec un vif d'or non? Donc peut-être qu'il a été attrapeur une année et qu'ensuite, il est redevenu poursuiveur? Le temps de trouver un remplacant? Oh et puis je suis l'auteur, hein? J'ai tout les pouvoirs! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	11. Une rumeur coupée court

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Remerciements**: Comme l'a fait aimablement remarquer Jeel, je ne remerciais jamais les reviewers dans mes chapitres et répondait peu aux reviews. Je m'excuse donc si certains l'ont prit comme un manque de politesse de ma part, ce n'est nullement le cas. Je remercie donc tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. Si jamais vous avez une idée, une envie ou un pressentiment sur la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, cela pourrait peut-être devenir réel... qui sait? ;-) Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Ch. 9:

Il était vierge.

Drago regardait les tentures de son lit sans les voir. Il s'était rendu jusqu'à son dortoir à travers un brouillard étrange.

Il était vierge.

Potter était vierge.

Potter était totalement vierge.

Sa façon d'embrasser et ses réactions frappèrent Drago de plein fouet. Bordel, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte? Maintenant cela semblait si évident que Potter n'était jamais allé au delà des simples baisers !

Potter était vierge.

Il n'avait jamais été embrassé par qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais été touché. _Il n'avait jamais été pris_. Putain, que cette idée était délicieuse. Potter était totalement innocent. Il pourrait être le premier... Évidemment qu'il serait le premier ! Ce serait à lui de faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair à Potter. Un frisson le parcourut. Il serait le premier à le toucher. Le premier à le caresser. Le premier à s'enfoncer en lui... Ses reins s'embrasèrent à cette pensée. Salazar tout-puissant. Il serait le premier... Il pouvait déja s'imaginer en lui, bougeant frénétiquement, faisant claquer leurs peaux en sueurs, se délectant de ses gémissements de plaisir...

Drago revint brusquement sur Terre en se rappelant sur qui il était en train de fantasmer. Quel idiot. Maintenant, c'était sûr que Potter n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras après lui avoir avoué sa virginité. Il était mal parti... Mais il allait se rattraper. Car ce que veut un Malfoy, il l'obtient. "Je t'aurai Potter" pensa-t-il. "Je t'aurai et je serais ton premier" Satisfait, Drago se redressa et sortit du dortoir la tête pleine de stratégies pour faire craquer Potter.

Un silence inhabituel s'abattit sur la Salle Commune à son entrée.

- Drago !

Il chancela en recevant brusquement Kelly dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal et croisa son regard vert fonçé inquiet. Il avait étrangement l'impression de faire face à Pansy.

- Je suis désolée Drago, j'ai essayé d'atténuer la rumeur le plus possible mais...

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle rumeur ? De quoi tu parles ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vers le reste du groupe. L'air impassible de Gabriel était teinté d'agacement.

- La rumeur qui fait en ce moment le tour de Poudlard.

- Quelle rumeur ? Répéta Drago.

Blaise intervint :

- La rumeur selon laquelle tu harcèlerais une vierge du nom de Potter.

L'aristocrate ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre et de serrer les mâchoires.

- C'était censé être un conversation privée, siffla-t-il.

- Et bien, pas si privée que ça, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Pansy. Vu que quelqu'un a vendu la mèche.

- Potter ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je doute qu'il se vante de ça, dit calmement Théo.

- Surtout que c'est quelqu'un d'expérimenté qui a lancé la rumeur, prévint Kelly. Elle va trop vite pour être l'œuvre d'un amateur. Où avez-vous eu cette discussion?

- Dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Celles de Mimi Geignarde.

Milly fronça les sourcils.

- Alors quelqu'un devait se trouver dans les toilettes quand vous avez parlé.

- Génial, murmura Drago entre ses dents.

- T'en fait pas, le rassura Gabriel. Drusilla est en train de fouiner pour savoir qui aurait pu la lancer et Mel' joue de ses contacts pour remonter le fil. Elle est très appréciée à l'école, elle va forcément avoir une piste. Sarah cherche du côté des Gryffondors.

- Le problème, dit Kelly. C'est que c'est fait par un pro. Mieux les rumeurs sont lancées, moins c'est facile d'en retrouver l'auteur. Mais mon frère et moi, on a une idée pour désamorcer un peu la bombe.

- Quoi ?

Blaise Jr intervint d'une voix placide :

- On va modifier la rumeur. Plus il y aura de versions différentes moins on reconnaîtra la vraie.

- Comment allez-vous la changer ?

- Viens.

Kelly les entraîna dans un coin sombre pour parler à l'aise.

- J'ai plusieurs idées. La première est celle qui va paraître la plus probable : vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans les toilettes.

Drago hocha sèchement la tête.

- Ensuite?

- Vous vous êtes violemment disputés et tu as raillé Harry en le traitant de puceau.

- Ça va marcher tu crois ?

Blaise Jr haussa les épaules.

- On n'a pas trop le choix.

- Dernière option : Vous sortez ensemble en cachette et vous vous êtes embrassés dans les toilettes avant de partir.

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça.

- Cool. Je m'y met tout de suite. Pansy, Blaise, avec moi.

Les trois s'éloignèrent, laissant Drago avec Blaise, Théo, Greg, Vinc et Milly.

- T'en fais pas vieux, dit Gregory. Ils vont tout arranger.

- J'espère, souffla-t-il.

* * *

****  
Lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'agitation qui y régnait. Trop perdu dans le souvenir du baiser de Malefoy et trop habitué aux regards. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hermione le sortit de ses pensées qu'il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

La jeune fille rougit.

- Et bien... Il y a des... rumeurs qui circulent...

- Elles me concernent, je suppose, maugréa-t-il.

- Heu...et bien oui...elles...

Hermionne fut coupée par le hurlement de Ron qui emplit la Grande Salle.

- HARRY ! TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC MALEFOY ?

Un gigantesque blanc se répandit parmi les élèves.

- M. Weasley ! S'indigna le Professeur McGonagall.

- 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, continua Rogue.

- Très subtil, Ron. Vraiment très subtil, marmonna Hermione en se massant les tempes.

Tous les étudiants tournèrent la tête vers Harry, avides de connaître sa réponse. De son côté, le Gryffondor était très pâle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Lui, coucher avec Malefoy ? C'était une blague au moins ?

- Mais... Mais non... Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette rumeur idiote ?

Tout les élèves soupirèrent d'un même ensemble. Majoritairement de déception même si certains de soulagement.

- C'est... C'est vrai Harry ? Demanda timidement Neville.

- Mais bien sûr ! Qui a pu dire un truc pareil ?

- Tant mieux, se réjouit Seamus. Parce que tu nous as fait peur sur le coup !

Le brun regarda ses amis, incrédule. Ils avaient vraiment cru qu'il aurait pu coucher avec la fouine?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à la fin ?

- Et bien, commença Hermione, il y a beaucoup de rumeur qui circulent sur le fait que toi et Malefoy vous... Enfin, tu vois ?

- Mais... Mais... Mais c'est un truc de malade ! Jamais je ne coucherai avec la fouine !

- Bah en tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde croit, dit Ginny avec colère.

Mais pourquoi ? Qui avait pu dire que lui et... Il croisa le regard gris du Serpentard et la rage envahit ses entrailles. Évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? Il allait le tuer !  
Drago déglutit en voyant le regard meurtrier du Survivant.  
"Je suis mal barré".

* * *

****  
Drago soupira de soulagement.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances. Il avait passé toute la semaine à éviter Potter, qui était lui aussi resté. Il le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être resté rien que pour lui faire la peau. En tout cas, c'était les vacances les plus harassantes de sa vie ! Il passait la plupart de ses journée terré dans la Salle Commune, il ne sortait que pour les repas et devait user de toutes ses connaissances en passages secrets pour éviter Potter. Ce dernier semblait s'y connaître mieux que lui au vu du nombre de courses-poursuites qu'ils avaient effectuées. Elle se terminaient toutes de la même façon : Drago rentrant brusquement dans la Salle Commune et Potter rageant derrière le mur. Heureusement qu'il était plus rapide que le Gryffondor !

Le Serpentard sortit prudemment des cachots et fila à travers les passages secret pour aller déjeuner. Allez, encore vingt quatre heures, et tout le monde serait rentré.  
Il passa par un couloir derrière une tapisserie à petites foulées. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour sortir, il se sentit plaqué contre le mur par une force invisible. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué mais ne vit rien. Une seconde plus tard, Potter apparaissant, l'œil noir et un tissu à ses pieds. _Une cape d'invisibilité_. L'enfoiré.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite Potter.

Il se félicita intérieurement de sa voix glaciale.

- Non, Malefoy. Pas cette fois.

Le blond le fusilla du regard mais se résolut à attendre.

- Pourquoi tu as lancé cette rumeur débile ?

- Pour la centième fois Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lança cette rumeu r!

- Alors qui ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! D'ailleurs Potter tu devrais me remercier !

- Oh vraiment ? Ironisa le brun. Et pourquoi ? Pour avoir fait croire à tout le monde qu'on avait couché ensemble ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

"Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je te fais dans mes rêves, Potter"

- Potter ! Si je n'avais pas fait croire qu'on avait couché ensemble, ce serait une autre rumeur qui se serait répandue à Poudlard ! Et une moins drôle, crois-moi !

- Et quelle rumeur? Siffla-t-il.

Le blond planta son regard dans celui du Gryffondor.

- Quelqu'un était dans les toilettes ce jour-là, Potter.

Le brun vacilla.

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un nous a entendu et cette personne a dit à tout le monde que tu étais vierge et que je te harcelais. C'est Kelly Zabini qui nous as sauvé la mise en répandant le fait qu'on aurait couché ensemble.

Potter était très pâle pour le coup.

- Ah...

Il se recula et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

- Je...heu...désolé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant?

- Peut-être parce que tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, dit-il en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, toujours aussi pâle. Peut-être faudrait-il lui redonner des couleurs ? Le blond poussa doucement Potter contre le mur du couloir et frôla ses lèvres.

- Bordel, Malefoy! Cracha-t-il en le repoussant.

Mission accomplie ! Potter était aussi rouge que les cheveux de la belette.

- Oh aller, Potter ! Je mérite bien une récompense pour avoir gardé ton secret ?

Son sourire se fit légèrement pervers en détaillant le Gryffondor. Un pullover rubis et un pantalon noir moulant d'une étrange matière. Il toucha doucement le tissu rugueux de la cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- C'est du jean.

Il leva les yeux vers Potter qui était toujours légèrement rose.

- Du jean ?

- Une matière moldue.

- Intéressant.

Il passa ses deux main sur le tissu et sentit distinctement le frisson de Potter. Amusé, il fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses du brun, ignorant son sursaut, et les enfouit dans les poches arrières.

- Pratique, dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Dégage Malefoy !

- Et ma récompense ?

- Je ne te dois rien du tout !

Le blond ricana et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Potter. Il lui pinça les fesses et profita de son exclamation pour infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il caressa sa jumelle et entraina Potter dans un ballet passionné. Il caressa avec plaisir les fesses du Gryffondor et jubila devant son peu de résistance. Il mit fin au baiser mais profita de l'apathie du brun pour lui mordiller les lèvres. Il descendit au niveau de son cou et ne résista pas à l'envie d'y déposer quelques baisers. Sa langue gouta un instant la peau dorée et il crut rêver en entendant le soupir de plaisir de son ennemi. Il hésita un instant mais se détacha. S'il continuait, il se savait capable de plaquer Potter contre le mur pour le violer.

Il embrassa une dernière fois cette bouche si tentante et partit.

* * *

Harry s'écroula sur son lit, mort de honte. Merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Comment avait-il pu passer du stade: "Je course Malfoy dans les couloirs pour lui faire la peau" à "Je me fais embrasser par Malfoy contre un mur et, bordel, j'adore ça !" ? Ah il était beau le Gryffondor ! Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Zabini de leur avoir sauvé la mise. Merlin, si jamais l'intercation des toilettes s'était sue... Il n'aurait plus jamais osé sortir de son dortoir ! Mais qui était là ? Harry n'avait entendu personne et les toilettes étaient désaffectées ! Cela voulait donc dire que quelqu'un savait pour lui et Malefoy ?

Harry se redressa avec une grimace horrifié.

Quelqu'un savait ! Quelqu'un savait ! Et cette personne pouvait le dire à n'importe qui ! Cette fois c'était trop. Quoiqu'il se passe entre Malefoy et lui, il fallait que ça cesse ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser de telles rumeurs courir les couloirs. Sans compter qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Des choses plus importantes à faire... Le Gryffondor se gifla mentalement. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Dumbledore et les souvenirs de Jedusor n'attendaient que lui et à la place, il batifolait avec le Serpentard ! Mais quel crétin! Cette fois, il fallait vraiment que ça s'arrête. Il ne pouvait pas mettre la guerre en second plan. La guerre ne serait jamais en second plan. Dehors des gens mouraient sous les sortilèges des mangemorts. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à s'amuser. C'est donc pris d'une résolution nouvelle qu'Harry se coucha, retraçant tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort.

* * *

****  
Drago eut un sourire satisfait en mettant le point final à son devoir de Défense. Il fallait dire que ses connaissances en Inferis dépassaient largement celles des autres. Une douce chaleur l'envahit à la pensée de battre la Sang-de-Bourbe-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger. Il enroula son parchemin, rangea soigneusement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque lorsqu'une voix bien connue le fit se cacher dans les rayonnages de la section métamorphose.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ?

Potter était littéralement tiré vers la section arithmancie par Granger et... Killian ? Le jeune brun sautillait d'un air impatient en tirant le Gryffondor.

- Je veux que Hermione m'apprenne des trucs en arithmancie et tu as promis de passer l'après-midi avec moi !

- Mais je ne fais pas arithmancie ! S'exclama Harry.

- Moins fort ! Le réprimanda la brune. Et tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour faire ton devoir de potions. Avec ton fichu bouquin ce ne devrait pas être si dur !

Tiens, Granger qui insultait un livre ? Lui qui pensait qu'elle les vénérait sans distinction...

- Mais le devoir est pour dans trois jours !

- Tu seras en avance, piaffa Killian. Ça te laissera plus de temps pour le Quidditch, le premier match est pour bientôt, même si la victoire nous appartiens déja grâce à Mèl' !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas cette histoire de sélections, souffla Granger en s'asseyant et en étalant ses parchemins sur la table.

- Moi non plus, fit le petit Gryffondor en haussant les épaules, mais je crois que Poufsouffle n'a jamais autant gagné que depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard !

Drago les observa étudier en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Potter ne se lève:

- Il parle d'une référence à un livre. Je vais le chercher.

- Quel livre ? Demanda Granger sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- _Poisons, Contre-poisons, Antidotes et Chimèrisme _de Adèlanie LeChaudron.

La brune fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête.

- Jamais entendu parler de ce livre...

"Moi non plus" pensa distraitement Drago. Potter haussa les épaules et parti vers la section potions. Drago le suivit discrètement et une fois assez éloigné d'un quelconque élève, il plaqua Potter contre une table en étouffant son cri d'une main.

- Malef...

Le blond coupa son hurlement outragé en l'embrassant passionnément, le réduisant efficacement au silence. Il constata avec amusement que Potter répondait au baiser. Automatisme ou plaisir? Un peu des deux surement. Drago se détacha et murmura à l'oreille du brun :

- Attention Potter. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Le silence est donc de rigueur.

- Enfoiré.

Le chuchotement le fit ricaner. Il plongea de nouveau sur la bouche si tentante et ne fut pas étonné d'être repoussé.

- Non, Malefoy !

Le blond l'ignora et caressa doucement ses fesses par-dessus la robe de sorcier. Décidément, Potter avait un cul magnifique.

- Malefoy, je suis sérieux !

Agacé, le Serpentard croisa le regard grave de Potter et haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Ca suffit Malefoy. Ce petit jeu a assez duré. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi.

- Oh vraiment ? Ironisa-t-il. Comme quoi ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié on est en guerre.

Génial. Pile ce dont Drago ne voulait pas discuter avec Potter. Le Serpentard décida de couper court avec douceur. Potter n'était pas vraiment le genre de type pouvant être rembarré à ce sujet.

- Je sais Potter. C'est bien pour ça qu'on profite tous de Poudlard pour se détendre et oublier. Alors sois gentil et laisse toi embrasser ok ?

Le blond vit avec satisfaction Potter lui obéir. Il allait approfondir le baiser quand le Gryffondor le repoussa de nouveau. Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

- Mais moi Malefoy je ne peux pas juste oublier et me détendre. J'ai des choses à faire.

- Sur la guerre ? Alors c'est vrai ces conneries d'Élu ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi, maintenant fous moi le camp et va t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Potter se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit de la section, mais Drago n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer à lui. Il pressa étroitement son corps contre celui de Potter et chuchota :

- Justement non Potter. Même si tu es _vraiment occupé_, je suis sûr que tu trouveras toujours deux minutes pour me laisser te plaquer contre un mur et te peloter.

- Malef...

- Potter, le coupa-t-il, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as de si important à foutre dans cette guerre mais si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de profiter des quelques moments de liberté que tu peux obtenir à Poudlard. Fais comme tout le monde et oublie la guerre pendant que tu le peux. Parce qu'une fois qu'on aura nos ASPICs, on pourra plus s'échapper...

Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller et la bouche s'entrouvrir. Ils s'observèrent en silence un long moment avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompent. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même ensemble vers Killian :

- Heu...Hermione se demande si tu t'es perdu...

Il laissa Potter s'en aller mais vit distinctement son hochement de tête avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre Granger. La partie pouvait continuer...

**To be continued...**


	12. Bonus 2

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS! ATTENTION LEMON!**

Harry explorait la maison en briques rouge pendant que Drago écoutait avec attention les paroles de l'agent immobilier. Celle-ci se trouvait à Bristol, assez proche de Londres. C'était la sixième maison qu'ils visitaient et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvés leur bonheur.

Le manoir Malfoy avait beau être une demeure splendide, elle reçelait toujours des objets de magie noires illicites cachés par des dizaines de générations de Malfoy au fil du temps. Depuis un moment ils envisagaient de déménager mais ce fut quand leur petit bout de chou de presque trois ans découvrit une cache secrète remplis d'athamés que le couple décida qu'il était grand temps de changer d'air. Harry était enceint et il était hors de question que Demetri et leur futur bébé grandissent dans un tel endroit. C'était Harry qui avait décidé, au bout de la quatrième maison, de regarder du côté moldu. La célébrité du Survivant lui pesait et vivre d'en un endroit où ils n'étaient pas connus ne pouvait faire que du bien à la famille Potter-Malfoy. C'est pourquoi ils étaient içi, en train de visiter l'une des maison du quartier chic (on était un Malfoy ou on ne l'était pas) et moldu de Bristol.

Harry sursauta en sentant les bras de Drago l'entourer.

- Qu'en penses-tu? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Où est l'agent immobilier?

- Partit chercher des papiers qu'il avait oublié à l'agence, il en a pour une bonne heure. Je lui ai proposé qu'on se rejoigne dans le café d'en face. Alors? Cette maison?

Harry fit la moue. Evidemment elle était belle. Tout en hauteur et fait en briques rouge. La porte donnait sur une grande entrée qui donnait elle-même sur un grand escalier de bois. Deux double-portes de chaque côté donnaient sur deux salons. Celui de gauche attenait à une salle de réception et celui de droite à la cuisine. Le premier étage était composé d'une dizaine de chambres avec cinq salles de bains. Le troisième possédait une grande bibliothèque, et trois autres pièces vierges qui ne demandaient qu'à être ammenagées. Le strict minimum selon Drago, un manoir miniature selon Harry. Mais comme toutes les autres maisons, elle n'avait rien de particulier. Elle n'avait pas cette étincelle qui lui donnait envie de vivre et d'élever ses enfants içi.

Drago soupira en voyant l'expression de son mari. Cette maison ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

- Désolé, dit Harry. Je sais que je suis difficile.

- C'est pas grave, lui répondit le blond en caressant doucement son ventre légèrement rebondit.

Harry était enceint de quatre mois et son abdomen avait donc atteint sa taille maximal pour la grossesse. La poche qui contenait le bébé était faite de magie pure du fait de la grossesse masculine et ne grossissait donc pas comme l'aurait fait celle d'une femme. Merci Merlin. Les crises hormonales avaient déja assez de prétextes pour éclater sans en plus rajouter une éventuelle prise de poids massive d'Harry. Sans compter qu'ils pensaient à avoir un troisième enfant porté par Drago. Et un Malfoy ne ressemblait pas à un cachalot!

Harry se retourna dans les bras du blond et enroula les siens autour de sa nuque.

- Tu comprends, je n'ai pas de... declic. Cette maison ne me fait pas plus d'effet que toute les autres. Je ne ressent pas d'étincelle et...

- Je sais Harry, je sais.

Drago lui fit un léger sourire et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux et rempli d'amour et de compréhension. Pourtant très vite, il devint brûlant et passionné. Harry colla Drago au mur derrière lui et reprit sa langue avec ardeur. Ses grossesses étaient ponctués d'envies aussi subites que puissante de sexe. Et Drago se faisait toujours un plaisir de le contenter. Les deux amants prenaient à peine le temps de respirer. Les lèvres se touchaient, les langues se mêlaient avec passion. D'un mouvement brusque, Drago souleva Harry qui enroula aussitôt ses jambes autours des hanches du blond. Il se retourna et plaqua le brun contre le mur. Harry gémit dans sa bouche face à ce délicieux empressement. Drago quitta ses lèvres et picora son cou, le parsemant de baisers brûlants. Il entrprit de lui faire un suçon mais le brun protesta. Il détestait les suçons! Drago se mit donc à frotter son excitation déja conséquente à celle de son mari, détournant efficacement son attention. Les protestations ce muèrent vite en gémissements de plaisir. Harry ondulait du bassin, faisant venir ses hanches à l'encontre de celles du blond.

Bon Dieu, ils s'apprêtaient à s'envoyer en l'air contre le mur d'une maison en vente! Et si jamais l'agent immobilier revenait? Que feraient-ils si il les decouvraient en pleine action? Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par une coup de reins plus fort que les autres. Oh et puis zut! Il mordilla l'oreille de Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait aller plus loin. _Beaucoup plus loin_.

Obeissant ausssitôt, il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaitre le jean et le boxer d'Harry d'un sort. Harry se chargea lui-même de lubrifier les doigts du blond d'un sort plus puissant. Lorsque le premier doigt le pénetra, il se crispa légèrement. Le blond fit un léger vas-et-viens à la recherche de la prostate d'Harry. Une fois la glande trouvée, le plaisir se mélangea à la douleur. Le brun soupira et Drago en profita pour ajouter un deuxième doigt. Effectuant des mouvements en cisaux, le blond grognait de plaisir. Harry était toujours aussi chaud et sérré, mettant son self-contrôle à rude épreuve.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer un troisième doigt, Harry gémit:

- Viens.

Trop heureux de lui obéir, Drago enleva ses doigts et fit descendre pantalon et sous-vêtement à ses chevilles avant de le pénétrer lentement. Les gémissements d'Harry se transformèrent en supliques quand le rythme devint tout aussi lent que la pénétration.

- Plus vite, sanglota-t-il, plus vite!

Mais Drago tenait bon. Chaque mouvement était lent et profond, touchant ou frôlant ce point si sensible en son amant. A bout et frustré au possible, Harry empoigna brutalement les cheveux de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux.

- _Drago Lucius Malfoy_, siffla-t-il, _tu as interet à accelerer si tu ne veux pas faire ceinture pendant un mois!_

Drago n'avait strictement rien compris, mais rien que le fait d'entendre le fourchelang sortir de la bouche d'Harry lui fit perdre contrôle. Le rythme se fit effrenné. Harry criait sans retenue et chaque coup de reins le plaquait sans pitié au mur de la bâtisse. Il ondulait et soulevait les hanches à la recherche d'un plaisir qui se faisait de plus en plus accessible jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre et jouisse entre eux en un long hurlement. Drago enfouit la tête dans le cou de son amant et gronda en sentant les chairs du brun se resserrer autour de lui. Il continua son vas-et-viens, indifférent au souffle hératique du brun toujours cambré, et se libéra après quelques minutes.

Le couple s'effondra, les jambes de Drago fauchées par le plaisir.

Haletants, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avec douceur. Harry regarda alors la maison d'un oeil neuf. Il murmura alors à l'oreille de Drago.

- Je veux cette maison.

Le blond sourit, ravi. Il le regarda d'un air taquin et demanda:

- L'étincelle?

- L'étincelle, approuva Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde! Désolé pour ce...heu...gros lemon...Enfin pour ceux que ça gêne...Fallait pas regarder du M! (Moi? De mauvaise foi? Naaaaaaaaaaan!). Bref, juste pour vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas! Simplement la seconde est éreintante et je n'ai aucune envie de taper le soir, la preuve: je me couche à 21h! Et je dors comme une souche! "Tu es une marmotte, tu dors _toujours_ comme une souche" **donne un coup de pied à sa conscience pour la faire dégager de la scène** Je disais donc... Un bonus! Je vais essayer de taper un peu ce week-end et selon mon inspiration vous aurez soit un nouveau chapitre de **Defaillance temporelle** soit de **Amnesie Bienfaisante**. Enfin je vous promets rien ^^" Je réponds toujours aux reviews de mes histoire au _maximum_ 24h après les avoir reçut donc je suis toujours à votre écoute pour idées/conseils/questions...

Merci bien! Bisoux à tous et pour les juifs: **Bonne année 5571!**


	13. Bezoard? Contrat?

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci à **Pyllpoil**, **Amandine**, **Brigitte** et **Lolotte** pour leurs reviews! ;)

Ch. 10:

Harry était sous le choc.

Pourtant il pensait être rodé maintenant. Drago Malefoy et son harcèlement sexuel était devenu quelque chose de commun dans sa vie. Il n'était toujours pas gay mais cette histoire d'horcruxes, la recherche du souvenir de Slughorn, les futurs, les enfants... Tout ça le fatiguait à un point pas possible et même si c'était dur à dire... Il trouvait cela agréable... C'était assez plaisant de se sentir ainsi désiré... Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde et qu'il restait le même aux yeux de tous!

Il s'était habitué à sentir la main du Serpentard caresser ses fesses lorsqu'ils se croisaient (se retourner pour l'insulter était devenu automatique), se faire plaquer contre un mur lorsqu'il était seul dans un couloir faisait partie de sa routine (il ne se débattait même plus), se faire dévorer le cou derrière une tenture était devenu son quotidien (il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être aussi sensible à cet endroit)... Bref, Harry et Malefoy avaient pris leurs habitudes.

Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé un truc pareil.

D'accord, peut-être aurait-il dû se méfier lorsque Malefoy l'avait séparé habilement de ses amis pour l'embrasser sauvagement dans l'ombre d'une statue, peut-être aurait-il dû se rendre compte qu'un truc clochait lorsqu'ils étaient finalement arrivés tout deux en retard en cours de potions, et peut-être qu'il aurait dû sentir le coup fourré lorsque Malefoy avait souri d'un air sadique quand ils avaient été obligés de s'asseoir à la seule table restante.

Mais comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce malade en profiterait pour lui mettre la main sur la cuisse pendant les explications de Slughorn ? D'ailleurs, cette main commençait à monter un peu trop haut à son goût. D'une claque, Harry éloigna la main baladeuse et se reconcentra sur le discours de Slughorn.

- ...Bien ! Vous pouvez commencer votre potion !

Merde.

Il assassina Malefoy du regard mais celui-ci lui répondit par un simple sourire amusé. L'ordure. Il faisait quoi lui maintenant ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et soupira de soulagement :

_Créez un antidote à ces poisons.  
Temps imparti : 1h30_

Sa mâchoire tomba en voyant la liste interminable de poisons. Mer...credi ! Une heure et vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Harry regardait sa potion avec horreur. La mixture noire bouillonnait comme du pétrole. Mais pourquoi le Prince n'avait rien mit dans son livre sur les antidotes ?

Malefoy semblait d'ailleurs très amusé par ses déboires.

Connard.

Paniqué, Harry feuilleta son manuel à la recherche d'une quelconque façon de se rattraper.

- Il reste trois minutes, tonna Slughorn.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Au secours ! Harry se figea en voyant une unique ligne griffonnée sous la section poisons et antidotes.

_Enfoncez-lui simplement un bézoard dans la gorge._

Les paroles de Rogue lors de sa première année lui revinrent à l'esprit :

"Un bézoard est un ingrédient qu'on trouve dans le ventre d'une chèvre et qui est un puissant antidote à la plupart des poisons, vous le sauriez si vous aviez daigné ouvrir votre livre, Potter !"

Plein d'espoir, Harry courut jusqu'à l'armoire et chercha fébrilement un bézoard. Il se retint de sauter de joie en voyant la pierre noirâtre et biscornue. Il revint rapidement à sa table et vida son chaudron d'un sort sous les yeux ronds de Malefoy.

- Terminé ! Dit Slughorn d'une voix joyeuse.

Le brun vit Hermione continuer discrètement sa potion au premier rang. Le professeur passa entre les élèves, commentant les potions de chacun. Il constata l'air déçu de son amie lorsqu'il décrivit sa potion comme "passable". Trop vite à son goût, Harry vit Slughorn se diriger vers lui, déjà prêt à tarir d'éloge sur sa potion. Son sourire disparut à la vitesse éclair en remarquant son chaudron, vide.

- Et bien Harry ?

Angoissé, ce dernier lui tendit son bézoard. Slughorn écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Le silence était complet dans la classe. Harry Potter se serait-il enfin trompé ?

La brusque hilarité de Slughorn fit sursauter le petit brun. C'est avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes qu'il vit le professeur pleurer de rire en se retenant à leur table. Même Malefoy ne semblait rien y comprendre.

- Décidément M. Potter vous êtes un génie ! S'écria Slughorn entre deux éclats de rire. Mais quel culot vraiment ! Un bézoard !

Se calmant un peu, le grassouillet maître de potions lui dit :

- Vous avez vraiment le talent de votre mère et l'incroyable culot de votre père mon garçon! Il est vrai que le bézoard est un antidote à la plupart des poisons cités, même si vous conviendrez qu'on a pas toujours un bézoard sur soi.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry en souriant.

- Rien que pour cette idée génialement culottée vous méritez un Optimal. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de cette façon.

Slughorn s'éloigna sous le regard outré d'Hermione et Malefoy. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que Malefoy allait le laisser tranquille pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

- Non mais un bézoard ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Pansy hocha la tête avec compassion. Cela faisait une heure que Drago fulminait à propos de son cours de potion.

- C'est bon Dray on a compris ! Potter est un enfoiré ! Ça veux dire que tu vas arrêter de le draguer ?

Le blond fusilla Blaise du regard. Aucune compassion ce type !

- Nan, dit Drago avant de se mettre à bouder.

Théo gloussa et se replongea dans son livre d'arithmancie.

- Allez vieux ! Fais pas la tête. Tes mômes vont arriver, dit Blaise.

Drago grinça des dents et siffla :

- Au fait, tu ne sais toujours pas qui est la mère de tes charmants jumeaux ?

Le métisse se renfrogna.

- Nan. Ils veulent rien dire.

L'aristocrate eut un sourire vainqueur.

- Quel dommage ! Si elle était à Poudlard, tu aurais pu lui demander de t'accompagner à la fête de Noël de Slughorn...

Blaise se figea.

- Merde ! La fête !

Drago ricana.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Drusilla en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Blaise n'a personne à inviter à la fête qu'organise Slughorn, l'informa Théo.

La jeune fille darda son regard sur le malheureux Serpentard.

- Invite une copine. T'auras pas assez de temps pour draguer et comme ça tu passeras une bonne soirée.

Blaise sauta hors du canapé et tomba à genoux devant Pansy.

- Pans', aide-moi ! Par pitié ! Viens avec moi à cette foutue soirée ! Je te paye ta robe !

La jeune fille rosit légèrement mais eut un sourire moqueur.

- Je pense pouvoir supporter cette torture, Zabini, mais arrête de tirer sur ma jupe.

Le jeune homme la fit tournoyer dans les airs en ignorant ses cris indignés.

"Et bah voilà" pensa Drusilla. "N'est pas Serpentard qui le veut".

* * *

Harry dînait avec ses amis.

Notre jeune héros ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui allait lui arriver dans les prochaines minutes. Néanmoins, il avait assez de flair pour sentir que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur le coin de la figure en voyant le morse habillé de velours se dandiner vers lui.

- Mon cher Harry ! S'exclama Horace Slughorn en se plantant devant lui.

- Monsieur, le salua le Gryffondor.

- Dis-moi, je viens de m'entretenir avec tes professeurs et je me suis assuré que tu n'aies rien de prévu samedi soir. J'ai réussi à décaler ta retenue avec le professeur Rogue à dimanche !

- Ah... Merci.

Zut ! Lui qui avait fait exprès de se prendre une retenue pour ne pas avoir à aller à cette fête stupide ! En jetant un coup d'œil au sourire sadique de Rogue, il comprit que sa manœuvre avait été repérée. Le salopard.

- As-tu trouvé une cavalière mon garçon ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire et il en soupira de soulagement. Au moins, avec son amie, ce ne serait pas si terrible.

- Ah mais non ! Suis-je bête ! S'exclama le professeur en riant.

Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

- Tu iras avec M. Malefoy je présume.

Harry en recracha son jus de citrouille, attirant ainsi efficacement l'attention des autres élèves.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Allons mon garçon ! Ne sois pas gêné ! J'ai été jeune moi aussi, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Harry pâlit et sentit un frisson de dégoût remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'était quand même pas en train d'insinuer que lui et Malefoy... Ou même que son professeur aurait... Mon Dieu ! Que la nourriture semblait difficile à conserver dans son estomac tout d'un coup.

- Prof... Professeur... Je comptais y aller avec Hermione.

- Allons allons ! Ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous cacher mon garçon ! Vous savez, l'homosexualité est très bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier ! Sinon les alliances entre sang-purs seraient terriblement compliquées !

Merde, il était en train de parler d'homosexualité avec son professeur de potions en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Il rêvait au moins ? Vu les rires rentrés de ses soit disant amis, non.

- Donc c'est réglé ! Dit joyeusement Slughorn. Je vous attend à la réception avec M. Malefoy.

Et il s'éloigna, insouciant de la merde dans laquelle il venait de mettre son élève préféré.

La vie était vraiment une garce.

* * *

Cassandre Weasley était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la femme parfaite. Incroyablement belle, intelligente, une famille nombreuse mais pas étouffante, des parents adorables, une enfance heureuse, des amis merveilleux, un petit-ami formidable... La femme parfaite, si ce n'est sur un point : Cassandre savait qu'elle était belle et avait de ce fait une très haute estime d'elle-même. Néanmoins, elle en restait une bonne amie, une courageuse Gryffondor prête à braver mille dangers pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

Cassandre avait donc une vie heureuse toute tracée. Mais un grain de sable était venu depuis peu se déposer dans la mécanique parfaitement huilée qu'était sa vie.

Ce grain de sable s'appellait Lavande Brown.

Cassandre avait été trop bien élevée pour dire des gros mots donc elle se restreignait à les penser.

Lavande (la pute) collait son père (comme une sangsue des marais), minaudant (battant des cils comme la dernière des poufs), susurrant (hurlant à son oreille comme un porc breton qu'on égorge), et gloussant (une sorte de couinement d'oie qu'on écraserait). Bref, Lavande ne semblait pas avoir compris que son père avait déja sa voie avec une autre.

Cassandre aurait pu fermer les yeux. Mais Lavande avait dit LA chose qui l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements.

Elle discutait avec ses amies en Salle Commune quand Lapute... pardon Lavande et son groupe de dindes étaient entrées en gloussant. Lap... Lavande l'avait regardée et avait attrapé (agrippé comme une harpie) Ron en lançant un joyeux :

"Tu trouves pas qu'elle a mes yeux ?"

Cassandre serra les dents et allongea son pas.

Comment cette espèce de... de... de sale... petite idiote (sale traînée) avait un instant pu croire qu'elles auraient des liens de parenté ? Sa mère était gracieuse, polie, courtoise et d'une grande classe. Tout le contraire de cette... de ce déchet ! La jeune rousse ralentit en arrivant devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Les seules personnes à savoir où se trouvait l'entrée étaient les Serpentards, les professeurs et les compagnon ou amis très proche des Serpentards. Cassandre faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie et n'avait donc pas accès au mot de passe.

Pas vraiment patiente, elle sortit sa baguette et tapota le mur en faisant jaillir des étincelles, créant de petites vibrations dans l'antre des Serpents. Presque aussitôt, un septième année de cette époque ouvrit le passage, l'oeil noir :

- Dégage, dit-il.

- Je veux parler à Drusilla Potter-Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle.

Le septième année la regarda de haut en bas. La jeune femme soupira intérieurement. Les hommes. Tous pareils. Elle prit donc une pose aguicheuse et dit d'un ton sensuel bien qu'assez froid.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

Le garçon lui fit un sourire pervers mais se décala. Cassandre entra et se dirigea d'un pas sec vers la bande centrale, ignorant les regards qui la suivaient et le silence dans la pièce.

- Weasley ?

Kelly Zabini haussa un sourcil.

- Je veux te parler, Potter, dit abruptement la rousse.

La jeune blonde la fixa froidement avant de demander d'une voix plus glaciale que la banquise :

- Moi je ne veux pas te parler, Weasley, retourne chez les lions.

La jeune femme se retint de lui rappeler que son père en était un, de lion. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aucune des filles de cette famille ne l'aimait. Aussi pour se faire entendre d'un Serpentard, il fallait parler Serpentard.

- C'est pour un contrat.

La blonde releva la tête, soudain intéressée.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Weasley, dit Drusilla en se calant dans son fauteuil.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et sortit cinq gallions de sa poche, qu'elle jeta sur la table. Là, la Salle Commune entière devait avoir son attention. C'est avec un léger amusement qu'elle vit la jeune fille lui faire un sourire affecté:

- Nous parlons enfin le même langage.

Elle empocha les gallions et demanda d'un ton professionnel.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Je veux que tu me débarrasses de Brown.

Sa demande fut accueillie par un silence stupéfait.

- Et... On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'adresses à elle ? Questionna Drago Malefoy.

- Parce que c'est son truc de faire le sale boulot de façon assez ingénieuse pour pas se faire prendre, persifla Cassandre

Blaise ouvrit les yeux ronds en regardant l'innocente Drusilla. Celle-ci poursuivit en ignorant l'interruption.

- Et de quelle manière?

- Tout ce que tu veux du moment qu'elle cesse de coller mon père comme sous l'emprise d'un sort de Glue Perpétuelle.

La jeune Serpentarde fit un mouvement de baguette en murmurant et un long parchemin recouvert d'écriture gothique apparut sur la table accompagné d'un pot d'encre et d'une étrange plume noire et dorée.

- Nos contrats contiennent plusieurs closes, commença-t-elle.

Cassandre s'étonna qu'elle en parle devant tout le monde. Roger Marrmant lui avait pourtant dit que c'était discret.

- Je me fais de la pub, expliqua la blonde avec un sourire malicieux qui disparut bien vite sous le ton professionnel. Le payement se fait avant et les noises ne sont pas acceptées. On ne rend pas la monnaie. Il y a également 6 gallions d'assurance.

- D'assurance ?

Qu'est-ce que ces deux folles avaient inventé ?

- Si tout se passe bien on te rends les gallions, si par contre tu nous dénonces ou qu'on se fait attraper on les gardes.

- Comment vous faites si vous êtes attrapées, demanda rapidement Théo.

Cette fille était une vraie Serpentarde. Y'avait pas à dire...

- Le client s'engage à se dénoncer à notre place, nous disculpant. Évidemment dans ce cas, on vous rend l'argent.

- Et si je ne me dénonce pas ?

Drusilla eut un sourire qui fit frissonner les plus jeunes.

- La plume avec laquelle les contrats sont signés est spéciale. Si tu ne respectes pas les closes, tu es condamnée à six ans de malheur et de poisse. Une pour chaque gallions. Une petite malédiction mise au point par Demetri.

- Une seconde, intervint Pansy sous le choc, qui dans votre famille est au courant ?

- Demetri nous a aidé, Sarah bosse avec moi, Gabriel ferme les yeux et Melinda nous fournit parfois en poison et antidotes.

- Mais c'est du délire, murmura Millicent.

- C'est du business, rectifia la blonde. Ah, et si jamais nous avons besoin de potions, c'est avec Mél qu'il faudra discuter du prix, et depuis l'incident Plerks, elle a augmenté ses tarifs... Bien évidemment, en cas de non-réussite tu es totalement remboursée, plus une garantie de trois gallions en dommages et intérêts.

Cassandre hocha la tête en parcourant le contrat. Satisfaite, elle prit la plume et signa. Drusilla en fit de même et l'encre fut un instant parcourue de rouge avant de se stabiliser.

- Donc c'est réglé.

Le contrat et la plume disparurent.

- Tu seras débarrassée de Brown avant la fin de la semaine.

Les deux filles se serrèrent la main et la Gryffondor partit alors que Drusilla montait rapidement dans son dortoir.

Éberlué, Drago regarda ses camarades.

"Mais quelle famille de dingues" pensa-t-il.

**To be continued...**


	14. Proposition indécente

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci à **brigitte** et **lolotte **pour leur reviews!

Et un **GRAND MERCI **à vous tous! J'ai dépassée la barre des **200 reviews** grâce à vous! Merci infiniment!

Ch. 11:

Harry grimaça en sentant son dos taper le mur. Il fusilla le blond du regard et siffla :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois :

- Alors Potter ? Il parait que je suis ton cavalier pour la fête de Slug' ?

- Même pas en rêve ! Maintenant dégage !

- Allons, Potter, susurra-t-il en collant son corps à celui du Gryffondor.

Il sourit en le sentant frissonner et chuchota à son oreille :

- Je serais ravi de t'accompagner Potter... Peut-être même que nous pourrions finir la soirée dans ma chambre...

- Va crever Malefoy ! Cracha le brun, rouge de fureur.

Drago eut une mine faussement outrée :

- Potter ! Je parlais de prendre un dernier verre, quelles pensées déplacées tu as !

Il ronronna à son oreille :

- Mais je ne suis pas contre... Mon lit, le mur, la moquette ou bien le lit d'un de mes camarades ? Ou même la salle de bain si tu préfères ?

Harry feula d'indignation :

- Malefoy ! Quand comprendras-tu que je préfèrerais me faire livrer aux Mangemorts plutôt que de coucher avec toi ? Bien que dans ton cas... Les deux soient possibles...

Il vit avec une satisfaction amère le Serpentard se tendre de rage. La prise sur son corps se fit soudain violente.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores Potter, gronda Drago.

Comprenant que les enfantillages teintés de séduction avaient laissé place à une conversation sérieuse, Harry dit gravement :

- Justement Malefoy. Le problème, c'est que j'en sais trop.

- Tu ignores tout de moi Potter !

- Mais pas sur ta famille !

Le blond le secoua, lui cognant durement la tête contre le mur. Harry serra les dents en sentant le goût de sang dans sa bouche.

- La ferme Potter ! Hurla-t-il.

Le Gryffondor le défia du regard. Il vit Malefoy écumer de rage avant de le lâcher et de partir d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Le blond s'arrêta pourtant et se retourna à demi vers lui pour dire d'une voix froide :

- Demande à Drusilla pour ta tenue de soirée, elle l'accordera avec la mienne.

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

Drago tournait dans son dortoir comme un lion en cage. Non. Mauvaise comparaison. Très mauvaise. Potter... Comment ce... sale... Cet enfoiré ne savait rien ! RIEN DU TOUT !

"Mais il était un peu dans le vrai" pensa Drago en s'effondrant sur son lit.

À Noël, il devrait rentrer au manoir... À Noël, il rencontrerait le Lord...  
Le blond déglutit. Voilà bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Comment son père pouvait-il se montrer en face du Seigneur Noir ? Drago ne l'avait jamais rencontré et il était déjà terrifié. Maudit soit Potter de lui avoir rappelé que les vacances approchaient! Lui qui ne demandait qu'à l'oublier ! Entre la Séduction de Potter, les enfants du futur et les cours, Drago n'avait pas eu une minute pour déprimer. Et Potter qui... qui... Rââh ! L'enfant de pute !

Drago se releva rageusement et se remit à arpenter la chambre.

Comme s'il n'était pas assez stressé comme ça ! Mais non ! Saint Potter devait en rajouter une couche ! Par Salazar, qu'il avait eu envie de l'étrangler, de le frapper, de lui arracher ses sales yeux de sa gueule d'ange ! Heureusement qu'il s'était calmé ! Maintenant il avait simplement envie de lui taper la tête contre le mur jusque à ce que ça devienne rouge... Il y avait du mieux !

Des coups contre la porte le sortirent de ses pensées sanglantes et délicieusement meurtrières :

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-il rageusement.

- Ouh ! Mais quelle joyeuse humeur ! Tu as du mal à digérer ?

Le blond se figea devant Melinda et son sourire amusé.

- Mais comment es-tu entrée ici ?

La Poufsouffle s'affala sans aucune grâce sur son lit et dit :

- Par la porte...

- Et comment as-tu eu le mot de passe ? Rétorqua assez méchamment Drago.

Mel' haussa un sourcil et émit une série de sifflements et de souffles qui firent bondir le Serpentard.

- Tu es Fourchelang ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Pour le coup, ses problèmes mangemorts-Potter étaient oubliés. Bordel ! Elle était Fourchelang !

- Évidemment ! Nous le sommes tous !

- Tous ? Mais... Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille ricana :

- C'est héréditaire. Demetri avait même eu un serpent quand il était petit mais il s'est enfui... On n'a jamais su pourquoi... Remarque, j'étais pas encore née à l'époque. T'étais enceint de moi.

Ah...

...  
Une seconde ! Retour en arrière ! ELLE AVAIT DIT QUOI LÀ ?

- Je te demande _pardon _?

- Bah quoi ?

Comment ça "bah quoi?" ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? Lui ? Enceint ? Mais... Mais... C'était Potter qui serait enceint ! Pas lui ! La Poufsouffle éclata de rire à sa mine horrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que papa allait tous nous porter ?

Elle disait ça avec tellement d'hilarité que Drago n'osa pas acquiescer.

- Tu nous as portés, Killian et moi. Ne t'en fais pas. Harry s'est occupé du reste, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle et Killian ? Waw... C'était... enfin c'était... Drago s'effondra sur le lit le plus proche, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors ça voulait dire que Potter l'avait...

- Hey coco ! On se réveille les maracas !

- Plaît-il ? Demanda une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Gabriel planté devant la porte.

- Je parlais à Drago, précisa Mel'.

- C'est ce que je craignais, répondit le brun. Dehors Melinda. Être fourchelang ne te permet pas de rentrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard comme dans un moulin.

- Va dire ça à Salazar ! C'est lui qui a créé les sous-terrains réservés aux fourchelangs !

- Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe en sachant qu'une de ses compatriotes est une Poufsouffle, rétorqua Gaby. Allez, dehors.

La blonde lui tira la langue et offrit un sourire éclatant à Drago avant de sautiller vers la porte.

- Elle ne t'a pas trop embêtée j'espère ? Demanda avec douceur le brun.

- Quoi ? Heu, non, non...

- Un problème ?

Le blond passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et souffla :

- Non c'est rien... Ça va aller...

Gabriel hocha la tête et sortit.

"Merde, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais il va falloir que ça s'arrange vite fait...On a plus le temps..." pensa avec un affolement parfaitement contenu le Préfet-en-Chef.

* * *

Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire un truc pareil ? Pourquoi avait-il agressé Malefoy de cette façon, pourquoi, je vous le demande ? Ah oui ! Ça lui revenait... Parce qu'il n'était qu'un crétin !

- Fais chier... murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber comme la merde qu'il était sur le lit.

"Mais pourquoi je me mets dans tout ces états ? Je devrais être content que Malefoy me lâche, qu'on revienne à notre bonne vieille haine commune. Je devrais être content de ne plus me faire harceler par ce malade, de ne plus me faire choper dans un coin sombre pour que cette enflure me mette la main au cul, je devrais être content de ne plus me faire plaquer contre un mur pour être embrassé par un mec, je pourrais enfin me concentrer sur Ginny..."

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi misérable ? Pourquoi devait-il refouler l'envie de courir après Malefoy pour s'excuser? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

- Mec ? Un truc qui va pas ?

- Non, Ron. Tout va bien, soupira-t-il.

Le roux n'était pas franchement convaincu mais respecta le silence de son ami. Tout le reste de la semaine, la boule de culpabilité dans la gorge d'Harry ne fit que grossir. Malefoy l'ignorait. Il ne le saluait même plus par ce petit hochement de tête qui était devenu habituel depuis l'arrivée des enfants, il faisait tout bonnement comme s'il n'existait pas...

Cette attitude blessa Harry plus qu'il n'osa l'avouer. Mais comme le malheur des uns fait souvent le bonheur des autres, Ginny semblait parfaitement heureuse. Harry lui fut d'ailleurs reconnaissant de l'épauler ainsi sans poser de questions. La rouquine avait toujours un mot gentil pour lui et lui parlait aussi souvent que possible. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de l'agacement qu'il voyait chez Hermione. Elle et Ginny s'était disputé ? Ou avec Ron peut-être ? Ça l'étonnait, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient cessé de se disputer depuis qu'un Gryffondor de septième année avait brusquement déclaré sa flamme à Lavande. La jeune fille avait lâché un Ron étrangement satisfait pour coller le pauvre malheureux...

- Bonjour Harry !

Il sourit à la rouquine :

- Salut Ginny.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il hocha la tête et Hermione se décala en pinçant les lèvres pour que les deux Griffondors soient l'un en face l'autre. La brunette tourna la tête et rencontra les regards flamboyants de colère de Killian et Sarah. Elle savait que si elle se retournait, elle verrait les faux yeux vert anis de Melinda assassiner Ginny. Même Gabriel grinçait des dents à la table des Serpentards. Hermione pria pour que la sœur de Ron comprenne le danger dans lequel elle se mettait.

"De toute évidence, non" soupira-t-elle intérieurement en la voyant poser sa main sur celle d'un Harry décidément très naïf...

* * *

Blaise eut un frisson d'horreur en constatant le regard que son ami posait sur la fille Weasley. Car ce n'était plus Drago dans ces yeux orages. C'était Lucius lorsque ce dernier vous promettait les pires souffrances. Tout y était, le plissement de lèvres, le sourcil qui tremblait légèrement, les joues un peu creusées et l'œillade meurtrière.  
En cet instant Drago Malefoy n'était pas en colère, il était de cette rage glaciale et destructrice propre à sa lignée. Ginevra Weasley pouvait dire ses dernières volontés.

"...l'ébouillanter ? Non, ça prendrait trop de temps... La brûler vive ? Non, l'odeur de la chaire est répugnante... L'éviscérer ? Oui... Oui ça c'est bien... Avec un petit sort pour qu'elle reste consciente...Oh et je pourrais lui trancher les doigts un à un, puis les mains, puis les bras... Pourquoi pas un sort d'anesthésie ? Pour que cette pute voie ses membres partir sans rien sentir... Et comme ça, elle ne s'évanouirait pas sous la douleur... Oui, c'est bon ça, c'est bon..."

- Hum... Drago ?

L'aristocrate darda son regard froid sur Théodore. Cet idiot ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il était concentré sur quelque chose de très important ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de fixer Weasley comme ça... McGonagall commence à avoir des soupçons.

Il vit que l'enseignante le regardait effectivement avec suspicion. Depuis que le vieux partait régulièrement de Poudlard, c'était cette vieille chouette qui faisait la loi. Il décida donc qu'il était plus prudent de se calmer. La belette en jupons aurait son châtiment. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, arrosé de sang et assaisonné de cris de douleur.

- Dray...

Le blond roula des yeux :

- Quoi encore ?

- Heu... tu... toi et Potter, vous êtes disputés ?

Le Serpentard garda un moment le silence.

- Plus pour longtemps...

Gabriel sourit intérieurement. Un Malefoy jaloux était un Malefoy dangereux. Il n'en avait été que trop souvent témoin. La suite s'annonçait prometteuse...

* * *

Alors là... Il n'avait pas tout suivi... Retour en arrière s'il-vous-plaît...

Il quittait la table du petit-déjeuner pour se rendre en cours de sortilèges. OK

Il avançait dans les couloirs avec Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean. OK

Ils croisaient les Serpentards qui allaient dans le sens inverse. OK

Il se retrouvait dans une alcôve derrière une tenture, son dos plaqué contre le torse de Malefoy, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, les lèvres du blond mordillant et léchant son cou pendant que sa main libre caressait sa cuisse... PAS OK !

C'était quoi ce bordel !

- Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-il.

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse.

- Putain de Dieu ! Malefoy, lâche-moi !

- Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- Ta gueule.

Et cet enfoiré reprit ses activités. Activités fort délicieuses d'ailleurs... Mais à quoi il pensait ?

- Malefoy! Hurla Harry.

- Arrête de hurler au viol Potter, ce n'en est pas un.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

Harry couina lorsque la main du Serpentard se posa sur... son entre-jambe.

- Ça, c'en est un, continua le blond.

- Mal... Mal... Malefoy, miaula Harry.

Bordel, jamais il ne l'avait touché comme ça ! Il était malade ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour se débattre ? Le Gryffondor agrippa le poignet et tenta de dégager la main de son anatomie. Cela n'eut pour seul effet que Malefoy l'empoigne.

- Oh mon Dieu...Souffla Harry.

- Ça te plaît Potter ? Ronronna Drago à son oreille.

Son lobe devint la cible de ses dents et Harry était persuadé que ses joues pouvaient servir de plaques de cuissons. Il dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Mal... Malefoy, arrête...

- J'arrêterai quand ça me chantera, Potter.

Et il resserra sa prise, arrachant un cri aigu au Survivant.

- C'est quoi ton petit jeu avec la belette ?

- De... De quoi ?

Dieu que l'air se faisait rare. Sa respiration était laborieuse et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à rester sur un point fixe. Le souffle du Serpentard dans son cou le déstabilisait et ses paroles lui semblaient étouffées.

- À quoi tu joues avec la belette à talons hauts ? C'est elle qui te fait croire que t'es hétéro ? Tu la trouves _attirante _?

Le mot fut ponctué d'une pression sur son pantalon qui coupa l'arrivée d'air dans ses poumons.

-Heu... Ou... Oui... Je v.. veux.. dire... non... je...

Il faisait chaud, très chaud.

-J'adore quand tu bégayes Potter. Chuchota Drago. Tu sais que je pourrais te branler ici ? Je pourrais te retenir jusqu'à la fin des cours, comme ça tu entendrais les autres élèves dans les couloirs... Tu crois que ça t'exciterais, Potter ? Te faire branler à même pas un mètre de tous ces idiots ? Devoir étouffer tes gémissements pour ne pas te faire remarquer ? Te mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour réprimer le cri que tu pousseras en jouissant ?

Merlin... Si un jour il avait cru que Malefoy lui parlerait comme ça...

- En tout cas, ton corps n'a pas l'air contre...

Les mots du jeune homme mirent un moment à atteindre son cerveau et c'est avec horreur que Harry se sentit bander. Il bandait ! Sous les mains de Malefoy ! C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller !

- Alors, Potter ? Si tu dis non, je suis prêt à la jouer réglo et à te laisser partir. Tu pourras toujours dire que tu as fait un détour par l'infirmerie. Mais si tu acceptes, je te promet de te faire prendre un pied d'enfer et... de t'enlever toute cette _tension_.

Miséricorde ! Qu'il cesse de presser son érection comme ça ! Harry se dégouta lui-même de réfléchir à la proposition. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite et lâcha d'un souffle tremblant :

- L... Lâche-moi...

Il entendit distinctement le soupir de déception dans son cou. Malefoy le retourna et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche en un hoquet en sentant son érection se plaquer contre... contre celle de Malefoy ! Doux Merlin ! Il répondit par automatisme au baiser et ferma les yeux de soulagement lorsque le blond se dégagea. Il lui lança un regard perçant et plein de désir avant de lui indiquer la tapisserie du menton. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour se carapater.

**To be continued...**


	15. Drago, Serpent et Mixeur

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS!**

Drago coupa consciencieusement les bananes avant de les ajouter aux morceaux de kiwis déjà présents dans le mixeur. Il ferma le réservoir et tourna le bouton.

"Pas bêtes du tout ces moldus" pensa-t-il en regardant les fruits être happés par les lames de l'appareil.

Devant lui, des grands verres remplis de milk-shakes et smoothies en tout genre trônaient déjà. Car, oui, Drago s'était pris d'une passion pour cet appareil électroménager qu'était le mixeur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il tentait plusieurs expériences culinaires avec cet engin, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa famille. Famille qui allait d'ailleurs encore s'agrandir au vu du ventre rond de l'aristocrate.

- Bonjour chéri ! s'exclama son mari en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Bien dormi ?

Harry embrassa le blond avant de lorgner sur la table pleine de jus de fruits avec un air gourmand.

- J'adore quand tu cuisines !

Drago eut un sourire satisfait. Après tout la cuisine et les potions, c'était un peu pareil. Suffisait d'avoir le coup de main.

- Dis j'ai repensé à l'incident d'hier, commença le brun.

Drago se tendit aussitôt et accéléra la vitesse du mixeur pour rester zen.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et saches que je suis très fier de toi. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais t'énerver quand Serpentin t'a mordu et pourtant tu es resté très calme. Je t'en félicites !

Le blond serra les dents à l'entente du nom de la... chose. Cette infâme bestiole que son fils de cinq ans chérissait tant. Ce parasite à qui Demetri le préférait. Mais depuis quand un gosse préférait jouer avec son serpent plutôt que de venir faire un tour en balai avec son père ? Drago commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre sa maison remplie de sifflements ! Sans compter que même Gabriel (qui n'avait pourtant que 2 ans !) s'y était mis. Voir ces trois là tapant continuellement la discut' avec ce serpent l'agaçait très légèrement. Surtout que lui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient ! Et hier, voilà que cette enflure de bestiole le mordait ! La goutte qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Le rictus crispé de Drago se transforma alors en sourire sadique. Mais sa vengeance n'en avait été que plus douce...

- Je peux prendre le jus à la framboise ? Demanda Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Ne touche pas à ce verre Harry.

Alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche, un petit garçon blond comme les blés déboula dans la pièce avec un air affolé.

- Vous avez pas vu Serpentin ?

- Non mon ange, dit Harry. Il n'est pas dans le jardin ?

- Non. J'ai sifflé partout mais il y est pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. D'habitude Serpentin répondait au moindre sifflement.

- Viens, je vais le chercher avec toi.

Le brun se leva de son siège et sortit de la cuisine avec son fils.

Le sourire de Drago redoubla. Il prit une pomme et l'éplucha soigneusement.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry revint dans la cuisine, l'air soucieux.

- Dray, tu n'aurais pas vu Serpentin ?

Le blond lui fit sa moue la plus innocente.

- Non, pourquoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?

Le brun se figea en voyant la tête de son époux. Sa voix se fit aussitôt menaçante.

- Drago... Rassure-moi... Tu n'as rien fait à ce serpent?

L'aristocrate prit un visage outré et on aurait presque pu lui mettre une auréole. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance d'Harry.

- Allons amour ! Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ?

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Serpentin ? S'exclama l'ex-Gryffondor en prenant le verre de jus de framboise.

- Ne touches pas à ce verre Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche ! Où est le serpent ?

- On n'a pas de framboises Harry, dit simplement Drago.

- Qu...

Le brun regarda le grand verre où un épais liquide rouge-rose reposait. Il eut une mine horrifié en relevant la tête.

- T'as pas osé ? Murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse le blond alluma le mixeur. Les fraise et les pommes qui s'y trouvaient giclèrent sur les parois du réservoir.

Harry lâcha le verre qui éclata au sol, répandant du liquide sur le sol de la cuisine, et courut jusqu'à l'évier pour vomir.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait.

On n'attaque pas un Drago Malfoy enceint sans en subir les conséquences...

* * *

Coucou! Alors j'éspère que ce petit bonus vous plaît! Moi en tout cas je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant!

Une grossesse est constitué de nombreux pics émotionnels dûs aux hormonnes. On parle souvent des envies culinaires parfois étranges et des envies sexuelles souvent spontannées, je voulais içi vous montrez qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimmer les envies de meurtres! xD

Bref...Lorsque la fée de l'Inspiration aura daignée m'éclairer de ses pouvoirs divins, vous aurez un vrai chapitre...Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver... T.T

A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage!


	16. La fête de Slughorn

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience!

Ch. 12:

Drago remercia intérieurement Salazar d'avoir une heure d'histoire de la magie. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir et c'était sûrement le seul cours où il pouvait ne pas prendre des notes si l'envie s'en faisait sentir.

Il avait perdu le contrôle.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais cet instant lui avait suffi pour mettre sa main sur l'entrejambe de Potter... Heureusement, il s'était vite repris et avait gardé la situation bien en main. Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu envie de Potter ! Il aurait pu le prendre derrière cette tenture tellement le désir était puissant. Et Potter qui _bandait_. Il avait senti son sexe dur à travers l'uniforme. Durant deux secondes, Drago s'était vu le branler, pour ensuite le plaquer contre le mur et lui mettre deux doigts avant de le prendre. Par Morgane, rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentait ses reins s'embraser. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ainsi le contrôle. Il devait garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances.

"Mais comment dois-je garder la tête froide quand j'ai le corps de Potter pressé contre le mien et qu'il bande sous mes doigts?" pensa-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Au moins un point positif : il ne penserait plus à sa belette en bas résilles. _Et peut-être même qu'il serait prêt à recommencer... _Drago se redressa sur son siège à cette idée. Peut-être bien oui. Évidemment, il ne le dirait pas à voix haute mais cela le décoincerait peut-être un peu ? Il pourrait même aller plus loin la prochaine fois...

Non !

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser à leur prochaine rencontre ou Potter filerait plus vite que son Éclair de Feu. Même si Merlin savait que ce serait agréable. Caresser sa peau nue, embrasser tout ce qui serait à sa portée, enfoncer un doigt dans son antre chaud... Ah... Grande découverte, les Malefoy n'étaient pas immunisés contre les érections en cours... Merde...

* * *

-Continues de gigoter et je t'arrache les entrailles avant de me faire un collier avec tes boyaux.

...

Quelle charmante fille il avait eu... On distinguait nettement la douceur et les intonations de la politesse dans ses paroles si touchantes... Drusilla attacha l'amaryllis blanche et rouge à la boutonnière de son costume noir, resserra la cravate rouge et lissa une dernière fois son col.

-Et voilà.

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement et descendit de son dortoir, chopant sa baguette au passage. Il espérait que personne ne serait présent en Salle Commune car il se sentait assez ridicule comme ça sans en rajouter.

- Merlin Harry !

"Raté" pensa-t-il.

- Tu es splendide ! Continua Hermione, resplendissante dans sa robe beige.

"C'est marrant je n'aurais pas dit ça..."

- Merci, dit-il simplement en s'élançant vers la porte.

Mais le destin ne devait pas être avec lui car Dean et Seamus venaient d'entrer.

Le métis lâcha un sifflement tandis que Seamus le regardait d'un air appréciateur.

- Harry ! T'es classe mec !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, quel veinard ce Malefoy !

- Très drôle les gars. Poussez-vous, je vais être en retard.

Il sortit sous les rires des deux crétins et parcourut les couloirs en tentant d'ignorer les regards surement moqueurs qui le suivaient. Alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir qui donnait aux appartements de Slughorn, il vit Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son costume identique au sien, si ce n'est qu'il était blanc.

"Il a l'air d'un ange..."

Harry se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée des plus traitresses. Il avança vers le blond et constata que leurs cravates rouges sang s'accordaient avec leurs amaryllis, que le costume soit noir ou blanc. Lorsqu'il remonta son regard, il tomba sur les yeux orage qui le détaillaient avec amusement. Génial. Évidemment cela aurait été trop demandé que Malefoy ne se moque pas de lui.

- Hé bien Potter... Qui aurait cru que les tenues de soirées t'iraient aussi bien ?

Le brun roula des yeux.

- Très drôle Malefoy, pourrait-on y aller ?

Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et Harry se maudit de reculer instinctivement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant son dos toucher le mur. Mais pourquoi y avait-il toujours un mur derrière lui, bordel ?

- Je suis très sérieux Potter... Chuchota Malefoy à son oreille en passant paresseusement une main sur sa chemise.

Harry souffla un bon coup pour s'empêcher de lui coller une droite bien sentie.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer Malefoy... Pourrait-on y aller ? Grinça-t-il.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers les appartements de Slughorn.

Plus ils approchaient et plus le Gryffondor entendait la musique étouffée derrière le battant. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de donner le mot de passe au portrait. Il avait le sentiment que cette soirée allait être très très très longue !

- Harry ! S'exclama son professeur de potions en se dandinant vers lui. Je suis tellement heureux de ta présence ici ! Et tu es fort bien accompagné à ce que je vois !

- Professeur Slughorn, le salua poliment Malefoy.

- Drago ! Comme vous allez bien ensemble ! Profitez bien de cette soirée ! Ah, mais enfin pas trop, gloussa-t-il en se tapotant le nez d'un air malicieux avant de s'éloigner.

...Ok.

- Heu... Il insinuait quoi là ? Demanda Harry.

Le regard pervers que Malefoy fit courir sur lui le fit désagréablement frissonner.

- Tu as des pensées bien trop pures Potter... Peut-être devrais-je y remedier? Susurra-t-il.

- Nous somme là depuis deux minutes et tu m'agaces déjà, répondit Harry en cherchant une quelconque connaissance des yeux.

- Tu m'en vois navré.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Malefoy prendre des coupes sur un des plateaux qui lévitaient à travers la salle et lui en tendre une.

"Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin"

Il prit une grande gorgée de ce qui lui semblait être du champagne. Avec un goût un peu différent. En voyant les bulles multicolores dans la coupe dorée, il comprit que cela devait être la version sorcière.

- Tiens, le jeune M. Malefoy.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, grand et élancé, aux cheveux grisonnants.

- M. Whitehorn, le salua le Serpentard.

Harry s'étonna en reconnaissant le nom du Fondateur de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus. Malefoy avait de sacrés connaissances.

- Et M. Potter je suppose ?

Harry hocha la tête, s'attirant une esquisse de sourire :

- Ce cher Horace ne cessait de répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que vous seriez présent à cette petite fête M. Potter. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même Monsieur.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, comme pour lui confier un secret :

- J'ai entendu parler de vos prouesses en vol M. Potter et... Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret... Quel balai utilisez-vous ?

Bien que ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait d'indiscret à cela, Harry répondit :

- Un Eclair de Feu, Monsieur.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Whitehorn avant de disparaître :

- Je vois... Un excellent balai n'est-ce pas ? Même si au prix peu abordable...

- On me l'a offert, précisa Harry.

- Oh ? Hé bien... Vous devez avoir des amis très hauts placés pour pouvoir se permettre de telles dépenses...

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux.

- En fait c'est un cadeau de mon parrain. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je viens d'apercevoir une amie.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Je vois, je vois...Bien M. Potter, se fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous !

- Également, Monsieur.

Harry souffla en marchant d'un pas légèrement plus rapide que nécessaire vers Hermione.

- Ca va Harry ? Lui demanda son amie.

- Oui, j'avais surtout besoin de m'éloigner.

- Malefoy ?

- Hein ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié l'existence du blond qui avait pourtant assisté à l'échange avec Devlin Whitehorn. Le Serpentard était d'ailleurs en train de parler avec lui.

- Harry... Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te sembler étrange mais...je crois que tu as besoin d'un verre... Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, continua-t-elle en prenant la coupe vide de Harry pour l'échanger avec une pleine.

- Tu as des problèmes ?

- J'ai McLaggen sur le dos, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- McLaggen ?

Hermione rougit en se mordant la lèvre :

- Oui, c'est... mon cavalier... Il est un peu collant, avoua la jeune femme.

- Mais pourquoi tu es venu avec lui ? Demanda le Gryffondor, ahuri.

- J'aurais bien aimé inviter Ron, mais je te rappelle qu'il a une retenue avec Rusard !

- Ah oui...

- Il a bien choisi son jour, maugréa-t-elle. J'aurais passé une bien meilleure soirée. Et McLaggen est... et faut que je te laisse ! S'exclama la brune.

Harry la vit se faufiler à travers les multiples voiles de la salle enfumée. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la vexer, McLaggen lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain.

- Heu... Non.

Le Gryffondor fronça le nez mais alla dans une autre direction. Pauvre Hermione. Il porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et constata avec étonnement qu'elle était déjà vide. Il en prit une autre en faisant taire sa conscience qui lui rappelait que c'était de l'alcool.

- Harry ? L'appela une voix cristalline.

L'interpellé se retourna et écarquilla les yeux devant Ginny, fabuleuse dans sa robe brillante bleutée. Ses mollets étaient découverts et Harry se délecta de la peau blanche et du décolleté avantageux qu'elle dévoilait. Merlin, la jeune fille était absolument superbe.

- Ginny ! Tu es magnifique !

- Merci, sourit-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois venu. On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ? Suggéra-t-elle avec une moue qui fit rater quelques battement au cœur d'Harry.

- J'en serais ravi, souffla le brun.

* * *

Diverses options apparurent devant les yeux de Drago :

A : Lui arracher la tête et la planter au bout d'une pique.  
B : La jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.  
C : La noyer dans le Lac.  
D : La jeter en pâture à une des créatures sordides du demi-géant.  
E : La torturer durant de longues heures et se repaître de ses hurlements de douleur.

C'était très tentant malheureusement toutes ces options l'auraient emmenées à Azkaban... Quoique... Il pouvait toujours faire passer les options B, C et D pour des accidents... En plus avec l'option D, ce stupide hybride serait renvoyé... Tentant, vraiment très tentant.

Le blond serra les dents en voyant la pute au visage grêlé faire du rentre-dedans à _son_ Gryffondor. Et que je te secoue les cheveux, et que je te colle la poitrine sous le nez, et que je t'éclate les tympans avec mon rire de banshee... Il allait commettre un meurtre avant la fin de la soirée. Potter était-il donc si aveugle ? Il ne voyait pas que cette miséreuse à la robe démodée voulait le mettre dans son lit ?

"De toute évidence non!" pensa-t-il en le voyant sourire innocemment à la main qui frôlait sa cuisse avant de lui arranger une mèche de cheveux. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si franc avec Potter. S'il avait fait dans la subtilité, dans trois ans il y serait encore !

"Bon ça suffit comme ça!"

Il s'avança vers le "couple" et prit Potter par le bras en lançant un :

-Je te l'emprunte, à la rouquine.

Il attira le Gryffondor dans un coin niché derrière une bonne dizaines de voilages et coupa court à ses protestations en l'embrassant passionnément. Il glissa abruptement un genou entre ses jambes et caressa ses cuisses. Il sourit intérieurement devant la réponse du brun et ses gémissements de volupté.

"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."

Harry se dégagea violemment et siffla d'indignation.

"Gagné."

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ?

- Je préserve ta vertu, Potter.

Il fut particulièrement fier de voir les yeux verts s'écarquiller et profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour fondre sur lui en un baiser et posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Il ignora les protestations pas très convaincantes et descendit sa bouche dans le cou de Potter, abandonna son délicieux fessier pour desserrer sa cravate et avoir un meilleur accès à sa peau. Il sentit avec plaisir le Gryffondor poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher en soupirant. Qu'il aimait les sons qui sortaient de cette bouche !

Pris d'une impulsion qu'il regretterait plus tard, Drago plaqua le Gryffondor contre le mur et souleva ses cuisses pour entourer ses hanches de ses jambes. Leurs bassins s'imbriquèrent et il se régala du doux son étranglé qu'émit Potter alors que ses joues devenaient écarlates.

- Mal... Malefoy... Haleta-t-il.

Le Serpentard l'embrassa de nouveau, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, caressant ses lèvres. Merlin, que Potter était excitant ! Les voiles couleur sable et la fumée de la pièce étaient les seules barrières entre eux et le reste des invités. Savoir qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment était... PAR SALAZAR ! Drago gémit pathétiquement en sentant le brun _bouger_. Merde. Potter était en train de bouger. Il se frottait contre lui. Potter se frottait contre lui. Et, par Merlin, c'était trop bon.

Le blond répondit aux mouvements de sa Némésis et grogna de plaisir lorsque les ongles du Gryffondor s'enfoncèrent dans ses omoplates. Leurs mouvements de hanches devenaient désordonnés, leur souffle haché. Tout ce qui importait à Drago en cet instant était les coups de boutoir qu'il donnait et les gémissements de Potter à ses oreilles. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches du brun alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de bassins. La tension dans son corps grossissait de plus en plus, l'emmenant au bord d'un gouffre où il ne voulait que tomber. Il plaqua brutalement sa bouche contre celle de Potter pour étouffer les cris qui s'échappaient des lèvres du Survivant. Ils ne devaient pas être interrompus ! Ils étaient si proches de...

- Harry, tu... Oh Merlin ! S'exclama une voix alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé se faisait entendre.

Les deux étudiants s'écartèrent d'un bond, inconscients de leur allure débraillée alors qu'ils fixaient Granger et la coupe en morceaux à ses pieds. La jeune femme avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

- Hermione... Ce... Ce n'est...

Les bégaiements de Potter auraient pu le faire rire si il n'était pas aussi _tendu_. Putain, n'aurait-elle pas pu attendre cinq malheureuses minutes avant de se ramener ? Il était maintenant avec une saloperie d'érection en stade avancé et la personne qui aurait pu le soulager était en train de balbutier comme un môme ayant fait une bêtise.

- Potter ! Je crois que la situation parle d'elle-même alors ferme-là. Granger...

Drago la regarda de haut en bas avec mépris avant de sortir. Tant pis pour la soirée, une séance de travaux manuel derrière les tentures de son lit s'imposait.

* * *

Harry regarda Malefoy partir avec ébahissement. Il s'en allait. Comme ça. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Harry James Potter, gronda Hermione d'une voix basse.

Le Gryffondor déglutit.

- Hermione, je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Oh mais j'espère bien ! C'était quoi _ça _? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu...

"Moi et Malefoy en train de nous frotter?" S'il tenait à la vie il ne devait pas dire ça à Hermione. C'est alors que la réalité des choses le frappa de plein fouet.

Malefoy et lui...  
Contre un mur...  
Putain de bordel de merde.  
Harry se laissa glisser au sol avec un air horrifié.

- Merde, murmura-t-il.

Il s'était frotté à Malefoy. Il avait bandé contre Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

- Harry ?

Le ton d'Hermione était devenu soucieux. Elle s'agenouilla devant son ami et soupira en sentant l'odeur d'alcool. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Harry de boire ? Surtout qu'elle se doutait des intentions de Malefoy à l'égard du jeune homme. Elle aurait dû savoir que le Serpentard en profiterait ! Tout était de sa faute ! Évidemment, elle voulait qu'Harry et Malefoy sortent ensemble mais... Elle voulait qu'ils discutent et qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Pas qu'ils se sautent dessus. Mais quelle idiote !  
Son cœur se serra en voyant le regard déboussolé du brun.

- Viens Harry. Je te ramène au dortoir, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils discuteraient demain.

**To be continued...**


	17. Les vacances de Noël

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Coucou! Comme la suite de Défaillance Temporelle m'a foudroyée cette après-midi, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre! ;) Bonne lecture!

Ch. 13:

- Merde, siffla Drago entre ses dents en voyant les cheveux noirs ébouriffés disparaître à travers la foule.

Le blond se crispa. Potter l'évitait depuis la soirée. Et avec brio. Bon, d'accord... Il pouvait _peut-être _comprendre que Potter soit gêné après ce qui s'était passé... Mais ce n'était pas une attitude de Gryffondor de l'éviter ainsi ! Il devrait... vouloir lui parler ou... discuter... des trucs de Gryffy quoi ! Mais non, ce lâche fuyait !

- Bonne chance Drago.

Il se tourna vers Pansy et soupira en voyant que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Il prit la brunette dans ses bras et la serra un instant avant de la relâcher.

- Merci Pans'...

- Sur-Surtout fais bien attention, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il déglutit en croisant le regard grave de Blaise. Les deux Serpentards se sérrèrent la main.

- On se voit à la rentrée, dit Théodore d'un air neutre.

L'aristocrate acquiesca. Il savait que Théo n'aimait pas les phrases dénuées de sens telles que "bonne chance" et autres pacotilles... Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil au grand château illuminé avant de s'asseoir en face de Vinc' et Greg dans la calèche. Lorsque celle-ci s'ébranla, il sut que le jeu était fini. A la rentrée... Il serait marqué...

* * *

Harry soupira de soulagement en s'écroulant sur son lit à baldaquins. Il savait que Malefoy rentrait chez lui pendant les vacances de Noël. En gros... La paix ! Il n'aurait plus à recourir à la carte des Maraudeurs pour lui échapper. Car c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis la fête de Slughorn. Il fuyait. Harry se dégoutait pour son attitude mais il ne pouvait repenser à cette soirée sans qu'une boule de remords le prenne à la gorge.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? D'accord il avait déja été saoul mais... de là à... avec Malefoy... Il se haïssait ! Comment avait-il pu faire _ça_ avec... avec un garçon ! Et avec LUI en plus ! Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Et ce salopard qui... qui... profitait de lui ! Pour qui se prenait-il merde ?

Au fond de lui Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas de la faute du blond... Cela faisait presque trois mois que Malefoy le harcelait. Il _savait_ ce que voulait le blond. Et... il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait... Oui Harry aimait être désiré de cette façon par sa Némésis... Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. Il était tellement plus simple de tout mettre sur le dos de Malefoy. Même si la culpabilité n'en était que plus forte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ces... _affinités_ avec le Serpentard... Après tout il était normal ! Il avait des amis exceptionnels, des gens qui l'aimaient...

Harry ricana amèrement alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Non... Bien sûr que non... Il n'avait rien de normal. Sa vie n'était qu'une suite d'exceptions dramatiques qui entraînaient la mort des gens qui avaient le malheur de l'aimer. La mort était toujours sur lui, autour de lui, _en lui_. Quoiqu'il fasse, cela entraînait le malheur.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre alors que des sanglots muets affolaient sa poitrine. Les larmes coulèrent du coins de ses yeux, brûlantes et désagréables. Ses parents y avaient déjà laissé la vie, Cedric était mort, Sirius était mort... Tout ça parce qu'_il_ les avait entrainés avec lui. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seul. Le dégout qu'il avait de lui-même en cet instant était plus virulent que tout ce qu'il avait connu cet été.

Il entendit à peine les rideaux de son lit s'écarter brutalement qu'il était déjà pris dans une chaude étreinte. Il resta figé un instant avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de laisser libre cours à sa peine. Il pleura. Longtemps. Avant de s'endormir, exténué, bercé par l'odeur de soleil que dégageait Sarah.

* * *

Albus était au bord de l'hilarité. L'honorable Directeur ne devait qu'à son contrôle légendaire de ne pas se rouler par terre en pleurant de rire.

À l'instant même où il avait vu cette jeune fille entrer dans son bureau, entourée de tous les malheureux élèves venus du futur, il avait su qu'elle allait faire des choses intéressantes. Même s'il lui avait effleuré l'esprit que Harry et le jeune Malefoy fondent une famille, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que l'une de leur progéniture soit à Poufsouffle.

Car bien qu'il lui était difficile de l'admettre, Albus s'était laissé prendre à ce fameux piège de considérer les Pouffsouffles comme des élèves... pas très originaux. Evidemment il reconnaissait volontiers les immenses qualités d'Helga... Mais il avait tendance, comme le reste de la population sorcière, à les voir comme de simples figurants. Des élèves un peu trop sentimentaux, pas très courageux, naïfs et pas vraiment sérieux. Des élèves pour combler le vide. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas être répartis entre ruse, courage et intelligence.

Et pourtant il aurait dû se mettre à relire la biographie d'Helga en voyant cette blonde à l'air décidé, les cheveux teints, les yeux magiquement changés et à la tenue pas très orthodoxe. Oui... Albus Dumbledore aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait du changement chez les noirs et jaunes.

Tout avait commencé normalement pourtant. Il était revenu de ses expéditions, épuisé, pour trouver la jeune fille et les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et McGonagall en pleine dispute devant son bureau. Il avait froncé les sourcils et s'était renseigné sur le conflit.

Autant dire qu'il était tombé des nues en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire banale. Des premières années de Poufsouffle s'étaient fait un peu brutaliser par des Serpentards. Il avait calmé le jeu en disant que, vu que les premières années ne savaient pas qui les avaient attaqués, ils ne devaient pas porter des accusations. Une circulaire d'avertissement serait, comme toujours, affichée dans les Salles Communes pour enjoindre les coupables à se dénoncer. Méthode peu efficace mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. L'histoire aurait pu se terminer là si Melinda Potter-Malefoy n'avait pas sifflé entre ses dents :

- Raciste.

L'honorable directeur avait écarquillé les yeux alors que Minerva semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, que Pomona avait hyperventilé et que Severus avait blêmi. La jeune fille s'était éloignée d'un pas rageur, ses talons claquant durement sur le sol de pierres. Il avait réussi à empêcher Minerva de retirer cent points à Poufsouffle et était allé dans ses appartements prendre une douche.

Il avait un peu réfléchi à ce qu'avait dit la jeune blonde mais s'était vite reconcentré sur des choses plus importantes. La Guerre ne pouvait pas attendre et il devait donner rendez-vous à Harry bientôt. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une dernière virée au QG de l'Ordre, une missive lui vint, lui demandant aimablement de se rendre à la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle en compagnie du professeur Chourave et Rogue.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au vieux sorcier pour savoir _qui_ était l'instigateur de cette réunion. Autant dire qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose d'explosif... Et il ne fut pas déçu ! Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient réunis dans la Salle Commune au tapis moelleux et au banderoles jaunes et noires qui tombaient au dessus-des têtes. Et devant cette assemblée massive, Melinda Potter-Malefoy.

- Misère, murmura Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

La blonde eut un reniflement de dédain et Albus décida de désamorcer la situation le plus vite possible.

- Bien, Miss, peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer la raison de cette... réunion ?

- La raison ? LA RAISON ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais vous en donner, des raisons ! Et même plusieurs ! Un Directeur n'est pas censé prendre de parti et doit respecter _chacune_ des maisons de Poudlard. Or, vous ne faites pas votre rôle !

- Miss! S'indigna Pomona.

- Mais enfin ! Ça crève les yeux que vous favorisez les Gryffondors ! Vos si précieux Gryffons ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici, mais pour la déchéance de Poufsouffle !

- J'aurai tout entendu... souffla Rogue en s'adossant au manteau de la cheminée.

Il sentait que ça allait être trèèèèès long.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Les Poufsouffles sont dénigrés ! Que ce soit ici ou dans toute l'Angleterre ! Vous vous rendez compte que certaines familles _déshéritent_ leurs enfants s'ils arrivent à Poufsouffle ? C'est honteux ! Quel mal y a-t-il à être à Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi sommes-nous considérés comme des moins-que-rien parce que nous n'aimons pas avoir le nez dans les bouquins, foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis ou entourlouper les gens ? Quoi, parce qu'on est à Poufsouffle on va devenir des minables ? On est condamnés à rien faire de notre vie c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non Miss... Commenca Dumbledore.

- Il y a intérêt ! Parce que, moi, je suis fière d'être une Poufsouffle et c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de devenir l'une des meilleures potionnistes de ma génération. On est des ados normaux, merde ! On a des rêves. Des espoirs. On est plus sentimentaux et on a envie d'aider notre prochain, ça fait de nous des serpillères ?

Presque tous les élèves hochaient la tête derrière la blonde.

- Pourquoi Poufsouffle est considéré comme une maison-poubelle ? Si on est pas suicidaires, escrocs ou intellos, notre vie est foutue ? Je suis totalement OPPOSÉE à cette idée ! Nous sommes les cibles d'un racisme qui aurait rendu n'importe qui psychopathe à tendance meurtrières et pourtant, NON ! Parce que depuis des siècles nous pardonnons encore et encore et encore et _encore _!

Albus ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par une autre jeune fille à l'insigne de Préfèt-en-Chef. Une future également.

- Mel a raison ! On dit que tous les mages noirs sortent de Serpentard, les aurors de Gryffondors et les politiciens de Serdaigle... Et nous alors ? Livreurs chez Magic-Pizza ? J'ai des résultats qui valent autant que n'importe quel Serdaigle moyen et qu'est-ce qu'on me dit ? Que je devrais être moins naïve ! Est-ce que vous allez dire aux Gryffondors d'être moins casse-cou ? Aux Serdaigles d'être moins avides de connaissances ? Aux Serpentards d'être moins rusés ? Non ! Parce que c'est ce pourquoi ils ont été répartis ! Alors oui, nous sommes naïfs. La plupart des pigeons viennent de Poufsouffle, oui la majorité des filles de Poufsouffles croient au Prince Charmant mais, _et alors _? Les plus beau romans sont écris par des Poufsouffles ! Les contes qui bercent notre enfance ont été imaginés par des Poufsouffles ! Les œuvres caritatives sont avant tout créées et financées par des Poufsouffles ! Nous sommes des élèves prometteurs ! Au même titre que les autres !

La brune finit sa tirade essouflée, alors que des :

- Ouais !

- Elle a raison !

- Poufsouffle !

- Marre d'être rejetés !

Résonnaient un peu partout dans la Salle Commune. Et voilà où ils en étaient.  
Rogue ébahi, Pomona les larmes aux yeux et lui... à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Un sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore alors que ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais.

- Jeunes gens... Je ne peux qu'approuver vos paroles et m'incliner. Je ferai, ce soir, un discours d'excuses public envers cette maison par trop reniée et qui restera pourtant l'une des plus stables de Poudlard.

Les élèves éclatèrent en applaudissements et en hourras.

- Albus... Maugréa le maître de potions.

Le vieux Directeur l'arrêta d'un sourire. Décidément... Certains élèves l'étonneraient toujours.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Ron.

- Ça va vieux ? Lui demanda son ami.

- Heu oui... Ça va... Croassa-t-il.

Il papillona des yeux et alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. En voyant son reflet, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction d'hier tout à fait disproportionnée. Il ne voyait même plus pourquoi il avait pleuré... Merde, Malefoy voulait le sauter, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame et tout rapporter à... Sirius... Il s'aspergea de nouveau le visage d'eau froide et tenta de chasser le blond et son parrain de ses pensées.

Il resta dans le dortoir un long moment à discuter avec Ron. Ils discutèrent de tout. D'hier soir, du Quidditch, des vacances, de la famille Weasley, des cours... Ils descendirent ensuite rejoindre Hermione en Salle Commune. Leur devoirs de Métamorphoses furent copiés bien qu'entrecoupés d'éclat de rire, Ron et lui jouèrent aux échecs, pendant qu'Hermione lisait un roman. La conversation fut légère et les sourires omniprésents. Bref, une journée très agréable avec ses deux meilleurs amis... Une journée comme il les aimait.

Dans l'après-midi, Sarah et Killian les rejoignirent. Suivis de près par Neville. Harry fut reconnaissant à la jeune future de ne rien dire à propos d'hier soir. Elle se contenta d'un sourire avant de se faire lamentablement battre aux échecs par le roux. Au dîner, Seamus et Dean étonnèrent leurs amis en ensorcelant la salière et la poivrière, qui se mirent à assaisonner outrageusement les plats des Serpentards qui étaient restés pour les vacances. De retour en Salle Commune, Ginny fit rire toute la maison avec ses imitations de professeurs. C'était décidément une excellente journée.

* * *

Drusilla fusilla sa soeur du regard lorsque celle-ci apparut enfin dans la classe désaffectée où ils étaient _censés_ se réunirent il y a bientôt trente minutes. Mel eut une grimace d'excuse et s'assit sur une table dangereusement branlante.

- Bon, commença Gaby. Où en est-on ?

- Pfff, trop loin si vous voulez mon avis, soupira Killian.

- Cela fait déjà quatre mois qu'on est ici et il ne s'est toujours _rien _passé ! Désespéra Sarah. Si ça se trouve on a tout faux !

- Non! S'exclama rageusement Dru'. Je suis persuadée qu'on est ici pour les mettre ensemble ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Père aurait dû devenir mangemort pendant les vacances et Severus aurait dû lui avouer son statut d'espion pour ensuite le placer sous la protection de l'Ordre. Ainsi Père et Papa auraient passé les vacances ensemble et se seraient vu en cachette pendant toute leur sixième année !

- Ça, c'est qu'ils ont bien voulu nous raconter, contra sa jumelle. Si ça se trouve, ils nous ont menti pour tourner ça en roman à l'eau de rose ! C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne s'est produit ?

- Distorsion temporelle ? Proposa Mel.

- Ça m'étonnerait, intervint Gabriel. Les conséquences seraient beaucoup plus importantes, et je doute que la Magie nous ai fait venir pour ça... La dernière fois où elle est intervenue, c'est lorsque les Zaabrans ont détruits l'Atlandide...

- ...Et la magie a fait remonter le cours du temps pour qu'un raz-de-marée emporte les Zaabrans et engloutisse Atlandide, protégeant ainsi le joyau des Océans de la cupidité de l'homme. Tu n'est pas le seul à avoir étudié les mythes de la Magie! Rétorqua Drusilla. Mais alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici si ce n'est pas pour les mettre ensemble ?

Le silence plana dans la pièce.

- On tourne en rond, murmura Killian en passant une main dans ses cheveux fauves.

- Le mieux, dit finalement Mélinda, c'est de continuer à les pousser l'un vers l'autre... Dumbledore a dit qu'il cherchait toujours ce qui avait pu nous amener ici. Je... Je pense que c'est un vieux fou mais ça reste un sorcier puissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on rentre jamais à la maison ? Chuchote Sarah.

Une ombre effrayante passa sur le visage de Gabriel Potter-Malefoy.

- Alors je tâcherai moi-même de vous ramener.

- Ne dit pas de sottises, Gaby ! Claqua Drusilla. On est quoi ? Au moins soixante à avoir atterri ici. Tu ne peux pas faire voyager soixante élèves de vingt-quatre ans dans le temps. Ce serait de la folie !

La blonde retint un frisson lorsque son frère darda son regard sur elle.

- Rien n'est impossible. Tout dépend simplement du prix à payer.

Le prix à payer... Le prix du sang. Une discipline dans laquelle Gabriel excellait.

Killian détourna les yeux. Il était si facile d'oublier que son frère était destiné à la magie sombre. Un don qui était forcément le fruit du passé des Malefoy et de la connexion que Voldemort entretenait jadis avec son père. C'était d'ailleurs Harry qui avait décidé de ne pas brimer les ombres si effrayantes qui tournoyaient en Gabriel. À la place, Père et Severus se chargeaient de lui enseigner ce qu'ils savaient de la magie noire. C'était risqué. Le peu de personnes au courant avaient traité Harry de fou. Mais son père ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait confiance en son fils. Qu'il n'utiliserait jamais ses pouvoirs contre une personne innocente. Et il avait raison. Gabriel ne cessait de progresser. Des cours de Magie du Sang, de Nécromancie, d'Occlumencie, de Legilimencie... Tout cela par les professeurs les plus talentueux des contrées du nord.

Au fond de lui, Killian savait que ses parents avaient pris la bonne décision. Enclaver les pouvoirs de Gaby aurait pu conduire à des catastrophes et à des drames. S'il avait reçu de tels dons, il fallait qu'il les exploite. Mais il lui faisait peur. Il lui faisait peur lorsqu'il levait sa baguette et qu'une aura noire suffocante l'entourait. Il avait peur lorsqu'il se rappelait que son frère savait comment faire bouillir le sang d'un homme à même son corps ou, au contraire, geler ses globules rouges jusqu'à ce que les veines éclatent, transpercées. Toute cette magie noire le terrifiait.

Mais Gabriel était son frère. Et la famille, chez les Potter-Malefoy, c'était sacré. Sans compter que la balance serait toujours équilibrée.

Killian se tourna vers Mélinda.

Sous tous ses artifices, sa sœur restait l'une des sorcières les plus pures que la Terre pouvait porter. Sa sœur, si rayonnante. Sa sœur qui avait fini par comprendre que ses différences étaient une force et pas une tare. Sa sœur si douce, gentille, attentionnée. Triste aussi. Sous ses mèches colorées et ses vêtements extravagants. Sa sœur et ses talons trop hauts. Sa soeur et ses yeux si verts. Ses yeux, identiques à ceux de Papa et de Lily Potter. Ses beaux yeux qu'elle cachait sous des sorts de beauté.

Oui, Killian connaissait sa famille. Il connaissait les forces et les faiblesses de chacun.

Et il se dégoutait. Il se dégoutait de monter dans sa chambre lorsque Gabriel allait en apprentissage à Durmstrang lors des vacances d'été. Il se dégoutait de jeter un sort d'insonorisation lorsqu'il entendait Melinda pleurer dans sa chambre. Il se dégoutait de rester silencieux lorsqu'il voyait Sarah regarder Drusilla avec mélancolie, effrayée à l'idée de n'être qu'une pâle copie de sa jumelle.

Killian Potter-Malefoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Lui qui était si lâche.

Il repassa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas quand il déprimait. Ça le rendait groggy. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et balaya ses noires pensées sous un grand sourire.

- Et si on allait faire une bataille de boule de neige ? Demanda-t-il gaiement.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël étaient finies...

Les Professeurs s'apprêtaient à reprendre les cours et les élèves soupiraient en pensant aux devoirs qui allaient très vite s'amonceler sur les parchemins. Les calèches avançaient doucement dans la neige, ramenant au château les adolescents qui avaient passé les fêtes en famille. À bord d'une de ces calèche, un jeune homme blond regardait froidement les lueurs des bougies se refléter sur le Lac.

Oui, les vacances étaient terminés...

**To be continued...**


	18. Felix Felicis

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE! VOUS ETES PREVENUS! **(pour une fois) xD

Ch. 14:

Drago marchait calmement entre la foule d'adolescents se plaignant de la fin des vacances. Gregory et Vincent lui ouvraient la voie et jetaient des regards mauvais à ceux qui les bousculaient un peu trop fortement. Ce fut finalement sans encombres qu'ils arrivèrent en Salle Commune où les attendaient nerveusement Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Drago fut ravi de l'absence de Drusilla et de Gabriel. Il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ses amis avant de parler aux futurs.

- Dray... Ça... Ça a été ? Chuchota Pansy.

Il lui fit un signe de tête vers le dortoir pour toute réponse. Ce qui allait se dire devait rester privé.  
Le petit groupe monta les étages et le métisse apposa un sort de silence et de fermeture sur la porte avant de se tourner vers Pansy.

- Je n'ai pas été marqué.

Poussant un petit cri, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras alors que Blaise et Théodore soupiraient de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur leur lit.

- Merde. Voilà une putain de bonne nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le Lord n'a pas pu nous voir, il était très occupé. C'est repoussé à Pâques.

- Merci Merlin ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Alors, vos vacances ? Calmes, je suppose ?

- Oui, répondit Greg. Vincent et moi sommes restés en Angleterre et Drago est allé en France avec sa mère.

- On avait besoin de changer un peu d'air, précisa le blond.

- Comme je suis soulagée !

- Soulagée de quoi ?

Tous sursautèrent en se tournant vers Mélinda.

- Hé! J'avais verrouillé la porte ! S'indigna Blaise.

- Je suis une Malefoy, c'est pas un minable sort qui va m'arrêter ! Retorqua-t-elle avec arrogance.

Théodore haussa un sourcil sarcastique vers Drago.

- Oui... Une Malefoy... Sans aucun doute...

- Très drôle, bougonna celui-ci. Tes vacances, Melinda ?

- Superbes... Nan, plus sérieusement... Elle s'effondra sans aucune grâce à côté de Gregory. Je m'ennuie comme un rat crevé ! Gabriel passe son temps à la bibliothèque, Killian s'est fait plein de copains chez les Gryffys et Sarah et Drusilla sont occupées. Leurs ventes de contrats ont explosées !

- Au fait, Weasley est débarrassé de Brown ? S'enquit Pansy pour détourner la conversation.

La blonde gloussa.

- Oui ! Elles ont menacé un septième année de Gryffondor de lui péter les deux jambes s'il sortait pas avec Brown... Mais Dru' veux quand même les lui péter...

- Pourquoi, puisqu'il sort avec elle ?

- Mais pour qu'il y reste ! S'exclama la Poufsouffle en riant.

"Une famille de dingues..." Pensa Drago avec tendresse.

* * *

- Allez Harry, fait pas cette tête, tenta Ron.

Son ami faisait une tête de déterré depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore hier soir. Il avait l'air tellement triste que cela commençait à couper l'appétit du rouquin...

- Harry, Ron a raison. On va trouver une solution, t'en fait pas !

L'élu baissa piteusement la tête sur son déjeuner, peu convaincu. Voir la lueur de déception dans les yeux de Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci avait appris qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien tenté pour obtenir le souvenir de Slughorn l'avait vraiment touché. Dumbledore avait toujours été là pour lui et voilà comment il le remerciait... Harry poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme. Mais comment était-il censé prendre ce fichu souvenir ?

- Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle tira violemment son ami par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle en ignorant ses protestations. Ron les suivit docilement, un croissant dans la main et un verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ! S'écria Harry une fois bien à l'abri dans son dortoir.

- J'en ai assez de te voir déprimer ! On va trouver un moyen de récupérer ce souvenir mais par pitié Harry, arrête !

Le Survivant eut une moue boudeuse mais s'assit sur son lit.

- Des idées ? Demanda-t-il.

- On pourrait mettre Slughorn sous Impero, proposa Ron.

- Ronald Billius Weasley ! S'indigna la brune.

- Ça va, ça va... Quoi alors ?

- Du sérum de vérité ? Suggera Harry.

- Le professeur Slughorn est potionniste... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sache en contrer les effets... Non il faut trouver autre chose...

Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Ron soupire :

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas simplement lui re-demander ?

- C'est ça ! Avec un peu de chance cette fois il sera plus coopératif, ricana le Gryffondor.

- De la chance ! S'exclama soudain Hermione. C'est ça qu'il nous faut !

- Heu... Oui et alors ? Tu vas voler le chaudron d'un leprechaun ? Demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais non bêta ! Le Felix Felicis !

Harry se tapa la front d'une main.

- Quel crétin ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

- On s'en fiche ! Le pressa son amie. Il faut essayer tout de suite.

Le brun se pencha sous son lit et prit une paire de chaussette qui traînait là. Il la déroula pour en sortir une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide doré. Après un regard hésitant, il en but une gorgée, vidant la fiole de moitié.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Mione.

Harry se sentit tout à coup très léger. Il avait l'impression que le monde était à portée de main et qu'il suffisait de tendre les doigts pour l'obtenir.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Drago !

- Quoi ? Non ! Harry, tu dois aller voir Slughorn ! Tu iras voir Malefoy plus tard !

Mais Harry l'ignora. Il devait aller voir le blond, c'était une certitude. Il se leva donc joyeusement et allat d'un pas aérien vers la sortie.

- Harry non !

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que son ami avait déja filé. Zut.

* * *

Drago sursauta en se sentant plaqué contre un mur.

- Potter? S'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Le brun lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de susurrer à son oreille.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit bonjour Dray... Tes vacances se sont-elles bien passées ?

- Heu... Oui. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les cachots ?

- J'avais envie de te voir, répondit-il simplement en pressant son corps contre celui du blond.

D'accooooooooord... Qui avait cassé Potter ? Mais Drago n'eut pas la réponse à cette question que des lèvres charnues se posaient sur les siennes et qu'une langue passait la barrière de ses dents. Oulà ! Il était entreprenant le lion !

"Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre" pensa-t-il en répondant avec plaisir au baiser.

Qu'importe qui avait cassé Potter, il adorait le changement ! Le brun serait-il enfin prêt à céder ?

- Hé bien Potter... Quelle agréable surprise, haleta Malefoy.

- Et j'en ai une autre pour toi, ronronna-t-il.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant les mains du Gryffondor sur sa boucle de ceinture.

- Heu... Potter...

- Plus tard ! Sourit-il en envoyant valser sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir sa braguette.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

- Pot... Potter... Arrête...

Les mains s'interrompirent un instant alors que deux yeux verts emplis de désir plongeaient dans les siens.

- Non.

Et Drago crut frôler la crise cardiaque en le voyant se mettre à genoux.

Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain.

Un cri passa ses lèvres rougies lorsque la langue d'Harry frôla son membre érigé. Drago se cramponna au mur derrière lui en gémissant alors que Potter le regardait comme s'il allait bouffer. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Ses pensées furent de nouveau court-circuitées quand son sexe fut littéralement englouti et qu'un va-et-vient effréné le fit hurler en se cambrant. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes sous les coups de langue et il ne pouvait se retenir de s'enfoncer dans la gorge de Potter. Ses cris devaient s'entendre dans tous les cachots, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, tout ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant était de se libérer de ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait de jouir dans cette bouche si adroite. Et cette langue qui le rendait fou... Un mouvement de gorge que Drago, malgré toute son expérience, n'avait jamais connu le fit se répandre en étouffant un hurlement de sa main. Il vit comme à travers un brouillard Potter se relever et se coller à lui d'un air satisfait.

- M. Potter ! M. Malefoy ! S'exclama une voix outrée.

Le blond ne tourna même pas la tête, s'affalant simplement un peu plus contre le mur alors qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Professeur Slughorn, répondit joyeusement Harry.

Joyeusement ? Il était devenu dingue ou quoi ?

- M. Potter... Je... enfin... Ce genre de choses... Dans un couloir! S'étouffa le maître de potions.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Drago professeur, j'étais simplement... un peu trop démonstratif dans ma joie de le retrouver.

Le blond en aurait bien éclaté de rire s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à tenter de reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct.

- Hum... M. Potter... Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau... M. Malefoy... Retournez donc dans votre Salle Commune...

Harry hocha distraitement de la tête en boutonnant le pantalon du Serpentard toujours pantelant et en remontant sa braguette. Il fit venir la ceinture d'un accio sans baguette qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Slughorn.

Drago déglutit lorsque Potter passa les bras autour de sa taille pour lui reboucler sa ceinture. C'est avec un rougissement affreux qu'il sentit son sexe se redresser à la vue du sourire diaboliquement malicieux du Gryffondor. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et effleura son entrejambe avant de suivre Slughorn jusqu'à son bureau, laissant un Malefoy hébété derrière lui.

* * *

Harry s'assit avec bonheur dans le fauteuil que lui désignait Slughorn. Comme il se sentait léger...

- Hum... Harry... Oh et puis à Avalon les conventions! Je vais nous servir un verre, je pense que nous en avons besoin. Évidemment, pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

Le brun acquiesça d'un air ravi. Une petite voix intérieur lui soufflait de ne rien boire tout en poussant Slughorn à se resservir le plus possible. Il lança donc discrètement un sort pour que le verre de Slughorn ne se vide jamais. Que la magie sans baguette et informulée lui semblait facile tout à coup !

- Écoutez-mon garçon, je comprends qu'à votre âge, le désir soit exacerbé mais...

Harry se cala dans son fauteuil, prêt à attendre que son professeur soit imbibé car après tout... _In vino veritas_...

...

Le brun écoutait d'une oreille distraite Slughorn babiller sur les "si populaires" anciens élèves qu'il avait eu en vidant de nouveau son verre...

"C'est quand même étrange qu'il soit toujours plein" pensa distraitement le vieil homme avant de parler de Martha Jonchiam qui avait fait partie de son club avant de devenir l'auteur des best-seller: "Un sortilège en vaux bien deux".

...

- Et votre mère qui était une sorcière si talentueuse... Déplora Slughorn alors que ses joues semblaient avoir prit un coup de chaud.

Sentant qu'il tenait le bon bout, Harry demanda :

- Vous l'appréciiez beaucoup...

- Oh oui ! C'était une élève si talentueuse ! Toujours polie et prête à aider les gens ! Elle m'a envoyé une lettre lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte... Elle semblait si ravie... J'ai même été invité à son mariage avec votre père...

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués par Voldemort.

Horace sursauta au nom honni et vida une nouvelle fois sa coupe.

- Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses mon garçon... Murmura Slughorn.

- Mais c'est la vérité... Vous savez, il lui a proposé de lui laisser la vie... Mais elle a refusé...

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Le brun sentait les mots lui venir naturellement.

- Elle a refusé pour me protéger, continua Harry. Elle a donné sa vie pour moi.

- C'était une femme si courageuse... Sanglota l'homme.

- Et vous ne voudriez pas mettre fin aux actes de son meurtrier ?

Le regard que posa sur lui le maître de potion était flou mais désemparé.

- Lily Potter est morte. Pour sa mémoire... Aidez-moi à détruire Voldemort.

- Comment ?

- Donnez-moi votre souvenir... C'est très important Professeur, et je ne vous jugerai pas... Mais s'il-vous-plaît... Pour ma mère... Aidez-moi.

Des larmes roulaient sur les grosses joues de Slughorn avant de finir dans son épaisse moustache. Il trembla en levant sa baguette et en la portant à sa tempe. Harry dut retenir un sourire en voyant des filaments argentés se créer autour de la baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme enfermait le souvenir dans une fiole et la tendit au Gryffondor.

- J'esp... J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop sévèrement. Balbutia-t-il.

- Merci infiniment professeur, répondit Harry en se levant, le souvenir dans une de ses poches.

Il sautilla gaiement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Le mot de passe lui vint naturellement avant de gravir les marches que dévoila la gargouille. Il fallait faire vite, il lui tardait de revoir Drago.

* * *

Blaise se demanda distraitement d'où venait le vase que Drago avait fait éclater contre le mur.

Le blond fulminait dans le dortoir qui était, fort heureusement, vide. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plus d'une heure qu'il cassait des objets en fulminant.

- Non mais putain, Blaise, tu te rends compte ! Cet enfoiré m'a menti ! Il jouait les vierges effarouchées, ce connard ! Hurla-t-il en envoyant valser un cendrier en cristal.

Mais d'où sortaient tous ces objets ?

- Tu sais, peut-être est-il vraiment vierge...

- Oh non ! Ça Blaise, je peux te l'assurer, c'est impossible ! On ne peux pas sucer aussi bien et être vierge Blaise, c'est impossible !

- Je suis pas franchement convaincu...

- Blaise ! Il a fait des choses que _moi_ je ne connaissais même pas ! Putain, si Slughorn n'était pas arrivé, je te jure que je lui aurais montré ce que c'est d'avoir Drago Malefoy entre les cuisses et le dos contre un mur !

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux t'assurer que n'importa quel mec ayant subi le même traitement, et _il y en a forcément eu_, l'aurait prit sans sommation ! C'est impossible qu'il soit vierge ! Putain le salopard ! Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule !

- Dommage... Ça en faisait fantasmer pas mal, le mythe de la vierge, à Serpentard...

Drago se figea brusquement.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

- Putain de merde ! Si ça se trouve, je suis passé derrière des mecs de Serpentard !

- Hein ? Drago je t'en prie ! Sois réaliste ! Potter ne pouvait pas nous blairer avant l'arrivée des futurs !

- Ooooh mais non ! Potty est un sacré acteur ! Si ça se trouve il s'est bien trouvé avec Weasley ! Aussi foutrement acteurs l'un que l'autre ! A jouer les mijaurées avant de se taper tout Poudlard dans l'ombre !

- Dray, tu exagères !

- L'enfoiré ! Ah, il a voulu se payer ma tête ? Hé bien il va voir ça... Monsieur veux se faire baiser ? Prépare-toi Potty ! La prochaine fois que je te croise, tu passes à la casserole !

Blaise se mit la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Il espérait que Drago ait raison et que Potter n'en soit pas à sa première expérience, car il risquait sérieusement d'avoir mal...

**To be continued...**


	19. Retour de flammes

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**NOUVEAU LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE! **

Ch. 15:

Ronald Weasley était quelqu'un de bien.

Dernier fils d'une famille de sept enfants tous plus originaux les uns que les autres, il souffrait d'un manque de confiance en lui et tentait par tout les moyens de cultiver la plus petite chose qui pourrait le différencier de ses frères. Le faire sortir du lot. Que ses parents soient fiers de lui, pour lui. Pas parce qu'il était aussi bon en Quidditch que Charlie. Pas parce qu'il était aussi sociable que Bill. Pas parce qu'il pouvait être aussi sérieux que Percy (Merlin non !). Pas parce qu'il pouvait être aussi inventif que les jumeaux. Non. Juste parce qu'il était Ron. Mais dans une aussi grande famille que celle des Weasley... C'était dur... Et Ron avait l'impression que ses frères avaient déja pris tous les domaines pour se distinguer. Premier arrivé, premier servis. Pas de bol Ronny.

Aussi Ron faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il tentait de s'améliorer toujours plus dans les échecs ou tout autre jeu de stratégie. Il était aussi loyal que possible et faisait son maximum au Quidditch quand le stress ne le rendait pas vert (couleur qui jurait avec ses cheveux, lui avait un jour dit Sarah). Bref, Ron Weasley était un mec bien. Mais Ron Weasley n'était pas un mec assez bien pour rester calme en cet instant.

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Harry Potter, Gryffondor de son état, enfouit un peu plus le visage dans son oreiller, maudissant sa mère de l'avoir mise au monde.

Il savait bien qu'au lieu de pester sur sa défunte et innocente mère, il devrait plutôt hurler hystériquement après une fiole de potion dorée du nom de Felix Felicis.

Car c'est un Harry tout guilleret qui était revenu au dortoir de Gryffondor, annonçant joyeusement qu'il ne faisait que passer. Il devait, paraît-il, finir son affaire avec Malfoy. Lorsque Hermione eut demandé, ce qui était parfaitement son droit, quelle affaire il devait terminer (Mais elle aurait pas pu se la fermer ?), il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre qu'un joyeux :

- Bah on doit faire l'amour ! C'était pas très sympa de ma part de le planter dans le couloir après lui avoir fait une fellation !

Et le coup du sort voulut que les effets de l'Elixir s'arrêtent à ce moment-là. Harry avait viré au blanc. Puis au cramoisi. Puis au vert. Puis au bleu. Puis au violet. Avant de redevenir blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine moldu. Voilà comment ils étaient arrivés là, Ron hurlant, Hermione rougissant et Harry, mort de honte dans ses oreillers.

La vie était _vraiment_ une garce...

* * *

Romilda Vane était morte. Ou tout du moins, sur le point de l'être. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal... Enfin... Presque rien fait de mal... Après sa tentative ratée pour propager une rumeur qui aurait fait d'elle la Reine de Poudlard, la jeune fille avait eu du mal à avaler sa défaite. Sans compter que toutes ses amies s'étaient résignées. Bande de lâches.

C'est pour cela que Romilda était allée voir une jeune femme plus à même de comprendre sa rancœur. Une jeune femme particulièrement douée dans l'art et la manière de tromper son monde. Une jeune femme qui était amoureuse de Harry Potter. Une rivale hier, une alliée maintenant.

Ginevra Weasley était sûrement l'une des filles les plus complexes de Poudlard. Elle était entièrement dévouée à sa famille et défendait ses amis mieux qu'une lionne protégeant ses petits. Oui... Ginevra Weasley pouvait être votre meilleure amie... Mais elle pouvait également être votre pire ennemie. Car une fois que la famille était en sécurité et les amis bien gardés, il fallait bien trouver une occupation. Et quoi de mieux que de cracher son venin dans l'ombre ou de jouer la pu... jeune fille aux moeurs légères devant des garçons définitivement pas sympathiques ?

Ginny Weasley craquait sur les mauvais garçons. C'était comme ça. Elle savait évidemment qu'elle se marierait et aurait des enfants avec un homme respectable, mais elle était jeune et voulait en profiter. Aussi sortait-elle avec des gens comme Ernie Macmillan le jour (ce type était un véritable ange, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on lui veuille du mal) et couchait avec des types comme Eddie Carmichael la nuit (ce mec avait un putain de doigté !). Mais malgré toutes ses coucheries et amourettes en tout genre, Ginny restait une adolescente comme les autres qui, au fond de son cœur, n'en aimait qu'un. Harry. Le Survivant. Le meilleur ami de son frère. Il était l'homme parfait pour elle.  
Il était doux, gentil, affectueux, loyal mais en même temps impatient, colérique et puissant. La première fois que Ginny l'avait vu éclater dans une de ses mythiques crises de rage, elle avait été comme tout le monde, effrayée. Mais une fois à l'abri des rideaux de son lit, elle était excitée comme jamais. Elle avait treize ans à l'époque et se demandait déja ce qu'il se serait passé s'il l'avait embrassée sauvagement... Oui... Le type parfait...

Malheureusement, un problème de taille était venu depuis peu. Ce problème s'appelait : Potter-Malfoy.

Comment _son_ Harry pouvait-il accepter aussi facilement que lui et Malfoy... Elle ne voulait même pas y penser ! Il avait toujours détesté la fouine et voilà que maintenant, des enfants disant être les siens débarquaient ! C'était ridicule !

Ca crevait les yeux qu'ils mentaient ! Bon, sauf peut-être Killian... Mais enfin, ce gosse si gentil qui ressemblait tant à Harry ne pouvait pas être le fils de Malfoy ! Il était roux ! C'était pas un signe, ça, peut-être ? Ginny savait qu'elle avait sûrement tout faux... Mais elle était bien décidé à changer les choses. Harry était à elle ! À elle ! Ce fils de mangemort ne pourrait rien y changer!

Romilda lui avait dit que la rumeur d'il y a un mois était vraie. Donc Malfoy tentait vraiment de mettre Harry dans son lit... Sauf que Ginny était bien décidé à le mettre dans le sien avant ! Leur plan était donc simple. Romilda détournait l'attention de Malfoy et Ginny glissait un _léger_ aphrodisiaque dans le verre d'Harry avant de l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille. Une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble, elle le convaincrait de sortir avec elle. Et si Ginny savait bien faire une chose, c'était convaincre les gens. Malfoy n'avait plus aucune chance.

Mais voilà... Les deux Gryffondores ne savaient pas que la classe désaffectée où elles se trouvaient était le point de ralliement des Potter-Malfoy. Elles ne savaient pas qu'ils n'y avait aucun sort de silence sur la porte. Et elles ne savaient pas que derrière le battant, cinq enfants tendaient l'oreille, les sourcils froncés.  
Oui... Romilda Vane était morte... Et Ginny Weasley aussi.

* * *

Harry tentait vainement d'expliquer la situation à ses amis. Ses balbutiements étaient un amalgame étrange de "Je sais pas trop ce qui m'as pris", "C'est le Felix Felicis" et "Bien sûr que non, je n'en avais pas envie !".

Rien de très concret donc, mais cela semblait calmer Ron. Après une demi-heure, il réussit courageusement à détourner la conversation sur le souvenir de Slughorn.

- Des Horcruxes ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, les joues encore un peu rouges.

- Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque !

- Mione, Jedusor aussi avait cette bibliothèque à sa disposition mais c'est à Slughorn qu'il a demandé des conseils. On ne trouvera rien.

- Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir un livre dans la réserve qui parle des Horcruxes !

- Je doute que ce soit le genre de trucs qu'on trouve dans une école, dit Ron.

Le roux lui jetait des regards en coin particulièrement gênants. Merlin, comment oserait-il regarder Malfoy en face après ça ? Comment avait-il pu s'abaisser à faire un truc pareil ? C'était absolumment dégueulasse...

Harry pâlit subitement en comprenant une chose sur laquelle il ne s'était pas attardé. Il avait _léché_ Malfoy. Bordel de dieux. Malfoy avait jouit dans sa bouche ! Prit d'une horrible nausée, il courut dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte et se pencha sur le lavabo. Il alluma précipitamment le robinet et se rinça les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues.

- Bah...Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'étonna Hermione.

Ron reprit une belle couleur rouge tomate en marmonnant.

- Il vient de comprendre ce qu'il a fait... à Malfoy, finit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Lorsqu'elle comprit, la sorcière se mit à bafouiller pitoyablement. Dieu, elle n'aurait jamais cru être confrontée à pareille situation ! D'abord la fête de Slughorn, maintenant ça... Son ami était maudit ou quoi ? Une sorte de divinité sexuelle qui lui voulait du mal ?

"Reprends-toi, ma fille, tu divagues" pensa-t-elle.

Mais bon sang ! Comment Harry et Malfoy allait faire pour sortirent ensemble s'ils passaient leurs temps à se sauter dessus en étant soit saoul, soit drogué ? Ce n'était pas ça l'amour !

- Oh Harry... Murmura-t-elle en voyant son ami sortir de la salle d'eau, le teint livide.

* * *

- Oh Harry... Susurra Ginny en agitant sa longue chevelure de feu.

Le brun lui fit un maigre sourire tremblant. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Le reste de l'après-midi était passé comme à travers un brouillard dont il n'était sorti qu'à la vue de Malfoy. Il s'était figé en le croisant et s'était lâchement carapaté vers la Grande Salle. Les rencontres avec le blond dans des couloirs déserts, il connaissait, merci !

Ron et Hermione l'avaient suivit sans un mot jusqu'à table et ils mangèrent dans un silence inconfortable jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ginny. La rousse plaisantait tranquillement, faisait rire les uns et baver les autres. Il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement jolie ce soir. Même si Harry n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Il sentait le regard de Malfoy dans son dos et devait se retenir pour ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise.

Mal à l'aise, il reprit une gorgée de jus de citrouille sans voir le regard satisfait de Ginny.

- Hey Harry ! S'exclama Seamus. Le match contre Serdaigle, tu le sens comment ?

- Heu... Bien... Bien...

- Ca va Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ou-Oui. J'ai... J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.

Il desserra sa cravate et reprit une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Bon sang, ce qu'il faisait chaud ! Depuis quand faisait-il aussi chaud dans la Grande Salle ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

- Hey vieux, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- N-Non. Non, ça... ça va aller...

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as...

- Ron ! Il dit que ça va ! Le coupa Ginny.

Cet imbécile allait tout faire capoter !

- Ginny ! Tu vois bien qu'il est mal ! Viens Harry, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

La rousse allait l'interrompre lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'Harry jeta à la sorcière. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour Hermione auparavant. Un regard plein de désir.

- C'est bon, Mione ! Je m'en occupe !

Elle prit le brun par le bras et sortit de la salle. Ginny dut retenir un sourire en sentant la main de Harry caresser la sienne. Elle lui rendit sa caresse en jubilant. Enfin ! Elle allait faire ce dont elle avait tant rêvé ! Elle allait...

- Miss Weasley.

La Gryffondor se figea avant de se retourner.

- Oui Professeur McGonagall ?

- Vos parents sont dans mon bureau. Ils aimeraient s'entretenir d'urgence avec vous. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Ginny fut un instant déstabilisée par le ton sec de son enseignante. Le professeur de métamorphose avait toujours été gentille avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- Heu... Oui... Heu... Mais... J'accompagnais Harry à l'infirmerie et...

Mince ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul ! Dans son état il sauterait sur n'importe qui !

- Je m'en charge professeur !

La rousse blêmit en voyant Malfoy apparaitre soudainement derrière McGonagall.

- C'est fort aimable à vous, M. Malfoy. Suivez-moi, Miss.

C'est ainsi que Ginevra Weasley fulmina jusqu'au bureau de sa directrice de maison, laissant derrière elle un Malfoy armé d'un sourire mauvais.

* * *

- À nous deux, Potter, murmura-t-il

Il entraîna le brun à travers les étages, montant les escaliers et parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse avant d'entrer dans une salle de classe du Troisième Étage. Un sort de silence et de verrouillage plus tard, il plaquait durement un Gryffondor particulièrement brûlant contre la porte.

- Alors Potter ? On s'est bien amusé à se foutre de ma gueule ?

Un gémissement lui répondit alors que des doigts tremblants mais habiles, déboutonnaient sa chemise.

- T'es vraiment une pute, connard... Siffla-t-il.

Il embrassa durement le jeune homme, forçant la barrière de ses dents et enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Leurs gestes étaient saccadés et leurs respirations haletantes. Drago descendit sa bouche dans son cou et glissa jusqu'à la clavicule avant de s'éloigner en feulant.

- Enfoiré ! Tu vaux pas mieux que la belette en jupons ! Quand je pense que j'ai cru à ton baratin ! Tu t'es bien marré au moins ?

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Potter se tortillait contre le mur en couinant et il se maudit de trouver cela excitant. Ce mec agissait comme la pire des catins de l'Allée des Embrumes et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de bander. Combien étaient passés avant lui ? Dix ? Vingt ? Combien en avait-il sucé ? Et ce bâtard de sang-mêlé qui jouait les vierges effarouchées ! Salopard !

- À mon tour de m'amuser !

Et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il se retrouva à genoux, un membre bouillant dans sa gorge et des cris à ses oreilles.

"Tu vas me payer chaque baiser, Potter" promit-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations.

* * *

- JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE !

Le hurlement de Ginny fit froncer les sourcils de McGonagall.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! TU...

- Mme Weasley, encore une fois je vous assure que je n'ai jamais envoyé une telle lettre, intervint Mme Pomfresh. J'ignore comment elle vous est parvenue, mais votre fille n'est pas entrée dans mon infirmerie depuis le début de l'année ! Et j'en aurais référé à la Direction si une de nos élèves était enceinte.

- Mais alors de qui provient cette lettre? Demanda Arthur, encore rouge de fureur.

- Nous l'ignorons M. Weasley, mais soyez certain que nous allons retrouver l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Encore toutes mes excuses miss, dit McGonagall.

Ginny pinça les lèvres, fusillant sa mère du regard. Elle ne voulait même pas regarder le foutu parchemin posé sur le bureau du professeur.

_Madame et Monsieur Weasley,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous informer de la visite récente de votre fille dans mon infirmerie. Elle se plaignait de nausées, de maux de têtes ainsi que d'une interruption du cycle menstruel.  
Un examen plus poussé nous a révélé la grossesse de déjà un mois de Ginevra.  
Je tenais à vous en informer au plus tôt et je pense qu'il serait utile d'en parler au plus vite avec votre fille. Des mesures sont déjà en cours pour le cas où elle souhaiterait garder l'enfant.  
Recevez, Madame et Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées._

_Pompom Pomfresh. Infirmière à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.  
_  
Elle ignorait qui était le responsable, mais elle allait le tuer ! Foi de Ginny Weasley, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement !

* * *

Harry tentait de chasser les lucioles qui dansaient devant ses yeux tout en reprenant sa respiration.  
La pièce semblait se stabiliser peu à peu alors qu'il prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Oh putain...

Il bascula violemment sa tête en arrière, cognant le mur derrière lui. Il sentit Malfoy rire doucement dans son cou.

- Si tu veux t'assomer, Potter, il suffit de demander.

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Chuchota-t-il, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit engourdi.

- Oh pitié !

Le blond se recula pour ancrer le regard dans le sien même si celui d'Harry était un peu flou.

- C'est bon Potter, tu t'es bien marré, tant mieux pour toi. Sois heureux que je préfère te tailler une pipe plutôt que de te tuer pour t'être foutu de ma gueule.

Il fronça les sourcils. Les paroles du Serpentard ressemblaient à un sac de nœuds dans lequel il s'emmêlait et ces putains de tables ne voulaient pas arrêter de tourner !

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Rassure-moi Potter... Tu déconnes ?

- Bordel Malfoy... J'ai... J'ai mal à la tête et... et enfin, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Drago se statufia.

- C'est une blague ? Potter... Tu sais ce qu'on vient de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?

Morgane ! C'était pas possible ! Pas ça ! Tout, mais pas une possession !

- Potter... Je viens de te sucer...

- De quoi tu...

Harry s'interrompit en reprenant conscience de la position dans laquelle il était. Assis contre le mur, Malfoy à genoux en face de lui, et son pantalon encore ouvert, son sexe dévoilé.

- Putain de merde...

Oui. La vie était une belle garce. Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy venaient de l'apprendre à leurs dépends...

**To be continued...**


	20. Bonus 3

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre mais entre le lycée, les cours, les devoirs, le théatre, la famille et l'écriture, il me reste plus beaucoup de temps à moi ^^" En tout cas merci encore à toutes et à tous.**

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS!**

Harry avait un problème.

Harry avait même un très gros problème.

Harry avait un très très gros pro...

- PAPA!

Le Survivant ferma les yeux à l'entente de la voix stridente qui fit trembler les vitres. Une gosse de deux ans n'était pas censée pouvoir hurler comme ça. Une gosse de deux ans n'était pas censée parler aussi clairement pour son âge. Une gosse de deux ans n'était pas censée faire peur au grand Harry Potter.

Et pourtant...

Harry déglutit et se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il avala cul sec. Il exhala l'alcool brulant en soupirant. Melinda était précoce. Les médicomages avaient été formels là-dessus et ça avait fait la fierté de Drago vu que c'était lui qui l'avait portée. Harry, lui, était simplement fier que cette petite blonde ait des yeux identiques au siens... Parce que, mine de rien, entre Demetri et Gabriel qui étaient le portrait craché de Drago... Bah, il commençait à désespérer. Mais la blondinette faisait leur fierté de par son excellente et précoce élocution. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que ça tourne au cauchemar... Melinda Narcissa Potter-Malfoy était capricieuse, pleurnicheuse, grincheuse et autres joyeusetés du même genre... Les seuls moments où elle se calmait c'était quand Demetri la prenait dans ses bras. Là, plus un bruit. Leur fils de sept ans y arrivait mieux qu'eux. Même Drago avait abandonné, et prit lâchement la fuite au bureau pour ne pas avoir à affronter les crises de colère de leur fille.

- PAPA!

Allez courage. Il fallait faire honneur à sa maison. Harry se leva donc bravement et sortit de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers et entrer dans la chambre de Melinda. Il déglutit en voyant la blonde, haute comme trois pommes, le fusiller du regard. La petite était assise dans son lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

- Mel chérie, commença Harry d'une voix douce, il faut que tu fasses la sieste.

- Je veux pas dormir!

- Je sais mon cœur, mais les petites filles doivent faire la sieste.

- Pourquoi?

"Pour que papa puisse se saouler et se lamenter en paix"

- Pour devenir des grandes filles plus tard.

De toute évidence, son argument ne l'avait pas convaincue. Ses yeux verts le scannaient et Harry avait la désagréable impression de passer au détecteur de mensonges.

- Je veux pas.

Bon... Adoptons une autre technique. Harry s'assit sur le sol, devant le lit et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas?

- Je veux Dem.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Chérie, Demetri a la varicelle. Il est malade et se repose.

Le visage de la blonde prit une étrange couleur violette.

- JE VEUX DEMETRI ! hurla-t-elle.

Harry remercia silencieusement Godric d'avoir préservé ses tympans. Il prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans celui, identique au sien, de sa progéniture.

- Mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, Melinda.

Le brun rentra aussitôt la tête dans ses épaules, se préparant à une nouvelle attaque sonore. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit pourtant un œil face au silence. La blonde le regardait sans comprendre.

- Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux.

- **JE VEUX DEMETRI !**

D'accord... Au moins, il aurait essayé. Harry soupira et se leva en ignorant les cris de la fillette. Il ferma la porte et entra dans la chambre de son aîné. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et une odeur de maladie asphyxiait l'air. Il s'approcha du lit et ajouta une couverture à la pile déjà présente sur le corps de l'enfant.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Le garçon hocha faiblement la tête et demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

- Tu veux que j'y aille ?

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. C'était exactement ce que lui demandait Drago la nuit, lorsque les bébés pleuraient.

- Non, mon ange. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

- Ça va. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

- C'est la fièvre.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit de la chambre. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres en entendant les cris ininterrompus de la petite. Déjà lui qui était malade, plus Demetri qui avait la varicelle, plus Gabriel qui avait un rhume, et voilà qu'elle lui faisait un caprice. Il allait craquer. Vraiment. Il entra dans leur chambre, à Drago et lui, pour profiter de quelques minutes de silence avant de retourner sur le champ de bataille.  
Harry grimaca en sentant son ventre s'affoler. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû boire ce verre de Whisky.  
Drago devait revenir avec les résultats de ses examens et ceux de Gabriel, qu'il avait emmené chez le médicomage. Il espérait vraiment que le bout de chou n'avait qu'un simple rhume parce que deux malades à la maison, il aurait du mal à gérer.

- PAPA !

Merlin tout-puissant.

Harry regarda la pièce d'un air désespéré et ses yeux bloquèrent sur le vieux lapin de Demetri qu'il comptait jeter. Ca pouvait marcher... Le Gryffondor se leva brusquement, lança un sort de couture et de nettoyage avant de sprinter vers la chambre de sa fille. Melinda cessa de crier en le voyant entrer.  
Ils se fixèrent comme un dompteur fixe un fauve avant d'entrer dans la cage. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et lui tendit le lapin.

- C'est celui de Demetri. Comme il ne peut pas se lever, il te le donne. Ce sera comme si il était toujours avec toi comme ça.

La blonde regarda le lapin un très long moment. Si long que Harry commença à douter de son plan.  
Une petite main jaillit soudain de sous les couvertures et serra le lapin contre elle en se recouchant calmement. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était aussi simple que ça ? Ahuri, il redescendit dans la cuisine pour se resservir un verre de Whisky. Alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres, un nouveau hurlement retentit :

- NE TOUCHE PAS À CE VERRE !

Harry sursauta et regarda Drago avec stupéfaction. Le blond fila en quatrième vitesse déposer Gabriel dans lit et redescendit en fusillant son mari du regard. Il prit la bouteille d'alcool et la jeta rageusement à la poubelle avec le verre. Allons bon! Quel Scroutt l'avait piqué ?

- Un problème, Dray ?

- Un problème, Dray ? singea le blond avant de reprendre en fulminant. Oui, il y a un problème ! Je t'interdit de boire, tu m'entends ?

Le brun le contempla avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es enceint, bougre d'idiot !

- Ah. De combien ?

Rester zen. Surtout, rester zen. Un rond est un carré et un carré est un rond...

- De trois semaines, et de jumeaux !

...

La vie d'Harry James Potter n'était pas prête de se calmer.


	21. Les plans du Lord

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**J'ai lu à de nombreuses reprises des reviews me disant que l'histoire entre Harry et Drago traînait un peu en longueur... Je pense qu'il faut que j'explique clairement mon avis là-dessus. Vingt chapitres pour enlever six ans de haine, convertir sexuellement un hétéro, adapter des enfants venus de 24 ans dans le futur et bien établir les plans de Voldemort... Excusez-moi, mais je pense que c'est quand même le minimum du minimum! Si ils y en a qui aiment les fics où Harry se rend compte par un heureux hasard qu'il a des sentiments pour Drago, qu'ils couchent ensemble et qu'ils s'avouent leur amour avant de combattre Voldemort en moins de dix chapitres... Franchement, arrêtez tout de suite de lire ma fiction elle n'est pas pour vous! Les relations adolescentes sont compliquées et il faut un minimum de temps pour que ça se développe, surtout avec les préjugés que ces deux-là se traînent.**

**Voilà, merci de votre attention et bonne lecture.**

Ch. 16:

- Dégage de moi.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua le blond.

- Dégage de moi, s'écria Harry.

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu m'as pris pour ton chien, Potter ? Ta belette à qui tu donnes des ordres ? Je ferai ce dont j'ai envie quand je le... Potter ?

Drago s'inquiéta en voyant le brun haleter dangereusement, ses yeux tentant de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi dans la pièce alors que ses mains tremblaient. Merde... Il était en train de faire une crise de panique ?

- Ok, ok,ok ! Je me lève ! Du calme Potter !

Il se releva précipitamment et aida le Gryffondor à en faire de même. Il dut retenir un juron en le voyant s'aider du mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Drago entoura les hanches de Potter d'un bras et lui referma son pantalon. Il pensa avec ironie que leurs positions étaient inversées depuis hier.

- Respire Potter. On va me tuer si j'ai ta mort sur le dos.

Sa piètre tentative d'humour ne sembla pas calmer le brun qui était parcourut de spasmes entre ses bras.

- Merde Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, pour l'amour de Merlin ?

Le brun releva la tête d'un mouvement vif avant de s'égosiller d'une voix dérapant sur les aigus.

- Ce qui me prend ? _Ce qui me prend ?_ J'en ai marre ! Voilà ce qui me prend ! J'en ai marre de toi Malfoy ! Depuis que ces gosses sont arrivés, ma vie est devenue encore plus infernale qu'avant ! D'abord tu me harcèles, ensuite la fête de Slughorn, puis le Felix Felicis et maintenant ça ! Je ne suis pas une pute, merde !

Drago cligna des yeux, ébahi.

- Fe... Felix Felicis ?

- Enfin Malfoy ! Rit nerveusement Harry. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas sérieusement que je t'aurais sucé si j'étais dans mon état normal ? Dumbledore m'avait confié une mission et j'ai dû prendre du Felix Felicis. C'est pour ça que j'ai agi...

- Comme une pute ?

- À peu de choses près, s'étrangla-t-il.

Potter avait pris de l'élixir de chance. Il ne pouvait donc pas être considéré comme sain d'esprit lorsqu'il l'avait suçé. Mais...Une seconde... Ça voulait dire que l'extrême dextérité que Potter avait montré dans ce couloir... C'était dû à l'Élixir ?

Une expression triomphante prit place sur le visage du blond avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Ok, pour hier, mais aujourd'hui. C'est quoi ton excuse Potter ? Tu te laisses tailler des pipes par n'importe qui ?

Harry s'étouffa de rage.

- Nan mais ça va pas ! C'est dégueulasse, ce genre de trucs ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, d'accord ? Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que j'aime les filles, Malfoy ?

- Quand t'arrêteras de gémir à chaque fois que je te chope dans un coin sombre, répondi-t-il du tac-au-tac.

- Connard !

- J'assume totalement.

Furibond, le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la porte.

- Potter, attends !

Drago lui agrippa le poignet et le retourna vivement en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Le fait de ne pas sentir de magie agressive dans le sortilège qui fusa fut la seule chose qui retint Harry de dégainer pour lancer un Stupefix. Croisant le regard interogateur, Drago haussa les épaules.

- Si tu étais sorti dans cet état, n'importe qui aurait deviné ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle.

Le Serpentard se reput de la rougeur qui monta aux joues du brun, et il lui effleura les lèvres avant de sortir.

Il était temps qu'il mène sa petite enquête pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Potter.

* * *

- Mot de passe ?

- Heu... Bavboules.

La Grosse Dame pivota, dévoilant l'antre des Rouges et Or. Harry s'étonna légèrement de voir une bonne partie des Gryffondors entourer une Ginny Weasley hors d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

La brune se retourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

- Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ginny ?

- Une lettre à été envoyée à M. et Mme Weasley disant que Ginny était enceinte.

- Quoi ?

- Non, mais elle ne l'est pas! Dit précipitamment Hermionne. Tu connais Ginny, elle n'est pas comme ça ! C'est juste une mauvaise farce...

Il cligna des yeux. Pour une farce, elle n'avait rien de drôle.

- Et Ron, il en dit quoi ?

- Il est dans son dortoir. Il a hurlé sur Ginny dès son arrivée. Et il n'est pas le seul. Elle a déjà reçu trois lettres de Charlie, cinq des jumeaux, une de Percy et une de Bill disant qu'il allait passer. M. et Mme Weasley ne leur ont pas encore dit que ce n'était pas vrai.

Waw... Dix lettres quand même... Autant la réaction de Ron ne l'étonnait pas trop, autant il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que tous les frères Weasley puissent être aussi protecteurs...

- Harry, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles voir Ron. Neville est déjà monté le calmer mais bon...

Il hocha rapidement la tête et se dirigea vers le dortoir des septième années. Alors qu'il poussait la porte, un magazine de Quidditch frôla son nez pour s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

- Quel accueil...

Ron, rouge de rage, pinça les lèvres avant de prendre un autre magazine pour l'envoyer sur la porte de la salle de bain. Derrière le roux, Neville lui adressa un regard blasé.

- Écoute Ron, il faudrait que tu te calmes. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, ta sœur n'est pas enceinte...

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Aboya son ami. Non mais tu te rends compte du nombre de mecs avec qui elle est sortie ? Quand je pense que j'ai laissé McMillan s'approcher de ma soeur... Et Dean ! Dean ! Putain, cet enfoiré aussi est sorti avec elle !

- Ron ! Dean sort avec Seamus ! S'horrifia Neville.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller voir ce crétin pour lui dire ce qu'il risque s'il a mis ma soeur enceinte ?

- Emilia ? Gregson ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de se remettre à faire les cents pas sous l'œil goguenard du botaniste. Emilia et Gregson Thomas-Finnigan était respectivement en sixième et quatrième année à Gryffondor. Autant dire qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'apprécier les soupçons du roux...

- Ron, soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. On va retrouver qui a envoyé cette lettre, ne t'en fais pas. McGonagall ne laissera jamais passer un truc de ce genre. En attendant, tu devrais dormir. Il est presque onze heures et on a cours demain.

- Mouais... Maugréa-t-il en se déshabillant. Au fait, comment va ta tête ? Tu es allé voir Pomfresh ?

Neville haussa un sourcil devant la teinte pivoine que prirent les joues du Survivant.

- Heu... oui... oui... Ce... C'était rien du tout...

Ron hocha distraitement la tête en s'allongeant.

- Bonne nuit les gars.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

- Kelly ?

La jeune métisse releva les yeux pour les poser sur Drago Malfoy.

- Je peux t'aider ? S'enquit-elle.

- A vrai dire, oui.

Le blond s'assit avec élégance sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelques recherches pour moi.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Elle dût retenir un rire en le voyant enlever une poussière imaginaire sur ses ongles. C'était vraiment déstabilisant de voir l'ami de ses parents faire ses tics habituels sous la forme d'un adolescent d'un an de moins qu'elle.

- Potter a eu un comportement très... étrange, ce soir. Je soupçonne un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose de semblable. Tu penses pouvoir trouver une explication ?

- He bien... Tout dépend ce que tu appelles "étrange" ?

- Sexuellement actif.

Pour le coup, Kellyamson Zabini remercia tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour avoir la peau mate. Les rougissements se voyaient moins... Merde, dire qu'elle passait tous les réveillons avec les Potter-Malfoy.

- Hum... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Drago eut un sourire amusé, pas dupe.

- Merci Kelly. Ah, au fait... Tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux.

- Heu... merci...

Le sourire de Drago devint sardonique.

- Oh, de rien... Des yeux verts foncés comme les tiens sont vraiment peu communs... On jurerait ceux de la mère de Pansy !

La sorcière blêmit. L'ordure. Il savait. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes alors qu'elle regardait Drago monter les escaliers.

- Bonne nuit Kelly.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Ok, Malfoy savait que Pansy était sa mère. Or, ses parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble et ni elle, ni son frère n'avaient envie de se lancer dans une mission séduction comme les Potter-Malfoy. Mais maintenant, le blond avait un moyen de pression sur eux. Il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer ! Kelly aussi était une Serpentarde et, d'un certain point de vue, depuis plus longtemps que lui. Sans compter qu'il ignorait que ses _adorables_ enfants tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre...

Que la partie commence, Malfoy.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à grandes enjambées, faisant voler et enrouler sa robe noire autour de ses jambes. Son regard noir insondable promettait mort et tourments à tout opportun qui s'approcherait d'un peu trop près, aussi, les élèves restaient-ils à une distance respectable du terrifiant maître de potion.

Néanmoins, pour un observateur extrêmement attentif, on pouvait voir que le professeur était dans un état encore pire que d'habitude. Ses fines lèvres à peine rosées étaient pincées, devenant presque inexistantes. Ses sourcils froncés rendaient son regard encore plus menaçant et les ailes de son nez palpitaient, signe universel de fureur.

Il ne faisait pas bon de croiser Severus Rogue en ce jour enneigé de janvier. Et le château de Poudlard l'avait parfaitement compris. C'est pour cette raison que les escaliers étaient étrangement dociles, que les couloirs restaient stables, que les salles ne changeaient pas de place par enchantement et que les armures étaient au garde-à-vous, leur lance bien droite dans leurs mains.

L'homme arriva devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du Directeur et ne s'étonna pas de la voir pivoter d'elle-même. Le vieux fou était égal à lui-même dans son omniprésence.

- Bonsoir Severus ! Un bonbon au citron ?

Le ténébreux mangemort l'ignora pour dire directement :

- J'ai été mis sous serment, Albus.

Aussitôt, l'excentrique Directeur perdit son air affable pour une expression sérieuse et inquiète.

- Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?

- Le Lord m'a mis sous serment pour s'assurer que je ne révèlerais rien de la réunion qu'il vient de tenir.

- C'est si important que cela ?

- Sur le long terme, ça sera désastreux.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- Severus, je...

Celui-ci l'interrompit en sortant une fiole rempli d'un sorte de brume argentée.

- Je me doutais que vous alliez me le demander.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

- Merci, Severus.

Il tendit sa main calcinée vers la fiole et l'ouvrit. Sa robe pourpre parsemée de lunes dorées bruissa sur le sol lorsqu'il se leva pour verser le contenu du souvenir dans la Pensine. Il y plongea ensuite la tête.

_- Ah Severus, susurra le Lord. Pile à l'heure._

_- Maître, salua le mangemort en s'inclinant._

_Il se releva et alla s'asseoir à la longue table d'ébène._

_- Mes amis, si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est pour une réunion... exceptionnelle. Comme vous le savez, l'Ordre du Phénix reprend peu à peu ses forces et le vieux fou amoureux des moldus garde une main sur les Aurors malgré notre appui au Ministère. Quand à nous... Notre nombre s'est considérablement réduit depuis l'année dernière et les manœuvres sont longues pour rallier à notre cause. Aussi ais-je pensé à un plan pour accroître nos rangs. Un plan... qui nous demandera de la patience mais qui, sur le long terme, nous apportera la victoire._

_La bouche sans lèvres se tordit en un sourire cruel._

_- Mon projet est simple. Instruire dès la naissance des enfants de Sang-Purs pour les faire à notre image. Je ne parle pas simplement de répandre nos idées comme vous le faites déjà. Je parle d'un véritable entraînement qui commencera dès le plus jeune âge. Le fruit de notre société, capable de tuer, d'espionner et de défendre notre cause à même pas une dizaine d'années..._

Albus inspira brusquement. Misère...Un endoctrinement au berceau !

_-...Imaginez ce que feraient tous ces enfants surentraînés à Poudlard, au Ministère, dans le monde entier !_

_- Mais, Maître, dit un mangemort, nous avons déjà pour la plupart des enfants, et ils sont trop âgés. Attendre les fiançailles de la prochaines génération ne serait pas trop tardif ?_

_Voldemort se leva calmement de son trône, ses yeux de serpent scannant ses fidèles alors que Nagini s'enroulait autour du pied de la table._

_- Évidemment, la coutume de l'enfant unique et le temps jouent contre nous. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour palier ce problème._

_Les portes derrière le Lord s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une dizaine de silhouettes cachées sous des capes doublées de fourrure._

_- Messieurs, voici des sorciers et sorcières de Sang-Pur venant des quatre coins du monde que j'ai réussi à amener jusqu'à nous. J'attends que chacun de vous y apporte sa... contribution. Wills, je te laisse la suite._

_Un mangemort se leva dignement et s'avança vers les silhouettes en déroulant un long parchemin._

_- Hum... Chaque mangemort ayant l'âge d'avoir une descendance se verra assigner un ou une sorcière qu'il devra mettre enceint. Aucun des enfants ne sera déclaré légitime malgré la pureté du Sang afin de préserver les coutumes qui nous tiennent à cœur._

_Il leva le parchemin et lut :_

_- Miss Kravenski, Norvégienne sera assignée à McNair._

_Une silhouette s'avança et vint se placer derrière un Mangemort dont l'étonnement paraissait même derrière le masque._

_- Miss Svokan, serbe, sera assignée à Trandum. Miss Dorfiane, irlandaise, sera assignée à Jells, M. Doudmich, allemand, sera assigné à Melburn._

_- J'avais cru comprendre que tes préférences se dirgeaient vers les hommes, ronronna le Lord d'un air satisfait._

_- Heu...oui, c'est exact. Vous êtes trop bon Maître._

_Wills se racla la gorge et reprit._

_- Miss Xiung, coréenne, sera assignée à Rabastan Lestranges, Miss Daniel, française, sera assignée à Crowley, Miss DelaVega, espagnole, sera assignée à Vaisey, M. Baltha, serbe, sera assigné à Dolohov, Miss..._

_- Severus, l'interrompit Voldemort. En raison de tes excellents services ces derniers mois, je t'accorde la faveur d'une mangemorte allemande qui m'a fidèlement servi par le passé._

Albus vit une femme s'avancer dérrière lui, ses talons claquant durement sur le sol de pierre, sa démarche princière.

_Elle se placa à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et enleva son capuchon, dévoilant un visage aux traits fins et pernicieux. Elle n'avait même pas seize ans._

_- Elvira Heidelberg, reprit Wills. Allemande._

_Il roula son parchemin et retourna à sa place, suivi de la dernière silhouette, visiblement masculine._

_- J'ai réussi à m'arranger avec le père d'Elvira pour que le vôtre soit légitime. Tu te rends compte de la faveur que je te fais Severus ?_

_- Oui Maître, et je ne peux que vous en remercier._

_- Bien... Sur ce, je vous laisse à chacun le délai d'un an pour procréer une descendance propre aux Sang-Purs, messieurs. _

Albus se retrouva de nouveau dans son bureau.

- C'est là que le Lord nous impose le Serment.

- Merlin... Voilà qui est fâcheux, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

Il leva vers lui un regard respectueux.

- Je suis navré que vous ayez à faire une telle chose Severus...

- Je le sais Albus.

Le vieux Directeur soupira.

- Cette année s'annonce difficile...

**To be continued...**


	22. Decouvertes et Vestiaires

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Pardon de ce léger retard ^^ Merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

Ch. 17:

Melinda Narcissa Potter-Malfoy était une fille sympathique. Tout le monde vous le dira. Elle était très sociable. Elle aimait parler aux gens, faire de nouvelles rencontres, avoir des amis, être épaulée et rendre le vif d'or en les soutenant dans les moments difficiles. Elle était également très gentille. Pas le genre à faire des coups bas. Son sens de l'auto-culpabilité et de la compassion était trop élevé pour ça.

Malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser d'elle, elle n'aimait pas les disputes. Ça créait toujours en elle une douloureuse boule dans le ventre qui remontait dans sa gorge la nuit. Elle préférait largement les excuses, même celles qui n'étaient pas sincères, aux conflits. Une vraie Poufsouffle, quoi.

Melinda était donc une fille sympathique.

Mais, en ce matin froid et venteux de janvier, elle était tout sauf sympathique.

La raison ?

Hé bien, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, c'était dur de rester sympa lorsqu'on était coincée par cinq Weasley dans un couloir. Surtout quand les Weasley en question vous accusait d'avoir envoyé une lettre mensongère. Enfin mensongère, mensongère... Peut-être pas si mensongère que ça !

Le regard de Rose Weasley lui prometait en cet instant, mort et tortures... Elle avait pensé tout haut ? ... Oups...

- Écoute moi bien, Malfoy, cracha Cassandre, on te laisse une journée pour aller te dénoncer à McGonagall, passé ce délai, on ira nous-même lui dire la vérité !

Ok... Là, ça commençait à bien faire...

- Mais quelle vérité ? Puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé cette lettre !

- Mais bien sûr... Alors c'est évidemment une coïncidence...

- Une coïncidence de quoi ?

Cassandre eut un rictus qui déforma ses beaux traits de demi-vélane.

- Que ton taré de frangin ait envoyé le même genre de lettre à ma cousine ?

- Peut-être bien ! Et Demetri avait parfaitement raison! Ta cousine tournait autour de _son_petit ami !

- Teddy était de notre famille bien avant de sortir avec ton frère ! Et Victoire était sa meilleure amie ! S'écria Rose.

Allan, Dagen et Penny, les triplés Weasley de Serdaigle, acquiescèrent vivement.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous savez bien que c'est Rogue, sa meilleure amie ! Et, une fois encore, _je n'ai pas envoyé cette lettre _!

Cassandre grinça des dents et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour la noyer sous les insultes, lors qu'elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un groupe de Serpentard. Et pas n'importe quel groupe de Serpentard... ZE groupe de Serpentards !

"Merci Helga" pensa Mel'.

- Un problème, Weasley ? Dit Drago d'un air hautain.

Les cinq roux échangèrent un regard. Leur infériorité numérique les persuada de ne pas faire de vagues. Surtout face au Préfet-En-Chef qu'était Gabriel.

Le brun et Cassandre échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant que la Gryffondor n'entraîne sa famille vers la Tour de Serdaigle.

- Ça va, Mel ? Lui demanda Pansy.

- Oui, ça va.

La blonde regardait son frère d'un air suspicieux. C'était quoi ce regard avec la vélane ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? S'enquit Drago de sa voix traînante

- Ils pensent que c'est moi qui ai envoyé la lettre sur Ginevra...

- C'est toi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Claqua-t-elle, agacée.

Et pourtant elle savait qu'on la soupçonnait. Parce que cette histoire de lettre s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Parce que Demetri avait fait exactement la même chose à Victoire Weasley et que ça avait fait un raffut pas possible. Elle se souvenait encore du regard furieux de son père alors qu'il criait à leur aîné hilare de monter dans sa chambre et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances sous peine d'une correction digne de ce nom. Et son père qui tentait d'étouffer son rire derrière ses cheveux blond, ses yeux gris pétillant devant son fils de quatorze ans.

Une soirée mémorable...

- Alors qui ?

- Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ? Siffla-t-elle.

Ça commençait à bien faire toutes ces insinuations!

- Ouh ! Du calme petite lionne ! Ricana Blaise.

Excédée, Melinda partit d'un pas furieux vers sa Salle Commune, voulant retrouver au plus vite la gentillesse et la compassion de ses camarades Poufsouffles. Marre des Gryffys, des piafs et des reptiles ! Tous des brutes sans cœur !

- Susceptible ? Sourit narquoisement Théodore.

- Très...

Gabriel regardait la silhouette de sa sœur disparaître avec lassitude.

- Il faut que je vous laisse, reprit-il, je dois faire ma dissertation de métamorphose avec Blaise à la bibliothèque.

Il s'éloigna à son tour dans un tournoiement de capes digne de Rogue.

- Et nous ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Le parc ? Proposa Pansy.

- Trop froid.

- La bibliothèque ?

- Pas envie de bosser.

- Quidditch ?

- Je suis crevé.

- Ma main dans ta figure ?

Le métis eut un sourire amusé.

- Sans façon, merci.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et coupa court à leur minable et agaçant flirt.

- On va retourner au dortoir, écouter un peu la RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) et jouer au poker... Ça vous va ?

Ils hochèrent joyeusement la tête, parlant avec exaltation de la mise maximum autorisée. 10 ou 20 gallions ?

Alors que Drago charriait Blaise sur sa défaite de la dernière fois, il fut interrompu par Kelly Zabini. La jeune fille lui donna discrètement un papier soigneusement plié et s'en alla, l'air de rien.  
Le blond haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la missive.

_Romilda Vane. Gryffondor, quatrième année. Admiratrice d'Harry. A commandé récemment un échantillon d'Élixir de Luxure dans le magazine "Sorcière et Potins". Elle était dans les toilettes le jour de ta conversation avec Harry. C'est elle qui a lancé la rumeur. Ne me demande plus jamais quoi que ce soit et ne tente pas de me faire chanter avec mes parents. Tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu pourrais trouver._

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un léger rire et secoua la tête en déchirant le parchemin. Romilda Vane... Il allait falloir surveiller cette gamine. Drusilla et Sarah devraient pouvoir faire ça...

Mais il devait surtout aller voir Potter.

* * *

Harry fronça les sourcils en enfilant rapidement son equipement de Quidditch.

Il repensait au laïus de Sarah. La jeune fille avait plaidé la cause de sa soeur devant toute la Salle Commune. Elle avait parlé d'une histoire avec leur frère aîné qu'il n'avait pas comprit. D'ailleurs, Cassandre et Rose Weasley n'avait pas semblé la croire, l'ignorant royalement tout le temps de son discours... De toute evidence, les cousines Weasley ne portaient pas Melinda dans leur coeur... Cela fit un peu mal à Harry. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu garder de bon contacts avec les Weasley dans le futur. Il aurait tellement aimé que ses enfants s'entendent avec ceux de Ron. De Ron et de Gabrielle Delacour.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. C'était Hermionne qui avait résolu l'énigme de la future femme de Ron. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir trouvé lui-même. Cassandre était trop belle pour n'avoir aucun lien avec les vélanes et Gabrielle Delacourt n'avait que deux ans de moins qu'eux...

- Harry !

Le brun se retourna pour voir une Ginny Weasley assez pâle, son balais sur l'épaule.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'entraîner aujourd'hui Ginny, je peut te dispenser si tu veux...

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! L'équipe à besoin de moi ! Le match contre Serpentard est dans deux semaines. Hors de question que cette bande de tricheurs gagne la coupe ! Ils ont déjà évincés Serdaigle.

Ces paroles arrachèrent un sourire au Survivant. Il reconnaissait bien là la petite sœur déterminée de Ron. En parlant de Ron...

- Alors, comme ça tu as deux Delacour pour belle-sœur, la taquina-t-il.

- Oh ça va ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à supporter Fleurk, va maintenant falloir que je me coltine mini-Fleurk. Autant ça ne m'étonne pas que Ron, idiot comme il est, bave sur cette blondasse, autant que elle, elle accepte d'y mêler sa salive... C'est répugnant !

Harry éclata de rire et écouta avec amusement les pitreries de la jeune rousse, mimant des poses aguicheuses en battant des cils devant un Ron baveux.

- Tu sais que normalement, c'est à moi de te réconforter ?

- Oui, normalement ! Mais je suis une Weasley et il n'est pas question que je me laisse faire par cette rumeur stupide.

Il admira un instant sa posture, le menton levé et l'air obstiné.

- Tu sais... Sarah m'a dit que Melinda n'y était pour rien.

- Oui, elle me l'a dit aussi. De toute façon je ne la soupçonnais pas. Elle a beau être une Malfoy... Elle reste une Poufsouffle et ce n'est pas le genre des Poufsouffles. Néanmoins, je n'ai toujours pas compris cette histoire au sujet de la première lettre et de la cousine de la fille de mon frère. C'est d'un compliqué !"

Un nouveau rire lui échappa.

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis leur arrivée !

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au terrain dans un silence plein de complicité.

- Dis... Tu crois que...

- Quoi ?

- Non c'est juste... Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas d'enfants à Poudlard...

Oh oh... Sujet dangereux...

- Heu... Eh bien... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... Que tu... Que tu as attendu plus longtemps ou que tu... Tu as déménagé à l'étranger !

- Oui... peut-être.

Son regard se fit légèrement rêveur et mit Harry mal-à-l'aise.

- Écoute Ginny...

- Oui ?

...Ose, ose pas ?

- Va te mettre en tenue et viens te défouler sur le terrain au lieu de te lamenter !

Ose pas...

La rousse lui fit un grand sourire d'approbation avant de partir en petites foulées vers les vestiaires des filles.

Mince... Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment demander à Ginny de sortir avec lui ? Après tout ce qui se passait avec Malfoy ? Pourtant... Ce serait un moyen efficace de se débarrasser du blond. Mais Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander si il voulait vraiment être débarrassé du blond. Foutu Serpentard...

* * *

- Ok ! C'est bon les gars ! Terminé pour aujourd'hui, bravo à tous ! C'était super !

Les Gryffondors plongèrent vers le sol, épuisés mais heureux de cet entraînement. Harry resta encore un peu, profitant du terrain pour pouvoir faire quelques acrobaties sans se soucier des cognards. Il fit deux ou trois loopings, enchaîna sur des descentes en piqué et des remontées en flèche avant de reposer les pieds sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Inspirant avec félicité l'air pur, il sentit avec délice les derniers frémissements du vol s'estomper. Plus qu'une douche bien chaude et il serait au paradis.

...

Bon. D'accooooord... Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Malfoy... Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

- Hé bien, je pensais t'attendre dans un couloir pour te choper dans un coin sombre mais l'idée de toi... Prenant ta douche... A légèrement changé mes plans. Sauf que dans mon nouveau plan, tu étais censé être nu et dos à moi quand j'arrivais.

Pour le coup, Harry remercia toutes les divinités de sa connaissance pour s'être attardé sur le terrain.

- Hé bien comme tu le vois, je suis habillé et face à toi, alors pourquoi ne pas en venir directement à la raison de ta présence ici ?

- Je sais pourquoi tu m'as laissé te sucer dans cette salle de classe.

Le brun blêmit d'un coup en bondissant sur le Serpentard.

- Moins fort, espèce de crétin ! Imagine que quelqu'un t'entende !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, avec ce que j'avais normalement prévu pour toi quand tu étais nu et mouillé... Je me suis assuré qu'il n'y ai personne, ronronna-t-il.

- Obsédé ! Bon... Pourquoi ?

- Le nom de Romilda Vane te dit quelque chose ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vaguement... Elle est dans ma maison je crois...

- Exact, elle est en quatrième année et en plus d'avoir versé un Élixir de Luxure dans ton verre c'est elle qui est à l'origine de la petite rumeur de début d'année.

- Elle ? S'exclama-t-il, ébahi. Mais je la connais même pas !

- Elle, de toute évidence, a _très_ envie de te connaître...

Le Survivant, pour le coup très pâle, se laissa tomber sur le banc près de son ennemi.

- C'est du délire... Un Élixir de Luxure...C'est pas censé être illégal ?

- Pas plus que le philtre d'amour.

- J'y crois pas...

Malfoy fit doucement glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter.

- Et si on passait à des choses plus intéressantes, Potter ?

- Oh putain, Malfoy ! Tu fais chier ! On peut pas discuter cinq secondes sans que tu fasses ce genre d'allusions ?

- Hey ! Je suis jeune et en pleine santé ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi innocent que toi Potter et j'ai des besoins !

- Et bien utilise tes doigts et fous moi la paix ! Maintenant, sors de ce vestiaire que je puisse prendre ma douche !

Le blond lui fit un sourire aussi innocent qu'un requin :

- Tu veux que je te savonne le dos ?

- Tu veux t'en prendre une ?

- Tu veux que je te suce ?

- Malfoy ! Hurla-t-il, horrifié.

L'éclat de rire du garçon lui sembla... étrange. Malfoy savait donc rire ?

- A ce jeu-là, je gagnerai toujours, alors pas la peine d'essayer petit lion.

Harry pesta contre les Serpentards vicieux et obscènes avant de prendre son balais.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- Je sors de deux heures d'entraînement, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche et vu que je ne peux pas la prendre ici, je vais dans mon dortoir.

- Allez Potter sois cool ! Je promet de rester sage en te savonnant ! Ricana-t-il.

Le Rouge et Or s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna à demi, un sourire étrangement... mesquin aux lèvres.

- Mon pauvre Malfoy... t'arrive déjà pas à rester sage quand tu m'embrasse alors quand je suis nu... j'ai des doutes...

La mâchoire du blond dégringola sous le choc alors qu'Harry sautillait gaiement vers son dortoir.  
Finalement... La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien !

**To be continued...**


	23. La pierre d'Agatha

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 18:

Une douce langueur semblait s'être emparée de Poudlard. Les fêtes de Noël étaient passées, l'excitation retombée et la douce neige qui avait fait le bonheur des élèves s'était transformée en tempête, empêchant toute sortie hors du château.

Les cachots, habituellement glaciaux, avaient eu droit à un sort de chaleur pour empêcher les élèves de mourir de froid, les Tours de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor avaient été renforcées magiquement, empêchant courageusement le blizzard de les faire tomber. Seul l'antre des Poufsouffles était épargnée des conditions météo.

Le Quidditch, les cours de vol, de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et d'Astronomie avaient bien évidemment été annulés et les élèves étaient retombés dans la monotonie des cours, parlant distraitement du temps et des batailles de boules de neige qu'ils pourraient faire une fois la tempête passée.

Le Château était calme, étouffé par la neige et l'engourdissement.

Excepté deux élèves.

Deux élèves qui trouvaient encore la force de courir dans les couloirs, d'éclater d'un rire enfantin avant de le couvrir rapidement, tentant de se fondre dans le calme des couloirs. Ils riaient, parlaient, chuchotaient, couraient, marchaient, s'embrassaient, se repoussaient, se caressaient, se disputaient... Jouant continuellement à ce jeu de cache-cache qui les avait réunis.

Alors que les gros flocons se laissaient porter par le vent avant de s'écraser sur la couche de neige qui teintait le pays de blanc, Harry Potter échangeait de discrètes et sulfureuses œillades avec Drago Malfoy. Il s'amusait à rencontrer le regard plein de désir de celui qui avait autrefois été son ennemi. Comme cette époque lui paraissait loin... Il se rappelait parfaitement du Serpentard entouré de sa clique, crachant son venin sur lui, mais cela lui semblait étrange désormais... Il s'était habitué à le voir avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, à ses clins d'œil aguicheurs et à ses sous-entendus graveleux. Il s'était habitué à être désiré par le blond.

Étonnement, sa réticence à être touché par un homme avait fini par disparaitre. Au contraire, cela lui semblait bien plus facile qu'avec une fille. Au moins il était certain de plus jamais avoir à faire à Mme Piedodu et à ses horribles napperons. Pas non plus besoin de s'embarrasser des sentiments toujours plus compliqués des filles ou de leur besoin constant de présence et d'attention.

Et puis Drago n'était pas si horrible dans le fond. Ces petites piques provoquaient désormais des rires et non plus de grognements de fureur et si ses remarques salaces le faisaient toujours rougir, il ne pouvait empêcher un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale aux images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Lorsque le jeune homme le poussait doucement contre un mur pour l'embrasser, il laissait de bonne grâce leurs langues se mêler et sa main s'égarait parfois dans les cheveux blonds de l'aristocrate.

Leur ancienne rivalité avait disparu, laissant place aux prémices de quelque chose de plus grand, bien plus grand. Les mains avaient perdu leur timidité et passait sans honte sur les bras, les chandails ou le cou. Avec plus d'hésitation sous les vêtements, mais les frissons qui les parcouraient au contact de la peau de l'autre étaient d'irréfutables preuves de leur plaisir.

Ils parlaient également. Pas beaucoup. Un peu tout de même. Et lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ils comblaient le silence et leur gêne sous des baisers brûlants. Ils se séparaient les joues rouges, le souffle court, le regard embué et les mains tremblantes.

Passion adolescente et insouciante.

Harry était rêveur et distrait, Drago perdait ses plumes et ses parchemins. Tous deux avaient l'esprit embrumé par l'amour. Mais aucun d'eux n'était près à parler d'amour. Évidemment, ça leur effleurait l'esprit. En particulier lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard d'un des Potter-Malfoy. Mais la terreur s'emparait de leur cœur et ils préféraient ignorer ce mot de cinq lettres qui pouvait leur faire commettre les pires folies.

Alors ils profitaient simplement.

Ils profitaient des baisers, des mains dans les cheveux, des caresses, des œillades en cours, des touchers furtifs avec toujours le même jeu. En faire le maximum sans se faire repérer et Harry résistant toujours. Plus ou moins.

Et dehors, la neige tombait.

* * *

Gabriel Potter-Malfoy était un garçon éveillé.

Pas aussi précoce que sa sœur, qui menait déjà leurs pères par le bout du nez sans même savoir marcher, mais il avait toujours été un peu différent. Petit déjà, il préférait rester seul dans son coin plutôt que de se mêler aux bruyants et turbulents enfants. Jugé calme et renfermé par ses institutrices, il brillait par son intelligence et sa vision étonnement claire du monde des adultes.  
Il n'avait jamais cru au Père Noël, au Niffleur rose de Pâques, à la Fée du printemps ou au Drake de l'Hiver. Pas plus qu'aux monstres sous son lit.

Il était solitaire.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu trop le choix. Melinda et Demetri étaient inséparables, les jumelles se suffisaient à elles-mêmes et Killian n'était qu'un nourrisson. Gabriel avait donc trouvé refuge dans les livres. Il se gavait de contes, des récits et de romans, délaissant dans son jeune âge les ennuyants traités de magie.

Puis vinrent les pics de magie instinctive. Évènements banals, comme pour chaque enfant. On aurait pu imaginer que Gabriel allait briller par son originalité mais il fut d'une normalité affligeante. Faisant léviter quelques objets et devenant invisible. Comme tous les enfants.

C'est au moment de choisir sa baguette, un mois avant son entrée à Poudlard que Gabriel Potter-Malfoy brisa l'uniformité parfaite de son existence.

Vingt-sept baguettes.

Cinq chaises, sept armoires, toutes les fenêtres de son échoppe et son comptoir en noyer. Voilà ce que coûta la venue d'Harry Potter et de son fils chez Ollivander. Le vieil homme tentait de garder son calme mais la terreur et le désespoir s'infiltraient dans ses veines comme du sang de salamandre.

- Ecoutez moi bien M. Potter-Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton grave. Cette baguette est faite à partir d'une branche de l'arbre sacré de Brocéliande. Le même arbre qui a servi à faire celle de Merlin et son composant n'est nul autre qu'un cheveux de la Reine des Hydres.

Il posa avec précaution la fine baguette aux reflets irisées dans la main du jeune garçon et attendit.

L'armoire déja effondrée de l'arrière boutique prit feu lorsque Gabriel agita sa petite main.

Au comble de l'exaspération, Harry dédommagea Ollivander et entraîna son fils vers la sortie, laissant le vieux vendeur hébété. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas su trouver la baguette qui convenait à son sorcier.

Après une longue discussion entre ses parents, il fut décider que Gabriel se rendrait chez Gregorovitch, dont la boutique avait été reprise par le fils aîné.

Après avoir obtenu le Portoloin pour l'Europe de l'Est, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée de Poudlard et Gabriel regardait d'un œil placide ses parents s'angoisser. Imperturbable cet enfant, disait avec affection Narcissa.

Une fois dans l'austère boutique en bois et pierre de Gregorovitch II, Gabriel regardait les flocons de neige tomber à travers la vitre crasseuse. S'il tendait l'oreille, il arrivait à entendre les hurlements du vent, douce mélodie. Les pays du Nord étaient des contrées magnifiques pour le jeune sorcier.  
Après trois ou quatre baguette qu'il testa paresseusement, Gabriel sursauta en sentant une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Son attention se concentra sur la longue et fine baguette sombre. Hésitant, presque timidement, il agita la baguette.

Sous le regard rassuré de son père, une nuée d'étincelles multicolores en jaillit.

Gregorovitch Junior eut un sourire approbateur.

- 30.2 cm, bois d'if et écaille de Sirène.

Harry sursauta à la mention du bois qui avait composé la baguette de son ancien ennemi. Bois d'if, signe de mort et de résurrection. Le bois des nécromanciens. Gabriel caressa doucement sa baguette à ce souvenir.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il se rendit compte que cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'il regardait la neige tomber à travers la vitre, sa plume tachant son parchemin. Il referma précautionneusement sa bouteille d'encre, roula ses feuillets et rangea son matériel. Il remit le livre de potions dans son rayonnage et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Le plan de Drusilla avançait bien mais Gabriel continuait de douter. Ce serait vraiment étrange qu'ils ne soient là que pour mettre leurs parents ensemble... Sans compter qu'ils étaient soixante ! Soixante ! Beaucoup trop pour une simple amourette. Non... Il soupçonnait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Ce serait une trop grosse coïncidence. Soixante sorciers du futur qui arrivaient soudainement à une époque charnière de l'histoire du monde magique par hasard ? Aucune chance.  
Mais alors, pourquoi ? Comment ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Et il ne pouvait parler de ses doutes à personne. A part peut-être à...

Gabriel se figea dans le couloir, ses yeux gris perdus dans le lointain. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il lâcha livres et sac et courut jusqu'à la première fenêtre sur son chemin. Il l'ouvrit sans ménagement. De gros flocons et le sifflement du blizzard s'infiltrèrent tels des détraqueurs mais le jeune homme n'y prêta aucune attention. Il s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta.

Sa cape se déploya derrière lui comme une chape de ténèbres avant de s'enrouler autour de son corps à la manière d'un serpent. Une seconde plus tard, il n'était plus là.

* * *

Leurs souffles haletants se mêlaient alors que leurs mains s'égaraient furieusement sous leurs vêtements. Harry soupira de plaisir en sentant des bras l'agripper par la taille alors qu'il caressait doucement le ventre plat. Lentement, il monta sa jambe le long de la cuisse de l'autre. Un gémissement lui échappa. L'autre fondit sur lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné et, embrasé, il enroula carrément sa jambe autour de sa hanche.

Un couinement lui échappa lorsque l'autre le souleva et le plaqua durement contre le mur, ses deux jambes fermement accrochées à son bassin. Harry leva la tête pour donner un meilleur accès aux baisers brûlants qui parsemaient son cou, laissant une traînée de feu sur leur passage. Il donna un léger coup de rein et l'autre répondit par un grognement. Alors que leurs hanches roulaient ensemble, leurs arrachant des souffles tremblants, Harry se retrouva soudain dans la Chambre des Secrets, le Basilic le surmontant de toute sa hauteur

Horrifié, il courut se cacher mais le monstre le mordit à la jambe.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tâtant sa jambe avec frénésie.

Il soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il retomba sur ses oreillers, apaisé. Il comprit que ce cauchemar allait faire parti de ceux dont on se souvenait même des mois après. Il tenta de se remémorer ce dont il avait rêvé avant mais il n'en résultat qu'un léger frisson de plaisir et de contentement. Le reste avait été perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

Passant sa main à travers son baldaquin, il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et lança le sortilège _Tempus_.

6H 30

Trop tôt pour se lever mais trop tard pour se rendormir.

- Harry, murmura une voix dans l'obscurité. Tu dors ?

- Hmmm.

Un bruissement de drap lui indiqua que Ron se redressait.

- Tu... Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Perplexe, le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je t'ai entendu marmonner. J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher Ron de dormir ?

- Tu t'es disputé avec Hermione ? S'enquit-il.

- Non mais...

Un fort bruit de déglutition résonna.

- Tu... Tu... Tu le sens comment, le match d'aujourd'hui, toi ?

C'est alors qu'Harry se souvint du match contre Serdaigle qui devait ce jouer ce matin. S'ils gagnaient, ils se placeraient en finale contre Poufsouffle ou Serpentard pour le match fin mai. Les jaunes et les verts s'affronteraient après la Saint-Valentin.

- Harry, l'appela anxieusement Ron. Tu le sens si mal que ça ?

- Mais non vieux, le rassura-t-il. On va gagner, t'en fais pas.

Après quelques minutes, le brun décida de se lever. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, lavé et en tenue de Quidditch. Il retint un soupir d'exaspération en voyant le teint verdâtre de son ami.

- Ron, il faut que tu te détendes. On n'arrivera à rien si tu paniques. C'est comme à l'entraînement, d'accord ?

Ron hocha faiblement la tête et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle d'eau pendant qu'Harry se chargeait de réveiller leurs camarades de dortoir. Une fois Seamus sortit du lit, Dean la cravate autour du cou et Neville à peu près réveillé, il descendit les escaliers de la Tour et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il fut de nombreuses fois encouragé et applaudi en chemin. On lui tapait sur l'épaule en lui souhaitant bonne chance et on faisait apparaître des confettis sur son passage. Il lui fallut deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour se retrouver attablé devant son petit-déjeuner.

- Bonne chance pour le match.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard vert glacé de Killian. Le petit garçon lui fit un léger sourire mais fronça le nez lorsque Sarah s'assit en face de lui, plissant ses tâches de rousseur.

- Encore à jouer au fayot ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Je ne joue pas au fayot !

La brunette renifla de dédain et se servit un thé.

- Il me souhaitait juste bonne chance, signala Harry.

- Évidement, il est habitué à son rôle de chouchou. De toute façon, pas besoin de chance, grâce à Melinda, la victoire est assurée.

Le brun fut tenter de poser des questions mais abandonna. À quoi bon ? Ces enfants resteraient un vrai mystère pour lui et il devait juste accepter. Un peu comme le fait que les tartines tombent toujours du côté beurré.

En voyant Sarah saluer joyeusement Drusilla il se demanda comment deux sœurs jumelles pouvaient être aussi différentes et aussi bien s'entendre. Il avait encore du mal à imaginer la froide et arrogante Serpentarde jouer avec la douce et impétueuse Gryffondor.

- Bonne chance Harry! Dit rêveusement Luna en passant derrière lui, son chapeau à tête de lion ronronnant sur sa tête.

D'ailleurs les Serdaigles n'avaient pas l'air contents de voir la jeune fille dénigrer sa propre maison.  
Harry resta bien plus longtemps que d'habitude à table ce matin. Tout les Gryffondors étaient réunis autour de leur petit-déjeuner et parlaient avec excitation du match de tout à l'heure. Les paris allaient bon train et Harry aurait juré avoir vu Hermione participer à quelques uns d'entre eux.

Avec l'aide de gaufres, d'œufs brouillés et de saucisses bien juteuses, ils avaient réussis à redonner le moral à Ron qui baffrait comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses camarades. Même Ginny semblait donner le meilleure d'elle-même pour faire rire toute la tablée, si bien que beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà pliés de rire sur leur banc, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout à coup, un choeur s'éleva de la table des Serpentards, superbement mené par Parkinson.

_Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Serpentard chantent avec joie:  
Weasley est notre roi. _

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Voilà pourquoi  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera  
Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Serpentard chantent avec joie:  
Weasley est notre roi. _

_Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Weasley est notre roi  
_  
Un silence de mort envahit la Grande Salle lorsque le dernier Serpentard se fut tu. Le visage de Ron vira doucement au blanc avant de redevenir vert. Il se leva rapidement et s'enfuit pratiquement de la salle sous les éclats de rire et les sifflets des Serpentards.

- Bande de serpents visqueux ! Hurla Ginny.

Aussitôt, ce fut le chaos. Serpentards et Gryffondors s'injuriaient à grands cris, se huant et se lançant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Les professeurs tentaient de faire le calme mais ils se heurtaient à un mur de haine.

Harry et Hermione préférèrent courir à la poursuite de leur ami pour le réconforter. Mais en chemin, le brun remarqua que Malfoy les suivait, marchant tranquillement comme s'il faisait une promenade. Il laissa Hermione continuer son chemin et attendit que le blond arrive à sa hauteur.  
Celui-ci le détaillait d'un air narquois, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais bandant dans ta tenue de Quidditch ?

Il le fusilla du regard mais consentit à répondre au baiser enflammé qu'il lui donna.

- Dis à tes copains d'arrêter de chanter cette stupide chanson, siffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je l'aime bien moi... Je la trouve très entraînante.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas perdre le match parce que cette bande de crétins voulait se foutre de la gueule de Ron ! Sans compter que celui-ci s'en voudrait terriblement s'il n'arrivait pas à bien jouer.

- Malfoy, insista-t-il.

Le blond lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens, moi, en échange ?

- Malfoy ! C'est un service que je te demande !

Foutu Serpentard ! Toujours prêt à marchander !

- Et alors ? Moi, ça ne me gêne pas que Weasley soit inefficace pendant le match... Bien au contraire, ricana le jeune homme.

Harry claqua la langue.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on ai une finale Gryffondor-Serpentard ? Tu sais bien que ce serait mille fois plus intéressant qu'un match contre Serdaigle, susurra-t-il.

- Bien tenté Potter mais il va me falloir plus que cela.

Drago enroula une des mèches corbeau autour de son doigt et regarda avec un amusement non dissimulé le Gryffondor se creuser la cervelle. Alors que le brun se mordait la lèvre, Drago dû se retenir d'y planter lui-même ses dents. A la place, il agrippa les cheveux rebelles et tira la tête du jeune homme en arrière pour pouvoir embrasser sa gorge à loisir. Il sourit contre la peau dorée en sentant le brun haleter.

Harry ferma doucement les yeux mais les rouvrit et éloigna fermement le blond.

- Sérieusement ! Je ne veux pas perdre ce match. Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as en tête Malfoy, ça ira plus vite !

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence une seconde avant que le Serpentard ne se penche à son oreille.

- Une nuit dans mon dortoir, murmura-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en comprenant tout ce que cette demande impliquait.

_Non_, pensa-t-il.

- D'accord.

Drago eut une exclamation ravie et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il lécha doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de suçoter sa langue paresseusement. Après quelques chastes baisers, il se détacha et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry refermait sa main sur le vif d'or, il survola la tribune des Serpentards où aucune insulte n'avait fusé depuis le début du match. Tous avaient été d'un calme exemplaire.

* * *

Albus observa Mondingus Fletcher par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- En êtes-vous absolument certain Mondingus ?

- Aussi sûr que de mon goût pour le whisky !

Maugrey grommela dans sa barbe.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? Demanda gravement Kingsley.

Le Directeur toucha la pierre de sa main valide. Lisse, ronde, luisante, des reflets roses hypnotiques. On aurait dit du quartz. Il remonta ses yeux vers l'escroc.

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire cet homme ?

- Bah nan, l'vait un capuchon. Mais l'vait des mains blanches. Un Sang-Pur j'parie.

- Tout cela est grotesque, intervint Tonks.

McGonagall se pencha vers Albus.

- Cela expliquerait l'arrivée des enfants, chuchota-t-elle.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris Mondingus. Un homme vous aurait abordé à l'Allée des Embrumes...

- L'est tombé du ciel. Un maléfice de transport. Comme ceux qu'utilise...Vous-S'vez-Qui.

- Oui, et il vous a donné cette pierre en vous disant que Voldemort s'en était servi pour faire venir des sorciers du futur mais que rien ne s'était produit...

- V'là. Même que Vous-S'vez-Qui serait furieux.

Dumbledore se recala sur son siège, l'air pensif.

- Devons-nous le croire, Albus ? Demanda doucement Rémus.

La pierre scintilla lorsque le vieux mage la souleva.

- Je l'ignore mon ami mais j'ai entendu parler dans le passé d'une telle magie. Sauf que la Pierre d'Agatha est censé se trouver dans la tombe de Morgane elle-même.

Il se leva et rangea la pierre dans sa poche.

- Nous aviserons, décréta-t-il.

**To be continued...**


	24. Bonus 4

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Pardon, pardon, pardon et re-pardon. Je suis très en retard, je sais. Mais la semaine à été très difficile, j'étais ensevelie sous les contrôles et pas dans mes matières préférées. Je n'ai même pas commencer le prochain chapitre donc je vais essayer de m'y mettre rapidement. J'espere que cela vous fera patienter ^^

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS!**

Le feu ronflait doucement dans l'âtre, donnant une teinte rouge-orangé à tout ce qui s'y trouvait. La nuit était déjà tombée à l'extérieur et le tic-tac de l'horloge à balancier indiquait qu'il était près de onze heures.

Sur les murs d'ébène brillants, les tableaux s'étaient étrangement tus, respectant le besoin de silence de leur descendant. Des dizaines de visages gracieux aux chevelures blondes, plus rarement brunes, suivaient des yeux l'homme. Foulant de ses pieds le luxueux tapis persan, Drago Malfoy faisait les cent pas. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés sur sa nuque et sa cicatrice luisait macabrement dans la lumière du feu. Son teint était pâle, ses traits tirés et un pli inquiet n'avait pas quitté sa bouche depuis plusieurs heures.

Près de lui, une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs graisseux était assise à même le sol, jouant aux cartes explosives avec un petit garçon blond.

Bien que n'ayant que sept ans, Demetri Potter-Malfoy était déjà le reflet exact de son père ou, plus exactement, de son grand-père. Que ce soit dans ses longs cheveux blonds, dans ses yeux bleus, dans la courbe volontaire de son menton, tout en lui criait sa descendance... Malfoyenne.

L'enfant soupira d'ennui mais continua de jouer aux cartes. De toute façon, Mia Rogue ne le laisserait pas aller où que ce soit. Demetri ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que son père était en train de mettre au monde ses futurs petits frères ou petites sœurs et que ça ne se passait pas bien.

Comme pour confirmer cette idée, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent subitement vertes et un homme à la robe vert anis des médicomages en sortit.

- Où est-il ?

- Premier étage, troisième porte à droite, répondit Drago, de plus en plus inquiet.

Merlin ! Il ne fallait quand même pas cinq médicomages, plus Severus, pour un simple accouchement ?

Plus angoissé que jamais, le blond se remit à faire les cents pas. Harry avait commencé le travail dans l'après-midi et depuis, ça allait de pire en pire. D'abord, Severus lui avait demandé de sortir de la chambre, puis d'appeler un médicomage, puis deux, puis les renforts étaient arrivés et il n'était toujours au courant de rien. La panique s'infiltrait peu à peu dans ses veines, tel le plus puissant des poisons. Les pires scénarios possibles se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un des enfants qui ne survivait pas, ou même les deux, Harry qui ne survivait pas... Non ! Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça ! Ça n'allait pas arriver ! Jamais !

Serrant les dents, Drago monta les marches quatre à quatre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à leur chambre et entra dans celle de Melinda. Sans surprise, elle n'y était pas. Il se dirigea donc vers le mur du fond et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la chambre adjacente. La petite blonde était recroquevillée dans le lit de son grand frère, son lapin en peluche serré dans ses bras. Drago alla s'asseoir discrètement près d'elle et passa une main dans les boucles blondes étalées sur l'oreiller.  
C'était sa petite fille. Celle qu'il avait portée. Son étoile. Il calqua sa respiration sur celle de son ange et sentit le calme l'envahir. Il resta quelques minutes à lui caresser les cheveux puis se leva. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Gabriel mais l'enfant dormait à poings fermés.

Alors qu'il redescendait les escaliers, un médicomage sortit au même instant de la chambre d'Harry, l'air exténué. Son regard se leva sur lui et Drago sentit chaque muscle de son corps se contracter sous l'angoisse. Par pitié, pas de mauvaises nouvelles !

Mais l'homme se contenta d'un sourire las.

- Vous pouvez entrer M. Potter-Malfoy. C'est terminé. Ils vont bien tous les trois.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il entra rapidement dans la chambre mais se figea sur le seuil. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur les robes des médicomages, sur les mains de Severus, les draps étaient humides et gorgés de rouge et il y avait même quelques éclaboussures sur les murs. Et dans tout ce carmin, Harry était plus pâle que jamais.

Un médicomage lui tendit un enfant qu'il prit d'un air hébété. Le poupon avait les yeux gris. Ses yeux.

Il releva la tête et croisa le sourire tremblant de son mari. Il avait également un bébé dans les bras.

- Drago.

Il se tourna vers Severus. Le maître de potions avait le regard moins dur que d'habitude.

- Ça a été dur, murmura-t-il. Il ne pourra plus porter d'enfant. Ça le tuerait.

Cette idée mit quelques secondes à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. Le nourrisson gigota dans ses langes. Drago alla jusqu'au lit et s'assit près d'Harry, s'adossant aux coussins.

- Hey.

- Hey, lui répondit le brun d'une voix faible.

Ses yeux verts brillaient alors qu'il examinait les jumelles sous toutes les coutures. Et Drago sut qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne devait plus porter d'enfants. Harry voulait une famille très nombreuse. Ça n'allait plus être possible. Il faudrait s'arrêter à cinq.

- Elles sont magnifiques non ? Elles ont tes yeux.

Le blond regarda l'autre enfant. Ses yeux étaient identiques aux siens.

- Oui. Déçu ?

- Non. J'aime tes yeux.

Le bébé que tenait Harry se mit à hoqueter et un filet de bave mouilla ses lèvres.

- On est toujours d'accord pour les prénoms ?

- Oui. Drusilla et Sarah.

- Et pour les deuxièmes prénoms ?

Le regard d'Harry se perdit un instant dans le vague.

- Lily ?

- Pourquoi pas. Après tout on a bien appelé Mel, Narcissa. Et pour Sarah ?

- Hermione ?

Le blond se raidit puis soupira.

- Petit manipulateur. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

Harry eut un sourire heureux. Mais ses yeux restaient tristes. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Drago détestait, c'était quand son mari était triste. Il l'avait vu en colère, exaspérant, buté, chieur, râleur, pleurnicheur même. Mais lorsqu'il était triste, il avait cet air d'enfant qu'on aurait abandonné. Et ça serrait toujours le cœur de Drago.

- On en aura d'autres, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Pour toi, tu sais que je le ferais.

Harry releva la tête, une expression de joie mêlée de tendresse au visage.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.


	25. Bal et première nuit

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée **se prosterne** Je sais, je suis trèèèès en retard! Mais j'étais à fond sur le chapitre 4 d'Hysteria (merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews d'ailleurs!) et bah... 16 pages, ça s'écrit pas tout seul! Sans compter que les cours sont assez durs au lycée et les contrôles s'enchaînent, me laissant à peine le temps de souffler! Enfin bref, voici _enfin_ le nouveau chap! ^^

_**Petit rappel**_: Harry a accepté de passer une nuit dans le dortoir de Drago pour pouvoir gagner le match de Quidditch et l'Ordre du Phénix a reçu une mysterieuse pierre de la part d'un inconnu. La clé de l'arrivée des enfants du futur?

**LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE!**

Bonne lecture! ;)

Ch. 19:

Il était stupide. Et fou. Et surtout très con. Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter la proposition de Malfoy ? Avait-il perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait ? Qu'ils s'embrassent dans les couloirs passe encore, mais ça ! Enfin c'était... Bordel de merde, il se faisait l'effet d'une putain de fille en disant ça mais il n'était pas prêt !

Il ne savait même pas comment ça se faisait ! Enfin si, il savait, il n'était pas totalement stupide mais... Se passait-il des choses spéciales? Comment savoir qui était au-dessus ou qui était en-dessous ? Parlaient-ils avant ou passaient-ils directement... aux choses sérieuses ? Et surtout... Quelles choses sérieuses ? Il n'y connaissait rien en préliminaires !

L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre et menaçait de lui remonter dans la gorge. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et fit semblant de prendre des notes pour échapper au courroux de McGonagall. Bordel de mer... lin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

-Harry ? Lui chuchota Ron. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais.

Le roux fut surpris et un peu vexé de cette réponse si sèche.

-Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est à cause de Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Crac!

Ron et Harry regardèrent la pointe brisée de la plume de ce dernier.

-Je suppose que ça veux dire oui, soupira le dernier des Weasley. Tu sais Harry... Je pense que tu ne devrais pas prendre cette histoire d'enfant trop au sérieux. Après tout, c'est nous qui construisons notre futur. On verra ensuite si c'est vraiment comme il l'ont dit.

Ébahi, le brun se tourna vers son ami.

-Hé bah ! Tu sais que tu me paraîtrais presque... sage ?

Ron eut un sourire amusé.

-Allons Harry ! Je ne passe pas tout mon temps à dire des conneries... Juste une bonne partie.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Potter, Weasley, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Ils se turent aussitôt et prirent un air penaud sous le regard furieux de McGonagall et d'Hermione. La jeune fille passa le reste du cours à tenter de récupérer les points perdus par ses imbéciles d'amis.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois à table, assis au côté de Ginny, qu'Harry se sentit vraiment détendu. La belle rousse avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et parlait avec animation, l'entraînant vers des sujets plus légers. Il riait, entouré de ses amis, heureux et apaisé.

-Tu sais Drago, le but de la viande c'est d'être mangée... pas lacérée.

Un regard noir du blond fit rentrer la tête de Blaise dans les épaules. Quelle humeur d'hippogriffe !

-Laisse tomber Blaise. La Weasel est en train de faire du charme à Potter et Drago imagine toutes les tortures qu'il aimerait lui faire subir, dit calmement Pansy.

Le métisse se retourna vers la table des Gryffondor et haussa un sourcil en voyant la drague effréné dont Potter faisait l'objet.

-Il est vraiment aveugle, hein? Remarqua-t-il en lorgnant le décolleté plongeant que Weasley collait sous le nez de Potter.

-Totalement! Siffla Drago. Salazar, il est sûrement le seul type sur Terre à ne pas voir le gringue qu'elle lui fait !

Comme pour approuver ses dires, la rousse secoua sa chevelure et partit d'un éclat de rire cristallin en caressant l'épaule du brun.

-Je propose de lui arracher les entrailles, susurra une voix à leur droite.

-Nan... Trop simple... La noyer ? Puis on la ranimerais et on la noierais encore et encore et encore...

Les jumelles Potter-Malfoy soupirèrent d'envie, des pensées meurtrières et sadiques plein la tête.

-Ou alors on attend simplement qu'elle se décourage, proposa sagement Gabriel.

Les jumeaux Zabinni eurent un sourire amusé devant le stoïcisme et le calme de leur ami.

-Rabat-joie, clamèrent les deux adolescentes.

Une fois les dernières miettes de dessert avalées, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se plaça devant le grand pupitre qui surplombait la table des professeurs.

-Jeunes gens, maintenant que nos estomacs sont remplis et nos gorges désaltérées, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer nous avons enfin trouvé une solution pour vos camarades du futur. Ils pourront rentrer chez eux dès la fin de la semaine.

Un ange passa. Puis une soixantaine d'élèves éclatèrent en applaudissements, cris de joie et larmes de soulagement. Observant ces démonstrations de bonheur, les yeux bleus du Directeur semblaient briller plus que n'importe quels saphirs.

-Pour fêter cet évènement, continua-t-il, et dire au revoir aux élèves peu communs qui nous ont accompagnés durant ces cinq derniers mois, un bal sera organisé vendredi soir. Les propriétaires de Gaichiffon à Pré-Au-Lard se feront une joie de vous confectionner des tenues de soirées pour l'occasion. Je vous remercie à tous de votre attention et vous souhaite une excellente nuit. 

C'est dans un brouhaha indescriptible que les élèves retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune.  
Glissant entre les élèves tel un serpent, ignorant comme à son habitude les regards envieux et séducteurs qui le suivaient, Gabriel sourit intérieurement de satisfaction. Il semblerait qu'il ai eut une bonne idée en donnant la pierre à ce soulard de Fletcher.  
Sans compter, un frisson d'avidité lui parcourut l'échine, toutes les merveilles qu'il avait trouvées dans l'antre de Voldemort...

OoO.

Rogue parcourut la classe mortifiée du regard.

-Bien, conclut-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je vous demande donc trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les Inferi, où l'on peut les rencontrer, qui sont-ils et tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux pour se défendre. Le tout pour demain, bien évidemment.

Un fort bruit de déglutition résonna dans la classe.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Aussitôt, tous sautèrent sur leurs pieds et coururent jusqu'à la porte, voulant échapper à tout prix à l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Harry soupira en attendant Hermione, toujours dernière à sortir. Dire que les cours de Défense étaient sa matière préférée... C'était devenu encore plus horrible que les potions.

Une fois la jeune brune sortit de la salle, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le cours de Slughorn.  
Ron se racla la gorge.

-Heu... Dis... Hermione... Est-ce que... Heu...

-Ronald, cesse-donc de balbutier ! 

-Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ? En amie ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils d'étonnement mais hocha la tête, ravie.

-Avec plaisir, j'avais peur que McLaggen me demande d'y aller avec lui ! Et toi Harry ? Avec qui y vas-tu ? 

-Excellente question... J'y réfléchirai à l'occasion.

La brunette lui colla une gifle à l'arrière du crâne.

-Harry ! Le bal est demain soir ! Personne ne t'a demandé ? 

-Heu, si... Parvati, Cho - il grimaça-, des filles de Poufsouffle, Lisa Turpin, d'autres filles de Serdaigle... Et heu...

Ses joues le brûlèrent désagréablement.

-...un garçon de Serdaigle. 

-Mignon? Demanda aussitôt la jeune fille. 

-Assez.

Ron s'adossa au mur du couloir de potion et secoua ses cheveux roux.

-Et tu as dit... ?

-Non. 

-Pourquoi? S'écria Hermionne. Je croyais qu'il était mignon! 

-Qui est mignon? Demanda Parkinson en avançant d'une démarche princière. Certainement pas Weasley.

La née-moldue grinça des dents en voyant les Serpentards arriver et se mura dans le silence.

-Alors Granger? Pour qui ton petit cœur de Sang-de-Bourbe palpite-t-il ?

Nott ricana.

-Pour un Serdaigle, dit Ron nonchalamment.

-Oh! Comme c'est mignon! Et il t'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, je suppose. Pas trop déçu la belette ?

-En fait c'est à Harry qu'il a demandé. 

-Ron! S'indigna Hermione.

Le petit groupe de Serpentards fit silence. Seul Malfoy se permit un son entre le dédain et la colère.

-Voyez-vous ça. Et peut-on savoir ce que notre Sauveur a répondu ?

Harry plissa les yeux de rage. Tout à coup, il comprit le plan de Ron et s'étonna de son ingéniosité.

-J'ai dit non. Mais tu vois Malfoy... Rien que pour t'embêter, je vais aller le trouver et lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Le blond crispa ses mâchoires alors qu'une veine battait furieusement sur sa tempe. Il s'avança, frôlant le brun.

-Alors ça Potter, ça m'étonnerait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? 

-Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. 

-Parce que c'est avec moi que tu vas au bal. 

-Je te demande pardon ?

Drago s'amusa de l'air ahuri du jeune Gryffondor.

-Tout à fait. Oh, et tu te souviens de notre petit marché ? Je pense que le soir du bal sera le moment parfait pour rembourser ta dette. 

-Mais... Mais je...

La voix tonitruante du Professeur Slughorn les interrompit.

-Entrez jeunes gens, entrez. Vos camarades sont déjà à l'intérieur. 

-A demain soir, Potter. Je t'attendrai devant la Grande Salle, murmura chaudement le Serpentard en mordillant rapidement son lobe d'oreille avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle.

Putain... Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il encore foutu ?

OoO.

Hermione lissa les volants de sa robe bleue et sourit lorsque Ron lui tendit, en gentleman, un verre d'Abracadabrice, le dernier coktail sans alcool à la mode. Elle savoura le mélange de cassis, de citron et de caramel et laissa son regard traîner sur son ami.

Décidément, lui et Harry avaient bien changés. Si le brun était devenu un jeune homme fin et plein de sensualité innocente, le roux s'était changé en un athlète très séduisant. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux bleus, donnant constamment envie de les écarter, il avait prit du muscle et frôlait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses taches de rousseur et son sourire étincelant lui donnait un air coquin qui tournait la tête à bien des jeunes filles. Pas étonnant qu'une demi-vélane le trouve à son goût.

Gabrielle Delacour avait beaucoup de chance.

Sirotant son coktail, Hermione parcourut la salle du regard.

Des centaines d'élèves se pressaient sur la piste de danse ou contre le buffet, tous en tenue de soirée. De là ou elle était, elle pouvait même voir quelques couples se bécoter dans des alcôves ou derrière des statues.

-J'ai l'impression qu'Harry a besoin d'aide, rigola doucement Ron.

La brune suivit son regard et haussa un sourcil en voyant l'Élu, coincé contre un mur par Malfoy.

-Et on dirait que la fouine n'est pas en train de lui parler de métamorphose...

Elle éclata de rire et ne put qu'approuver les dires de Ron. Malfoy chuchotait furieusement à l'oreille d'un Harry rouge comme une pivoine. Y'en a qui avait de la chance quand même...

-Est-ce qu'on vole à son secours ? 

-Humm... Peut-être dans une heure ou deux. Oserais-je te demander de me faire danser ?

Le roux grimaça mais lui prit galamment la main avant de l'entrainer vers la piste de danse. Un peu hésitant au début, il finit pourtant par la mener d'une main ferme, ravissant la jeune fille.

-Merlin Ronald ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que la vodka était un alcool fort !

Hermionne leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant les geignements maladifs du rouquin. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier lorsque Dean leur avait proposé de "réveiller" leurs coktails... Et Ron qui pensait que les alcools moldus ne pouvaient pas être pires que le whisky pur-feu...

Enfin bon... Minuit devait être passé, elle avait depuis longtemps perdu de vu Harry et elle était fatiguée. Pestant contre les rouquins inconscients, elle se dirigea vers le Grand Escalier. Elle se figea pourtant devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Drusilla et Sarah Potter-Malfoy, magnifiques dans leurs robes respectivement blanche et dorée consolait Melinda qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur les marches, dans un déluge de plumes, de perles et de soie bleu ciel. Cette scène lui serra le cœur et lui rappela sa propre détresse au bal, deux ans plus tôt. Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla près de la Poufsouffle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drusilla lui fit les gros yeux, l'air de dire "A ton avis ? Elle a l'air d'aller bien ?"

-C'est... C'e-C'est r-rien, hoqueta Melinda entre deux sanglots. 

-Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas rien ! Explosa la blonde. Je vais tuer cet enfoiré ! 

-Dru ! La réprimanda Sarah. 

-Mais quoi ? Tu avoueras qu'il l'a mérité ? On devrait lui envoyer Gabriel, tiens ! Ça lui ferait les pieds à ce connard !

Voyant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione, Sarah lui expliqua à voix basse :

-Chris Thompston. C'était le cavalier de Melinda. Il a passé toute la soirée avec Ruby Elfingree. C'est à peine si il a accordé une danse à Mel. 

-Thompston ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Un Serdaigle de Sixième année, notre époque, précisa Drusilla.

Une bouffée de colère et de compassion envahit Hermione.

-Je suis désolée Melinda, dit-elle doucement. 

-C'est pas grave, murmura celle-ci en sortant enfin le visage de ses mains.

Et ce fut son visage qui choqua Hermione. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une inconnue.  
Toute traçe de maquillage avait désertée son visage et les larmes avaient creusés deux sillons brûlants sur ses joues. Ainsi, la blonde perdait toute la beauté excentrique qui la caractérisait. Ses yeux paraissaient moins en amande, ses pommettes moins hautes, son visage moins fin, sa bouche moins pulpeuse et son front plus large.

Elle n'était plus désormais cette magnifique sorcière qui attirait le regard. A peine une jolie fille. Banale même. Et Hermione s'en voulut de s'en réjouir. C'était petit d'être jalouse d'une fille qui n'était même pas encore née. Mais ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'une personne qui paraissait aussi belle n'était finalement pas différente du commun des mortels.

-Je... J'étais idiote, rit-elle nerveusement. J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour Chris et... Voilà qu'il m'invitait... Pourtant j'aurais dû savoir que Ruby ne laisserait pas son ex s'en aller comme ça.

Sa voix s'était un peu cassée sur la fin, note triste et sincère.

-Je suis désolée, répéta Hermione. 

-Non... C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je sais bien que je suis fière d'être une Poufsouffle mais là, je me suis carrément fait avoir.

Drusilla éclata d'un rire tout à fait déplacé alors que Sarah se contentait d'un sourire indulgent.

-Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry? 

-Si.

Un sourire diabolique se forma sur les lèvres de la Serpentarde.

-Il est sorti avec Drago tout à l'heure... Ils avaient l'air... pressés.

OoO.

Harry n'avait strictement aucune idée de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés là. Son dernier souvenir remontait au bal. Il était entouré de Serpentards à la langue de vipère et de filles aussi sublimes que machiavéliques et Malfoy lui chuchotait des mots aussi indécents que gênants à l'oreille. Ah, et il avait un verre définitivement alcoolisé à la main.

Et maintenant il était là, dans le dortoir de Malfoy, sur le lit de Malfoy, les baldaquins de Malfoy tirés, Malfoy sur lui, la langue de Malfoy dans sa bouche et les mains de Malfoy sous ses vêtements.

... C'était lui ou il y avait un truc qui allait pas dans cette scène ?

-Mal... Malfoy... Ar-Arrête... Arrête !

Le blond se redressa d'un coup et une pointe illogique de culpabilité transperça la gorge d'Harry devant son regard agacé. Merde, il culpabilisait alors qu'il empêchait Malfoy de le sauter... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

-J-J-Je crois que je vais y aller, bégaya-t-il.

Les yeux gris de son ennemi se réduisirent à deux fentes.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ? On avait un accord, Potter !  
-Heu... Oui... Mais...

"Merde, merde, merde ! Trouves-un truc ! Vite !"

-Je t'ai promis une nuit dans ton dortoir, j'ai jamais promis qu'on coucherait ensemble ! Dit-il précipitamment.

... Il ne venait quand même pas sérieusement de dire ça ? Pitié ! Malfoy semblait aussi ahuri que lui.

-Merlin, Potter... On croirait entendre une midinette de 14 ans ! Je sais que t'es puceau mais là, t'atteins des sommets !

"Oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai honte".

-Je t'emmerde, Malfoy. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir.

Il se redressa mais avant même d'être assis, le blond s'installa sur ses hanches, le clouant au matelas.

-Hors de question Potter ! Tu m'as fait une promesse, et selon votre code de Gryffons stupides, tu dois la respecter !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester véhément, les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. C'était électrisant, dominateur, puissant et ça lui fit oublier pendants quelques secondes pourquoi il voulait partir. Le blond suçota doucement sa langue avant d'approfondir leur baiser, alternant coup de langue et mordillements sur ses lèvres et l'envoyant efficacement au septième ciel.

Ou peut-être au huitième lorsque ses mains retracèrent une nouvelle fois leur chemin sur son torse, directement sur sa peau nue. Ce n'étais plus comme dans les couloirs. C'était... différent. Intime. Incroyablement excitant. Ça avait un goût d'interdit. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper aux cheveux d'or tandis que son corps s'arquait en un gémissement étouffé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, leurs robes avaient disparu et les mains blanches du jeune aristocrate s'affairaient à déboutonner sa chemise. Croisant son regard, sans doute un peu flou sans ses lunettes, Malfoy lui offrit un sourire malicieux et roula doucement des hanches. Un couinement lui échappa face à la délicieuse sensation de leurs érections se pressant l'une contre l'autre.

Oh Merlin. Oui. Encore.

Ce fut le contact des doigts du blond sur ses cuisses qui lui apprit qu'il n'avait plus son pantalon. Un pic de panique commença à naitre en lui... Avant d'être avorté par des dents égratignant doucement la peau de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules pâles et serra les jambes pour les empêcher d'aller s'enrouler autour de cette taille délicieusement fine.

La peau de Malfoy était douce et chaude contre la sienne. La pénombre et les rideaux du baldaquin leur offrait un cocon intime qui désinhibait un peu Harry. Tout cela semblait irréel. Presque comme dans un rêve.

Les caresses de Drago enflammaient son corps, le faisant haleter et gémir. Tantôt douces et apaisantes, tantôt brûlantes et passionnées, elles le laissaient alangui sur les draps du jeune homme.  
Il se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un cri lorsqu'une main aventureuse se glissa dans son sous-vêtement et l'empoigna. Un souvenir jaillit alors devant ses yeux. Cette fois, derrière une tenture, où le Serpentard avait caressé son sexe. La fois où il lui avait proposé de faire l'amour.

Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-même, s'enfonçant plus rapidement dans cette main si blanche, cherchant la délivrance.

Il ne réagit même pas quand un doigt humide vint s'introduire en lui. C'était étrange. Inhabituel. Désagréable. Mais pas douloureux. Et ces doigts qui le caressaient ! Il pouvait sentir son sexe pulser, ses jambes s'écarter toujours plus et sa gorge vibrer sous les cris. Il fallait espérer que Drago ait mit un sort de silence. Un deuxième doigt s'ajouta, l'étirant. Il lui semblait que la bouche du blond était partout, laissant une trainée de feu sur sa peau et un plaisir indescriptible.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelque chose de bien plus gros pousser contre ses fesses.

-Détends-toi, lui murmura une voix chaude dans l'obscurité.

Un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, sa langue happée dans la bouche de son ancien ennemi et la brûlure de la pénétration. Ça ne passerait pas. C'était trop gros. Il aurait juré que sa peau allait partir avec. Un goût de sang dans sa bouche et un petit cri du blond lui apprirent qu'il avait mordu sa lèvre un peu trop fort.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le blond cessa d'avancer. Ça tiraillait mais ça faisait moins mal. Un souffle haletant s'écrasait contre son cou et les doigts de Drago allaient sûrement laisser des bleus sur ses hanches. Il sentait tout le corps du Serpentard trembler contre lui.

Le premier coup de rein lui arracha un son peu masculin. Le second fit exploser des étincelles dans tout son corps. Le troisième lui fit agripper la tête de lit pour ne pas s'assommer contre le montant de bois. C'était un déluge de sensations.

-Morgane, oui ! Gémit Drago en s'enfonçant encore.

Des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en lui à chaque fois que le blond heurtait sa prostate, sa tête tournait, son cœur battait la chamade. Si c'était ça faire l'amour alors il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. C'était trop bon, trop fort, trop tout.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'orgasme.

Libération. Délices infinis. Jouissance.

Il retomba sur les oreillers, la respiration erratique et des tâches noires devant les yeux. Au dessus de lui, Drago le pilonnait toujours, gémissant et grognant dans son cou. Il était bien là. Apaisé. Loin de la panique du début. Pas vraiment conscient d'avoir perdu sa virginité.

Subitement, le Serpentard se tendit et jouit en un léger cri. Il l'écrasa quelques secondes de son corps avant de rouler sur le côté. Ils fixaient tout les deux le plafond, l'unique bruit de leur respiration brisant le silence.

-Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux... Je te réveillerais demain.

C'était à peine un murmure mais cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Durant une seconde, il avait eu peur d'être mit à la porte. Il s'endormit donc, l'esprit léger.

**To be continued...**


	26. Un réveil doublé d'un départ

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Bonsoir à tous! Désolée pour le retard mais bon... l'inspiratio vous savez! ^^" En plus je viens de finir le premier chap d'une fic que je posterais bientôt! Une sorte de crossover entre Harry Potter et la manga Loveless! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... Bah... c'est l'occasion de découvrir! ^^

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre pour la St-Valentin! ;p

Ch. 20:

La première chose que se dit Harry à son réveil, c'est qu'il était devenu daltonien. Quelle autre explication au fait que ses rideaux étaient devenus verts ? À moins qu'il n'ait été daltonien durant toute son enfance et que, soudain, sa vue redevenait correcte... Ainsi donc, les couleurs de Gryffondor auraient toujours été Vert et Or ? Et celles de Serpentard Rouge et Argent ?

Mais non, voyons. Ce serait stupide. Pourquoi un lion vert et un serpent rouge ? Sauf si les Fondateurs avaient été daltoniens également... Ils auraient donc pensés faire un lion rouge et or alors qu'il était vert et or... Heureusement que sa vue s'était améliorée, il pourrait en parler au conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Rasséréné, il se blottit dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. C'est ce simple mouvement sur les draps qui lui apprit qu'il était entièrement nu. Et cette soudaine prise de conscience lui remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. La nuit où il avait perdu sa virginité.

-Merlin, gémit-il.

Et lui qui était là à délirer sur les Fondateurs daltoniens alors qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec... Malfoy ? Drago ? Son petit-ami ?

Se retournant, il vit le blond qui lui tournait le dos, visiblement assoupi.

Que devait-il faire ? Le réveiller ? S'en aller discrètement ? Se rendormir ? Oui... Ça, c'était la bonne solution. Il aviserait ensuite. De toute façon, il devait lui rester encore du temps avant le petit-déjeuner.

Une seconde...

"Harry... Comment vas-tu sortir du dortoir des Serpentards et retourner dans le tien sans te faire remarquer ?  
Excellente question Harry...  
Merci Harry, j'ai toujours le chic pour poser les bonnes questions... Et si tu te bougeais le cul au lieu de discuter avec toi-même ?"

Aussitôt, il se redressa et chercha ses vêtements à tâtons. Il enfila son boxer, sa chemise et prit son pantalon qui traînait par terre. Il fallait espérer que sa robe ne soit pas loin. Il émergea des baldaquins et enfila son pantalon rapidement. Il était en train de lacer ses chaussures lorsqu'un couinement le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et vit Nott, les yeux exorbités et l'air ahuri, sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

-P-Potter ? Bégaya-t-il.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et enfila sa robe avant de sortir du dortoir. Ses souvenirs de deuxième année le menèrent sans encombre jusqu'au pan de mur qui cachait la Salle Commune et il fila à travers les couloirs. Un sortilège de Temps lui apprit qu'il lui restait exactement vingt minutes avant l'ouverture de la Grande Salle. La plupart des lève-tôt de Poudlard devait déjà être réveillée.

-Fais chier, marmonna-t-il.

Après trois glissades, deux points de côtés et quelques blagues vaseuses de la Grosse Dame sur le fait d'avoir découché, il était enfin en sécurité dans son dortoir. Les autres gars dormaient encore mais il ne se faisait pas de faux-espoir : il allait bien se faire charrier à leur réveil.

Il attrapa son uniforme froissé et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Objectifs de la journée :

-Observer les dégâts  
-Se préparer  
-Survivre au petit-déjeuner  
-Supporter les commentaires de ses amis  
-Eviter Malfoy

Vas-y Harry, tu peux le faire!

Tout d'abord, inspection du matériel endommagé.

Il se déshabilla et se planta devant le miroir.

Waw.

Ah ouais d'accoooooord.

C'était Malfoy qui y était allé fort ou tout le monde était comme ça après avoir baisé ? Il observa avec curiosité les diverses marques rouges sur son torse et son cou et retint une grimace en voyant les bleus qui commençaient déjà à jaunir sur ses hanches. Non, là, c'était définitivement Malfoy qui avait fait fort. L'enfoiré. C'est que ça faisait mal !

Il tapota le miroir et celui-ci lui montra son dos qui était, fort heureusement, immaculé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortait frais et apprêté de la salle d'eau. Bon maintenant, la Grande Salle...

Que le massacre commence... 

Pourtant tout se passa bien. Hermione, ravie de le voir debout aussi tôt, lui parlait avec animation du bal, de la stupidité de Ron, de l'inconscience de Dean qui avait failli se faire prendre avec sa bouteille de vodka, de la robe de Ginny et de Melinda, de Petz et Jones qui s'étaient séparés, de Petz et McDonald qui s'étaient mis ensemble et d'un tas d'autres trucs qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Il ne savait pas son amie aussi intéressée par les potins.

-Surtout ne m'écoute pas, Harry, tu sais bien que j'adore parler dans le vide.

Clignant des yeux et sortant de la contemplation de son jus de citrouille, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

-Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Les cours de la journée ont été annulés, Dumbledore va renvoyer les futurs avant le déjeuner. 

-Vraiment ?

La brune pinça les lèvres.

-Il l'a dit à l'ouverture du bal, je te rappelle. Mais peut-être étais-tu trop occupé avec Malfoy à ce moment là, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux. 

-N'importe quoi !

Il maudit ses joues brûlantes et fusilla Hermione du regard. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être au courant... Si ? Non, non, bien sûr que non. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Malfoy ?

-Alors vieux frère ? On découche ? Demanda Ron d'une voix tonitruante.

Merlin... Foudroyez-moi...

Un ange passa dans la Grande Salle avant d'être brisé par Drusilla et Sarah se tapant les mains d'un air victorieux. Aussitôt, les murmures fusèrent, colportant les rumeurs les plus folles. Misère...  
Il se massa les tempes sous le regard goguenard d'Hermione et l'air faussement angélique de Ron. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour avoir des amis pareils ?

Il avala ses toast sans grand appétit et se décida à sortir de table lorsque Ginny apparut devant lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Dis-moi Harry... C'est vrai que tu as passé la nuit avec Becca Stylbert ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Évidemment, il savait qui était Becca. Tout le monde connaissait la plus belle fille de Poudlard qui était en septième année à Poufsouffle. Mais... Mais de là à croire qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble... Qui avait pu faire circuler une rumeur pareille ? Et surtout aussi vite! L'horreur devait être clairement visible sur son visage car Ginny éclata d'un rire clair.

-T'en fais pas Harry, je n'en ai pas cru un mot. Bon, j'aurais pu... Mais j'avais déjà entendu le nom de cinq autres filles avec qui tu aurais couché après le bal, le nargua-t-elle. 

-Merlin, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. 

-Ah vraiment ? Et au côté de qui ? Le taquina Ron sans pitié.

Furieux et honteux, Harry se leva sous les rires de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidé à retourner s'enfouir sous la couette. Alors qu'il passait les portes de la Grande Salle, il bouscula plusieurs personnes au passage. Se retournant pour s'excuser, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en croisant le regard gris de Malfoy, entourés de ses camarades.

Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi dire. Harry détourna pourtant le regard le premier, rougissant, et s'enfuit vers sa Tour, suivit des yeux par le jeune homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

OoO. 

Albus observait avec émotion les scènes d'adieux entre les futurs et ses élèves. En cinq mois, des liens s'étaient créés entre ces adolescents qui avaient fait fi de leurs différences. Et à ses yeux, c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Il avait eu la chance de voir ce qu'allait devenir l'Angleterre et il ne pouvait qu'en être fier. Il regardait tendrement les enfants enlacer leurs futurs parents, embrasser les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait ici... C'était presque triste de savoir qu'ils allaient tout oublier... Malheureusement, c'était nécessaire. Mais lui n'oublierait pas. Et il se battrait pour que l'avenir soit tel qu'il lui avait été montré.

Au milieu des "au revoir" et "adieu" déchirants, Drusilla Potter-Malfoy avança de son habituel pas conquérant vers la table de Gryffondor.

-Weasley, dit-elle froidement.

La rousse haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Tu viens me dire au revoir Malfoy? Ricana la jeune fille. 

-Non. Mais comme on ne se reverra plus jamais et que, de toute évidence, tu vas oublier jusqu'à mon nom... Je pense que je peux me permettre de te le dire. C'est moi qui ai envoyé la lettre disant que tu étais enceinte. J'espère que ça t'apprendras à ne plus jamais contrarier les plans d'une Potter-Malfoy, fini-t-elle d'un ton guindé.

Et elle lui tourna le dos, faisant voler ses boucles blondes sous le regard ahuri de la Gryffondor. À peine quelques mètres plus loin, Drago retint un sursaut en étant brusquement pris dans une étreinte. Il reconnut Melinda et se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce, attendant que la blonde se décide enfin à le relâcher.

-Que veux-tu ? Je suis une Poufsoufle ! Les câlins, c'est une seconde nature pour moi !

Son sourire hilare devient plus tendre et elle caressa la joue du Serpentard.

-Je suis... vraiment heureuse de t'avoir connue. Comme ça. C'est étrange mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ému, le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Fais bon voyage, lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête. Et s'en alla avant de finalement se raviser et revenir. Elle détacha la chaîne autour de son cou et la lui tendit.

-Tiens. De toute façon, tu me la redonneras. Je l'ai depuis ma naissance.

Étonné, il la prit et observa le pendentif avec intérêt. Il s'agissait d'une colombe en argent, aux ailes ouvertes et sur chacune d'elles, des lettres gravées : "Mel" et "inda".

La jeune fille lui fit un dernier signe de main et alla rejoindre ses amies.

-Excuse-moi.

Harry se retourna à l'entente de la voix froide et polie de Gabriel Potter-Malfoy. Il venait tout juste de dire au revoir à Sarah et Killian et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la venue du jeune homme.

-Je voulais simplement te dire au revoir.

Gêné et en sachant que dire, Harry hocha simplement la tête et tendit la main au Serpentard. Celui-ci la serra. Mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, Gabriel l'agrippa soudainement et le tira à lui, collant ses lèvres à son oreille.

-Tu n'es pas le Sauveur, Harry. Tu es l'Élu. Et il faudra qu'un jour, le monde entier comprenne bien la différence. Taches de ne pas oublier qui tu es réellement. Qu'elle soit rouge comme le sang, noire comme la nuit ou blanche comme les lys, la magie reste de la magie. Accepte-la, quelle que soit sa forme. Le plus important n'est pas sa couleur, mais ce qu'on en fait.

Ses mots se répercutèrent dans chaque cellules de son corps, résonnant dans son cœur et faisant vibrer son être. Un courant d'air glaciale le frappa de plein fouet lorsque le jeune homme le lâcha et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

-Bien ! Jeunes gens, je vous demanderai à tous de sortir pour que vos camarades puissent repartir là d'où ils viennent ! S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

Une fois le dernier élève sorti, il ferma les portes et poussa les gigantesque tables contre le mur. Il sortit une pierre rose de sa poche et la posa sur le sol, à ses pieds. Les élèves du futur regardèrent avec appréhension et excitation le vieux et légendaire mage psalmodier, d'étranges runes lumineuses apparaissant doucement autour d'eux. Au bout d'interminables minutes, les runes devinrent aveuglantes et se rassemblèrent au bout de la baguette de Dumbledore avant de foncer droit vers la pierre, la faisant voler en éclat.

Un bruit de déflagration et un flash de lumière plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des futurs dans la Grande Salle.

Ils se réveillèrent tous dans leurs lits, à leur époque, sans aucun souvenir des évènements passés.

OoO. 

Drago se ressaisit d'un coup, semblant émerger d'un rêve. Il regarda autour de lui et s'étonna de constater qu'il était dans le Grand Hall, entouré de ses amis.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire comment je suis arrivée ici ? Souffla Pansy, déconcertée.  
-Excellente question, répondit Blaise.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudain, le vieux fou rayonnant juste derrière.

-Entrez jeunes gens, entrez. Nous avons eu un léger retard pour le déjeuner, j'ose espérer que vos estomacs ne s'impatientent pas trop.

Les élèves bougonnèrent en entrant, un peu perdus. Avaient-ils tous cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important ? Car Drago, oui.

Pourtant il fit comme si de rien n'était, s'asseyant à sa table et se servait à manger. Après tout pourquoi s'attarder là-dessus ? Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à penser. Comme l'attitude qu'il allait adopter envers Potter. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que le Gryffondor s'en aille avant son réveil. Évidemment, ça lui avait facilité les choses ce matin mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller le voir ? Au moins pour savoir s'il regrettait la nuit dernière ?  
Non. C'était stupide. Pourquoi regretterait-il ? Il s'était assuré que Potter prenne autant de plaisir que lui durant cette nuit. Il en frissonnait encore rien que d'y repenser.

Drago n'était pas un goujat. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jeter ses conquêtes juste après une nuit. Il tentait de se séparer à l'amiable. Les pleurs et les crises de colères, très peu pour lui. Il préférait largement se quitter en bons termes avec ses compagnes et compagnons d'une nuit.

Mais voilà, le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas se quitter en bons termes avec Potter. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas le quitter tout court. Il avait cette atroce envie de recommencer encore et encore. De faire en sorte que chaque nuit soit comme celle qu'il venait de passer.

"Salazar, voilà que je vire Poufsouffle..." pensa-t-il.

Étonnamment, cette idée créa en lui une vague de tendresse plutôt que son habituel dégout pour les blaireaux. Serait-il devenu totalement fou ?

Une fois son dessert terminé, il guetta le moment où Potter se lèverait de table, imaginant déjà plusieurs scénarios pour l'aborder "par hasard".

Mais de toute évidence, la chance était avec lui car son brun se leva de table miraculeusement seul. Il le suivit aussitôt à une distance respectueuse, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il empruntait le même chemin que son "ennemi".

Dès qu'il furent dans un couloir à peu près désert, il bondit sur sa proie, l'acculant contre un mur.

-Malfoy ! Couina Harry. Nom d'un chien, tu m'as fait peur !

Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Pas la peine d'être effrayé, Potter. Tu es parti bien vite ce matin...

Les joues du brun rougirent adorablement.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus facile ainsi, marmonna-t-il.

-Oh mais ça l'était. J'aurais simplement aimé profiter encore un peu de toi avant ton départ. Mais après tout... Pourquoi ne pas réessayer ? Ce soir ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ses joues toujours aussi écarlates.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Tu n'en a pas envie ?

Il colla son corps à celui du Gryffondor avant de l'embrasser doucement, lentement, mais avec une passion réelle. Ses mains caressaient les cheveux noirs et la peau dorée, s'en repaissant avidement. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle.

-Alors ? Ce soir, dans mon dortoir ?

"Non. Dis non. Dis non !"

-D'accord, souffla-t-il.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il allait à l'encontre de ses pensées... Il fallait sérieusement qu'il arrête ou il allait devenir schizo.

OoO. 

Harry regardait le plafond vert du dortoir de Serpentard. Décidément, il adorait faire l'amour. Ça allait vraiment devenir un de ses passe-temps favoris. Peut-être même avant le Quidditch. Sans compter qu'au vu des réactions de Drago, il ne devait pas être mauvais.

Pourtant il n'avait pas de quoi être fier. Son comportement était toujours aussi déplorable à ses yeux. Il avait crié comme la dernière des putes lorsque Drago l'avait prit dans sa bouche et ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses épaules lorsqu'il l'avait pris tout court. Une vraie chienne. Mais encore une fois, ça n'avait pas semblé déplaire à l'héritier Malfoy.

Soupirant et grimaçant de douleur, il s'assit sur le lit et s'habilla sous le regard gourmand du blond.

Il se retourna finalement, hésitant. 

-Même pas un baiser ? Murmura Drago.

Le ton était visiblement moqueur mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il se releva ensuite et se faufila hors du dortoir. Satisfait, Drago se leva à son tour, bien plus paresseusement. Il s'étira tel un félin repu et sortit tranquillement du lit, faisant fi de sa quasi-nudité. Pourtant, son avancée vers la salle de bain fut brutalement interrompu par Théo.

-Quoi ?

Le petit brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Alors ? On s'est bien amusé avec Potter ?

-T'as même pas idée. Allez, pousse-toi.

Mais Théodore resta parfaitement immobile.

-Il faut que cela cesse Drago. 

-Je te demande pardon ?

Un bruissement de draps l'avertit que Crabbe se levait également. Un mauvais pressentiment naquit en Drago.

-Pour la dernière fois, Nott, pousse-toi.

Un rictus haineux déforma les traits de Théodore alors que celui-ci avançait d'un pas.

-Tu seras rappelé dès demain chez toi. Officiellement, ta grand-mère maternelle est malade. Officieusement, il est grand temps que tu sois marqué.

Le dernier mot tomba comme une sentence.

-Tu t'es trop dispersé ces derniers temps, Drago. Il faut revenir à des bases plus solides. Potter est au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de le toucher.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas un mangemort... 

-Bien sûr que si. Tout comme Crabbe. Tu comprends, nous, nous sommes fidèles aux idéaux justes. Comme tu l'étais avant que Potter ne vienne... pervertir ta pensée.

Nott frôla sa joue une caresse aérienne qui le fit frissonner de dégout.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ne fait pas si mal que ça, susurra-t-il. Et puis, je serais là pour t'aider. Tu ne veux pas décevoir notre Maître, n'est-ce pas Drago ? 

-Non... Bien sûr que non. 

-Tant mieux. Après toi, dit-il en se décalant, lui laissant enfin libre accès à la salle d'eau.

Drago y avança tel un automate et s'y enferma à double tour, comme si les verrous allaient le protéger de la malveillance de Nott et de Crabbe.

**To be continued...**


	27. Bonus 5 Demetri

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour tout le monde! N'ayant pas du tout d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre de D.T, je vous publie ce petit bonus pour vous faire patienter, bonne lecture!**

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS!**

_Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, section maternité: 15 Août 2000, 23h15.  
Nom: Potter-Malfoy  
Prénom(s): Demetri Sirius  
Sexe: Masculin  
Né(e) le: 15/08/2000  
A: Ste-Mangouste (Londres)  
Couleur des yeux: bleu  
Couleur des cheveux: blond  
Taille: 50 cm  
Poids: 3kg2  
Mère/Père: Harry Potter-Malfoy  
Mère/Père: Drago Potter-Malfoy  
Ascendance: Sorcier  
Mage-accoucheur: Ella Sticket_

OoO.

Cher journal,

Après un an d'absence, je te confie de nouveau mes secrets et mes déboires. La raison ? Demain, je vais à Poudlard. Mes valises sont prêtes, ma baguette achetée (bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon), mes affaires bouclées.

Ma chambre me parait bien vide, tout à coup. J'ai emporté toutes mes photos et mes posters des Pies de Montrose. J'aurais aimé aller voir leur match contre les Tornades de Tutshill, mais il se déroule en pleine période scolaire.

Je hais Poudlard.

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les parents m'y obligent. Je pourrais très bien prendre des cours à domicile. Mais non, ils veulent que j'aille dans ce foutu pensionnat. On ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis.

J'aurais tellement voulu rester ici avec eux et Melinda... Elle a pleuré pendant une semaine quand elle a su que je m'en allais. J'étais bien tenté de faire de même d'ailleurs.

Je me fiche de Poudlard ! Je veux rester à la maison ! Si ça se trouve je serai tout seul ! Je n'aurai peut-être aucun ami ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai décidé de reprendre ce journal. Au pire, je deviendrai le solitaire qui passe son temps à écrire... Il en faut un dans toutes les écoles, non ?  
Monde cruel.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Première journée à Poudlard. J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. C'est père qui va être content.

La Salle Commune est horriblement froide. Bien loin de la décoration chaleureuse de la maison. J'ai l'impression d'être entouré de pro-mangemorts. Aucune envie de lier des liens avec ces gens-là. Le professeur Rogue nous as fait un "discours" de bienvenue. En gros, il veut la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et tout élève qui fera perdre plus de dix points à Serpentard aura droit à deux heures de retenue avec Rusard. Charmant.

Au moins la cuisine est bonne et les lits sont confortables.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Il est minuit et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Ma chambre me manque tellement. Ici on a aucune intimité. Il suffit que j'ouvre mon baldaquin pour me retrouver avec quatre autres garçons que je ne connais pas. J'aimerais tellement retourner à la maison. Là bas, il me suffisait d'ouvrir une porte pour me retrouver dans la chambre de Mel. Ça me fait bizarre de ne plus entendre Papa se relever la nuit pour se préparer un thé ou entendre Père partir au boulot le matin.

Même Gabriel et ses insomnies me manque. J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu se lever pour se glisser en douce dans la bibliothèque mais après j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre bleue.

Je veux rentrer à la maison. Putain, je suis même prêt à dormir dans la chambre de Killian et à l'écouter pleurer toute la nuit si Papa me fait un câlin !

Je vais essayer de dormir. J'ai cours demain.

Ewan McGrath ronfle.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Première semaine de cours de passée.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire car les professeurs nous accablent de devoirs. Le professeur Spencer est sûrement la pire de toute. Deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les bases de la Métamorphose ! Elle est folle ou quoi ? On est en Première année ! Même Rogue a été plus cool !

Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de groupes dans mon année. Enfin, pas à Serpentard en tout cas. En fait, à part les frères Blackwood, personne ne se connait. Ça me rassure un peu. Au moins je ne suis pas tout seul à souffrir de la solitude.

J'ai reçu une lettre des parents.

Père est ravi de ma maison et Papa s'inquiète. Il aimerait que je me fasse plein d'amis. La bonne blague.

Gabriel a de la chance, les jumeaux Zabini seront avec lui à Poudlard. Dans deux ans. Je me demande comment ce sera dans deux ans...

J'ai croisé Ted dans les couloirs. Il m'a souri.

Mel me manque.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Deux semaines de cours sont passées. Toujours autant de devoirs.

J'ai encore reçu une lettre des parents. Papa commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Suis crevé. Veux rentrer à la maison.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Cette vieille chouette rabougrie de Spencer nous a encore donné des devoirs supplémentaires ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que nous ne vivons que pour la métamorphose ?

Me voilà avec trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les bras en plus de mes devoirs quotidiens. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps avant de lui dire ses quatre vérités à cette harpie de malheur !

Papa m'écrit chaque semaine. Je lui manque beaucoup. Ça me fait du bien. C'est sûrement de lui dont je suis le plus proche. Évidement, j'aime aussi Père mais... C'est pas pareil. Papa est plus cool alors que Père passe son temps à me dire d'essayer d'être le meilleur, que la vie est bien plus simple quand on est talentueux, et des trucs comme ça. C'est aussi Père qui nous gronde le plus. Sauf Melinda. Père ne gronde jamais Melinda. Comme Papa ne gronde jamais Gabriel. Chanceux.

Bon aller, faut que je mette à la métamorphose. Sombre idiote.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Demain je rentre à la maison ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai attendu ces vacances ! Peut-être que si je supplie les parents en insistant sur le fait que je n'ai aucun ami, ils me laisseront rester à la maison ? Merlin, ce que je l'espère !

En attendant j'ai hâte de rentrer! Je vais pouvoir revoir Papa et Mel. Killian a sûrement encore grandi, et les jumelles aussi ! J'ai hâte de tous les revoir !

PS: Ais-je besoin de préciser que Spencer nous a donné plus de devoirs de vacances que tous les autres professeurs réunis ?

OoO.

Cher journal,

De retour à Poudlard après deux semaines formidables ! Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! Nous sommes partis à Salem, quel meilleur endroit pour fêter dignement Halloween ?

Nous avons assisté à un vrai Sabbat, comme dans l'ancienne Religion ! C'était époustouflant ! Mais nous avons dû partir avant la fin car les parents ne voulaient pas qu'on voie les sacrifices humains. Déjà, pour la chèvre ça a été limite. Melinda a caché ses yeux dans mon cou en pleurant. Parfois je la trouve vraiment trop sensible. Ce n'est qu'une chèvre !

Enfin bon, je vais pas lui en vouloir, elle a six ans.

C'est fou ce que Killian grandit vite. Il a dormi pendant tout le Sabbat au fait. Il est vraiment mignon. Papa gagatise totalement. J'étais content de revoir les jumelles. Sarah m'avait manqué et Drusilla aussi.

Quant à Gabriel... Égal à lui-même, on va dire. J'ai bien vu son air déçu lorsque les parents nous ont dit qu'on ne verrait pas les sacrifices humains. L'es pas normal, ce gosse. J'ai toujours pas dit aux parents qu'il cachait un livre sur l'histoire de Morgane sous son oreiller. Je suppose que Papa le sait. Papa sait tout, de toute façon.

Quel dommage que je sois obligé de rentrer à Poudlard... J'étais tellement bien avec eux. Mais le pire, le pire ! C'est que j'ai faillit rester. J'avais presque réussi à avoir Papa mais Père a pas voulu que je reste. Il disait que Poudlard était une obligation et d'autres conneries que j'ai pas écoutées.

Ah oui, il y avait d'autres trucs à Salem. J'ai fait le Chemin des Sorcières avec Père et Gaby. C'était trop beau. J'ai appris plein de trucs. Par exemple, avant qu'on invente les baguettes, les sorcières utilisaient la nature pour canaliser leur magie. Par exemple des pommes, des branches, des plumes... On a vu plein de talismans. Certains faisaient flipper. On a aussi vu les anciens balais. Elles devaient pas aller bien vite avec ce genre de trucs.

On a aussi visité le quartier moldu avec Papa, mais on est pas resté longtemps. Mel faisait léviter des bijoux en plastiques et les moldus ont bien faillit la voir. Au final, on est repartis et elle a pas eu ses bijoux. Je l'adore cette petite peste.

Bref, me voilà de retour dans mon dortoir avec les ronflements de McGrath. Peut-être que si je lui jette un sort, il arrêtera ?

OoO.

Cher journal,

Je la HAIS. Qu'elle crève ! Qu'elle se noie dans le lac et que le calamar géant la bouffe avant de jeter ses restes aux sirènes, qui en feront de la charpie pour poissons !

Cette... de Spençer m'a mis une retenue ! À moi ! Je n'avais strictement rien fait ! Je m'étais juste retourné pour demander à deux pimbêches de Poufsouffle de la fermer. Et elle, cette... elle m'a mis une retenue !  
Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais, je la ha

Excuse-moi, j'avais cassé ma plume et j'ai dû aller en chercher une autre au dortoir.

Bref, je la hais. Qu'elle meure lentement et dans d'atroces douleurs.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Je sais que ça fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas écris une ligne, mais si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

En fait, tout a commencé alors que je me rendais à ma retenue chez Spencer. En chemin, j'ai trouvé des Feuxfous Fuseboum. Sûrement perdu par un élève après une visite à Pré-Au-Lard.

Je les ai ramassés et j'ai vu qu'ils provenaient du pack Déflagration Deluxe de Weasley & Co. Le pack le plus cher du magasin ! Vingt gallions pour les meilleurs feux d'artifices ! Un vrai coup de chance !

Alors que je me demandais ce que je pouvais en faire, j'ai croisé Ewan McGrath qui était également collé par Spencer. Autant dire que l'idée m'est venue très vite ! J'ai un peu hésité au début mais j'ai fini par confier mon plan à McGrath. Il était emballé !

Je te passerai les détails cher journal mais après une bonne dose de stress, un frôlement d'arrêt cardiaque et deux ou trois jurons de McGrath, Spencer s'est retrouvée la robe à moitié brûlée, ses cheveux en pétard et un gigantesque dragon en feu d'artifice impossible à éteindre ! C'était extra ! Ça nous a couté quatre heures de retenues et cinquante points en moins mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! J'étais plié de rire pendant l'engueulade de Rogue ! Même Ewan était au bord de l'étouffement !

Parce que oui, maintenant c'est Ewan. On est devenu amis. Malgré son caractère de merde, il est très sympa et toujours partant pour faire des blagues. Finalement, c'est cool d'avoir un copain.  
J'ai envoyé une lettre à Mel pour tout lui raconter. J'espère avoir une réponse bientôt.

Faire des farces va devenir ma nouvelle occupation à Poudlard. Et Spencer va le sentir passer, foi de Potter-Malfoy!

OoO.

Cher journal,

C'est en exclusivité que je te confie mes projets.

J'ai demandé à Papa de m'acheter le livre de Weasley & Co: _L'encyclo des blagues ou référence du sorcier facétieux._ Père a un peu rechigné dans sa lettre mais il a laissé Papa faire ce qu'il voulait (comme toujours tu me diras). Je l'ai feuilleté et j'ai vu que si on ajoute une goutte de potion "Tout feu-Tout flammes" sur la mèche d'un Feufou Fuseboum, on obtient des choses très intéressantes. Ils n'ont pas précisé quoi mais il faut absolument que j'essaye !

Ewan a soudoyé un Poufsouffle de quatrième année pour qu'il nous rapporte des feux d'artifices et on compte les expérimenter durant notre prochaine retenue avec Rusard. Évidement, on va encore être collés mais ça ne nous gêne pas. Au contraire, ça nous permet de faire nos devoirs ! Surtout que Spencer s'acharne sur nous, alors une heure par jour, c'est le minimum pour faire ces saletés de devoirs de métamorphose.

Je te laisse, Ewan m'appelle. Je te dirai comment ça c'est passé.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Faire des blagues est définitivement extra, et le bouquin des Weasley va devenir ma Bible, comme disent les moldus !

Les feux d'artifices améliorés ont changé chaque torche de la salle de retenue en d'autres feu d'artifices ! Il y en avait au moins une vingtaine qui tournoyait autour de Rusard en crépitant ! Le plus amusant était sûrement le sanglier en étincelles vertes qui a chargé le cracmol ! En plein dans les fesses !

Par contre, je pense que je ne vais plus pouvoir écrire beaucoup. McGrath et moi avons écopés de six heures de retenues et de cinquante points en moins. Évidemment, cent points perdus en moins d'une semaine ont alerté Rogue, qui nous a collé deux heures de plus chacun jusqu'à la fin du mois.

J'ai eu peur qu'Ewan m'en veuille mais il est trop occupé à vanter nos exploits en Salle Commune. Il a même demandé un exemplaire de Weasley & Co à ses parents ! Je te le dis, on va avoir un succès du tonnerre !

OoO.

Cher journal,

Presque un mois que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne. Demain, je rentre à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Comme les choses ont changé depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard !

Ewan et moi sommes devenus inséparables et nos farces sont désormais connues de tout Poudlard !  
C'est vraiment génial ! Je me suis fait plein d'amis à Serpentard ! Par exemple, Eleanore Beauregard qui habite en France. Ses parents voulaient absolument l'envoyer à Poudlard. Il faut avouer que depuis la Grande Guerre, elle a une sacrée notoriété... Bref, Eleanore est très sympa mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me drague et c'est agaçant. Il y a aussi Hengist Middleton qui est dans mon dortoir. Un peu timide, mais Ewan et moi nous sommes promis de le sortir un peu de sa coquille.

Je suis tellement préssé d'être de retour à la maison !

OoO.

Cher journal,

Le repas de Noël était délicieux, j'ai reçu pleins de super cadeaux. Père était un peu... étonné quand je lui ai demandé toutes ces farces et attrapes, mais il a quand même accepté. Papa est super heureux que je me sois enfin intégré à Poudlard.

Le professeur Rogue et sa fille ont passé le réveillon avec nous. Je crois que je me suis grillé quand il a vu tout les pétards que j'avais reçu pour Noël. Il va falloir que je me tienne à carreau un moment on dirait...

Mia Rogue me fait toujours aussi peur. Cette fille est terrifiante. Je sais que c'est la filleule de Père mais quand même... J'aurais bien aimé ne pas l'avoir en face de moi. Elle fait peur avec ses longs cheveux noirs graisseux et sa peau de cadavre. On dirait les sorcières des légendes moldus. Elle a passé tout le repas à parler avec Teddy. Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être amis. Ils sont si différents.

Je suis fatigué, Melinda dort déjà à coté de moi. Père lui a offert une très jolie robe en dentelles rose. On dirait une poupée avec.

Teddy est devenu très beau.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Quand je te disais que je me suis fait griller hier !

Ce matin, les parents m'ont passé un de ces savons ! Rogue leur a raconté les farces et le nombre de points perdus. Père me hurlait dessus et m'a confisqué tous mes cadeaux de Noël ! Tous ! Et ce sale lâche de Gabriel qui me regardait avec son sourire en coin ! Il se marrait pendant que je me faisais engueuler. Frère indigne.

Heureusement que les hurlements de Père ont réveillés les jumelles qui se sont mises à pleurer. Il m'a consigné dans ma chambre pour toutes les vacances. Nul.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se met dans tous ses états... Par contre, ce qui était marrant, c'est quand il a dit que ce que j'ai fait à Spencer n'était pas grave. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Papa ! Après tout, Spencer est une de ses amies. Déjà, avant de l'avoir comme prof, je la trouvais flippante avec ses yeux bizarres. Elle a un regard qui vous transperce. Papa m'a dit que c'était des yeux magiques, qu'elle avait perdu ses vrais yeux pendant la Guerre. Gore. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que mes parents ont fait la Guerre. Je ne les imagines pas en train de se battre. Sauf Père. En même temps il fait très... guerrier avec sa cicatrice au visage.

Une seconde, on frappe à la porte.

Me revoilà cher journal, je sais je t'ai laissé en plan pendant deux heures mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre !

Papa est venu dans ma chambre avec un vieil album photo et il s'est mit à me parler de son père, mon grand-père. James Potter. C'était un grand farceur lui aussi ! Avec ses trois amis, Remus Lupin (le père de Teddy !), Sirius Black (mon deuxième prénom !) et Peter Pettigrow, ils auraient fondés les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient très doués et auraient passé toute leur scolarité à faire des farces. C'est pas génial ?

Père m'a dit que son parrain était Sirius et que c'est à lui que je dois mon deuxième prénom. Tu te rends comptes qu'ils sont devenus animagus à quinze ans ? Quinze ans ! Il faut absolument que je batte leur record ! Je serais animagus à quatorze ans, foi de Potter-Malfoy !

C'est vraiment dingue tout ce que je viens d'apprendre... Mon grand-père, le roi des farces et animagus à quinze ans... Mince. En plus Remus Lupin était un loup-garou ! Un loup-garou, tu te rends compte ? J'ai demandé si Teddy en était un aussi mais Papa a dit que non. Qu'il était simplement Métamorphomage. En voilà un qui a du bol aussi. Pas besoin d'animagus pour lui.

Je suis toujours consigné dans ma chambre mais c'est pas grave. Je suis tellement heureux! J'ai un objectif maintenant. Je vais dépasser les Maraudeurs !

* * *

**J'espere que ça vous a plu ^^ Si c'est le cas alors sachez que je serais ravi d'écrire la suite des aventures de Demetri. A la base je comptais le publier à la fin de D.T et remonter le fil de toute sa scolarité qui est... Ma foi, très interessante!**

**Donnez-moi votre avis!**


	28. La Marque

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin (changement de pseudo!)

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**COUCOU! Merci à tous! Grâce à vous Défaillance Temporelle a atteint les 700 reviews! Merci beaucoup! Voici le nouveau chapitre! ;)**

Ch. 21:

Les robes noires de Severus Rogue caressèrent l'herbe du jardin, animées par le déplacement d'air qu'avait entraîné le transplanage. Le gigantesque château en pierre noire se dressait devant lui, ses tourelles et son immense terrain de Quidditch dominant toute la plaine.

Les Heidelberg possédait la plus grande équipe de Quidditch de toute l'Allemagne. Les Busards de Heidelberg s'étaient déjà postés deux fois en finale de la Coupe d'Europe et toute la Bavière portait fièrement leurs couleurs.

Severus traversa la cour pavée et attrapa le fermoir à tête d'aigle qui trônait sur la porte. Les coups résonnèrent à travers toute la bâtisse. Un elfe de maison vêtu d'un torchon crasseux lui ouvrit et le fit entrer. Le maître de potions l'ignora royalement et monta directement à l'étage, parcourant les longs couloirs luxueux dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Les portraits des anciens Sang-pur, le toisant avec mépris ou curiosité, restèrent silencieux sur son passage.

Il se dirigea vers une double porte en métal et la poussa sans plus de cérémonie, dévoilant un océan de tentures couleurs de sang et de sable. Les couleurs des Heidelberg.

Devant sa coiffeuse, négligemment habillée d'un peignoir de soie beige, la jeune Elvira brossait ses longues boucles châtains sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Vous êtes en retard, déclara-t-elle.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage du mangemort à l'entente de cette voix froide et arrogante.

- Mille excuses, _mi-lady_. Mais, voyez-vous, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper d'une gamine dans votre genre.

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir blêmir comme n'importe quelle élève de Poudlard.

- Je ne vous permet pas, cracha-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Je le fais aisément tout seul.

Les joues de l'adolescente se colorèrent de fureur.

- Le maître ne sera pas content lorsqu'il saura que vous négligez nos _séances_.

Son sourire narquois s'agrandit.

- Vous pensez que le maître se souciera d'une enfant braillarde et capricieuse alors que je lui rapporte des information de la plus haute importance ? Susurra-t-il.

Il ricana en la voyant taper du pied. Sale gamine.

- Dépêchez-vous ! siffla-t-elle avec hargne. Je n'ai pas toute la journée à vous consacrer !

Severus dut retenir un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'adolescente retirer son peignoir, dévoilant sa complète nudité.

"Que Merlin me pardonne" pensa-t-il en s'apprêtant à souiller de nouveau son âme.

Cette fois c'était certain. Malgré l'aide d'Albus il crèverait en enfer.

OoO.

- M. Finnigan...

La voix menaçante de McGonagall fit relever la tête de l'Irlandais.

- Oui professeur ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Nous sommes en cours de métamorphose. Pas d'enchantement. Quel âge avez-vous, par Merlin ?

Seamus et Ron eurent la décence de rougir tandis que, derrière eux, Harry et Dean ricanaient. Après un "dix points en moins" lâché d'une voix sèche, McGonagall enflamma le papier où les dessins animés de l'Irlandais continuaient leurs mouvements. Les garçons essuyèrent leurs larmes de rire et charrièrent discrètement le jeune homme qui boudait.

- Du grand art, Seamus, du grand art ! cracha Hermione à la fin du cours.

En voilà une qui n'avait pas dû apprécier la perte de points !

- Quelle rabat-joie, bougonna Ron.

- N'empêche qu'elle...

- POTTER !

Le brun se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant la bande de Serpentard se diriger vers eux. Fait étonnant, Drago n'était pas avec eux.

- Parkinson ?

- Où est Drago ? demanda immédiatement la jeune fille.

...

- Pourquoi je saurais où est Malfoy ?

Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant le sourire mauvais de Nott. Merde... Malfoy avait géré, hein ? Il avait menacé Nott d'atroces souffrances si jamais il disait quoi que se soit sur leurs rencontres nocturnes, hein ? Pitié Godric ! Faites qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau !

- Hé bien, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir... Tu étais avec lui ce matin, ronronna le brun à la peau pâle.

Mer... credi ! Bordel, Nott ! Tu vas crever !

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Malfoy ? Demanda Ron.

Trouver un truc ! Vite ! Trouver un truc !

- Heu...

- Ça alors ! Potter ! Tu n'as pas dit à tes amis que tu sortais avec Drago ? S'exclama Nott.

BAM !

…

Ça, c'était le bruit de trois mâchoires Gryffondoriennes tombant au sol.

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! Protesta aussitôt Harry.

- D'accord. Vous couchez ensemble. Si ça te fait plaisir formulé ainsi.

Bordel de... Ce Serpentard pouvait pas se la fermer ?

- Tu... Tu... Tu as QUOI ?

En ce triste jour d'hiver, Harry Potter mourut de la main de son meilleur ami... Amen.

- BORDEL DE MERLIN ! DIS-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Heu... C'est une blague? Peut-être qu'avec une grande banderole marquée "POISSON D'AVRIL" ça marcherait ? Ah zut, on n'était pas en avril.

- Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas une blague. Je couche avec Malfoy depuis déjà deux semaines.

...

Le rouquin éclata finalement de rire, rassuré, tandis que Dean et Seamus riait moqueusement, l'air de dire "nous au moins, on savait qu'il plaisantait".

"Merde... Le pire c'est que ça marche" pensa Harry, émerveillé.

Devant eux, une Pansy rouge de honte se tourna vers Nott.

- Mais comment j'ai pu te croire une seule seconde ? siffla-t-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour, frappant Blaise au passage.

- T'abuses mec, grimaça le métis en s'éloignant à son tour.

Seul Crabbe et Goyle restèrent autour du jeune homme, l'un fronçant les sourcils, l'autre inquiet pour son ami disparu. Théodore, quant à lui, regardait Potter. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Il ignorait que le brun savait mentir. Il s'était bêtement dit qu'un Gryffondor comme lui bafouillerait, rouge de gêne et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter Drago à l'avenir. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Lorsque le Serpentard rentrerait, il faudrait qu'il s'assure lui-même que Potter reste loin de lui. Le maître avait été clair, rien ne devait empêcher Drago d'accomplir sa mission.

OoO.

Les paupières translucides papillonnèrent doucement avant de s'ouvrir, dévoilant deux yeux gris-bleu encore embrumé de sommeil. N'importe qui aurait été attendri, voire saisi, devant cette vision enchanteresse mais Narcissa se contenta d'un pincement de lèvres.

- Il faut que tu te prépares.

La voix de la magnifique blonde était froide, presque coupante.

Le visage de son fils devint aussitôt sombre. Le jeune homme se leva, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et enfila la longue robe noire que lui tendait sa mère. La robe des mangemorts.

Ils sortirent de la petite chambre et parcoururent des couloirs riches mais ternis par la poussière et rendus lugubres par l'obscurité. Il arrivèrent devant une double porte massive. Drago se figea devant celle-ci et prit une grande inspiration. Narcissa ne fit rien pour le pousser, lui laissant quelques secondes de répit. Le Serpentard se décida finalement à entrer dans une grande salle où trônait une longue table noire brillante sur un sol dallé. L'immense cheminée où brûlait pourtant un bon feu n'arrivait pas à réchauffer la pièce.

De part et d'autres de la table, des mangemorts étaient là, chuchotant entre eux ou attendant silencieusement l'arrivée de leur maître. En plein milieu, juste en face de la porte, une femme au visage qui aurait pu être magnifique si il n'était pas aussi pernicieux éclata d'un rire strident.

- Mais voilà mon joli dragon ! caqueta-t-elle.

Drago dû retenir un frisson d'horreur devant sa tante. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que le siège à côté d'elle soit pour sa mère.

- Viens donc t'asseoir, mon dragon, minauda-t-elle faussement. Après tout, tu seras bientôt des nôtres.

Quelques rires fusèrent.

Déglutissant, le blond s'assit à côté de Bellatrix et sentit son ventre se nouer lorsque les longs ongles noirs et pointus de la femme vinrent jouer dans ses cheveux.

- N'est-il pas beau mon dragon ? susurra-t-elle comme une petite fille exhibant sa nouvelle poupée.

- Magnifique, Bella, peut-être nous laisseras-tu jouer avec ? Demanda narquoisement Rabastan Lestrange.

La lueur perverse dans les prunelles de l'homme effraya le blond qui se recroquevilla instinctivement dans son siège. Aussitôt, les doigts blancs de Bellatrix devinrent des serres qui emprisonnèrent ses épaules.

- Hors de question ! cracha-t-elle. C'est un Black ! Et un Black ne se soumet pas !

De l'autre côté de sa soeur, Narcissa hocha sèchement la tête.

- Allons Bellatrix... Ne sois pas si égoïste.

La voix grave et chaude venait d'un homme assis négligemment sur son siège, les mains croisées devant lui, ses longs cheveux sombres attachés en catogan et ses yeux brillants posés sur le blond. Il dégageait un charme animal écrasant qui étouffa Drago, lui donnant l'envie de se lever et de courir le plus loin possible.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus immondes, animal !

Greyback se contenta d'un sourire dévoilant ses dents pointues. Ces deux-là se haïssaient. L'une pour sa condition de bête, et donc d'inférieur, l'autre pour le manque de respect flagrant. Greyback était un alpha. Sa soumission à Voldemort était un pur arrangement et tous savaient que si jamais le Lord ne respectait pas ses engagements, il se retrouverait avec une meute de loups-garous affamés sur les bras.

Et Bellatrix n'allait certainement pas laisser son nouveau jouet entre les mains de cet hybride. Surtout qu'il avait des goûts déviants !

Le silence se fit soudain dans la pièce lorsque le maître entra.

Si Drago avait eu peur devant Lestrange ou Greyback, il fut littéralement terrifié devant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il était absolument horrible.

Sa peau pâle était tendue comme une feuille de parchemin, laissant visibles toutes les veines d'une étrange couleur verte. Son crâne chauve faisait atrocement ressortir son absence de nez et sa bouche sans lèvres. Ses yeux rouges s'accordaient avec ceux du gigantesque serpent qui rampait derrière lui.

- Ah... Drago...

Sa voix était un souffle glissant qui s'insinuait dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler.

- Je te rencontre enfin. Un nouveau fidèle est toujours une occasion spéciale. Approche.

Le blond sentit ses jambes se raidir, son corps protester de façon véhémente. Cet homme était dangereux. Il fallait fuir ! Pourtant, il croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère et sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule solution pour faire sortir son père de prison et rendre à sa famille son honneur bafoué.

Rassemblant son maigre courage, il se leva et contourna la longue table brillante pour se placer à quelques mètres du Lord, les yeux rivés au sol et la tête basse.

- Voilà donc l'enfant prodige dont Lucius nous parlait tant.

De nouveaux ricanements s'élevèrent, plus cruels cette fois.

- À genoux Drago, dit-il d'une voix douce comme du miel empoisonné.

Il obéit, tremblant sur le sol de marbre. Ses spasmes redoublèrent lorsque le mage noir se mit à tourner autour de lui tel un prédateur.

- Bien, bien, bien...

Le regard rouge à la pupille fendue était profondément satisfait.

- Ton bras, Drago.

Un haut-le-cœur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il posa son membre nu dans la main arachnéenne. Il crut mourir en voyant les longs doigts se refermer sur lui.

- Morsmordre, chuchota Voldemort.

Et avant qu'il ai pu voir le rayon lumineux s'incruster dans sa peau, il sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur lui. Une seconde plus tard, il était à terre, hurlant de douleur alors que Nagini lacérait son bras de ses crochets.

Ses veines luisirent un instant d'un étrange éclat noir avant de redevenir normales. Le serpent relâcha sa prise et vint s'enrouler autour de son maître, exposant à la vu de tous la Marque, encore luisante de sang et de venin.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, jeune Malfoy, sourit sadiquement le Lord.

OoO.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression anxieuse d'Harry. Le brun ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Hermione trouvait le comportement de son ami étrange depuis quelques jours. Il était distrait en cours, lunatique et il ne cessait de regarder derrière lui. À croire qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le poignarde dans le dos à tout moment !

Elle soupira d'agacement en le voyant regarder de nouveau vers la porte.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

Harry sursauta et laissa tomber sa fourchette. Jurant à voix basse, il la ramassa.

- Oui, oui, ça va...

- Tu es sûr ? insista Hermione.

- Mais bon sang, je te dis que ça va !

Son éclat de voix fit relever la tête de Ron de son assiette et se taire Dean et Seamus.

- Ça-va, répéta-t-il en détachant chacune des syllabes.

Harry regarda ses amis mais finit par se lever, exaspéré. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la Grande Salle, avançant d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers. Il en avait marre, marre, marre ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se coucher dans son lit et ne plus en sortir ! Mais une part de lui-même se dégoutait d'un tel comportement. Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver si il allait se coucher.

Il tirerait les rideaux de son baldaquin et repenserait à Malfoy. Il tenterait de garder des pensées... chastes mais il échouerait lamentablement et finirait par se masturber en revoyant la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et en rouvrant les yeux, il se rappellerait que le Serpentard était parti de Poudlard sans un mot.

Mais, après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il prévenu ? Il n'était pas son petit ami ! Juste... son amant ? Merlin, ça sonnait tellement... à l'eau de rose. Le genre de choses que Lavande et Parvati rêveraient d'entendre. Il était devenu une véritable fille !

Serrant les dents, Harry accéléra, pressé de pouvoir évacuer toute la tension de cette putain de journée à l'abri de ses rideaux. Il poussa un sifflement rageur lorsque l'escalier sur lequel il se trouvait changea de direction avant qu'il n'atteigne le palier. C'était bien sa veine !

Il fit demi-tour en grognant et passa par un raccourci du deuxième étage avant de se figer. Un éclair blond venait de disparaitre devant lui.

"Harry, mec, tu commences sérieusement à dérailler..."

Voulant pourtant être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, le brun s'élança dans la direction qu'avait pris l'élève... pour revenir où il était une seconde plus tard.

À l'angle du mur, Drago Malfoy - car, oui, c'était lui - discutait avec Nott et Crabbe. Intrigué, il se rapprocha au maximum pour pouvoir les entendre.

-... était bien ? Résonna la voix de Théodore.

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix froide et princière du Serpentard ne parvienne à ses oreilles et, putain, il aurait pu bander rien qu'en se concentrant sur ses intonations rauques.

- Oh, une vraie promenade de santé. Maintenant casses-toi, Nott, j'ai à faire.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour ta mission, n'hésite pas...

Une mission ? Harry fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant l'estomac.

- Merci bien, Nott. Mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Il s'agit de _ma _mission.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et Harry s'éloigna du mur. Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu dans sa course par la demande presque suppliante de Théodore.

- Je peux la voir ?

"Non... Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça. Pitié Godric, faites que je me trompe" pensa Harry de toutes ses forces. Mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil, son cœur se glaça.

Drago avait relevé sa manche et montrait sous les yeux avides de son camarade la Marque.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura Théodore. Si parfaite...

Il approcha un doigt de la peau souillée par la magie noire mais Drago remit rapidement sa chemise en place et bouscula les deux Vert et Argent. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et se raidit en voyant Harry, les yeux verts écarquillés et l'air stupéfait.

- Potter, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le Gryffondor s'approcher qu'il se retrouva contre le mur, la mâchoire douloureuse.

- Enfoiré, articula le brun en frottant son poing endolori.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, ricana Drago.

- Va crever !

Un nouveau coup, bien plus lent et plus puissant le frappa de nouveau, de l'autre côté de la mâchoire. Il poussa un juron. Il aurait dû l'éviter mais il était épuisé. Il venait de rentrer à Poudlard et tenait à peine sur ses jambes tant son bras l'élançait.

- Ne me touche plus jamais, siffla Harry avant de s'éloigner, laissant le jeune seul dans le couloir.

**To be continued...**


	29. La Guerre approche

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ^^**

Ch. 22:

- Un peu de thé, Harry ?

- Non merci, professeur. Je voulais...

- Un bonbon au citron alors ?

- Non plus, je...

- Une part de tarte ? Elle est délicieuse !

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Professeur, je...

- Du sorbet ? Délicieux et bon pour la gorge !

- Non, professeur je voulais vous dire...

- Un chocolat chaud ?

- NON !

Le cri du jeune homme résonna longuement dans le bureau directorial. Certains objets s'illuminèrent, d'autres tournoyèrent en sifflant et les portraits se turent, choqués.

- Heu... Excusez-moi, professeur. Je... Enfin je...

Harry baissa la tête, rougissant de son audace. Devant le silence de Dumbledore, il prit une profonde inspiration et, en bon Gryffondor, tailla directement dans le vif :

- Drago Malfoy est un mangemort.

Dumbledore ne disait toujours rien, le regardant simplement.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Le jeune Malfoy est un mangemort.

Le visage du directeur était impassible.

- Et... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Cette question le cloua sur sa chaise alors que Dumbledore rajoutait du miel dans son thé de sa main valide.

- Mais... Mais... Je sais pas... Enfin... Quelque chose !

- Sois plus précis Harry. Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Drago Malfoy de venir dans mon bureau, que je demande au professeur Rogue de lui parler ou que j'appelle les Aurors ? Nul doute qu'il rejoindra son père à Azkaban.

Albus regarda le jeune homme s'affaisser sur sa chaise, l'air perdu.

Azkaban... Harry se souvint de l'état de Sirius dans la cabane hurlante, trois ans plus tôt et tenta d'imaginer Malfoy ainsi. Ses cheveux blonds et brillants devenus sales et emmêlés, sa peau blanche souillée par la saleté, ses joues encore un peu rondes creusées par la faim et le même regard fou que son parrain.

Non. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

Mais que faire alors ? Malfoy était un mangemort. Il était marqué. Il était aux ordres de Voldemort. Peut-être que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de le tuer. Ou alors... Peut-être que Malfoy avait toujours été un mangemort ! Et que ses tentatives de séduction faisaient partie de son plan ! Il aurait tout simulé ? Ses gestes n'auraient été dictés que par Voldemort ?

Cette idée emplit Harry d'un profond sentiment de détresse. Il avait tout donné au jeune Serpentard. Son premier vrai baiser, ses premières caresses, son premier désir, sa première fois... Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi...

Le brun releva la tête pour frôler du nez le rebord en porcelaine d'une tasse fumante.  
Il croisa le regard compatissant de Dumbledore par dessus le liquide doré et accepta le thé avec reconnaissance. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui à la première gorgée.

- Te sens-tu mieux, Harry ? Lui demanda doucement le vieil homme.

- Oui, merci.

Gêné de s'être laissé emporter, le brun semblait vouloir se noyer dans sa tasse de thé.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tout ira bien. Je m'occupe de tout. Simplement... Harry, n'oublie pas que l'amour est la chose la plus puissante qui existe en ce monde. L'amour domine tout, que ce soient les convictions d'un homme ou la magie qu'il utilise. Ne l'oublie pas.

Ébahi, le jeune homme hocha la tête et finit son thé en silence, se demandant quelle attitude adopter avec le Serpentard. Il releva soudain la tête et haleta en croisant le regard de Dumbledore.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy! S'exclama-t-il, comprenant enfin les paroles sybillines du vieux mage.

- Bien sûr que non...

Le sourire amusé sous la barbe argentée et les yeux brillants du Directeur démentaient à eux seuls son affirmation.

- Je... C'est mon ennemi ! Nous sommes rivaux depuis notre enfance ! C'est un Serpentard doublé d'un mangemort et il...

Albus l'écouta gentiment vider son sac, énumérant toutes les choses qui rendait son amour avec Malfoy impossible. Deux tasses de thé et quelque biscuits plus tard, Harry se mettait le visage dans les mains, mortifié.

- Je suis amoureux de Malfoy.

- Sans aucun doute.

Le jeune homme foudroya son mentor du regard.

- Eh bien Harry, je crois qu'il est plus que temps pour toi de retourner en cours, petit chenapan, dit joyeusement Albus en gobant un bonbon au citron.

Maugréant à l'encontre des vieilles biques traitresses et manipulatrice, le Gryffondor descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et se rendit à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, soupirant à l'idée de supporter Rogue durant une heure.

* * *

La Salle sur Demande, ou Salle Va-et-vient, avait connu bien des choses.

Symbole suprême du pouvoir des Fondateurs, elle était le fruit du lien qui unissait les quatre amis avant la grande déchirure qui les sépara.

Rares étaient les élèves qui l'avaient découverte, mais lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette chance, cette salle était devenu leur confidente, réceptacle de leurs désirs inassouvis et de leurs envies.

Certains y avaient caché des secrets inavouables, d'autres lui avait murmuré leurs mélancolie, cherchant une solution à leurs malheurs. D'autres encore, avaient illuminés les murs de leur joie de vivre.

Le dernier élève à être entré dans cette salle dans de mauvaises intentions était un Serpentard du nom de Tom Jedusor. Drago Malfoy, Serpentard également, venait de lui ravir ce titre.

Le blond s'avançait à travers la multitude de babioles, meubles décrépis et autres objets insignifiants porteurs d'une histoire à jamais oubliée. Il se fraya un chemin dans l'amas d'immondices et arriva devant une grande armoire bringuebalante. Les gonds étaient forgés de runes mystiques et les charnières brillaient d'une aura malveillante.

Drago tira doucement la poignée qui grinça horriblement et regarda à l'intérieur de l'armoire à disparaître. C'était sombre, poussiéreux et ça sentait le moisi.

Il soupira en sortant un fin masque argenté de sa cape. Le masque des mangemorts. Il le posa à l'intérieur de l'armoire et la referma. Il sortit ensuite et se rendit en cours.

En chemin, il croisa Harry.

Le brun leva vers lui un regard étonné qui vira à la colère. Il vit les mâchoires du Gryffondor se contracter et ses poings se serrer. C'est avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il se rappela la façon dont les ongles du jeunes hommes avaient enserré ses draps sous la jouissance. Un frisson le parcourut au souvenir des sensations que lui procurait le fait d'être _en lui_. Il se remémora son souffle haletant, ses baisers, ses gémissements, la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom...

Puis tout vola en éclats lorsque le brun continua sa route en le bousculant. Drago fut tenté un instant de le retenir par le poignet mais le dégoût qu'il avait exprimé la veille était clair. Il ne voulait plus le voir.

Cette réaction blessa Drago qui releva dignement la tête.

Il avait une mission à accomplir. S'il la menait à bien, son père serait libéré. C'est ça, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la mission.

En fin de soirée, lorsque Drago Malfoy retournerait dans la Salle sur Demande, il trouverait le masque lacéré par des griffes animales. La signature de Greyback.

Une nausée lui soulèverait alors le cœur.

* * *

La Saint-Valentin...

Hermione aurait aimé être comme ces héroïnes de romans qui dénigraient allègrement cette fête, ricanant sur un amas informes de cœurs et méprisant la couleur rose et tout ce qui s'y apparentait, des fleurs jusqu'aux crevettes. Malheureusement, elle aimait bien la St-Valentin.

Elle trouvait cela romantique et cela faisait naître en elle à la fois de la jalousie et de l'espoir.  
Jalousie car elle devait regarder des filles comme Ginny ou Becca Stylbert recevoir des tonnes de fleurs, chocolats et déclarations d'amours alors qu'elle se contentait de soupirer sur son célibat.

Mais de l'espoir également car elle nourrissait ce rêve de petite fille de trouver un prince charmant beau, sombre, ténébreux, intelligent et qui serait prêt à tout pour elle... Puis elle se rappelait que si ce genre d'homme existait, il était réservé à des filles comme Ginny et Becca. Pas pour le rat de bibliothèque.

La brune poussa un soupir de déception. Elle aurait tant aimé être une autre... Être belle, populaire, respectée... Pourquoi pas une Sang-Pur ? À voir Daphné Greengrass, elle n'avait aucun défaut...  
Hermione se mit une claque mentale. Mince alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait raconter comme sornettes ?

Évidemment que Greengrass avait des défauts ! Comme la colérique et possessive Ginny ou la stupide et superficielle Becca ! Décidément la St-Valentin ne lui réussissait pas !

Agacée, la jeune fille referma sèchement son livre et piqua dans une de lasagnes en formes de cœur. Elle joua avec un moment avant de lever la tête. Mais où étaient donc ces deux zigotos ?

Au même instant, Ron et Harry passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, l'air aussi abattu l'un que l'autre.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Coup de blues, répondit Ron en se servant mollement une assiette de patate taillées en forme de cupidon.

- Révélation dérangeante, maugréa Harry en regardant d'un air dégouté l'étalage de mets... St-Valentinesques.

- Quelle révélation ? Dumbledore t'as appris de nouvelles choses au sujet de... tu-sais-quoi ?

Harry secoua la tête et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille avant de s'arrêter devant la couleur rose inhabituelle.

- Nan...

- Alors quoi ?

- Laisse tomber...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son ami ? Elle lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ron mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

La brune serra les dents mais prit son mal en patience. Il finirait bien par se confier à eux. Elle observa discrètement son ami tout en parlant avec Ron et fut rassurée de le voir s'ouvrir peu à peu, les ombres sur son front s'estompant. Elle dut pourtant retenir un gémissement en voyant l'air de détermination farouche qui s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Harry à la fin du repas.

Son ami venait de se trouver un objectif et, en bon Gryffondor, il allait foncer tête baissée pour l'atteindre. Il fallait espérer qu'il ne s'attire pas trop d'ennuis.

* * *

Drago réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Autour de lui, Pansy babillait comme une enfant avec Blaise, Goyle lançait des regards mauvais aux élèves près d'eux, Nott souriait sadiquement dans son dos et Crabbe surveillait attentivement le petit brun et le blond.

Sales traîtres. Ils périraient.

Le brusque silence de Pansy lui fit relever la tête. Son regard s'ancra dans un autre, profondément vert.

- Potter, lâcha-t-il.

Le bun se tenait adossé à un mur, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, son sac à ses pieds, son visage décidé et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Immensément désirable.

- On peut parler ?

Drago dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester impassible face à cette demande. Il voulait lui parler ? Pourquoi ?

- Loin de tes... chiens de garde, ajouta Harry avec un rictus méprisant.

Drago hocha la tête et fit signe à ses amis de partir. Les deux anciens ennemis s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant qu'Harry ne reprenne.

- Je peux la voir ?

Cette question posée avec douceur traversa Drago comme une lame de fond. Un mélange de honte et de colère l'envahit.

- Non.

- S'il-te-plaît.

- Non.

Harry soupira.

- Malfoy... Montre-la moi juste... Je veux être sûr de moi avant de...

- Avant de quoi ? Me dénoncer ? claqua Drago.

- Ça c'est déjà fait, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire désabusé.

Une bouffée de panique prit Drago à la gorge. Ça y est... C'était la fin. Il allait rejoindre son père à Azkaban. Le Lord allait tuer sa mère. Il allait tous les tuer.

- Ne t'en fait pas... Les Aurors ne savent rien. Étonnement, la personne à qui je l'ai dit ne veux pas te voir derrière les barreaux d'une cellule. Il t'accorde une seconde chance. _Je_ t'accorde une seconde chance.

Le silence se dressa entre eux, tel une barrière infranchissable. Soudain, Drago se sentit très las.

- Épargne ta salive Harry.

Le brun retint un hoquet face à l'emploi de son prénom.

- J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Personne ne m'a forcé...

Menteur, menteur, menteur.

- ...j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Laisse moi tranquille.

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir vers sa Salle Commune lorsqu'une main s'enroula autour de son bras, lui faisant faire un demi-tour. Le Gryffondor avait l'air furieux.

- Je me fous qu'on t'ai obligé à prendre cette marque ou pas. Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort vivre. Même si je dois crever une seconde après avoir tué cette ordure ! Il va mourir. Les Mangemorts vont perdre, Malfoy.

Il asséna chaque mot comme une sentence, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

- Je voulais... Je voulais juste... Merde, siffla-t-il. Peu importe que tu sois un mangemort. Pour une fois... Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai envie d'être égoïste.

Et Potter pressa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à leurs langues pour se retrouver. La main de Drago vint d'elle-même s'accrocher aux cheveux corbeau alors qu'il enserrait la taille de Potter de l'autre. Il gémit contre la bouche du Gryffondor et le serra plus fort.

Un déluge de délicieuses sensations l'assaillait.

Les bras de Potter vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou alors qu'il descendait une main jusqu'aux fesses rebondies. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, reprenant à peine leurs souffles.

Le brun entama un mouvement de va-et-vient contre ses hanches qui faillit le rendre fou.

_Arrête... Ne me provoque pas..._

Drago sentit le mur contre son dos alors que Potter prenait totalement le contrôle du baiser, le dominant et le faisant trembler. Il pinça le succulent fessier, tirant un couinement au jeune homme qui se laissa plaquer contre le mur. Son corps s'alanguit entre ses bras.

_Ne me tente pas..._

- Plus vite.

Ce gémissement contre ses lèvres signa la perte de Drago.

Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous les vêtements du brun tels des serpents. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui enlever sa chemise, se contentant de déboucler rapidement sa ceinture sous sa robe. Il caressa son érection, attisant son désir, avant de le retourner.

"Trop brutal... Tu lui fait mal..." se morigéna-t-il.

Ses mouvements se firent alors plus doux, plus tendres. Il se délecta des gémissements du Gryffondor avant que celui-ci ne s'écarte, indifférent à ses protestations.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser me baiser contre un mur comme la dernière des putes...

Drago se mordit durement la lèvre inférieur.

- Je te l'ai dit... Je t'offre une seconde chance. À toi de la saisir. Juste... S'il-te-plait... Si tu restes fidèle à Voldemort... Ne me le dis pas... Je ne veux pas que tout soit gâché...

Il soupira.

- Je viendrai dans ton dortoir cette nuit.

Et sur cette dernière promesse, il s'en alla, laissant un Drago sidéré derrière lui.

Et pourtant Harry tint parole. Il vint cette nuit dans son dortoir et ils firent l'amour, indifférents aux tentatives de Nott pour briser les sortilèges de protection et de silence du Gryffondor.

Il revint souvent durant les mois qui suivirent. À chaque fois ils faisaient l'amour sans un mot. Jamais ils ne parlèrent du choix de Drago et Harry refusait que la marque du blond ne touche sa peau lors de leurs ébats.

Pourtant, ils savaient tout les deux que le vent s'apprêtait à tourner. La Guerre commençait.  
Harry en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il reçu un mot de Dumbledore :

_Harry,  
Comme promis, je t'emmène avec moi pour partir à la recherche d'un Horcruxe. Je comprendrais que tu ais changé d'avis mais si tu es toujours d'accord, rejoins moi en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie dans dix minutes avec ta cape d'invisibilité.  
A. Dumbledore_

**To be continued...**


	30. La bataille de Poudlard

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée du retard mais le dernier chapitre a été dur à écrire! Comme certains l'auront remarquer nous arrivons dans la "deuxième partie" de l'histoire. Beaucoup plus sombre que la première, néanmoins happy-end j'ai promis donc happy-end il y aura! ^^ Bonne lecture!**

Ch. 23:

L'éclair vert si caractéristique de mort jaillit de la baguette de Severus Rogue et durant une seconde, une infime seconde, le temps s'arrêta.

Albus Dumbledore vit alors sa vie défiler devant ses yeux à une allure folle, les images et les sons se mélangeant en un kaléidoscope étrange.

Il revit son père, Perceval, avant qu'il ne s'en aille, sa mère, Kendra, un de ses trop rares sourire aux lèvres, Ariana, sa tendre petite sœur, Abelforth, son frère trop souvent incompris. Il les vit unis et heureux comme dans l'image fantasmagorique du Miroir du Risèd. Puis il se rappela tout. Sa mère qui lui ordonnait d'être le meilleur, sa sœur qui lui disait qu'il ne jouait pas assez avec elle, son frère qui l'accusait gentiment d'être trop sérieux.

Il revit son entrée à Poudlard, le chapeau qui l'envoyait à Gryffondor, son amour immédiat pour cette école et ses mystères, ses amis, ses résultats qui surpassaient les espérances de sa mère, son insigne de Préfet puis de Préfet en Chef, les quelques filles avec qui il avait flirté, les livres poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque où il passait tant de temps, Sally-Ann, la première sorcière qu'il avait embrassée...

Puis un visage s'imposa à son esprit. Un visage au traits enfantins et aux yeux espiègles, des boucles blondes dans lesquelles il avait passé les doigts, une bouche rose pâle qu'il avait embrassé, un corps de lait qu'il avait caressé, un nom qu'il avait susurré... _Gellert_... Son ami puis son amant. Leurs rêves de grandeur, leurs expériences interdites, leurs recherches sur les Reliques de la Mort, leur complicité, leurs disputes, la haine et la trahison dans ses beaux yeux bleus lorsqu'il avait renoncé à leur projet de dominer les moldus, leurs chemins qui se séparaient...

Et la mort de sa douce Ariana, la colère d'Abelforth pendant l'enterrement, la dépression de sa mère, ses voyages, son envie de s'éloigner pour tout oublier, son avidité de savoir, sa puissance qui croissait de plus en plus, ses séjours chez les êtres de l'eau, son emprisonnement chez les lamias qui lui permit de comprendre le Fourchelang, sa fascination pour les Phénix, sa rencontre avec ce vieux mage japonais qui lui apprit à devenir invisible, sa route qui croisait celle de Nicolas Flamel, leur aventure qui ne dura que quelques semaines, son impression d'avoir retrouvé Gellert à travers le beau brun, leur engouement pour les créatures magiques, l'excitation de sa découverte sur les Propriétés du Sang de Dragon, Nicolas qui s'éloigne pour partir à la recherche de la fontaine de jouvence, sa solitude de nouveau...

Son retour en Angleterre, la nouvelle qui lui coupe le souffle, un mage noir du nom de Gellert Grindelwald qui attaque les moldus et réunis des partisans, la déception, la culpabilité, sa nomination en tant que professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, sa joie de faire partager son savoir et d'observer les adolescents vivre avec insouciance, sa tendresse devant les jeunes nés-moldus que la guerre avait fait orphelins et qu'il devait guider dans la société...

Puis _lui_. Tom Jedusor. Cet enfant si différent, la haine et la cruauté dans ses yeux noirs, son teint maladif, son aura brisée, sa joie en apprenant qu'il était différent, l'espoir qui renait en Albus avant de s'éteindre devant l'air avide et bestial, sa capacité de Fourchelang, son entrée à Serpentard, ses résultats brillants, son charisme qui charmait tout le monde, même le Directeur Dippet, son air supérieur, ses visites qu'il pensait secrètes dans la Réserve, ses camarades qui tournoyaient autour de lui tels des papillons hypnotisés devant une flamme, sa colère en comprenant qu'Albus n'était pas dupe, l'apparition d'un petit groupe d'élèves appelés Mangemorts, lui à leur tête, la jeune Mimi découverte morte dans les toilettes, l'incompréhension face à la noirceur qui entourait l'âme de Jedusor, ses tentatives d'approches avortées, ses échecs avec ce jeune homme qu'il voulait aider...

Et vint la demande du Ministère de "s'occuper" de Gellert, leur premier face-à-face depuis des années, la peine en voyant ses yeux bleus devenus cruels, sa tristesse lorsqu'il l'implore de cesser de tuer, sa détresse lorsque le blond se met à l'attaquer, son désespoir lorsqu'il finit par prendre le dessus et le stupefixier, les Aurors qui arrivent et l'emmènent, le vide dans son cœur plus grand que jamais lorsqu'il assiste au procès de l'homme qu'il aimait, son retour à Poudlard, Tom qui travaille chez Barjow & Beurk à la surprise générale, sa disparition quelques années plus tard, la mort du Professeur Dippet et sa nomination comme Directeur, le retour de Tom qui demande à obtenir le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, son refus, la colère dans les yeux devenus rouges, son départ, les années qui se succèdent avec les professeurs de Défense, un étonnement mêlé d'amusement en comprenant que Tom à maudit le siège du Professeur, la difficulté d'en trouver un nouveau chaque année, son pouvoir sur le Ministère qui s'agrandit, l'apparition de Voldemort et le début des massacres, les Sang-Pur qui rejoignent sa cause, la consternation en comprenant que les événements se répétaient à l'identique, comme avec Gellert...

Mais l'arrivée de Fumseck qui change tout, cet étrange Phénix qui apparaît devant sa fenêtre et ne le quitte plus, sa détermination en comprenant qu'il doit arrêter Tom, la création de l'Ordre du Phénix, sa rencontre avec Alastor Maugrey et l'amitié qui se crée avec ce personnage un peu étrange, la résistance qui s'organise, la stupéfaction en voyant que certains Serpentard de l'école s'enrôlent chez les Mangemorts, la tristesse en voyant cette jeunesse gâchée, son vieil ami Horace qui refuse de rentrer dans l'Ordre mais qui n'hésite pas à l'aider, l'arrivée du jeune Remus Lupin et sa lycanthropie, le jeune Black qui est envoyé à Gryffondor, l'amusement en voyant un trio insolite se former avec James Potter, fils de membres de l'Ordre actifs, puis la venue du timide Peter Pettigrow, son amusement en voyant le quatuor infernal enchaîner les farces, les combats qui prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur, la Guerre qui se profile, le nom de Voldemort que les gens ont de plus en plus peur de prononcer...

L'attendrissement devant le mariage de James Potter et d'une talentueuse née-moldue appelée Lily Evans, l'étonnement en voyant Peter se détacher peu à peu du groupe, les attaques contre les membres de l'Ordre qui redoublent et se font de plus en plus violentes, des élèves de Poudlard qui deviennent orphelins, le professeur de divination qui meurt dans l'attaque contre Pré-au-Lard, la candidature de Sybille Trelawney, l'ahurissement devant la prophétie qui sort des lèvres de la femme, les fils des Potter et Londubat qui représentent l'espoir de la nation...

Et cette nuit maudite du 31 Octobre, Voldemort qui passe les barrières du Secret et tue James et Lily, le mélange d'horreur, de stupéfaction et d'espoir en apprenant que l'enfant a survécu et qu'il a tué Voldemort, l'horrible événement de Londres et l'assassinat de Peter par Sirius, le jeune Severus qui lui apprend sa trahison et le supplie de le prendre comme espion, Minerva qui lui demande de ne pas confier le jeune Harry aux Dursley, Molly Weasley qui lui assure qu'elle peut s'en occuper, son obstination, les Barrières du Sang étaient les meilleures protections possibles pour Harry, sa consternation en voyant la vie qu'est obligé de mener le jeune homme, l'envie de le donner aux Weasley qui le tiraille mais il résiste, c'est là-bas qu'il est en sécurité, la surveillance qu'il exerce au travers de Miss Figg pour s'assurer que les Dursley ne le maltraitent pas, la peur qu'il devienne comme Tom et le soulagement en voyant ses yeux verts briller de joie à sa rentrée à Poudlard...

Les années qui s'égrennent, sa joie de voir le jeune homme se faire des amis et la douleur de le voir souffrir à cause de Voldemort, ses recherches sur les Gaunt et les Horcruxes, le passé de Tom qu'il fouille minutieusement, la découverte de la Pierre de Résurrection, la dernière Relique, la tentation de la passer à son doigt pour faire revenir Ariana, il cède, sa main qui le brûle, les pièges de Voldemort qu'il n'arrive pas à défaire, la résignation en comprenant qu'il venait de se condamner, les larmes de Pompom et la colère de Severus lorsqu'il lui annonce qu'il ne passera pas l'année...

Puis cet événement imprévu, une soixantaine d'élèves venus du futur, l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude et l'appréhension que Tom soit derrière tout ça, l'ébahissement en apprenant l'avenir d'Harry avec le jeune Malfoy, très vite suivie d'une envie de rire, un amusement sans nom, un regain d'espoir en voyant tous ces jeunes si heureux et en paix, la joie de voir des Serpentard et des Gryffondor parler ensemble calmement, le soulagement en comprenant que ces adolescents ne voyaient la Guerre qu'à travers leurs livres d'Histoire, la curiosité devant les jeunes Potter-Malfoy et soudain, l'angoisse en voyant Gabriel, le trouble qui le prend en reconnaissant cette aura noire qui l'entoure...

La prière muette qu'il adresse au ciel pour que les événements ne se répètent pas encore, l'incompréhension devant ce jeune homme si intrigant, tâche noire dans une fratrie lumineuse, sa résistance à la Légilimencie, ses capacités si brillantes aux dires des professeurs et cette odeur qui le suivait partout... Une odeur de mort, d'ossements, de terre et de magie noire... L'odeur des Nécromanciens. Et tout à coup, la perplexité. Quel était le rôle d'Harry dans la noirceur de son fils ? Qu'était-il arrivé pour que le Gryffondor laisse ce jeune homme développer des aptitudes aussi dangereuses ? Puis le soulagement et une satisfaction indescriptible en comprenant que c'était lui qui avait volé la pierre d'Agatha à Voldemort et qui l'avait remise à l'Ordre. La compréhension ensuite. La joie de voir qu'Harry avait inculqué à ce jeune Serpentard un sens de la famille et de l'honneur...

Mais la Guerre qui revient et qui fait toujours plus de victimes, la joie en voyant Harry prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour le jeune Malfoy, la tristesse de devoir envoyer cet enfant en première ligne, le message qu'il lui envoie pour aller chercher le médaillon, le poison de la fontaine qui lui fait revivre ces moments de douleur avec Gellert et la trahison de son amant, les Inferis qui attaquent Harry, la faiblesse de ses membres, l'appréhension qui lui noue les entrailles, l'horrible impression que Poudlard est en danger, la colère et la peur en voyant la marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de Château, la culpabilité qu'il refoule en stupefixiant Harry et en le cachant sous sa cape d'Invisibilité, la tristesse en comprenant que le jeune va devoir assister à tout cela, la douleur presque palpable d'Harry lorsque Drago Malfoy le menace de sa baguette, sa douceur lorsqu'il tente de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier, la consternation et l'indignation en voyant Greyback poser une main sur l'épaule du blond et lui lécher la gorge, une lueur perverse dans ses yeux de bête, les cris hystériques de Bellatrix, le regard accusateur et douloureux de Severus, qu'il le pardonne de lui avoir demandé une chose pareille...

L'Avada se refléta dans les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore et le frappa de plein fouet, volant le dernier souffle de vie du vieil homme avant de le faire basculer en arrière, son corps heurtant le sol des centaines de mètres plus bas.

Ainsi s'acheva la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin et Directeur de l'École de Poudlard.

* * *

Harry essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et tenta de se concentrer sur les gens autour de lui.

McGonagall se lamentait sur la trahison de Rogue devant Remus, Hermione pleurait au pied de son lit d'infirmerie et Ron lui serrait la main, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant étrangement sur son visage livide.

- Quand je pense que je lui ai fait confiance toutes ses années, soupira le professeur de Métamorphose. C'est même moi qui ai envoyé Flitwick l'avertir que des Mangemorts attaquaient !

La voix de la femme résonnait étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry, tout comme les sanglots d'Hermione. Il avait l'impression qu'une immense vitre le séparait du reste de la pièce.

_- Tu n'es pas un assassin, Drago..._

_- Silence ! Vous ne savez rien de moi !_

_- Si Drago, je sais... Je sais qu'ils t'ont obligé. Mais laisse-moi faire, ta mère ira bien, je te le promet, je vais t'aider._

_- Non ! Vous ne pouvez rien ! Taisez-vous !_

Harry tourna son regard vers les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie et contempla le ciel. Il n'y avait aucune étoiles et de lourds nuages se pressaient devant la lune. Dans cette obscurité, la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus du château éclairait la nuit d'une lueur verte macabre.

- Harry.

Le brun baissa la tête vers sa meilleure amie et ses yeux emplis de larmes lui serrèrent le cœur.

- Ça va aller, Hermione. Ça va aller, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur les nœuds qui les parsemaient.

Un grand fracas résonna derrière les portes qui s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler Pomfresh entourée de Slughorn et des Weasley.

-RON MON CHÉRI ! S'exclama Molly en serrant son fils contre elle, inconsciente que son cri avait réveillé plusieurs élèves dans l'infirmerie.

Un regard assassin de l'infirmière transforma les pleurs de Mme Weasley en sanglots silencieux. Pompom rassura deux filles de Poufsouffle et donna une potion de sommeil à un jeune Serpentard dont la jambe était étroitement bandée. La plupart des rideaux de l'infirmerie étaient clos, donnant un semblant d'intimité aux autres blessés.

Une première année de Serdaigle avec le bras en écharpe et plusieurs contusions demanda timidement une potion pour dormir.

Voir cette fillette blessée alors qu'elle était censée être en sécurité à Poudlard donna un haut-le-cœur à Harry. Instinctivement, le brun se tourna vers le lit d'à côté. Il devinait la silhouette de M. Weasley derrière les rideaux alors que celui-ci devait parler avec Bill. Fleur était passé plus tôt dans la soirée, embrassant fiévreusement son fiancé, lui assurant qu'elle se fichait de ses cicatrices, qu'elle l'avait choisi pour ce qu'il était et qu'il resterait toujours le plus beau à ses yeux.

Au souvenir de qui avait infligé ces blessures à l'aîné des Weasley, Harry serra les poings de rage.

_- Alors vieux fou, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté de la baguette ? ricana sadiquement Bellatrix._

_- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Mme Lestrange, répondit froidement Dumbledore. Mon seul regret est de voir que des gens comme vous continuent de menacer des innocents._

_- Des innocents ? Oooh ! Mais ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Je ne tuerai plus aucun innocent. Uniquement ces rats de moldus et ceux qui se dresseront devant moi !_

_Albus soupira, l'air affligé avant de relever la tête vers le jeune blond._

_- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Drago ? Veux-tu devenir comme eux ?_

_- Silence ! Cracha Bellatrix. Ne tentez pas de distiller votre venin dans ses oreilles ! Drago fera honneur à son nom et à sa famille !_

_Une silhouette se dressa soudain derrière le jeune Serpentard et vint enrouler un bras autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter._

_- Sans compter que nous prenons bien soin de lui, n'est-ce pas Drago ? susurra Greyback à son oreille._

Harry sentit une nausée remonter dans sa gorge au souvenir de la façon dont le loup-garou avait _léché_ le cou de Drago. Il se remémora avec exactitude le déglutissement qu'avait entrainé ce geste et comment Greyback avait mordillé la pomme d'adam du blond, dans un geste à la fois sensuel et écœurant, sous les hurlement hystériques de Lestrange. La sorcière avait menacé le lycanthropie de sa baguette et il avait finit par lâcher son neveu, accompagnant toutefois son geste d'une très lente caresse le long de son dos.

- Harry, chéri ?

La voix de Molly le sortit de ses pensées et il se rendit compte qu'il serrait si fort les draps que ses jointures en devenaient blanches et que son regard s'était perdu dans le lointain.

- Je vais bien Mme Weasley, dit-il d'une voix douce.

La rousse se pinça les lèvres, inquiète.

- Hermione, Ron, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

- M. Potter, vous avez besoin de repos, intervint McGonagall.

-Ça va professeur.

Le brun se leva sous le regard préoccupé de ses amis. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et son coeur se serra lorsqu'il emprunta le chemin vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Le corps du Directeur tombant dans le vide s'imposa à son esprit mais il repoussa le souvenir de toutes ses forces.

- Harry, tu es sûr que...

- Ça va, je vous dis.

Son ton était peut-être sec mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Les Inferis, la mort de Dumbledore, la trahison de Rogue, celle de Malfoy, voir Greyback poser ses mains sur le corps du blond... Tout cela en une nuit... Il avait l'impression que tout cela n'était pas réel. Que demain matin il allait se réveiller et que tout n'aurait été qu'un rêve.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry sortit le faux médaillon de sa poche et se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis, le chant mélancolique du Phénix planant toujours sur le château.

* * *

C'était la fête au manoir Riddle.

Toutes les torches avaient été allumées, les elfes de maison avaient dépoussiéré, réparé, récuré et lustré la demeure qui brillait de mille feux sous les rires et les cris de joie des Mangemorts. L'alcool coulait à flots, la nourriture était succulente et tous fêtaient leur victoire sur Poudlard. Évidemment, l'école n'était pas encore à eux mais ils lui avaient porté un si grand coup qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en relever. Et surtout, surtout, Dumbledore, leur plus grand ennemi, était mort.

En bout de table, contemplant les festivités avec un sourire narquois, Lord Voldemort caressait doucement Nagini. Il laissait ses Mangemorts festoyer et se détendre pour cette nuit. Même lui n'aurait pas cru qu'ils arriveraient à tuer Dumbledore, et pourtant...

Son regard carmin se tourna vers Severus, droit comme la justice et austère au milieux des rires.

Près de lui, la jeune Elvira minaudait, paradant au bras du nouveau héros des Mangemorts. Son plan se déroulait à merveille. Déjà cinq sorcières et six sorciers attendaient un enfant et il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'Orphelinat des Sang-Pur de Moscou, raflant une vingtaine de nourrissons et près de trente enfants sorciers.

Il avait assigné plusieurs professeurs pour leur apprendre l'espionnage, les arts noirs, le duel et les alliant à lui, lui assurant une fidélité sans failles. Son armée commençait à prendre forme, et qui se méfierait de simples enfants ?

En parlant d'enfant... Le Lord tourna la tête vers un coin sombre de la pièce et une expression sadique prit place sur son visage reptilien en voyant le jeune Malfoy aux prises avec Greyback.  
Le loup-garou caressait sans vergogne le corps du blond, embrassant sa gorge et ses lèvres pincées.

Il avait prévu de punir les Malfoy pour leur incompétence mais finalement... pourquoi ne pas laisser Drago au lycanthrope ? Fenrir en serait ravi et Lucius blessé. Évidement, Bella rechignerait mais, Black ou pas, le jeune homme avait échoué et méritait une punition digne de ce nom.

Sentant le regard du mage noir sur lui, Fenrir se tourna, ses mains emprisonnant les hanches du délicieux blondinet. Les yeux ambres du loup brillèrent en voyant le Lord lui donner son approbation d'un signe de tête. Aussitôt, ses gestes sur la peau pâle se firent plus pressants, ses baisers sur les lèvres serrées plus écrasants et ses caresses plus avides. Lorsqu'une main vint s'emparer d'une fesse ronde, le blond se raidit et tenta de repousser le lycanthrope, paniqué.

- Allons, doucement, susurra Greyback. Tu vas aimer.

- Non... Non, arrêtez, souffla-t-il.

Soupirant de dépit, l'homme se redressa, le scrutant avec attention. Il aurait sûrement été un homme magnifique s'il n'était pas aussi terrifiant. Drago se raidit de nouveau tandis que Greyback frôlait son cou de son nez, le reniflant.

- Tu l'as en toi, conclut-il d'un ton profondément satisfait.

- Quoi ?

- Le loup.

Drago regarda le lycanthrope avec un air perdu avant de prendre une inspiration affolée. Voulait-il dire qu'il comptait le transformer en loup-garou ? Allait-il faire de lui un monstre ?

Croisant son regard de bête traquée Fenrir éclata de rire et remit ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune.

- T'en fait pas louveteau, je ne vais pas te mordre. Enfin... Pas pour l'instant, ricana-t-il.

Il embrassa sa gorge sensuellement avant de remonter à son oreille.

- Tu vas voir. Je vais t'apprendre à l'apprivoiser. Tu deviendras redoutable et peut-être que le Lord acceptera que je te garde.

Cette idée semblait lui plaire puisqu'il frotta son érection contre la cuisse de Drago avec indécence.

- Tu vas voir mon louveteau, on va bien s'amuser.

Ce chuchotement au creux de l'oreille signa l'arrêt de mort du blond. Il revit la chute de Dumbledore du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et eut l'impression que c'était lui qui tombait. Il tombait dans un gouffre de noirceur et de ténèbres et la seule personne qui aurait pu le rattraper le tenait sûrement pour responsable de la mort de son mentor et devait le prendre pour un traître.

C'était la fin.

**To be continued...**


	31. Jours de deuil

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Pardon de ce retard! Je sais, les chapitres sont très espacés mais j'arrive dans une partie de l'histoire qui ne m'inspire pas beaucoup . Avant, avec les enfants, je pouvais imaginer leurs peripeties à ma guise mais maintenant je dois rester un minimum fidèle au schéma de J.K.R. Pas d'inquiètudes cependant, je compte bien y laisser ma griffe! xD**

**J'aimerais vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt... Mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer! Je jongle entre D.T, Hysteria, Passion (X-over Twilight/HP avec Harry/Edward) et toutes les fics ébauchées qui croupissent dans mon ordi. Beaucoup de boulot, donc! xD**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que je suis ouverte à toute remarque!**

Ch. 24:

C'était la première fois qu'Harry allait à un enterrement. A la mort de Sirius il n'y avait pas eu de corps à ensevelir.

Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui, balayant l'assemblée du regard. Il y avait des centaines de sorciers de tous les horizons, tous en robe de cérémonie ou en costume sombre. Sous un dais blanc croulant de lys et de chrysanthèmes, Mme Pince reniflait derrière son long voile noir, soutenue pas Rusard. Dans les premiers rangs, la Directrice de Beauxbâtons laissait échapper quelques larmes. Sur la première rangée, le Ministre Fudge tortillait son chapeau melon tandis qu'à côté de lui, Ombrage prenait un air faussement triste. Quelques chaises plus loin, les longs ongles rouges de Rita Skeeter se serraient autour d'une plume grotesque, son venin se déversant sur le papier à une vitesse folle.

Lorsque des flammes blanches et luisantes vinrent lécher la table de marbre, les êtres de l'eau entamèrent un dernier chant mélancolique et les centaures tirèrent une salve de flèches, dernier honneur à la personne fantastique qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Près de lui, Hermione et Ginny avaient les yeux brillants de larmes et Ron serrait convulsivement les poings.

Harry leva la tête vers le ciel et vit un éclair rouge disparaître au loin. Il adressa un adieu silencieux à Fumseck. Il se tourna vers le château et observa les tourelles, les murs de pierre, les fenêtres, les grandes portes... Poudlard avait abrité les plus merveilleuses années de sa vie. Il était temps de rendre hommage à cet édifice.

Inspirant à fond, Harry plongea la main dans sa poche et caressa du bout des doigts le faux Horcruxe. Il allait terminer la mission de Dumbledore. Il allait venger ses parents et Sirius. Il allait tuer Voldemort.

Mais pour cela, il fallait partir en quête des autres Horcruxes.

* * *

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba à genoux, haletant. Ses mains aux ongles griffus arrachaient les brins d'herbes dont ses yeux douloureux captaient chaque détail.

Derrière lui, Greyback l'observait d'un air satisfait. Le loup-garou tournait autour de lui d'une démarche sensuelle et le crissement de ses pas sur la terre résonnait désagréablement aux oreilles de Drago.

- Hum... Tu apprends vite. Tu arrives déjà à un changement partiel, ronronna le lycanthrope. Je savais bien que tu avais _le loup_ en toi. Quel dommage que le maître refuse que je te transforme... Tu serais si parfait, se lamenta-t-il. Enfin bon, nous devrons nous contenter de développer ton animagus. J'avais eu peur que tu te transformes en simple chien, ç'aurait été du gâchis.

L'homme avança une main qu'il glissa dans ses oreilles canines. Drago les agita par réflexe.

- Mon adorable louveteau, susurra-t-il en s'agenouillant derrière lui, emboîtant leurs bassins.

Le blond eut un frisson de dégoût, chose devenue habituelle quand le lycanthrope entamait des contacts trop rapprochés. Soit très souvent.

Fenrir colla sa bouche à son oreille, la mordillant avec amusement.

- Tu vas bien dormir ce soir et on réessaiera demain. J'ai envie de te voir te changer entièrement le plus rapidement possible.

Drago serra les dents lorsque la main de Greyback dériva vers son entrejambe. Il la repoussa sèchement et se leva, ses jambes tremblant sous lui. Il inspira à fond et tenta de se calmer. Il imagina ses oreilles et ses ongles se rétracter, ses yeux redevenir humains. Un tressaillement fit vibrer son corps lorsqu'il redevint totalement lui-même. Son mal de crâne passait enfin.

Chaque pas lui demandait un effort colossal, ses jambes semblaient soudainement faites de plomb et sa vue se brouillait pas intermittence. Il avança à travers la forêt, trébuchant régulièrement sur des racines, et finit par déboucher sur une grande clairière où s'élevaient de grandes tentes en tissus, des feux de camps où grillaient des brochettes appétissantes, des éclats de voix, des rires, des cris...

Il traversa le camp des lycanthropes en silence, pressé d'arriver dans sa propre tente. Greyback avait, à ce jour, réunis trois meutes sous son commandement, plus quelques loups-garous solitaires. Ils étaient près d'une centaine rassemblés ici, à l'écart de toute civilisation. Cela faisait déjà presque un mois qu'il était au camp sous l'ordre de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été très clair : il avait raté sa mission et sa punition était de rester auprès de Fenrir.

Drago ignorait si le Lord avait ordonné à Greyback de ne pas le toucher, mais il l'espérait car les caresses du loup-garou devenait de plus en plus suggestives. Il se souvenait encore de la terreur qui l'avait envahi lorsque le lycanthrope s'était glissé dans son lit la nuit dernière, plaquant son érection contre sa hanche. Il avait repoussé tant bien que mal les doigts aventureux, mais n'avait rien pu faire contre la bouche avide qui avait parcouru son torse.

Lorsque l'homme avait enfin quitté la tente, le blond avait contenu ses larmes de toutes ses forces avant d'être assailli pas le désespoir. Que lui restait-il ? Puni par son maître, abandonné par ses parents, haï par la seule personne envers qui il s'était ouvert. Qui se souciait de Drago Malfoy désormais ?

* * *

Harry scrutait Remus d'un œil furieux. L'homme se tenait devant lui, de larges cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux presque entièrement gris et l'air harassé.

- J'ai énormément de respect pour vous, Remus. Et c'est pour ce respect et en la mémoire de mes parents et de Sirius que je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, gronda-t-il en faisant volte-face.

- Harry, attends ! Tu as besoin de moi ! Vous n'êtes que des adolescents. Vous ne pouvez pas partir à l'aventure seuls et...

- Ça suffit, Remus ! hurla-t-il.

Les rideaux protégeant le portrait de Walburga Black s'écartèrent soudain, laissant entendre le concert d'injures de la femme. Harry les referma d'un geste énervé et reprit, d'un ton plus bas mais tout aussi menaçant.

- Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses ! Vous voulez simplement fuir vos responsabilités ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez prêt à laisser Tonks seule dans un moment pareil. Elle est enceinte, Remus ! Vous allez être père !

- D'un loup-garou, Harry ! Je... Ce... C'est de ma faute ! Je lui ai mis cette... _chose_ dans le ventre, souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas certain, Remus. L'enfant peut très bien être normal. Et quand bien même ! Il s'agit de votre bébé ! Vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner ! Ils vont avoir besoin de vous tous les deux. Qu'importe qu'il soit un loup-garou. Ce sera un enfant magnifique et fantastique car ses parents sont des gens fantastiques ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser votre enfant uniquement parce qu'il _pourrait_ être un lycanthrope. Croyez-vous que mes parents et Sirius seraient fiers de vous si ils vous voyaient maintenant ? Prêt à tout abandonner par lâcheté ?

L'homme releva la tête, toute tristesse envolée, remplacée par une colère sourde.

- Lâcheté ? Lâcheté ! Tu ignores totalement le fardeau que je porte, Harry ! Tu ignores tout de la transformation ! De se sentir devenir moins qu'une bête ! Prêt à tuer tous les gens que tu aimes uniquement par plaisir de sentir leur chair entre tes mâchoires ! Tu ignores ce que c'est d'être un monstre !

Harry accusa le coup sans broncher mais darda son regard d'un vert devenu perçant sur Remus. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa magie se relâcha, emplissant l'air d'une lourde pression. Ses cheveux s'agitèrent sous l'effet d'un vent invisible alors que son visage se durcissait, sa bouche prenant un pli inflexible. Tout d'un coup, Remus eut l'impression de faire face à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci abandonnait ses airs de grand-père gâteux.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus. Pas plus que ton enfant. Ce n'est pas ta condition qui fait de toi un homme mais tes choix et tes actes ! Prendre la potion Tue-Loup comme tu le fais chaque mois, endurer une souffrance extrême dans le but de protéger ceux qui te sont chers, enseigner à des enfants pour qu'ils puissent se défendre, tout cela fait de toi quelqu'un de formidable et bien plus humain que beaucoup de sorciers normaux ! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es ! Tous les loups-garous ne sont pas comme Greyback, tu en es la preuve vivante ! Alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et va aider la femme qui t'aime ! Surmontez ensemble les épreuves à venir et donne à cet enfant tout l'amour que tu as en toi, pour qu'il devienne une personne aussi juste et bonne que tu l'es !

Harry et Remus s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, émeraude contre ambre, avant que le jeune homme ne se détourne pour monter les escaliers poussiéreux du Square Grimmaurd.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, signe du départ de Remus.  
Harry poussa un soupir en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre de la chambre de Sirius.

Il savait qu'il avait été dur avec le professeur Lupin, mais personne ne pouvait les accompagner dans leur quête. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas laisser Remus se défiler devant sa paternité. Il avait la chance d'avoir trouvé une femme merveilleuse qui l'acceptait comme il était alors pourquoi s'échinait-il à la repousser ?

Tous ces questionnements le firent penser à Drago. Harry se demanda où était le blond à l'heure qu'il était. Chez lui ? En mission pour Voldemort ? Dans le lit de Greyback ?

Cette pense lui fit serrer le dents de colère. Si seulement il avait ce loup-garou devant lui... Il apprendrait ce qu'il en coutait de le mettre en colère !

Harry fut brusquement détourné de ses pensées par l'entrée fracassante de Ron.

- Kreattur et Dobby sont là ! Avec Mondingus ! Et tu ne devineras jamais _qui_a le médaillon!

* * *

Drago courait à travers la forêt.

Ses pattes foulaient le sol terreux sans aucune difficulté, le vent s'engouffrait dans sa fourrure en une caresse agréable et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre de toute sa vie.

Il s'arrêta aux abords de la forêt et suivit le cours du ruisseau pour revenir vers le camps.  
La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir, Greyback l'avait pourchassé sur une dizaine de kilomètres avant de le coincer. Drago ignorait alors ce qui lui avait pris, mais il avait chargé l'homme. Bêtement, il avait cru que Fenrir était inoffensif sous sa forme humaine. Grave erreur. Même ainsi, il l'avait plaqué à terre, ses ongles griffus lui rentrant dans la gorge et le maitrisant d'un seul bras. Drago avait eu beau tenter de mordre, griffer, gronder, Greyback avait eu le dessus avec une facilité déconcertante.

Instinctivement, Drago frotta sa patte sur son œil droit, là où s'étendait dorénavant une longue entaille rougeâtre, signe qu'il avait épuisé la patience de Greyback. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas devenir aveugle.

Drago s'était quelque peu étonné de son manque de réaction face à cette balafre profonde qui cassait la finesse de son visage. Il aurait pensé être outré, choqué, désespéré devant cette atteinte à sa beauté. Et pourtant il n'en avait rien à faire.

Peu de choses retenaient encore son attention.

Le temps passait sans qu'il n'y prête attention, les saisons s'égrenant jusqu'à ce qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvre la forêt et gèle le lac. Drago s'était étonné du manteau blanc qui s'était posé sur le camps alors qu'il pensait encore être au mois d'août.

Ses journées étaient rythmées comme une horloge. Le matin il se levait à six heures avant de manger un peu à l'écart des loups-garous, il allait ensuite aider à récolter du bois puis à préparer le déjeuner avant de s'entraîner à sa transformation tout l'après-midi. Ensuite, souper, et il allait s'effondrer dans sa tente où il ressassait le passé.

Il lui fallait également gérer les "visites" de Greyback dans sa tente ou lors de ses entraînements.  
_Et surtout pendant les pleines lunes_, pensa Drago.

Fenrir l'avait prévenu que, maintenant qu'il était animagus, il n'y avait plus de raisons pour qu'il s'éloigne du campement une fois par mois. Il lui suffisait de prendre sa forme animagus pour être en sécurité. Ce que le blond n'avait toutefois pas prévu, c'était qu'un loup-garou de deux mètres de haut tente de... s'accoupler avec lui. Il se souvenait encore de l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque le sexe animal du lycanthrope s'était pressé contre lui, le bloquant avec ses pattes avant. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de justesse et avait dû se cacher toute la nuit avant de tomber comme une masse dans son futon.

Désormais, il s'éloignait à une distance respectable du campement lors des pleines lunes et s'enfuyait dès qu'il sentait Greyback approcher.

Il avait également pris l'habitude d'être plus attentif au monde extérieur. Ses sens, même sous sa forme humaine, s'étaient accrus, ainsi que ses réflexes.

Une odeur de viande grillée lui parvint et il se transforma, continuant le chemin à pied. Il secoua la tête pour écarter une mèche de son visage. Peut-être devrait-il se les couper ?

- Drago, ronronna une voix.

Le blond se figea et tourna la tête vers Greyback.

- Le Maître a finit par... lever ta punition. Tu rentres chez toi, dans trois jours.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer.

- Il faut donc fêter ton départ de façon exemplaire, susurra le brun en se collant à lui.

- Arrêtez, grinça Drago.

Plus que trois jours. Trois malheureux jours et il serait enfin débarrassé de tout cela.

- Allons, Drago. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que nous nous reverrons avant un long moment. Il faut bien qu'on se dise au revoir.

L'homme plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, immisçant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Drago fronça le nez devant le mélange suave de sang et de terre que dégageait l'homme, si contraire à son apparence distinguée.

Il s'était toujours imaginé les loups-garous comme des hommes hirsutes et grossier, prêt à déchiqueter tout sur leur passage. Rien à voir avec ce bel homme brun au charme animal qui s'habillait comme un dandy.

Mais Drago le repoussa sans ménagement, mordant sa langue au passage. Il contourna le lycanthrope et fila jusqu'à sa tente. Il se passerait de dîner ce soir.

* * *

Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant Hermione et Ron se lancer des regards timides. Le jeune homme était revenu depuis déjà deux jours, le sauvant in extremis de l'épisode du lac. Il avait eu un peu peur au début qu'Hermione continue de lui en vouloir de les avoir abandonnés, mais finalement, la jeune fille avait vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Harry préférait largement la voir sourire aux blagues de Ron plutôt que pleurer dans son sac de couchage, une photo de ses parents désormais amnésiques serrée contre elle.

Mais maintenant le trio d'or était de nouveau réunis. Avec l'épée de Gryffondor, ils pourraient détruire d'autres Horcruxes, ne restait plus qu'à les trouver.

_Et une fois qu'on les aura tous détruits, je pourrais me pencher sur cette histoire de reliques.  
_

Car malgré tout ce qu'Hermione pourrait dire, il était certain que les Reliques de la Mort existaient et que Voldemort était à leur recherche. Il fallait donc les trouver avant lui. Mais qui était ce jeune homme blond chez Gregorovitch ? L'homme de sa vision ? Quel lien avec la Baguette de Sureau ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait ? Mais cette scène semblait dater... Quel âge avait-il maintenant ?

Tant de questions sans réponses...

- Harry!

Hermione le fusillait du regard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à cette histoire de Reliques ? Devant son absence de réponse, elle continua vivement. C'est une légende ! Nous devons nous concentrer sur la mission que nous a confié Dumbledore !

- Je sais, Hermione, soupira Harry d'un air las.

- Harry James Potter ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Dumbledore a dit que...

Un son strident les fit sursauter et ils se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers Ron.

- Désolé, grimaça le roux, je voulais écouter _Potterveille_ mais j'ai dû me tromper de station.

Il reprit ses tapotements de baguettes.

- C'est bon, Hermione. Je t'assure que les Horcruxes sont toujours ma priorité, simplement ces reliques m'intriguent.

- Il n'y a pas de raison ! Tu dois rester concentré sur les Horcruxes ! Et rien d'autre !

- Mais enfin, Hermione ! Si jamais Volde...

- Harry, non! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers eux. Le nom est tabou !

- ...mort met la main sur la Baguette de... Quoi ?

Hermione avait soudain blanchi.

- Tabou ?

- Vite ! Il faut renouveler les protections, non mieux ! Transplaner ! Vite, avant que...

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre à l'extérieur, suivit de rires gras et de sifflement rauques.

- Trop tard, souffla Ron.

- Des... Des Rafleurs, comprit Hermione.

Harry comprit soudain l'urgence de la situation. Peu avant leur départ, le nom d'Hermione était apparu la Gazette comme faisant partit des Nés-Moldus à traquer. Même s'il faisait diversion, les Rafleurs la chercheraient.

- Hermione, tu dois...

Un sort le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant tomber à terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, il fut aveuglé par la masse de cheveux devant ses yeux. Il sentait des mèches lui chatouiller les reins et cascader sur son torse et son visage. Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'était sûrement la couleur rousse des dits-cheveux.

Des fourmillements d'origine inconnu se répandirent sur son nez et ses pommettes alors qu'Hermione lui enlevait ses lunettes, juste avant que les Rafleurs n'entrent dans la tente, brisant les sorts de Protection.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, murmura leur chef, un grand échelas maigre au teint pâle. Qu'avons-nous là ? Des jeunes gens en fuite... Auriez-vous quelque chose à reprocher à votre sang ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, tremblant de frayeur. Ils étaient maintenant encerclés d'une dizaine de Rafleurs, et sans aucune issue possible.

- Vos noms.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard avant qu'un coup de poing ne vienne se loger dans l'estomac d'Harry, lui coupant le souffle, alors qu'un coup de pied tapait Ron en plein front, le faisant tomber à genoux sous le cri d'Hermione.

- Vos noms, répéta-t-il.

- Pé-Pénélope Deauclaire, bégaya Hermione.

- On fait l'école buissonnière, Miss Deauclaire ? Statut ?

- Sang-mêlé.

L'homme fit un léger signe de tête et un petit blond à la barbe drue ligota Hermione d'un sort.

- Et toi ?

- Bardy Weasley, marmonna Ron.

- Tiens! Un traître-à-son-sang... Dis-moi, Scrabior... Si j'ai bonne mémoire, la Gazette n'aurait pas publié un article récemment ? Comme quoi Harry Potter voyagerait avec ses deux amis, la Sang-de-Bourbe Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley?

- Si, Wullow, ricana le dénommé Scrabior, un brun boutonneux.

- Hé bien! Ce serait un vrai coup de chance si ce jeune homme, il se pencha vers Harry, était Ronald Weasley n'est-ce pas ?

L'anciennement brun cligna des yeux. Même proche, le visage de Wullow restait flou sans ses lunettes.

- Non. Je suis...

Il dit le premier nom qui lui vient à l'esprit.

- Killian. Killian Weasley.

Cette parole arracha une grimace à Wullow. Nul doute qu'il espérait mettre la main sur Harry Potter. Harry ignorait combien sa tête avait été mise à prix mais cela devait être une somme faramineuse.

- On va vérifier ça tout de suite. Juste un petit test de pureté sur chacun et ensuite... On vous ramène au Ministère.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque Wullow pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- _Sangui Revelio_.

Harry déglutit difficilement lorsque le bout de la baguette se teinta de doré avant de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il finit par se figer sur du rose pâle.

Il sut que c'était mauvais signe lorsque les Rafleurs ricanèrent.

- Un Sang-mêlé... D'une ou deux génération seulement mais un Sang-mêlé tout de même ! À toi maintenant... _Weasley_, si c'est ce que tu es vraiment.

Il jeta le sort sur Ron. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bout de la baguette devint blanc et les Rafleurs grognèrent de dépit.

- Sang-Pur, marmonna Wullow. À toi, gamine.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et Harry eut envie de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la scène. La baguette devint rouge.

- Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra Scrabior avec un sourire mauvais.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Sang-mêlé et un Sang-Pur... Tu penses à ce que je pense, Dental ?

Un grand brun boutonneux aux dents jaunes hocha la tête, l'air excité.

- Fouillez la tente, les gars ! s'exclama le dénommé Dental.

Aussitôt les hommes se mirent à renverser les meubles et à lancer des Accio à tout va. Harry entendit Ron gémir près de lui lorsque l'épée de Gryffondor fut révélée.

- Mazette! Regardez-moi ça ! siffla Dental.

- Fabrication gobeline, non ? demanda un Rafleur.

- Elle doit coûter une fortune en tout cas. Vous croyez qu'on peut...

- Wullow, les interrompit Scrabior.

Il pointa Harry du menton. Le Rafleur s'approcha de lui et prit une mèche de cheveux qu'il balança devant ses yeux. Les pointes commençaient à noircir.

- Cette fois, les gars... Je crois qu'on tient le bon. On tient Harry Potter.

Les Rafleurs s'écartèrent tous d'un pas, comme choqué de cette découverte. De toute évidence il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver le _vrai_ Harry Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'emmène au Ministère ?

- Nan, gronda Wullow. Ils nous doivent déjà trop de primes. Cette fois, on va l'amener à Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Le Manoir Malfoy est son QG. On y va.

Et ils transplanèrent.

**To be continued...**


	32. Bonus Teddy Lupin

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS!**

Teddy Lupin était un garçon spécial. Il l'était par bien des aspects. Premièrement, il était un métamorphage. Une faculté qu'il tenait de sa mère et intimait le respect. Comment ne pas s'incliner devant une personne capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence selon son bon vouloir ?

Deuxièmement, il était le filleul d'Harry Potter. Son parrain était le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle et avait tué le mage noir le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald. Teddy avait toujours beaucoup aimé son parrain. Il était là pour lui et était très gentil.

Troisièmement, il était orphelin. Rien qu'aux yeux des gens, ça le rendait différent. Différent par sa famille qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Élevé par sa grand-mère qu'il chérissait, les Weasley à qui il devait tout et son parrain qui était son modèle.

Toute ces catégories faisaient de lui un sorcier spécial. Néanmoins, Teddy Lupin avait encore réussi à devenir extraordinaire. Comment ? En devenant ami avec Mia Rogue.

Rien que pour ça... La plupart des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard vous respectait.

Lorsqu'ils voyaient ce garçon aux cheveux colorés arracher des sourires à Rogue, ils ne pouvaient que s'incliner.

En soi, Mia n'avait rien d'étrange. Elle était plutôt grande pour une fille (Teddy se refusait à admettre qu'elle faisait sa taille), ses longs cheveux noirs et gras tombaient autour de son visage, raides, son visage blafard, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, son nez droit mais un peu trop long, ses lèvres trop fines, ses pommettes ciselées, son visage semblant taillé avec une lame de rasoir, ses membres maigres, son air revêche... Mia Rogue n'était définitivement pas une jolie fille. Pas gentille non plus. Teddy ignorait quel miracle avait eu lieu le jour où elle avait accepté son amitié... Mais il ne regrettait pas.

Les gens ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il faisait avec Mia. Lui, qui était un Gryffondor à l'état pur. Lui, qui était censé haïr les mangemorts dans le genre de la jeune fille.

Sans compter que la jeune fille n'était pas le genre ''dur à cuire pour protéger son cœur tendre et fragile''. Mia Rogue était une salope. Une vraie de vraie. Le genre qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et se foutait de la douleur des gens, cruellement terre à terre. Pas de cœur tendre derrière sa carapace. Car carapace, il n'y avait pas. Juste un savant mélange de douleur, de fierté, de colère et d'amour mal exprimé.

Et c'était peut-être cette âme un peu brisée que Teddy aimait tant.

Une âme brisée par le regard des autres. La pitié. Le dégout. La peur aussi. La peur d'être touché par le même mal qu'elle. Une peur irrationnelle mais une peur réelle. Peur que ce gouffre vous entraîne et vous contamine. Un gouffre auquel les sorciers n'étaient pas habitués. Un gouffre sans magie.  
Pas une cracmol. Pas une moldue non-plus.

Juste un corps. Un corps avec un esprit. Un corps qui n'était pas censé vivre. Car rien ne pouvait vivre sans une minuscule étincelle de magie. Que ce soient les moldus, les animaux, les végétaux... La vie en elle-même était de la magie. Mais Mia n'en avait pas une goutte. Pas d'étincelle pour elle. Son étincelle lui avait été arrachée à la naissance, avec tout ses pouvoirs magiques. Arrachés par les Détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs qui avaient réussis à s'introduire dans la cellule où sa mère accouchait, condamnée à Azkaban car elle était mangemort.

Teddy ne savait pas, au début, que cette gamine représentait le plus grand mystère de la sorcellerie. La plus grande aberration également. Victime du premier décret millénaire. Ne pas retirer ses pouvoirs magiques à un sorcier. Décret que le Ministre Scrimgeour avait brisé en négligeant le transfert d'Elvira Heidelberg à Ste-Mangouste pour son accouchement. Sa plus grosse erreur. Sa dernière également. Car si Heidelberg était une mangemort, Rogue était un héros de guerre et les médicomages avaient été intransigeants : sans l'intervention des Détraqueurs, Mia Rogue aurait été une sorcière.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus aux Sang-Pur pour se révolter. La magie, ce qui faisait d'eux des être exceptionnels, la magie dont ils se vantaient tant pouvait désormais être retirée. La panique s'était infiltrée dans les esprits et la fureur du grand Harry Potter et de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, avait fait tomber Scrimgeour.

Mais Teddy ne savait pas tout cela. Il n'avait que quelques mois à l'époque.

Il ne s'était renseigné que bien plus tard, rassemblant les journaux qui avaient fait choux gras de l'affaire, les gros titres se faisant le plus accrocheurs possibles :

**Le Premier Décret rompu !**

**Mia Rogue, ou le bébé sans-magie**

**L'avis de Ste-Mangouste**

**L'affaire Rogue continue !**

**Harry Potter accuse le Ministre**

**Le père de la victime porte plainte**

**Le couteau sous la gorge du Ministère**

**Poudlard s'en mêle !**

**La vie de l'enfant en danger ? **

Mais tout cela était loin désormais et son amitié avec Mia était devenue plus solide que le diamant.

-Teddy-Bear, l'appela la jeune fille.

T eddy-Bear... C'était elle qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom et Victoire avait chouiné un bon moment pour ne pas l'avoir fait elle-même. Elle détestait Rogue. Comme beaucoup de gens. En fait... Comme à peu près tout le monde.

- Il est réveillé, lui dit la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, il se leva et monta dans la chambre des Potter-Malfoy. Il retint une grimace de dégout en voyant Severus se laver les mains dans un broc d'eau, le liquide se teintant de rouge et les draps tachés de sang par terre. Il préféra se concentrer sur son parrain qui tenait un nourrisson dans les bras, assis auprès d'un Drago épuisé et un peu pâle. Le Serpentard était allongé sur le lit, ses cheveux blonds formant une corolle sur l'oreiller.

Assis sur un fauteuil, Demetri portait une Melinda de quatre ans sur ses genoux et Gabriel était appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux gris perdus dans le vide, comme toujours.

Harry lui fit doucement signe d'approcher et il lui montra du visage du bébé.

Il avait les joues roses, les yeux encore rouges de ses derniers pleurs et le nez brillant de liquide.

Mais il était définitivement mignon, avec ses iris vert glacé et ses toutes petites mains.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Killian, murmura Drago.

- C'est très joli.

La cicatrice sur le visage de l'aristocrate était plus marquée que d'habitude mais il semblait heureux et le regard dont il enveloppait le nouveau-né était plein d'adoration.

Teddy Lupin avait douze ans et sa vie était spéciale. Mais il était plus qu'heureux d'être le parrain de ce petit bout de chou. Un Gryffondor, il espérait.

Derrière lui, adossé à la chambranle de la porte, près de son père, Mia contemplait la scène d'un air calme.

Si son Teddy-Bear était heureux, tant mieux. C'était ça qui comptait. C'était son meilleur ami après tout.

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Je ne suis pas specialement en retard dans mes chapitres, mais j'ai retrouvé ce bonus qui dormait dans mes tiroirs, et je me suis dit que j'allais vous le poster! Il est pas gentil votre Pingouin? xD

Non, sérieusement. Beaucoup d'entre vous me demandait des détails sur le futur, et plus particulièrement sur la jeune fille Rogue. Souhait exaucé! Et en prime vous avez le passé de Teddy et la naissance de notre Gryffy préféré. Elle est pas belle la vie?

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ^^


	33. Manoir Malfoy

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'ai lu dans beaucoup que "vous saviez déja un peu comment ça allait se passer". Pari relevé! Si un seul d'entre vous avait imaginé une suite comme celle là, je veux bien lui donner tous les chapitres de cette fic à l'avance ainsi que ma servitude eternelle! xD **

**Bonne lecture!**

Ch. 25:

Harry était en train de prier toutes les divinités imaginables pour s'en sortir lorsque les Rafleurs arrivèrent devant une gigantesque propriété aux labyrinthes de verdures et aux galets blancs.

Dominant le petit groupe d'une vingtaine de mètres, une grille aux arabesque noires se dressait sur leur passage.

Lorsque Wullow lança un _lumos_, les arabesques des barreaux se tordirent, fondirent et s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à devenir un terrifiant visage.

- Qui vient ? demanda une voix stridente et caquetante qu'Harry reconnut sans mal. Lestrange.

- Wullow et ses Rafleurs, ma'am. On a pensé que les trois jeunes qu'on a coincé pourraient vous intéresser.

La bouche du visage se tordit en une grimace indéfinissable dans la nuit noire.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos Sang-de-Bourbe, immondes vermines. Partez avant que je ne vous jette un doloris !

Scrabior rougit près d'Harry tandis que Dental serrait les poings de fureur.

- Ah ouais ? s'écria Wullow. Alors on va au Ministère ! Eux, ils apprécieront d'avoir Harry Potter !

Les deux trous qui servaient d'yeux au visage de métal s'élargirent. Dans un horrible grincement, le portail se fendit en deux et les laissa entrer.

Les Rafleurs ricanèrent avant de pénétrer dans les jardins aux fleurs élégantes et à l'herbe tondue où paressaient quelques paons albinos.

- Des paons, murmura Scrabior, il se refuse rien, le Lulu.

Dental éclata d'un rire gras avant de donner une bourrade à Ron. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard alarmé. Harry comprit sans mal. Ses cheveux, bien que toujours aussi long, noircissaient de seconde en seconde, et des picotements sur les joues l'informaient que ses taches de rousseur disparaissaient. Quel que soit le sort que lui avait jeté Hermione, il n'allait plus durer très longtemps.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches du porche et se retrouvèrent devant une gigantesque porte noire à la poignée en tête de serpent, crochets dévoilés. Avec la nuit extérieure c'était plus que lugubre et Harry se crut dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

La porte coulissa, silencieusement cette fois, et dévoila un gigantesque hall au sol dallé noir et blanc. Un immense lustre de cristal éclairait la pièce d'une lueur froide, donnant un aspect spectral aux tentures vertes et aux meubles de bois sombres. Un grande femme blonde au nez pointu richement habillée apparut devant eux.

Harry reconnut Narcissa Malfoy, identique à elle-même avec sa mine coincée. La femme leur fit signe de les suivre et les mena dans un petit salon, tout aussi vert et impersonnel, cette fois éclairé et, heureusement, réchauffé par un feu de cheminée.

Le brun entendit ses amis arrêter de respirer en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy, deux mangemorts évadés et recherchés, dans la même pièce et à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Lui n'en était même plus effrayé.

Bellatrix n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis l'épisode du Département des Mystères. Toujours aussi grande, elle faisait presque la même taille que son beau-frère, son visage était cependant moins émacié et elle s'était maquillée. Ses yeux étaient fardés d'argent et sa bouche noire la rendait plus cruelle que d'habitude. Sa longue robe noire traînait par terre et Harry rêva qu'elle se prenne les pieds dedans et trébuche.

- Alors ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Où est-il ? Où est Harry Potter ?

Elle agita sa baguette et une série d'étincelles menaçantes en sortirent. Lucius la contempla avec mépris avant de se tourner vers eux.

Wullow le poussa durement en avant mais garda toutefois une main sur son épaule.

- C'est lui.

Bellatrix loucha sur lui un instant avant de retrousser les lèvres, exposant ses dents.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie... Ce sera la dernière de ton existence, misérable cloporte.

Wullow resserra sa prise et gronda :

- Cela n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. Il est sous un charme de dissimulation. Il était entièrement roux il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Je suis prêt à vous parier que, dans moins d'une heure, vous reconnaîtrez le plus célèbre visage d'Angleterre !

Lucius renifla et alla se servir un verre d'alcool. Bellatrix se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux.

- Tu penses qu'ils mentent ?

- Je pense surtout qu'ils sont avides d'argent, dit froidement le sorcier. Renvoie-les et enferme ces enfants aux cachots. Dans une heure nous serons fixés. Nous ne pouvons appeler le Maître sans être certains de tenir Harry Potter.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! siffla Bellatrix bien qu'un éclair de peur soit passé dans son regard à la mention de Voldemort.

Elle tourna sa tête vers le petit groupe et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, une série de chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets des Gryffondors et une force invisible les tira hors de la pièce. Harry entendit Scrabior demander :

- Et notre récompense ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, des hurlements de douleur et de terreur s'élevèrent du petit salon.

Les chaînes leur firent descendre plusieurs escaliers avant de les entraîner dans des couloirs aux murs de pierre brute et à l'air glacial. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et ils descendirent encore quelques marches avant d'arriver dans une salle basse de plafond et mal éclairée. La force qui les tirait disparut soudain et les chaînes tombèrent au sol en cliquetant.

- Harry ? demanda une voix nébuleuse derrière un pilier.  
- Luna ?

* * *

- Je la déteste.

Severus soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil de l'Impasse du Tisseur, l'air soudain très las.

- Moi aussi Drago, moi aussi...

- Comment tu as pu... Enfin... Avoue, tu l'as bâillonnée ?

Les coins des lèvres du mangemort se retroussèrent en ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire.

Drago avait été libéré de Greyback il y avait déjà une semaine, et ses parents avaient accepté qu'il passe la journée avec son parrain, profitant des vacances où le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard était libre. Malheureusement, Elvira, la fiancé de son parrain- parce que _oui_, son parrain était fiancé, première nouvelle- l'avait fait mander et Drago avait, naïvement, demandé à l'accompagner afin de rencontrer la jeune fille.

Et quel ne fut pas son dégoût devant cette gamine, certes jolie, mais capricieuse, chouineuse, hautaine et égocentrique qui ne cessait de se plaindre de sa grossesse et de ses kilos en trop. Non mais sérieusement... _Ça_, c'était une mangemort ? Ils prenaient vraiment n'importe qui... Pour le coup, Drago plaignait sincèrement son parrain. Avoir été obligé de baiser cette petite peste.

Miséricorde.

Drago se figea soudain, une pensée des plus horrible venant de cheminer à travers son esprit.

- Severus... Tu ne penses tout de même pas que le Maître va m'obliger à procréer ?

L'homme en noir eut une mine sombre face à l'air horrifié de Drago.

- Oh si, Drago. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Tu es jeune et prêt à marier, tu dois sûrement être en tête de sa liste.

Le blond jura.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peut faire ?

- Demander à Narcissa où elle en est dans les propositions de mariages et faire ton propre choix, dans la mesure du possible. N'es-tu pas ami avec la jeune Parkinson ?

- Certainement pas ! Elle est avec Blaise ! Ils doivent être ensemble !

Drago s'étonna de sa propre véhémence. D'ailleurs, d'où lui venait cette idée de caser Blaise avec Pansy ? Quelle idée étrange... Ses deux meilleurs amis, mariés ? Avec des enfants ?

Une fugace vision d'une brune aux yeux verts et d'un jeune homme à la peau café s'imposa à son esprit avant de disparaître.

- Dans ce cas trouve quelqu'un d'autre, s'agaça le maître de potions. C'est soit ça, soit tu seras marié à une inconnue.

Il le dévisagea avec insistance avant d'ajouter.

- Ou un inconnu.

Le blond rougit et se renfrogna avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre en prononçant le nom de sa demeure et se glissa dans les flammes vertes.

Il atterrit dans le petit salon et eut la désagréable surprise de voir sa tante, en grande discussion avec ses parents. La femme brune se retourna à son arrivée et, immédiatement, ses yeux se plissèrent, devenant deux fentes le contemplant avec satisfaction.

- Mon dragon, roucoula-t-elle. Alors, où étais-tu? Moi qui était venu spécialement te rendre visite.

Décidément, entre elle et Greyback, il était gâté.

- J'étais avec Severus, ma tante.

- Rogue, cracha Bellatrix.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas digéré le fait que le Maître le nomme Directeur, prouvant ainsi sa confiance en lui.

Elle se ressaisit pourtant bien vite.

- Drago... Tu étais à Poudlard avec Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit-il avec méfiance.

Sa tante ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par son père :

- Descend au cachots. Nous avons trouvé trois jeunes et Harry Potter serait parmi eux. Le charme de dissimulation devrait avoir cessé de fonctionner. Dis nous si l'un d'eux ressemble à Potter.

Le cœur de Drago sembla se geler dans sa poitrine et c'est par automatisme qu'il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Harry... Harry avait été attrapé... Il serait sûrement livré au Lord sous peu.

"Seulement si je leur dis que c'est bien lui."

Cette pensée gela Drago. Quelle idée ? Mentir au Lord reviendrait à du suicide ! Même Potter ne valait pas qu'il risque sa vie ainsi ! D'ailleurs, comment Potter pourrait-il vaincre le Lord ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Sans compter que Potter ne le laisserait jamais l'aider. Après tout c'était dans sa maison qu'il était enfermé ! Pas le genre de détail facile à oublier...

Drago fronça les sourcils en entendant des cliquetis de chaînes dans la cellule. Il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit prudemment la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Qui avait éteint les torches ?

- _Expelliarmus _!

La baguette en citronnier vola des mains du blond et atterrit dans celle d'Harry. Le Serpentard ne dû qu'à ses réflexes nouvellement acquis d'éviter le _stupefix_ qui jaillit ensuite.

- Fermeture ! Claqua-t-il.

Immédiatement, la porte de la cellule se ferma à double-tour. Drago savait que s'il criait "alarme", un signal résonnerait dans toute la maison et ses parents seraient aussitôt informés de sa mauvaise posture. Mais il ne le fit pas, pas pour l'instant.

Les torches se rallumèrent et dévoilèrent, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Loufoca, Thomas, Ollivander et un gobelin. Le brun le tenait en joue, le visage dur et le regard incisif.

- Ouvre cette porte, Malfoy.

Le blond le détailla. Il avait changé. Plus maigre, plus adulte. Sa mâchoire avait perdue sa rondeur et était carrée sous la peau devenue pâle et tendue. Mais, tout à coup, il se passa quelque chose de réellement étrange. La peau du Gryffondor _bougea_.

On aurait dit que des centaines d'insectes la faisaient danser de l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne se tende, prête à craquer comme du parchemin et qu'elle ne devienne aussi lisse que de l'ivoire. Drago ignorait si c'était sa vue nouvellement accrue qui lui permettait de profiter de cet étrange spectacle mais c'était fascinant. Les yeux de Potter s'étirèrent en amande, sa bouche, pâle et pincée, rougit et gonfla comme une framboise alors que son nez perdait son arrondit pour devenir long et pointu. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi ébouriffés et en piques, devinrent lisses et d'un noir de jais et ses sourcils se redessinèrent en arcs élégants et fins. Tout à coup, son visage se tordit en une grimace de douleur et il se courba en deux, lâchant la baguette sous les cris d'épouvante de Granger et Weasley.

Le corps de Potter _changeait_. Les insectes migrèrent sous ses muscles et sa silhouette, déjà fine et nerveuse, s'allongea comme du réglisse, ses os grandissant avec de sinistres craquement qui rappelèrent à Drago les transformations des lycanthropes.

- Harry ? Harry, ça va ? S'affola Granger tandis que Weasley l'attrapait par le collet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, ordure ?

Drago aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que, sans baguette, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais il était tout simplement fasciné par le changement de Potter.

Le corps du jeune s'arque-bouta au dessus du sol et son tee-shirt se releva, dévoilant son estomac et son bas-ventre. Les minces abdominaux qui s'y trouvaient, et que Drago avait si souvent parcourus de ses doigts, disparurent pour laisser place à la même peau lisse et semblant aussi dure que du marbre que son visage, et la mince ligne de poils noirs qui disparaissait sous son pantalon s'épaissit un peu et fonça encore. Ses jambes craquèrent et le torse de Potter s'amaigrit encore, si bien que Drago pouvait sans mal en compter les côtes et qu'un creux apparaissait entre sa cage thoracique et son estomac. Les jambes de Potter semblèrent démesurées par rapport à son corps, lui donnait l'air d'un échelas. Son cou s'affina et s'allongea bizarrement alors que ses épaules s'étendaient en s'effilant encore.

La main du Gryffondor vint agripper sa poitrine et la griffa, laissant de longues traînées rouges et révélant des ongles devenus longs et pointus, surmontant des doigts arachnéens. Quelque soit la chose en quoi Potter se transformait, elle lui rappelait douloureusement le Seigneur Noir.

Mais, aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé, tout cessa. Le brun retomba sur le sol de pierre, le torse saccadé et la respiration haletante.

- Harry, l'appela doucement Lovegood tandis qu'Ollivander surélevait un peu la tête du héros.

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle quelques secondes avant de se redresser sur les genoux, appuyé sur ses bras nouvellement longs et graciles.

Il releva la tête, dévoilant son visage émacié aux iris luisantes. Drago sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule devant la puissance que dégageait celui qui fut son ennemi. Sa peau marmoréenne et ses traits acérés lui rappelaient _vraiment_ Voldemort. Drago déglutit.

- Je vais bien, dit-il. Reprenons, Malfoy.

Il récupéra la baguette qui lui avait échappé et se redressa. Il faisait maintenant sans peine la taille de Weasley et devait dominer Drago de quelques centimètres.

- Harry, tu...

- Ca va, Hermione. La porte Malfoy.

Potter agita la baguette et les étincelles qui en jaillirent exhalèrent une telle puissance que Drago en eut le souffle coupé. À la tête des autres, il ne devait pas être le seul. Il eut le désagréable sentiment que Potter pourrait l'écraser tel un insecte si l'envie lui en prenait. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- Ouverture, dit-il.

Les verrous claquèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Merci Malfoy.

Le blond eut un air ahuri en voyant le sourire malicieux de Potter. Il lui semblait être de retour quelques mois en arrière, lorsque Potter avait bu du Felix Felicis.

- _Stupefix_.

Et Drago tomba au sol en un bruit sourd.

* * *

Harry s'observait dans le miroir de la Maison aux Coquillages de Bill et Fleur.

Sa nouvelle apparence le choqua. Il n'était plus lui. En dehors de ses cheveux, de ses yeux et de sa cicatrice, tout avait changé. C'était comme voir un inconnu qui lui ressemblait vaguement à la place de son reflet. Merlin, que lui était-il arrivé ?

Un semblant d'idée lui vint à l'esprit mais elle était sans forme et sans consistance. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il connaissait la raison de ce changement, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Tu es... différent, hésita Hermione.

- J'ai du mal à me reconnaitre, avoua le brun en se détaillant. Il enleva son tee-shirt devenu trop petit bien que toujours aussi large.

Ron lui en tendit un des siens avec une grimace.

- Dire qu'on fait la même taille maintenant. Elle est passée où ma crevette? plaisanta-t-il faussement.

Le roux était aussi gêné que la jeune fille face à son nouveau visage.

- Tu es... heu... beau, rajouta-t-elle.

Harry se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Beau ? Tu me trouves beau ?

- Hé bien...

Elle pinça les lèvres. Non, Harry n'était pas beau. Il n'était pas moche non plus. Ni même ordinaire. Il était... étrange. Tout était étrange. De ses jambes trop longues à son corps trop fin en passant par son visage trop différent.

Certaines parties de son corps étaient belles. Comme son nez, droit, long, fin, un peu pointu au bout. Ou encore ses cheveux, lisses, noirs et brillants, mais toujours ebourrifés. Ses pommettes, rosées et saillantes. Sa bouche, rouge et parfaitement dessinée. Mais d'autres parties étaient dérangeantes. Comme ses yeux trop perçants, son cou trop long, ses mains aux doigts si étirés que les phalanges ressortaient bizarrement. Mais surtout, Harry suintait la magie par tous les pores de sa peau. C'était comme un essaim d'abeilles qui bourdonnait autour de lui. Ça aussi c'était dérangeant. Et un peu terrifiant.

Le Gryffondor soupira.

- Vous feriez mieux de descendre. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Il faut qu'on discute de cet accord avec Gripsec. Voir si il veut autre chose que l'épée.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et se dépêchèrent de descendre, pressés de quitter la pièce devenue étouffante par l'aura magique du garçon.

Resté seul, Harry s'assit sur le lit à la courtepointe bleue et prit le vif d'or offert par Dumbledore.  
Si, comme il l'imaginait, sa transformation était due aux Reliques de la Mort, combien y avait-il de chances pour que cette petite balle contienne la Pierre de Résurrection?

"_Je m'ouvre au terme_"

**To be continued...**


	34. Le debut de la fin

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à m'excuser de ce long retard, malheureusement j'ai posté deux chaps d'Hysteria en moins de deux semaines et ça m'a tué. J'étais vide d'inspiration!**

**Bref, je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il reste deux chapitres avant la fin de D.T, et ouais, déja! xD**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

Ch. 26:

Drago regardait fixement la tasse de thé devant lui. Le grand lustre d'or de la salle à manger se reflétait sur le liquide. Son thé était froid depuis longtemps.

Il avait renoncé à le boire lorsque Voldemort était venu et qu'il les avait torturés pour avoir laissé s'échapper Harry Potter. Ensuite, la Gazette était arrivée, et c'était au tour de sa tante de hurler, une photo d'un dragon sortant des sous-sols de Gringotts, en première page à ses pieds. Sur le dos du dragon, le trio d'or.

Un petit rire nerveux avait alors passé ses lèvres. Qui d'autre que Potter pouvait dévaliser Gringotts et s'enfuir à dos de dragon ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent avant que la porte de la salle à manger ne s'ouvre. Drago ne releva pas les yeux mais frissonna violemment lorsque Nagini rampa sur ses genoux. Deux mains froides se posèrent sur son cou et le caressèrent, des doigts arachnéens s'enroulant autour de sa nuque en un toucher qui aurait pu paraitre sensuel si l'homme qui le caressait était son amant.

- Drago, souffla Voldemort à son oreille alors que Nagini venait frotter sa tête contre son torse. J'aimerais que tu fasses un petit quelque chose pour moi. Il y a Poudlard un objet dont j'aurais besoin...

Le blond déglutit et releva légèrement la tête. Un bouquet de muguet trônait sur la table.

C'était le premier mai.

* * *

Une fois le dragon posé, les trois adolescents descendirent.

Harry sauta souplement à terre et regarda les alentours. Ils étaient au bord d'un grand lac, entourés de forêt.

- Il faut qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il. Ensuite Poudlard et on détruit les Horcruxes.

- Vieux, est-ce que ce serait trop de demander cinq minutes de repos, gémit Ron en se laissant lamentablement glisser sur l'herbe.

Merde, le vol de dragon c'était... Merde. Comment Harry faisait-il pour tenir debout ? Lui, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de bijoux de famille. Il souffla bruyamment et s'étonna de ne pas entendre Hermione le réprimer à propos de la façon dont il tenait son entrejambe.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il.

La jeune fille se laissa également glisser le long du dragon, mais à la différence de Ron, son corps s'effondra tel une poupée de chiffon.

- Hermione ! hurla-t-il en se relevant, toute douleur oubliée.

Harry se retourna prestement et vit la jeune fille allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Il courut et se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? s'affola Ron.

Le brun écarta les pans de la veste de son amie et cessa de respirer en voyant son tee-shirt brûlé et son flanc noirci.

- C'est... C'est le dragon, bégaya Ron, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, dit sombrement Harry. C'est l'Horcruxe.

Les veines de la jeune fille étaient d'une étrange couleur verte et pulsaient de façon inquiétante. En prenant le sac près d'elle, Harry jura. L'Horcruxe avait dissous une partie du tissus à la manière d'un acide. Il avait dû toucher Hermione durant le trajet.

- Elle va s'en sortir, hein? murmura faiblement le roux.

- Ouais.

Ils échangèrent un regard et surent que c'était un mensonge. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait le sortilège que Voldemort avait posé sur la coupe de Pouffsouffle.

- Il... Il faut qu'on transplanne jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Je la porterais à Poudlard et Pomfresh la soignera, renifla Ron en prenant la brune dans ses bras.

- Ron. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Il y a une demie-heure de marche jusqu'à Poudlard, tu ne pourras pas...

- J'Y ARRIVERAI ! hurla le roux.

Harry resta bouche-bée devant sa colère mais se reprit bien vite. Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur amie mourir. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus. Il _pouvait_ la sauver.

- Je vais vous envoyer à Poudlard.

- Harry, on ne peut pas transplanner dans l'enceinte du château.

Ils partagèrent un maigre sourire. C'était à Hermione de dire ça.

- Moi je le peux, répondit-il simplement.

Il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur eux. Il fallait simplement qu'il se concentre sur le bouillonnement en lui. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il avait ressenti au Manoir Malfoy. Cette impression de puissance, la magie qui coulait dans ses veines...

- Harry, tu ne peux p...

Un éclair blanc jaillit de la baguette et vint entourer Ron et Hermione avant de les engloutir. Le Gryffondor regarda un instant l'endroit où se trouvaient auparavant ses amis, étonné d'avoir réussi, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il haleta et s'affola en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Des points noirs apparurent peu à peu devant ses yeux et il se mit à convulser, ignorant qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez pour couler le long de sa joue avant de se perdre dans les minces cheveux de sa nuque. Il plaqua sa main contre son cœur et perça de ses ongles nouvellement longs la peau de son pectoral.

" Non... Pas maintenant..." pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut horrifié de constater que le soleil se couchait. Il se redressa et gémit en sentant sa tête tourner et sa vue se brouiller. Pas question de perdre plus de temps ! Il serra les dents et rassembla ses dernières forces pour transplanner.

Il retomba sèchement sur un sol dur, son maigre souffle se coupant douloureusement.

Il papillonna des yeux, se forçant à rester éveillé alors que tout son être lui hurlait de simplement dormir. Il se concentra sur le paysage au-dessus de lui et protesta faiblement en voyant des arbres cacher le soleil rougeoyant. Il n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard.

Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il fasse un dernier effort. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba dès que sa tête quitta le sol. Il était à bout de souffle.

"Quelques minutes... Juste le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et ensuite je me lève..." s'accorda-t-il.

Il prit de longues et profondes inspirations, tentant de se concentrer sur le flux tourbillonnant de magie qui s'agitait en lui. La Magie des Anciens. Celle de la Baguette de Sureau. Celle qu'il avait obtenue en...

Harry se tendit soudain et tourna doucement la tête sur le côté. Tous ses efforts pour se calmer furent réduis à néant en voyant une gigantesque araignée escalader un tronc d'arbre effondré. Il haleta en voyant les huit pattes passer au dessus de l'écorce en des mouvements saccadés et s'approcher de lui, ses mandibules claquant. Les multiples yeux rouges de la bête le fixèrent avec avidité.

- N-Non... souffla Harry en tentant de bouger. Non, je vous en prie. Je-Je vous en prie. Je suis un ami d'Hagrid.

La bête se figea soudain et ses six yeux carmins se plissèrent de mécontentement.

- _Tu n'es pas un ami d'Hagrid_, dit la bête d'une voix étonnement enfantine. À l'oreille, Harry aurait cru être en face d'un petit garçon de première année. _Hagrid est bon et doux. C'est lui qui nous nourrit_.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent encore.

- _À moins que tu ne sois la nourriture ?_

- Non ! Hagrid ne vous laisserait pas manger des humains !

L'araignée claqua des mandibules avec agacement.

- _C'est vrai_, concéda l'animal. _Mais les humains n'ont pas le droit de s'aventurer ici._ _Père a dit que nous pouvions manger les humains qui étaient sur notre territoire. _

L'araignée s'avança encore.

- Attends ! Ton... Ton père ? Aragog ?

L'araignée se figea de nouveau.

- _Non. Arasthog. Aragog est le père de mon père. Mais il est mort... Il avait toujours de la nourriture pour moi,_ regretta la créature.

Cette bestiole ne pense donc qu'à manger, s'agaça Harry.

- Écoute... On peut faire un marché, tenta-t-il. Si tu me laisses partir... Je t'amènerai de la nourriture. À toi et à ta famille.

Les mandibules se contractèrent étrangement et Harry eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il fallait.

- _Non. Je préfère te manger. Je ne veux pas te partager avec les autres. Les autres sont méchants avec moi. Ils se moquent de moi. Ils refusent de partager leur nourriture avec moi. Je t'ai trouvé. Donc je vais te manger !_

- Non ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! supplia Harry en tentant à nouveau de bouger.

S'il pouvait juste transplanner un peu plus loin. Poudlard n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Il fallait juste qu'il... Il sursauta en sentant deux pattes passer de part et d'autre de son corps, le bloquant.

- _Hmmm,_ ronronna l'araignée, _tu sens bon. Il y a quelque chose de tout noir en toi... C'est délicieux..._

Harry se figea.

- Quelque chose de tout noir ? répéta-t-il.

- _Oui. C'est tout noir et ça bouge. On dirait que ça veut m'éviter, _gloussa la bête.

L'esprit d'Harry se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Serait-il possible que ce soit...

- Est-ce que tu pourrais manger la chose toute noire sans me manger moi ? demanda-t-il.

Les mandibules s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de son visages avant de se retirer.

- _Pourquoi le ferais-je ?_

- Connais-tu Lord Voldemort ?

L'araignée se recula.

- _Hagrid nous en parle. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas les êtres comme nous... Différents des humains. Et qu'il les tue._

- Il dit vrai. Si jamais Voldemort prend le contrôle de Poudlard, il vous pourchassera. Vous ne pourrez que lui obéir ou fuir avant d'être massacrés.

Les mandibules claquèrent frénétiquement alors que les six yeux le fuyaient du regard.

- _Tu... Tu mens._

- Je t'assure que je dis la vérité. Mais si tu manges la chose noire en moi... C'est un bout de son âme que tu dévoreras.

L'araignée l'observa attentivement, le sondant de ses yeux rouges.

- _Les Accromentulas sentent le mensonge. Tu me dis la vérité. Très bien. Je te laisserais la vie sauve, jeune humain. _

L'araignée s'approcha de lui et le frôla de ses mandibules. Harry sentit le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu et demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- _Aragan, fils d'Arasthog. Et toi ?_

- Harry Potter, souffla-t-il.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut six yeux rouges agrandis de surprise.

* * *

Le sortilège fusa et la femme du gérant d'Honeyduck s'effondra, assommée.

- Refais encore un coup comme ça, Crabbe, et je te ferais passer l'envie de recommencer, gronda sourdement Drago en foudroyant l'adolescent massif du regard.

- Le Maître a dit qu'il ne fallait laisser personne entraver notre mission.

- Je le sais, crétin ! hurla le blond. Mais ca veut aussi dire ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous ! Que crois-tu que les gens feraient s'il voyait cette femme morte ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avec désinvolture sous les yeux écarquillés de Goyle. Depuis quand son ami était-il prêt à tuer ?

Drago siffla d'énervement et se dirigea vers le passage secret de l'arrière boutique. Ils longèrent le boyau qui menait à la statue de la Sorcière borgne. Ils coururent ensuite jusqu'au septième étage.

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'on n'ai croisé personne ? demanda Grégory.

Crabbe ne fit que grogner.

- Il doit se passer quelque chose qui réunit tous les élèves et les enseignants, répondit simplement Drago. Il faut nous concentrer sur le diadème.

Il passa trois fois devant le mur et la porte qui avait abrité ses cauchemars de sixième année s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en entendant des éclats de voix.

- Hermione ! Il faut que tu te reposes ! Pomfresh a dit que tu devais éviter le...

- Le stress ! Je sais ! le coupa Granger. Je vais bien Ron. Et je me reposerai. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée ! Harry, tu le trouves, cet Horcruxe ?

Près de lui, Drago vit les yeux de Crabbe se réduire à deux fentes. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Horcruxe, c'était surement la même chose qu'eux cherchaient.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était juste au-dessus de l'armoire, celle que Malfoy a utilisé l'année dernière.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour reconnaître la voix de Potter. Elle n'était plus la même. Autrefois grave et mélodieuse, elle était devenue veloutée et sinueuse. Comme un serpent. Par Salazar, qu'était-il arrivé à Potter ?

- Râââh ! Vous êtes chiants ! s'exclama soudain Weasley. Aucun de vous ne devrait être debout ! Pomfresh a dit que...

- On s'en fout de Pomfresh, rétorqua Potter d'un air agacé.

- Mais Harry ! Tu as failli mourir !

Drago cligna des yeux. Potter ? Mourir ? Ces deux mots étaient des antithèses !

- Ron, on va bien, Hermione et moi ! Alors ne... Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-il soudain alors qu'un fracas d'objets tombant au sol résonnait.

- Enfin ! Ne le touche pas à mains nues, Harry ! le prévint Granger.

- Bon, maintenant on va le détruire et ensuite vous allez vous reposer, dit Weasley d'une voix soulagée.

Drago sursauta lorsque Crabbe s'avança, baguette en main et mâchoire crispée. Goyle tenta de le retenir mais l'adolescent le repoussa sèchement et leva sa baguette vers Potter. Et juste au moment où le sort silencieux fusait, Potter se retourna, ses yeux verts plus brillants que jamais. Il leva le diadème devant son visage et l'endoloris fut absorbée par la pierre bleue centrale. Tout ça en un dixième de seconde.

Granger et Weasley poussèrent un cri étranglé alors que Grégory s'était figé à côté du blond, les yeux fixés sur son ami, abasourdi. En face de Crabbe, Potter tourna son regard vers lui. Son corps était tel qu'il l'avait vu devenir au Manoir Malfoy. Sa peau trop lisse et trop blanche faisait penser à de la pierre polie. Et il avait toujours ce côté... étrange. Ni beau, ni laid, mais impossible d'en détacher le regard. Subjuguant, fascinant, et _puissant_. La magie vibrait littéralement autour de Potter, tournoyant en un essaim d'abeilles bourdonnant. Mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, la magie se fit papillons.

Drago sentit la magie de Potter s'étirer vers lui et lui transpercer le corps pour venir effleurer sa propre magie, le goûtant. Cette sensation lui fit penser aux sylphides qui aspiraient la magie de leur amant pour pouvoir les retrouver, où qu'ils soient et quel que soient le camouflage sous lequel ils étaient dissimulé. On n'échappait pas à une sylphide lorsqu'elle vous avait flairé. Drago déglutit.

- Donnez-nous le diadème, gronda Vincent.

Alors que Weasley ouvrait la bouche, Potter le coupa :

- Viens le chercher, dit-il d'un air malicieux en reculant d'un pas.

Crabbe fut un instant déstabilisé par l'air enfantin du Gryffondor avant d'avancer et de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort vert ne rencontra que du vide. Gryffondors et Serpentards sursautèrent lorsque Potter apparut derrière Crabbe et lui mit le diadème sur la tête. Le mangemort se retourna, les yeux écarquillés et l'air furieux avant de se figer. Drago recula instinctivement lorsqu'il vit la pierre du diadème noircir et que les veines de Crabbe devinrent noires comme de la cendre.

- Vi... Vincent ? Appela Grégory d'une voix chevrotante.

Juste avant que le corps du garçon n'explose, projetant un geyser de sang et de lambeaux de chair.  
Ils eurent juste le temps de se protéger le visage avant qu'ils ne soient éclaboussés. Drago réprima une nausée en se rappelant que ce n'était pas de l'eau mais le sang de Crabbe qui coulait sur lui. Il releva la tête en tremblant, tout son corps lui hurlant d'aller se nettoyer, de ne pas garder Crabbe _sur_ lui.

Il vit que les autres n'étaient pas mieux que lui, seul Potter semblait indifférent au fait d'être recouvert de sang et de chair. Le Gryffondor se tourna vers eux, toute malice envolée.

- Je vous laisse le choix. Soit vous nous suivez, soit vous retournez auprès de Voldemort. Mais lorsque je gagnerai, vous serez traités comme n'importe quel mangemort.

_Lorsque je gagnerai..._ Pas _si_ il gagnait... Potter était-il donc devenu assez puissant pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Indécis et épuisé, Drago se tourna vers Goyle qui regardait le diadème ensanglanté, à demi enfoui dans un amas de boyaux et d'ossements rougis.

Alors, Drago pesa le pour et le contre. Si Potter perdait, ils seraient torturés et tués. S'il gagnait, ils pourraient reprendre une vie normale. Sans leur famille. Tout son être se cabra à l'idée d'être séparé de ses parents mais il rechignait à retourner auprès du Lord. Surtout les mains vides.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter. Le garçon, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un garçon, attendait d'un air impassible, sa peau d'un blanc irréel souillée de rouge. Drago lui-même sentait le sang sécher dans ses cheveux, formant presque un casque sur sa tête.

Il soupira.

- Très bien. On te suit.

Grégory ne protesta pas, toujours choqué de la mort aussi soudaine que violente de leur ami. Potter hocha la tête et alla récupérer le diadème. Au même instant, une voix froide et coupante résonna dans tout le château :

- _Harry Potter. Tu as jusqu'à l'aube pour venir te livrer, passé ce délai, je réduirai ce château et tous ses occupants en cendres. Viens affronter ton destin._

Granger et Weasley se tournèrent vers Potter, l'air inquiet.

- T'en fais pas, Tom. J'arrive, susurra Potter avec un sourire étrange.

Et en cet instant, Drago fut heureux d'avoir choisi le camps de Potter. Car il avait l'intime conviction que Lord allait perdre.

**To be continued...**


	35. La Bataille Finale

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Je tiens à vous annoncer avec une grande emotion que la fic Defaillance Temporelle est terminée! Le dernier chapitre sera posté d'içi quelques jours mais ça y est. C'est la fin! **

**Pas d'inquiètudes, chers lecteurs! Vous pourrez toujours me retrouvez dans mes autres fics! Je vous dis donc à bientôt! Et merci encore de vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur!**

Ch. 27:

- Où... Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Drago d'une voix faible.

La poigne de Potter se resserra sur son poignet et le brun accéléra, le forçant à courir.

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets.

La respiration des deux Serpentards se coupa mais les amis de Potter restèrent impassibles.

- Tu crois que le Basilic y est toujours ? s'enquit Granger.

- J'espère. C'est le seul moyen. L'épée doit être aux mains de Voldie à l'heure qu'il est.

Il se stoppa soudain et fit volte-face, rapprochant son visage de celui de Drago.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de l'épée de Gryffondor ? Celle que les Raffleurs avaient sur eux.

Le blond mit quelques secondes à répondre, hypnotisé par les yeux de Potter. L'iris, d'un vert bien trop brillant pour un être humain, bougeait comme si elle était faite de liquide. Les nuances de vert changeaient à chaque instant, se mouvant à la manière d'une lave émeraude.

- Je-Je... Je ne sais pas. Ma tante peut-être, murmura Drago sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait la désagréable impression que, quoi que lui demande Potter, il obéirait sur le champ. Le brun poussa un soupir ennuyé et reprit sa course, lui arrachant presque le bras.

- Harry... Pas que je m'inquiète de leur état mais ils n'ont pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta un peu Ron.

Le Gryffondor se retourna et vit l'air hagard de Goyle qui les suivait sans un mot, ses yeux fixant un point dans le vague. Il se tourna vers le blond qui semblait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs. Sa peau était d'un blanc maladif, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et rêches et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Goyle.

- Ron, leur ami vient de mourir, _bien sûr _qu'ils ne sont pas bien, lâcha Hermione en fusillant Harry du regard.

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je lui remette l'Horcruxe ? Que j'aille gentiment voir Vold... Voldie et lui offre ma baguette ?

- Non, mais le désarmer aurait largement suffit ! hurla la jeune fille. Et éviter d'avoir ce foutu sourire aux lèvres alors que son _sang_ giclait sur nous !

L'air assuré du brun vacilla et il sembla hésitant, comme s'il doutait lui-même d'avoir fait cela. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, son regard redevint ferme.

- Plus tard. Si je survis. Dépêchons !

Et il se remit à courir, tirant le Serpentard derrière lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le lavabo ouvert qu'il le poussa vers le tunnel, l'enjoignant à descendre en premier. Il fit ensuite signe à Goyle qui glissa sans poser de question, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

Harry le suivit et se réceptionna avec souplesse sur le sol jonché de cadavres d'animaux. Il prit de nouveau le bras du blond et le tira vers le boyau menant à la chambre.

- Merlin, souffla Hermione en voyant le gigantesque serpent à demi decomposé. Le brun s'agenouilla devant la tête, forçant Drago à faire de même et observa les dents noircies.

Une odeur âcre et acide s'élevait du corps.

- Il y a encore du venin, dit Harry d'un ton satisfait.

Il coupa trois crochets.

- Un pour la coupe, un pour le diadème et un pour Nagini, même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment on va trucider cette saleté, remarqua-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis, sans crier gare, il enfonça le crochet dans la coupe. Le métal se tordit en hurlant, écorchant les oreilles des adolescents, et prenant feu immédiatement.

- Putain ! Harry ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! cria Ron, les mains sur les oreilles.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se tourna simplement vers Drago. Ce dernier était toujours aussi pâle et ses doigts étaient crispés de chaque côté de sa tête. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes inquiétants.

Harry enfonça rapidement le crochet dans le diadème qui se transforma en une flaque de liquide bleuâtre.

- Et maintenant ? murmura Hermione.

- Maintenant ? Je m'occupe de face de serpent. Mais avant, il faut que j'aille faire un petit tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- C'est Rogue le Directeur, tu ne pourras pas entrer.

- Bien sûr que si. Occupez-vous de lui, dit-il en désignant Goyle du menton et tirant Drago vers la sortie.

- Mais pourquoi il le prend avec lui ? s'étonna Ron.

- Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'on retrouvera vite notre Harry, signala amèrement la brune. Celui-là est atroce.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, élèves et professeurs se retournaient, incrédules, sur le passage du Gryffondor le plus célèbre d'Angleterre.

- Potter! s'écria McGonagall en le voyant passer devant elle à toute allure.

Son ancien élève se retourna vers elle et le professeur fut choqué devant sa transformation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Le mot de passe du Directeur ?

- Le mot de... Potter! Les Carrow sont...

- Sans importance, le mot de passe !

Le femme cligna des yeux et finit par lâcher :

- Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Le brun hocha rapidement la tête et le professeur remarqua que c'était Drago Malfoy qu'il traînait derrière lui. Mais par tous les dieux, qu'était-il arrivé à Potter ?

- Au fait, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je trouve ta cicatrice très sexy, dit Harry d'un ton anodin en montant les escaliers jusqu'au bureau.

Drago ne répondit pas, son cerveau commençant lentement à sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait depuis la mort de Crabbe.

- Parfait, se délecta le Gryffondor en constatant que le bureau était vide.

Son sourire disparut pourtant bien vite en voyant que le portrait de Dumbledore était également vide. Les autres tableaux chuchotaient furieusement autour d'eux.

- Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Dumbledore ! cria Harry en farfouillant dans le bureau de Rogue.

Il bouscula papiers, fioles et plumes sans hésitation.

- Où est-elle ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Pas ici, lui indiqua une voix dans son dos.

Harry fit volte-face et eut un coup au cœur en croisant les pétillants yeux bleus de son mentor.

- Eh bien Harry, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. À en juger par ton apparence, tu as réussi à réunir les trois Reliques.

Pour toute réponse, le brun sortit la cape et la bague de sa poche.

- Bien, tu as pu la sortir du vif d'or. Pourtant je m'attendais... à te voir.

- J'ai trouvé un autre moyen pour l'ouvrir.

- Et quel est-il ? s'enquit Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil de peinture.

Harry se cala confortablement contre le bureau, ignorant royalement l'air perdu de Drago qui observait l'échange.

- Je devais mourir pour que le vif s'ouvre. En fait non ! La partie d'âme de Voldemort en moi devait mourir. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. J'ai croisé une Accromentula dans la forêt Interdite et elle a eu l'extrême obligeance de m'en débarrasser.

- Une Accromentula, répéta pensivement le Directeur en caressant sa barbe. Tu arriveras toujours à m'étonner, Harry.

- Merci, maintenant la baguette de Sureau.

- Entre les mains de Voldemort.

Le visage d'Harry se contracta.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux.

- Harry. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Vous l'ignorez ?

- Je n'ai jamais été en possession des trois Reliques.

- Mais vous aviez la baguette, la bague et ma cape jusqu'à ce que vous me la donniez.

- Elle ne m'a jamais appartenu. Je devais simplement la garder jusqu'à ton arrivé à Poudlard. Certes je pouvais l'utiliser, mais son pouvoir de Relique appartenait au descendant de la famille Potter. Toi. Et la dernière personne à avoir obtenu les trois reliques... remonte à plusieurs siècles. Personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'avoir un tel pouvoir représente.

Le regard vert du brun s'assombrit.

- Drago, va attendre devant porte je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Potter, tu... commença Drago d'une voix faible.

Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien et le blond eut l'impression d'être mis sous imperium. Il avança vers la porte et la referma silencieusement derrière lui sans protester. Le masque d'impassibilité auquel Harry se raccrochait disparut alors, laissant apparaître son visage torturé.

- C'est horrible, souffla Harry en se laissant glisser à terre sous le regard inquiet d'Albus. J'ai... Je crois que je vais bientôt craquer. Il y a... Il y a ces voix dans ma tête. Elles me chuchotent des choses... Des choses ignobles. Elles me disent à quelle point ce serait facile de tuer Voldemort, Rogue... De prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, du Ministère, du monde entier. Elles me susurrent de faire du mal à mes amis, d'assujettir le monde.

Il poussa un gémissement désespéré en se pressant les mains sur les yeux.

- Je suis navré de devoir te faire porter un tel fardeau, Harry, regretta Dumbledore. J'ignorais quel genre d'effet les trois reliques pouvaient avoir sur un homme. C'est un pouvoir incommensurable... Qui a malheureusement des effets néfastes sur son porteur.

- C'est bon. Ça va, haleta le jeune garçon. Je pense pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la Bataille. Simplement... C'est juste atroce. J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Et... Et j'y ai pris _du plaisir_. Je me fais l'effet d'une bombe à retardement !

Dumbledore soupira, ignorant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ancien élève.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Je n'avais pas prévu cela.

- Moi non plus, chuchota le brun.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Au revoir, Albus. Mort ou vivant, je vous retrouverai bientôt.

Et il ferma le battant derrière lui, laissant l'homme pensif et sombre. Sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier, le blond l'attendait, ayant repris quelques couleurs.

- Potter, maintenant que tu as fini, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser partir ? cingla le Serpentard.

Effectivement, il avait retrouvé la forme.

- Pas encore, répondit-il simplement en descendant les marches.

- Et quand? s'offusqua le blond. Je ne suis pas à ton serv...

Il se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur, en équilibre précaire sur deux marches. Les yeux incroyablement verts de Potter étaient rivés dans les siens et il avait une expression malicieuse des plus effrayante.

- Oh mais si. Rien qu'avec mon témoignage, j'ai de quoi t'envoyer à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Certes, l'endroit n'est plus très sûr, mais je n'aurai aucun mal à convaincre McGonagall de t'enfermer dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Le Serpentard déglutit, autant cloué par ses paroles que par son regard inhumain.

- Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tu vas rester. Et ce jusqu'à ce que la Bataille soit terminée.

- Quoi ? Hors de question! Mes parents sont...

- Des mangemorts ! Qui paieront pour leurs crimes, sois-en assuré !

- Non, murmura Drago, horrifié.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau blanche.

- Si tu fais ce que je te dis... Ils auront une chance de s'en sortir. Mais désobéis-moi et je m'occuperais de leur cas, le menaça le brun.

- Tu me fais chanter? grinça le blond.

Les pupilles du Gryffondor s'allongèrent à la manière d'un félin alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire effrayant.

- J'appelle ça un échange de bons procédés. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Et si tu ne vas pas dans la Grande Salle... Je le saurai.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Potter lui tourna le dos et descendit les escaliers, sa baguette bien en main. Mais alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur la dernière marche, une voix d'outre-tombe résonna à travers tout le château :

- **Ma patience a atteint ses limites, Harry Potter. Que l'aube naissante soit le témoin du massacre dont tu seras l'unique responsable.**

****- Et il se fait poète, soupira Harry.

Les deux adolescent se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall, où tout Poudlard semblait s'être réuni. Des "Harry", "Potter est là!" et des "L'élu!" résonnèrent à travers la foule.

Le brun appuya sa baguette contre sa gorge et dit d'une voix magiquement amplifiée :

- Que tout ceux qui sont prêts à se battre aillent devant les portes. Quant aux autres, qu'ils restent dans la Grande Salle et prient pour nous !

- M. Potter, vous... commença le professeur McGonagall d'une voix outrée.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Des centaines d'élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers les portes, un air décidé sur le visage. Les professeurs eurent juste le temps de trier les élèves sur le volet, envoyant tout le monde jusqu'à la sixième année dans la Grande Salle.

Drago se fondit dans la foule en échangeant un dernier regard avec le Survivant.

Celui-ci, en hauteur, dominant tous les sorciers, semblait plus puissant que jamais. Sa magie nouvellement acquise rendait son apparence encore plus hypnotisante et Drago eut bien du mal à détourner les yeux.

Dans le Hall, Harry descendit les trois marches qui le séparaient de la foule d'élèves et de professeurs. Il en prit la tête sans hésitation et marcha rapidement vers les portes. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette guerre... Il était temps d'y mettre fin, pour ses parents, pour Sirius, pour le petit Lupin, et pour tous ceux tués par Voldemort.

- À nous deux, Tom, murmura Harry en poussant les deux gigantesques portes menant au parc.

Là, à la lisière de la forêt Interdite, des centaines de sorciers se dressaient, certains en tenue de mangemorts, d'autres en tenue réglementaires de juges, ministres, membres du magenmagot, médicomages et même quelques aurors. Au dessus des grands arbres, des Géants dominaient la foule, à leurs pieds, des humains aux crocs luisants et aux regards fous révélaient la présence des loups-garous. Mais surtout, surtout, des centaines de détraqueurs tournoyaient au-dessus de la forêt, sinistres ombres noires au souffle glacé.

Mais pourtant, peu de gens eurent peur. Parce qu'entre le château et la forêt, une lignée entière d'aurors et de sorciers venus de tous les horizons anglais se tenaient, baguette en main et courage au cœur.

Que la Bataille Finale commence.

- _Spero Patronum_, hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel.

Un cerf en jaillit et sauta souplement à travers le Parc, secouant ses bois avec arrogance et malice. Mais alors qu'il arrivait aux abords du lac, le patronus bondit jusqu'à la voûte céleste et explosa, faisant fuir tous les détraqueurs et aveuglant quelques géants et loups-garous qui poussèrent des cris stridents.

Cela sonna le début des combats. Les sorciers se jetèrent les uns sur les autres en un concert de hurlements et de sorts. Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel semblaient se masser sur l'herbe de Poudlard, les baguettes rayonnant des sorts qu'elles jetaient.

Harry se faisait tant bien que mal un chemin à travers les combats, désarmant les mangemorts sur son passage.

_Tue-les... Ce serait plus facile... Tu ne sers à rien en faisant ça... Regarde, ils y en aura toujours pour les réveiller... Une fois morts ils ne nuiront plus... Achève-les ! _

__Le brun secoua la tête, tentant de faire abstraction de ces foutues voix. Il ne devait pas les écouter ! Ce n'était que la conséquence du pouvoirs des Reliques, le revers de la médaille ! Il ne fallait pas les écouter ! Mais leurs conseils semblaient si avisés... Chaque sorcier désarmé trouvait un moyen pour reprendre une baguette et faire encore plus de victimes. Il avait l'impression que les mangemorts prenaient toujours plus de terrain...

_Ils le font !_ cracha une voix aiguë dans sa tête. _Regarde, eux n'hésitent pas à tuer ! Pourquoi les épargner ? _

_Oui ! Tue-les ! Torture-les ! Fais leur payer leurs actes !_ chuchota une voix plus grave à son oreille. _Il faut protéger les élèves. Dumbledore n'aurait pas hésité ! Tue-les tous !_

_Oui !_ Haleta une petite voix. _Tue-les tous ! Tue-les ! Tue-les ! Arrache-leur les entrailles ! Vide-les de leur sang ! Crève-leur les yeux ! Ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent !_

__Des murmures de tueries et de massacres se mêlaient, l'enjoignant à ne pas faire de quartier et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à leur résister. À quoi bon ? Elles n'avaient pas tord...

_Tue-les, tue-les tous, et Voldemort avec eux. Une fois débarrassé d'eux tu pourras être libre, libre de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Tu auras tout ce qu'on t'aura toujours refusé. Tu deviendras qui tu veux, Auror, Professeur, Ministre de la Magie... Le monde sera à tes pieds... Et le blond aussi, _susurra une voix à son oreille. _Lui aussi tu l'auras, il obéiras au moindre de tes ordres... Une maison luxueuse et lui dedans... Tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé..._

__Un hurlement de douleur à sa gauche le sortit soudain de sa torpeur. Une femme était à genoux, ployant sous le doloris d'un mangemort. Le temps sembla alors se figer. Harry vit son bras se lever doucement et le sort franchit ses lèvres avec délectation.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

L'éclair vert jaillit et percuta le mangemort qui tomba à terre. La femme haleta pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever et de le remercier d'un signe de tête. Elle repartit dans les combats aussi sec.

Harry sentit alors une vague de plaisir monter en lui. Les Reliques de la Mort portaient bien leur nom. Elles n'étaient jamais aussi puissantes qu'au contact de celle-ci. Le brun se mit à courir, fendant la foule en jetant avada sur avada, se permettant même des doloris de temps en temps.

Un cercle se créa soudain autour de lui et c'est là qu'il le vit. Voldemort.

- Harry... Quel plaisir de te revoir en de telles circonstance, se réjouit-il avec un sourire cruel.

- On attendait ce moment depuis des lustres, Tom.

Le sourire du Lord Noir se figea à l'entente de son prénom. Son visage se crispa et il avança de quelques pas. Autour d'eux, les combats s'étaient figés.

- Tu as bien changé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Que veux-tu, devenir le Maître de la Mort a eu des conséquences inattendues.

Les pupilles reptiliennes du Mage Noir se dilatèrent de surprise avant qu'il ne dise, d'un ton assuré et sadique :

- J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait erreur mon enfant... _Je _suis le Maître de la Mort.

Et il brandit sa baguette. La baguette de Sureau.

- Encore une fois Tom... Tu as tout faux, ricana Harry.

Les poings de Voldemort se serrèrent et une veine pulsa sur son crâne chauve.

- Mais je t'en pris, éclaire-moi de tes lumières, Harry Potter. Dans quelques minutes tu seras mort. Vois cela comme... une dernière volonté, s'amusa-t-il.

- Trop aimable, rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras. Vois-tu, Tom, si tu avais passé plus de temps à discuter avec Ollivander au lieu de le torturer, tu aurais su que les baguettes choisissent leur sorcier. Dumbledore était le possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau. Pour obtenir son pouvoir, il fallait donc désarmer la personne qui avait désarmé Dumbledore avant sa mort.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

Plusieurs mangemorts ricanèrent autour du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Sauf que Severus n'a jamais désarmé Dumbledore, susurra Harry, fier de son petit effet.

Les rires s'interrompirent aussitôt et le visage du Lord sembla se décomposer.

- En haut de la Tour d'astronomie, c'est Drago Malfoy qui a désarmé Dumbledore et... Oh !

Il prit un air faussement étonné.

- Il semblerait que j'ai désarmé Drago dans son manoir... Ce qui fait de moi le possesseur de la baguette. Ajoutons à cela la cape et la bague gracieusement léguée par Dumbledore et... Parbleu ! Je suis le Maître de la Mort !

Il eut un sourire arrogant en voyant Voldemort trembler de rage.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA ! _

__Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'éclair vert foncer droit sur lui.

**To be continued...**


	36. La fin Ou le début?

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 28:

Très loin au nord de la Mer du Nord, se trouvait une minuscule île, battue par les vents. Celle-ci était si petite, qu'elle ne pouvait accueillir qu'une immense forteresse, et rien d'autre. Le ravitaillement se faisait par Portoloin, ainsi que les entrées et, plus rarement, les sorties. Au fil des siècles, cette île isolée fit trembler toute l'Angleterre par sa réputation et celle de ses gardiens. Elle fut baptisée Azkaban.

Et c'est presque au sommet de cette tour qu'une frêle silhouette se blottissait, tentant vainement de se réchauffer. La lune éclairait la cellule par un maigre soupirail, illuminant les cheveux blonds sales et faisait ressortir la pâleur extrême de la peau, tendue à craquer sur les os. Les mains aux veines saillantes émergèrent du cocon que formait le corps du garçon et tripotèrent un objet brillant.

Entre les longs doigts maigres, une colombe blanche en argent, les ailes grandes ouvertes et gravées d'un _Mel_ et d'un _inda_, se balançait doucement dans le vide, unique source de réconfort pour le garçon. Celui-ci joua avec le pendentif, sa fine tenue de prisonnier remontant de temps à autres pour dévoiler des avants-bras uniformément blancs, bien que tâchés par la saleté et la crasse.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été défait.

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves avaient le nez collé aux vitres, tout particulièrement lors de la rencontre entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque Drago avait vu l'éclair vert si caractéristique foncer sur Potter, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre... Pour repartir à toute allure lorsque le phénix du Directeur était apparu et avait gobé tout rond le sortilège. Cela avait sonné le début du duel entre les deux ennemis les plus célèbres du Royaume-Uni.

Les sorts s'enchaînaient, stupéfiant la foule et malmenant le cœur de Drago qui guettait inconsciemment le moment où le brun s'effondrerait, mort. Mais Drago avait une fois de plus sous-estimé Potter. Car ce dernier reçu bel et bien l'Avada... Pour se relever aussitôt et rendre la pareille au Seigneur noir, qui lui, resta au sol.

Plus tard, Drago verrait que Londubat avait coupé la tête de Nagini, quelques secondes avant que son maître ne meure. Le serpent décapité avait été hissé dans des cris de joie et des pleurs de soulagement. La fin de la Terreur.

Et le début de celle de Drago.

Son père fut arrêté parmi la foule de mangemort, sa mère également, puis ce fut son tour. Les Aurors l'entraînèrent sous les regards réjouis ou haineux des sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle. Après quelques jours passés dans les geôles du Ministère auprès d'une trentaine de mangemorts, il fut transféré à Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès.

Heureusement pour lui, les Détraqueurs avaient déserté la prison après la Guerre et une poignée d'Aurors s'échinaient à trouver des Nécromanciens pour en ramener à la prison. Cette décision n'avait pas fait l'unanimité parmi la population, les Nécromanciens étant aussi craints que les Détraqueurs.

Tout ce que Drago espérait, c'était que son procès arriverait avant que les nouveaux Détraqueurs ne viennent garder Azkaban. Si au bout de trois mois, il était déjà réduit à un état de faiblesse inquiétant, il n'imaginait même pas tenir trois jours auprès des Détraqueurs.

Sa main décharnée serra un peu plus le pendentif.

La faim lui tenait le ventre aussi sûrement que l'angoisse, sa gorge était sèche, sa langue râpeuse, et il avait à peine la force de rester assis. Drago ignorait combien de temps il tiendrait, mais à ce rythme, il ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions. Il y avait des dizaines de mangemorts importants à juger, son cas ne serait sûrement pas étudié avant plusieurs mois... S'il survivait jusque là...

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Drago rangea brusquement le pendentif dans sa poche en voyant sa porte coulisser en un grincement sonore.

- Malfoy, visite, lâcha le gardien d'une voix froide.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se leva faiblement, ses jambes tremblant sous son poids. Il avança d'un pas hésitant, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer misérablement au sol. Il parcourut les couloirs d'Azkaban, encadré par deux gardiens gigantesques et à l'air féroce. La salle des visites se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et était sûrement la plus chaleureuse de tout Azkaban. Les murs étaient d'un violet délavé et une moquette grise réchauffait un peu le sol.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la décoration que Drago regarda, mais les personnes qui venaient lui rendre visite. Et il en fut si stupéfait qu'il se figea à l'entrée de la salle.

Son père et sa mère, tous deux dans leurs vêtements luxueux habituels... Alors qu'ils auraient dû se trouver en cellule.

- Mon chéri, murmura Narcissa, émue de le retrouver et horrifiée devant son apparence.

- Mère, père...

Drago s'assit en face d'eux, choqué de les voir libres. Son père croisa son regard et comprit immédiatement sa pensée.

- Mon procès s'est fait hier.

- Vous avez été acquittés ? Demanda Drago avec espoir.

Si ses parents avaient pu s'en sortir, alors nul doute que lui aussi pourrait rapidement quitter cet enfer.

- Non. J'ai été condamné à l'exil, répondit Lucius.

Le souffle de Drago se coupa et il regarda ses parents, incrédule.

- L'e-L'exil? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Moi et ta mère n'avons plus le droit de poser le pied sur le sol du Royaume-Uni à partir de la semaine prochaine.

- Oh.

L'exil... Ses parents... Ses parents étaient exilés... Il ne pourrait plus les revoir, à moins qu'on ne le condamne au même sort.

- C'est bien, dit doucement Drago. J'avais peur que vous ne soyez condamnés au baiser.

- C'est ce qui était censé arrivé.

- Et que s'est-il passé? s'étonna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry Potter est intervenu en notre faveur, grinça son père entre ses dents.

La simple mention du Survivant suffit à geler Drago. L'image du brun à l'apparence devenue si hypnotique explosa devant ses yeux et c'est alors qu'il se souvint de leur pacte. Il avait tenu sa promesse...

- Drago, l'appela sa mère, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Il croisa son regard gris, identique au sien.

- Potter... Potter nous a dit que tu avais conclu un marché avec lui. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était intervenu.

Le blond déglutit. Il sentait le regard implacable de son père sur lui et devinait aisément sa colère. Avoir une dette envers Potter était surement la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

- Oui... Nous avions un marché. Si je restais en dehors des combats, il vous aiderait.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

- Et... c'est tout ? demanda sa mère d'un air hésitant.

- C'est tout.

Le coeur de Drago s'affola en voyant les yeux de son père se réduire à deux fentes.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est entiché de toi, siffla le blond.

- Je... je l'ignore, murmura piteusement Drago.

Son père eut un son de dédain.

- Bon, peu importe. Dans ces conditions, nous ne pouvons pas nous en plaindre. J'ai réussi à faire avancer ton procès pour dans trois jours. J'ai mis mes avocats sur l'affaire. Tout devrait bien se passer et tu pourras nous rejoindre en France d'ici la semaine prochaine. Nous allons dans notre maison à Brocéliande.

Drago hocha la tête, déçu à l'idée de quitter l'Angleterre. Il releva la tête lorsque ses parents se levèrent et enfilèrent leur manteau.

- A bientôt Drago, dit simplement son père en quittant la pièce, suivi de sa mère.

Les gardiens raccompagnèrent un blond hébété jusqu'à sa cellule où il passa la nuit plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le petit Teddy gazouillait dans son berceau en se mordant le pied, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur Harry. Le bébé semblait adorer copier la couleur des yeux de ses vis-à-vis, si bien qu'ils étaient respectivement bleus pour Ron, gris pour Andromeda et verts pour Harry. Même s'il semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à reproduire toutes les nuances de ses nouveaux yeux.

L'expression d'Harry se fit plus sombre. Voir les yeux du bébé changer de couleurs lui faisait penser à Hermione. La jeune femme était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir eu les yeux arrachés par un sort noir de Lestrange. Ron et lui se relayaient pour lui rendre visite, la laissant seule le moins souvent possible. Ils l'aidaient à s'adapter doucement à l'idée d'être aveugle pour le reste de ses jours.

Le brun passa une main tendre sur la joue du bébé qui en profita pour happer son doigt dans sa bouche.

- Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? dit Andromeda en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Merci Merlin, il est très calme et pas capricieux. Comme j'aimerais que Nymphadora soit là pour le voir, murmura tristement la femme.

- Moi aussi, madame. Moi aussi.

Harry laissa le bébé mordiller son doigt encore quelques secondes avant de se redresser, amusé par le gémissement de dépit du petit Lupin.

- Je vais y aller madame. Je dois me rendre au Ministère.

- Encore un procès ?

- Oui. Celui de Drago Malfoy.

- Oh.

La brune resta pensive un moment.

- Et... Qu'allez vous faire ?

- Lui rendre sa liberté.

Madame Tonks soupira.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Harry. J'ai entièrement confiance en vous, simplement... La libération de Malfoy senior me laisse... perplexe.

Harry ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la femme.

- Croyez-moi, madame. Lucius Malfoy est bien plus utile vivant que mort.

- Si vous le dites, maugréa-t-elle. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Bellatrix ?

- Non. Elle a sûrement quitté le pays. On entendra parler d'elle tôt ou tard...

Le brun mit sa cape et embrassa la joue de son filleul avant d'en faire de même avec Andromeda.

- Prenez soin de vous, je repasse dans quelques jours.

- Envoie-moi un hibou, sourit la femme.

Harry sortit de la chambre d'enfant et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Square Grimmaurd, prononça-t-il en jetant une pincée de poudre dans l'âtre.

* * *

Le cœur de Drago atteignait des vitesses folles alors qu'il était attaché à la chaise des accusés. Les chaînes magiques lui entaillaient désagréablement les poignets, mais il tentait de garder son masque d'impassibilité devant les regards des juges.

Bien que tout le monde soit là depuis déjà dix minutes, le procès n'avait toujours pas commencé et Drago avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà, il y avait énormément de monde pour un simple mangemort comme lui. De plus les journalistes semblaient fébriles et jetaient de fréquents coup d'œil vers la porte, tout comme le Ministre Scrimgeour qui présidait.

Mais alors que Drago commençait ses réflexions, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour dévoiler Harry Potter. Immédiatement, les flashs et les questions des journalistes l'assaillirent. Le brun les ignora pourtant et alla s'asseoir près du Ministre qu'il salua brièvement. Drago sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps lorsque les deux prunelles vertes se fixèrent sur lui.

Les chefs d'accusation et les plaidoiries de ses avocats passèrent un travers un brouillard, les mots devenant une bouillie informe à ses oreilles. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le visage du Gryffondor et la magie incroyablement puissante qui tournoyait autour de lui, le caressant de temps à autres comme un félin paresseux.

- Bien, dit finalement le Ministre en claquant des mains, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Nous allons procéder au vote. Que ceux qui votent pour l'innocence de Drago Malfoy ici présent lèvent la main.

Quelques mains hésitantes se levèrent et Drago crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais le brun lui adressa alors un sourire malicieux et leva la main. Comme par enchantement, une bonne majorité de sorciers le suivirent soudainement. C'était une mascarade. Cela n'avait plus rien d'un procès. Ou alors si. C'était un procès de l'accusé contre Harry Potter. Mais pour le coup, il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

- Drago Lucius Malfoy est donc déclaré innocent. La séance est levée.

Les murmures de la foule et les flashs des journalistes frappèrent Drago aussi sûrement que le sourire séducteur du Gryffondor lorsque ce dernier quitta la salle. Les gardiens enlevèrent ses chaines et l'escortèrent jusqu'à une salle du Ministère où on lui tendit ses affaires ainsi que sa baguette. Une douche fut également mise à sa disposition et Drago oublia pendant un instant Potter, sa libération et toutes les saloperies qui allaient suivre pour profiter uniquement de l'eau chaude.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, rasséréné, sa peau était rougie et la salle était emplie de vapeur. Il s'habilla, se délectant de la sensation de doux vêtements à la place de la tenue rugueuse des prisonniers et coiffa rapidement ses cheveux devenus mi-longs.

Mais alors qu'il allait prendre sa baguette, une main fine aux doigts et aux ongles incroyablement longs se glissa par-dessus la sienne, l'enlaçant. Le blond sursauta et se retourna vivement :

- Mais t'es pas bien ! ragea-t-il. On n'a pas idée d'apparaître derrière les gens comme ça !

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? susurra Potter en se pressant contre lui.

Drago détourna les yeux, voulant à tout prix éviter d'être hypnotisé par le putain de regard vert.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, grinça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je suis venu te demander en mariage, bien sûr, gloussa Harry.

- Salazar, c'est la blague la plus hilarante que j'ai jamais entendue, persiffla le blond en rangeant sa baguette.

- Je trouve aussi.

Le brun resserra sa prise sur sa main, l'empêchant de se dégager.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Bordel, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'agaça le blond.

Le Gryffondor le regarda étrangement avant d'approcher son visage du sien, faisant cogner le cœur de Drago contre sa poitrine.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que...

Les douces lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes l'interrompirent. Potter recula son visage et le regarda, une question très nette dans ses yeux verts. Drago n'hésita qu'une seconde.

- Quand on commence quelque chose, on ne le fait pas à moitié, murmura Drago en agrippant ses cheveux et en plaquant leurs lèvres.

Le brun se laissa faire de bonne grâce, répondant à son baiser de plus en plus passionné. Mais alors que leurs mains commençaient à s'égarer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un garde balbutiant :

- Pa-Pardon de vous dérang-déranger M. Potter, mais... on vous appelle d'urgence à Azkaban ! Miss Heidelberg est en train d'accoucher.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et il se détacha de Drago pour se diriger vers la porte, mais le blond le retint par le bras.

- La... La femme de Severus ? Haleta-t-il.

Le brun hocha la tête, étonné.

- Tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée. Elle... Elle va accoucher de l'enfant de Severus ?

- Oui, dit Harry d'un air grave.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et l'entraîna vers la sortie, le guidant à travers une multitudes de couloirs du Ministère. Un grand homme noir leur tendit un sablier en chemin.

- Merci Kingsley, dit Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille de Drago.

Le sorcier les regarda avec étonnement mais disparut lorsque Drago se sentit tiré par le nombril. Ils tombèrent sur un sol de pierre dure et Drago frissonna d'horreur en retrouvant l'atmosphère d'Azkaban qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Il fut un instant tiraillé par le désir pur et simple de faire demi-tour mais la main d'Harry venant enlacer le sienne l'en empêcha heureusement, ou malheureusement, il n'aurait su dire.

- Ah! Monsieur Potter ! On vous attend...

Un homme barbu, que Drago reconnut comme Directeur de la prison, le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

- Un problème Monsieur Smithers? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Au... Aucun. C'est juste... C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui vient d'être libéré revenir ici !

L'homme s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir et reporta son attention sur le survivant.

- Le Ministre vient de refuser le transfert d'Heidelberg à Sainte-Mangouste.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux d'Harry.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous avez fait venir des médicomages ?

- Oui, oui, mais ils ne seront pas là avant au moins trente minutes.

- Et pourquoi diable ? S'exclama le brun.

- Les Détraqueurs sont en train de réintégrer Azkaban. Vous êtes les dernières personnes que je pouvais faire passer avant la fermeture totale de la prison !

- Comme si on avait besoin de ça, jura Harry entre ses dents. Bien, allons-y. Qui est sur place ?

- Monsieur Rogue, Madame McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh.

- C'est déjà ça.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'aux quartiers des femmes où plusieurs gardes s'étaient réunis. Des hurlements de douleur filtraient à travers une des portes. Celle-ci coulissa et Drago sursauta devant le spectacle... assez horrible. Même Harry près de lui eut une grimace de dégoût et l'entraîna sur le côté, près de McGonagall, pour échapper à la vision peu ragoutante.

- Je savais que l'accouchement n'était pas quelque chose de glamour, mais à ce point...

- Potter, plutôt que de débiter des conneries, venez m'aider ! gronda Severus.

- Beurk ! Sans façon.

- Potter ! rugit le maître de Potion.

- Ça va, ça va.

Le brun lâcha sa main et se posta derrière Rogue et Pomfresh qui lui expliquèrent quels sorts jeter et à quel moment. Elvira poussa un nouveau hurlement, son visage ruisselant de sueur déformé par la douleur.

Heureusement, cela fut court. Le bébé arriva assez facilement et, bien que Drago ait gardé les yeux pudiquement baissés durant tout le travail, cela resta une expérience assez traumatisante. Pourtant, lorsque les premiers cris sortirent du petit corps, cela provoqua une mini-explosion en lui. La cellule sembla s'illuminer face à cette nouvelle vie pure et sans défaut et Drago en fut émerveillé, comme les autres.

- Voilà votre fille, Severus, murmura Pomfresh en lui tendant l'enfant.

L'homme parut déstabilisé et prit l'enfant maladroitement, intimidé.

- Je vous ai connu plus sûr de vous, Rogue, gloussa Harry.

- La ferme, Potter, aboya l'homme sans conviction.

Le bébé pleurait toujours, remuant ses petits poings.

- Le bébé... Il va bien ? demanda Elvira dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Oui. Elle se porte comme un charme, la rassura Pomfresh en épongeant son front.

- Tant mieux, chuchota l'adolescente avant de s'évanouir.

- Appelez un médicomage ! s'affola McGonagall.

Le Directeur de la prison hocha la tête, dépassé et ouvrit la porte.

C'est là que tout bascula.

L'essence de cette nouvelle vie s'était répandue à travers toute la prison et avait attiré les Détraqueurs qui s'était massés près de la cellule, et lorsque le Directeur ouvrit la porte, trois s'y infiltrèrent, avides de goûter à cette âme presque céleste. L'un se pencha au-dessus du visage de l'enfant et en aspira toute la magie alors que deux autres se délectaient de l'âme affaiblie d'Elvira. Quand Harry jeta le sortilège du Patronus, faisant fuir les créatures, il était déjà trop tard pour la mère.

* * *

- Tu devrais aller dormir, murmura Harry.

- Non. Pas tant qu'on sait pas comment elle va, s'obstina Drago, assis dans une salle d'attente de l'étage pédiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Tu es épuisé.

- Je peux tenir le coup encore un peu.

Le brun soupira mais n'insista pas.

- Est-ce que tu veux un café ?

Le blond hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte derrière laquelle avaient disparus les médicomages avec le bébé et Severus. Une main sous son menton l'obligea pourtant à s'en détacher.

- Ça va aller. Je te le promet, lui dit fermement Harry.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Elle n'était pas mourante. Je l'aurais senti. Je ne sais pas ce que les Détraqueurs lui ont fait mais, quoique ce soit, elle va vivre.

Drago déglutit, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'il ait raison.

- De toute façon, tu seras là pour elle. C'est ton rôle de parrain dorénavant, sourit tendrement le Gryffondor.

- Tu parles. Severus m'a fait parrain parce que j'étais le seul digne de ce titre dans la pièce, bougonna le Serpentard en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Si c'est ce que tu tiens à penser. En tout cas, saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là aussi, lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Toujours ?

- Toujours. Je te le promets. Et toi ?

- Je promets.

Et ils tinrent leur promesse.

Harry et Drago se marièrent trois années plus tard. Demetri naquit peu après. Vingt ans, c'était jeune pour avoir un enfant. Mais lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle, l'idée d'avorter leur parut impossible. Ils faisaient partie de cette génération qui avait grandi trop vite à cause de la guerre. Ils avaient affronté la mort, la violence, la douleur, les combats, la haine. Pourquoi reculer face à un enfant ?

Drago trouva un poste au Département des Mystères où de nombreux ex-mangemorts s'étaient reconvertis. Il devint Langue-de-Plomb avec son ami, Blaise Zabini. Malgré la difficulté du travail et des horaires, il gravit les marches de la pyramide hiérarchique et devint Directeur du Département des Mystères lorsque Drusilla et Sarah entrèrent à Poudlard, soit à 37 ans.

Harry, quant à lui, s'occupait de leurs enfants tout en gardant un œil sur le Ministère. Il n'avait jamais pardonné aux politiciens d'avoir tenté de le discréditer aux yeux de la société, quelques années après la chute de Voldemort, et assurait une poigne de fer sur le pouvoir anglais. Il avait un droit de veto sur chaque décision et sur chaque personne. Il terrifiait par ses pouvoirs toujours plus grands et faisait l'admiration de nombre de jeunes sorciers. Après maints et maints refus pour un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, Minerva réussit à lui extorquer la promesse de devenir Directeur lorsqu'elle déciderait de prendre sa retraite. Ce qui arriva une année après le départ de Killian de Poudlard. Il devint le plus jeune Directeur depuis la création de l'école, obtenant ses fonctions à 47 ans.

Hermione recouvra la vue. Elle accepta de faire partie d'un programme d'essai pour l'implantation de faux yeux magiques. Ceux-ci pouvaient directement se régler avec la baguette et possédaient de multiples fonctions telles qu'un zoom, une vision nocturne et pouvant traverser les murs et les vêtements. Elle fut une pionnière dans la médecine dite "de compensation magique". Elle se maria à son médicomage spécialisé en magie sensorielle et devint professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard sous le nom d'Hermione Spencer. Elle rivalisa avec Rogue pour enlever des points plus vite que son ombre et fut déclarée comme "deuxième prof la plus tyrannique". Elle assommait ses élèves sous les devoirs et les remarques cinglantes, faisant pleurer nombre d'entre eux. Il fut révélé plus tard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir des enfants. Ou tout du moins, à les garder. Elle fit de nombreuses fausses couches mais elle et Erik Spencer finirent par donner le jour à un petit garçon du nom de Dylan à 40 ans. Ils adoptèrent un jeune Thibault, deux ans plus tard.

Ron resta le plus fidèle à celui qu'il était au sein du Trio d'Or. Il mena une brillante carrière d'Auror, épousa Gabrielle Delacour, eut deux filles et un petit garçon. Respectivement Cassandre, Elladora et Thaddeus, tous trois roux et incroyablement beaux. Il eut une vie heureuse et paisible dans une petite maison à la campagne. Sa loyauté envers Harry et Hermione fut inébranlable malgré les années et le Trio resta uni, malgré certaines décisions d'Harry, particulièrement sur son fils Gabriel.

Demetri Potter-Malfoy remporta à quatre reprise la coupe de champion du monde de duel et devint médicomage spécialisé en blessures magiques. Il se maria à l'Auror Teddy Lupin à 24 ans et eut le courage de dire à ses parents qu'il avait perdu sa virginité auprès du jeune homme à 14 ans, alors que Teddy en avait 17. Drago faillit tuer son gendre et Harry ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Ce fut Mia Rogue qui sauva la mise du jeune marié en menaçant son parrain d'une batte en acier.

Melinda Potter-Malfoy devint l'apprentie de Severus Rogue avant de devenir potioniste de renom. À son entrée au service de l'ancien espion, elle dut troquer ses mèches noires et blanches pour un blond vénitien, plus sobre. Elle se maria avec Derwent Sdradwisjky, un sombre sorcier du Nord de dix ans son aîné. Une fois encore, Drago faillit commettre un gendricide. Cette fois ce fut son mari qui l'arrêta. Qui mieux qu'un mage noir possessif pourrait protéger sa fille ? Cette vision des choses en étonna beaucoup mais tous s'inclinèrent. Ce qu'Harry Potter voulait, Harry Potter avait.

Sarah Potter-Malfoy surmonta son complexe d'infériorité par rapport à sa jumelle et devint éducatrice pour jeunes sorciers. Drusilla, quant à elle, se fit un nom dans le Département des Finances Magiques. Un secteur où les sorciers étaient écrasés par le pouvoir gobelin mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle apprit le Gobelbabil et frôla souvent la guerre inter-espèce avant d'arriver à un certain statut quo. Elle finit par être reconnue et respectée mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'obtint jamais le poste de Directrice qu'elle désirait tant.

Killian Potter-Malfoy devint Auror et se maria à Musidora Weasley, la fille de George Weasley. Il respecta en tout point l'avenir qu'aurait pu avoir son père s'il "avait fait honneur à sa maison" et s'était marié à Ginny.

Nul n'entendit parler de Gabriel Potter-Malfoy après son départ de Poudlard mais sa famille avait régulièrement des nouvelles et il vint à chaque mariage de ses frères et sœurs et à chaque baptême magique de ses nièces ou neveux. Bizarrement, aucun invité ne se souvenait de lui en sortant de la fête. On raconte que Mia Rogue serait partie avec lui quelque part et qu'ils vivraient une idylle passionnée au Mexique.

La lueur amusée dans les yeux d'Harry Potter démentait totalement cette version. Personne ne fit jamais le lien entre les deux jeunes gens et le nécromancien Azraël, qui fit trembler tous les pays du Nord, secondé par sa compagne insensible à l'Avada Kedavra. Azraël s'empara progressivement de toute l'Europe de l'Est avant d'étendre son pouvoir en Orient et dans les pôles. Son nom devint signe de terreur et il fut le mage noir le plus craint et le plus puissant des trois derniers siècles, dépassant Voldemort, Grindelwald et Astaroth. Il retrouva l'empire perdu de l'Atlandide, le fit émerger et en prit le contrôle avant de s'emparer de l'Eldorado.

Toute résistance fut écrasée, et il découvrit le secret de l'immortalité, tant recherché par Tom Jedusor. Il le partagea avec sa compagne et abandonna définitivement le nom de Gabriel à la mort de ses parents, bien des décennies plus tard. Jamais sa famille ne fit quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir, et il ne toucha jamais à l'Angleterre qui devint le pays de la Résistance.

Mais ça, c'est une toute autre histoire.

**The end.**

* * *

**Oh. My. God. J'arrive pas à y croire... Ca y est... C'est fini! Non mais vous vous rendez compte? Une fic sur laquelle j'ai travaillé pendant presque un an! Ma première fic! Mon bébé! Fini! ARGH!**

**Mais ne vous en faites pas! ****Cette page n'est pas definitivement tournée!**** Je compte bien poster encore de nombreux bonus tels que la suite des aventures de Demetri, ou encore des extraits de la vie de Drago et d'Harry. Enfin... Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr ^^ En tout cas, je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec vous! Je vous remercie à tous de vos reviews qui m'ont encouragées et soutenues! Encore merci à tous! I love you! X3**

**Pour finir, sachez que j'ai plusieurs futurs projets en tête, pas pour demain, hein? Mais dans un futur proche ^^ Je vous demande donc votre avis. Il ne s'agit pas d'un choix, uniquement quelle(s) serai(en)t vos préférences parmis les propositions:**

**1/ ****At Gloriam****: Drago Malfoy, héritier d'une famille autrefois riche mais desormais sans le sou, veut redorer le blason familial. Il part en quête de gloire et de fortune dans le milieu du mannequinat. Mais pour arriver en haut des podiums modiaux, il va devoir faire équipe avec Harry Potter, manager aussi talentueux qu'impitoyable. Leur rencontre va faire des étincelles (drarry, UA).**

**2/ ****L'elfe et le Magicien:**** Dans un Univers Alternatif Moyen-âgeux, Harry Potter, magicien, vit reclu dans la Forêt. Son apprenti, Drago Malfoy, est un des derniers elfes à avoir survecut au massacre de son peuple. Lorsque Voldemort decidera d'entamer une nouvelle guerre, l'elfe et la magicien devront être plus soudés que jamais (drarry UA)**

**3/ ****Alphard:**** Près de 25 ans après la chute de Voldemort et la mort d'Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy doit faire face à la haine que son statut d'héritier d'une famille de mangemort engendre. Au cours d'un voyage en Birmanie, il fera le connaissance d'un dragon d'Albato, espèce en voie d'extinction, et le surnommera Alphard. Une amitié profonde se fera entre l'humain et le reptile mais à son retour en Angleterre, Scorpius voit le retour miraculeux d'Harry Potter. Etrange coincidence qui correspond avec la disparition d'Alphard. (Scorpius/Harry, Post-Poudlard)**

**4/ ****Les brulures d'Aquarius:**** Harry Potter, mutant, a toujours vécu en dehors du monde ordinaire. Mais lorsque le professeur Xavier viendra le chercher pour entrer dans son école, il découvrira le monde tel qu'il est. Et il decouvrira surtout l'amour et les conflits entre humains et mutants (X-over, UA, Harry/Pyro)**

* * *

**Encore merci d'avoir lu cette fic et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire!**


	37. Azraël

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Important:**** CECI N EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UN BONUS!**

**Suite à de nombreuses reviews restées sceptique, voir même carrement desapprobatrices, quand au fait que Gabriel devienne un mage noir, voici l'expliquation, tout en larmes et en sanglots. **

**A écouter avec une musique bien triste si vous n'avez pas peur de sortir les mouchoirs!**

**/!\ IMPORTANT: Gabriel a 42 ans et Mia 48, bien que leur apparence oscille entre 35 et 40 ans. Drago et Harry ont 65 ans /!\**

****court se cacher pour éviter les pierres affutées et fruits pourris****

* * *

Année 2045, Cité d'Atlantide, Localisation Inconnue :

Appuyé contre le balcon de la plus haute tour de la cité, Azraël dominait la ville de pierre bleue.  
Son regard se porta sur les rues en contrebas, minuscules et fourmillantes d'activité, emplies d'un va-et-vient incessant de marchands, piétons, soldats, moldus, etc. Sur les étalages, des fruits et des légumes aux couleurs et à la forme étonnantes, des viandes au goût exceptionnel, des bijoux en or importés directement de l'Eldorado, des colliers et des vêtements en perles, spécialité de la cité, des potions, des livres, des bibelots, des meubles...

Atlantide avait beau être l'épicentre de la guerre, elle n'en restait pas moins grouillante de vie et de commerce.

Et Azraël contemplait son œuvre d'un œil impassible.

- Gabriel ? l'appela une voix douce.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Mia Rogue s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Gabriel... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- J'ai trop de choses à faire, murmura-t-il sans quitter la ville des yeux.

- Comme rester sur ce balcon durant des heures? ironisa la femme.

Le brun ne répondit rien, la faisant soupirer.

- Gabriel. J'aimerais y aller. Et toi aussi. Ta famille t'en voudrait si tu n'y allais pas.

- Il s'en remettront, cingla l'homme.

- Gabriel, soupira Mia.

Elle passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux noirs et caressa sa joue.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, souffla-t-elle.

Les poings du brun se crispèrent sur la rambarde de pierre, alors que sa joue s'agitait d'un tic nerveux.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, répéta-t-elle.

- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! hurla Gabriel en la repoussant violemment.

La femme se retint de justesse avant de basculer dans le vide et murmura, choquée :

- Gabr...

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi! rugit-il. Je ne suis plus Gabriel ! Je suis Azraël, désormais! Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

Son corps était parcouru de tremblements et il se retourna d'un pas rageur.

- Je serai Azraël pour l'éternité ! Je suis immortel !

- Nous ne sommes pas immortels, objecta-t-elle avec patience. Rien n'est immortel sur cette Terre. L'eau de la fontaine de Jouvence ne fait que nous préserver, mais elle se tarira un jour, et tu le sais.

- Alors je trouverai autre chose! siffla-t-il. Je partirai à la recherche d'un autre moyen d'être immortel ! Je volerai la pierre philosophale s'il le faut !

- Gabriel...

- MON NOM EST AZRAËL !

La brune baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Azraël, capitula-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît, fais moi cette faveur. Viens avec moi à l'enterrement de Drago Malfoy. Je veux rendre honneur à mon parrain. Je t'en prie.

- Tu n'iras pas! Claqua le brun. Aucun de nous n'ira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses? s'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu insistes ? J'ai répondu à chacun de tes désirs ! Je t'ai couverte d'or, de diamants, je t'ai donné l'immortalité ! J'ai dû repousser la magie à ses extrêmes limites pour que tu puisses profiter de l'eau de la fontaine avec moi ! Ne peux-tu donc pas penser un peu à moi ? Respecter mon souhait de ne pas y aller ?

Mia s'approcha de lui et le retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

- Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie si tu ne vas pas à l'enterrement de ton propre père, prononça-t-elle gravement. Quel fils n'honorerait pas son père qui a tout fait pour lui ?

Le brun pinça les lèvres et chercha à s'éloigner mais elle le retint. Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'implora :

- Gabriel. Écoute-moi. Tes parents ont renoncé à tous leurs principes pour toi. Ils t'ont laissé devenir un mage noir, puis un nécromancien. Ils t'ont même laissé mener cette guerre car ils comprenaient ton idéal. Ils t'ont laissé ressusciter des morts pour créer ton armée, ils t'ont laissé ramener cet empire perdu ainsi que celui d'Eldorado. Pourquoi refuses-tu de faire quelque chose pour eux ?

Les beaux yeux gris de Gabriel s'embuèrent de larmes et il tomba à genoux, pressant sa tête contre le ventre de son aimée.

- Il a refusé, hoqueta-t-il. Je lui ai proposé de boire l'eau de la fontaine. Ça l'aurait guéri de la Dragoncelle et il a refusé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a refusé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est laissé mourir ?

Il pleura sans pudeur contre la brune, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Mia entoura sa tête de ses bras et le serra contre elle. De fines larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la vie d'un innocent pour sauver la sienne, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Tu sais bien que pour le guérir, il aurait au moins fallu un enfant. Un adulte n'aurait pas suffi. Il ne voulait pas échanger une jeune vie contre la sienne. Il a agit en homme bien. Il est... Il est mort en homme bien.

Cette réalisation lui coupa le souffle et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, pleurant avec Gabriel la mort de Drago Malfoy.

- Je t'en prie, sanglota-t-elle. Viens avec moi. Viens avec moi lui dire adieu.

- D'accord, souffla Gabriel en embrassant ses joues salées par les larmes. D'accord.

Le soleil se couchait sur la cité d'Atlantide, nimbant les pierres d'une couleur rouge sang.

* * *

À_ Drago Malfoy.  
1980-2045  
Un mari et un père exceptionnel.  
Car c'est dans le cœur d'un homme que se trouve ce qui le caractérise._

La pierre tombale semblait le narguer, exhibant des mots presque ridicules tant ils représentaient peu qui était Drago Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas un mari exceptionnel, c'était un homme qui avait su faire fi de son destin et de ses convictions pour croire en l'amour. C'était un homme qui avait soutenu l'être aimé en toutes circonstances, le défendant au péril de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas un père exceptionnel, c'était un homme qui avait été capable de donner autant d'amour à chacun de ses six enfants. C'était un homme qui les avait laissés faire leurs erreurs et leur chemin, mais qui avait toujours été là pour les aider à réaliser leurs rêves, même les plus fous. C'était un homme qui avait fait passer sa famille avant tout, même avant lui.

Son cœur n'était pas simplement ce qui le caractérisait. Son cœur était sa plus grande force. C'était celle qui lui avait permis de faire les bons choix aux bons moments. C'était ce qui l'avait tué. Car c'était à cause de son grand cœur que Drago Malfoy avait refusé le remède à la Dragoncelle.

Gabriel serra la main de Mia une dernière fois avant que la jeune fille ne s'éloigne, profitant de sa présence en Angleterre pour se rendre chez son propre père. Le brun déglutit et tourna le dos à la tombe pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille sous un platane, un peu à l'écart du caveau des Malfoy.

Demetri était là, un enfant endormi dans les bras. Altair, si sa mémoire était bonne. Teddy était plus loin, avec le reste des invités, tenant la main de Betelgeuse qui avait fait son entrée à Poudlard cette année.

Melinda était là également, tristement belle dans sa robe noire. Elle était encadrée par Sarah et Drusilla, portant toutes deux des bijoux offerts par leur père un an plus tôt, et par Killian, qui avait laissé pour l'occasion son uniforme d'Auror au profit d'une luxueuse robe de cérémonie.

Mais son regard se posa ensuite sur son père. Il était habillé d'une élégante robe noire en dentelle qui mettait en valeur son visage inaltéré par les années, protégé par la magie des Reliques. Ses traits étaient étrangement apaisés. L'estomac de Gabriel se tordit.

- Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus malgré la douleur des évènements, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Nul doute que là où il est, votre père est fière de vous.

Le sorcier fit tourner son alliance d'un air pensif avant de relever ses yeux incroyablement verts vers eux.

- Je vais m'en aller.

- T'en aller ? s'exclama Sarah d'un air horrifié. Mais où ça ?

- Tu le sais très bien, ma chérie, murmura Harry en souriant. Maintenant que votre père n'est plus là, il n'y a plus rien qui me retient.

Un silence choqué suivit son annonce, brisé par Demetri :

- Mais... Et nous ?

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Vous êtes tous mariés avec des gens merveilleux et qui sauront faire votre bonheur. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude vous concernant. Nous vous avons bien élevés. Vous êtes devenus des êtres exceptionnels, dit-il tendrement.

- Papa, chuchota Melinda alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler sur ses joues.

Le brun la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses longs cheveux blonds :

- Chhhut, mon petit ange. Tout ira bien. Tu verras. Tu es notre ange, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

La blonde hocha la tête et s'éloigna en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Harry la regarda avec compassion avant de se tourner vers Demetri qu'il enlaça à son tour :

- Mon bébé... Je suis si fier de toi. De ce que tu es devenu. Sois heureux, mon bébé.

L'homme se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça alors qu'Harry passait une main dans les cheveux blonds d'Altair. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sarah.

- Ma petite brune, la seule fille brune de la famille.

Sarah émit un rire étranglé et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Drusilla vint d'elle-même l'enlacer, ses ongles manucurés s'enfonçant dans la dentelle de sa robe.

- Ma princesse, susurra Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Killian qui ouvrit les bras pour recevoir son étreinte. Sa dernière étreinte.

- Tu resteras toujours mon petit poussin, lui chuchota malicieusement son père.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire entaché de larmes et se redressa. Gabriel sentit ses yeux le piquer lorsque son père se tourna vers lui.

- Mon précieux Gabriel, murmura Harry en écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux gris. J'espère que tu réussiras à créer ce monde de paix dont tu nous as tant parlé. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je regrette simplement que tu doives faire couler tant de sang pour l'atteindre.

Le brun déglutit et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je te l'ai dit papa, une fois que je serais devenu Empereur, il n'y aura plus de guerres. Plus de massacres de moldus, plus de tueries de sorciers.

- Je te le souhaite, mon ange noir. Je te le souhaite.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et leur tourna le dos pour retourner au caveau.

Trois jours plus tard, on trouverait Harry Potter, mort dans son lit, un flacon de ricine* vide sur la table de chevet.

Lorsque Gabriel apprit la nouvelle, il ne sourcilla pas, se contentant d'appeler le sorcier responsable de l'exploitation d'or de l'Eldorado pour lui passer commande d'une pierre tombale en or pur pour son défunt père.

Et tandis que la population sorcière mondiale était en deuil, Azraël dominait l'Atlantide du balcon de sa tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? lui demanda Mia dans un souffle.

- On crée un monde. Notre monde.

Et leurs mains s'enlacèrent pour sceller leur promesse.

* * *

*La ricine est un poison produit par un arbrisseau: le ricin. Il est 6 000 fois plus toxique que le cyanure et 12 000 fois plus que le venin du crotale. Merci Wiki!

**J'espere que vous aurez apprecié ce bonus, pas vraiment dans l'ordre chronologique, mais bon! Je compte en faire d'autres, à une période anterieure à celui-ci, et beaucoup plus joyeux, rassurez-vous. Donc pour le prochain bonus (date indeterminée) ce sera soit la suite du journal de Demetri, soit la lune de miel d'Harry et Drago.**

**Merci à tous!**


	38. Bonus: Demetri suite

**Titre: **Défaillance temporelle

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM, RW/GD, HG/OC, BZ/PP...

**Résumé:** Les enfants de nos héros arrivent à Poudlard. "Moi? J'ai eu des enfants avec Potter? Attendez...Vous avez dit COMBIEN?"

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**IMPORTANT:**** Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un BONUS!**

* * *

Cher journal,

Il est trois heures du matin et nous sommes la nouvelle année. Nous avons passé la soirée du Nouvel An chez les Weasley. Chez Ronald et sa femme Gabrielle, évidemment. Il y avait Elladora, qui fêtait son anniversaire d'ailleurs. Ça doit être bizarre d'être né le 31 décembre... Bref, il y avait aussi sa grande soeur Cassandre, qui a l'âge de Gabriel et Thaddeus, qui est encore un bébé. Il y avait également Bill et Fleur, ainsi que leur fille Victoire et leur fils François. C'est quand même dingue qu'ils soient tous aussi beaux. Ils ressemblent beaucoup à leur mère... Ça doit être l'effet "vélane".

Teddy aussi était présent, et il était superbe, habillé de façon moldue. Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Victoire. Ça me rend triste...

Ah oui ! Hier matin j'ai reçu une lettre d'Ewan ! Il m'a dit que ses parents lui avaient offert le pack deluxe de Weasley&Coe ! Il y a plein de trucs dedans ! Une boîte à flemme, des pétards, un guide de sortilèges, un de potions, et surtout une dizaine de parchemins à papote ! Tout ce qui est écrit sur l'un apparait sur les autres ! C'est génial pour les blagues organisées ! Je sens que la rentrée va être mouvementée ! Je suis en train de réfléchir à une petite surprise pour les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Ce sont nos principaux concurrents au Quidditch et peut-être que les déstabiliser avant le match pourrait rajouter des chances de notre côté !

Décidément, je suis pas à Serpentard pour rien !

OoO.

Cher journal,

Je sais, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne mais... j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.  
Lundi matin, le jour de la rentrée des vacances d'hiver, la Gazette du sorcier a dit que Bellatrix Lestrange et les autres avaient attaqué le premier Ministre moldu. Les moldus pensent que c'est un attentat orchestré par un groupe terroriste et, pendant ce temps, les sorciers s'affolent... Papa est parti à la recherche de Lestrange avec plusieurs autres Aurors, c'est père qui me l'a dit dans une lettre. Il a dû demander à Pansy (une amie de la famille, la femme de Blaise) de s'occuper de Gabriel et des autres. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour papa mais, lorsque je suis en cours et que je m'ennuie, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'imaginer des choses horribles. Et si papa ne revenait pas ? Si je n'avais plus papa dans ma vie ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux à chaque fois que j'y pense et Ewan se demande ce qui m'arrive. Je lui ai demandé de faire une pause dans les blagues, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

C'est étrange. C'est vraiment étrange de sentir que toute la population a foi en papa, qu'elle place tous ses espoirs en lui... Il doit être vraiment courageux...

Je sais que c'est stupide, mais c'est la première fois que je songe au fait que mon père est Harry Potter, le symbole du monde sorcier, celui qui a tué Voldemort. Ça me fait bizarre. Je ne l'imagine pas tuer quelqu'un, encore moins un mage noir. Pour moi c'est juste... papa.

Celui qui me fait des gaufres le jour de mon anniversaire, celui qui me donne du lait chaud avec du miel de Voltiflore lorsque je fais des cauchemars, celui qui n'arrive pas à émerger avant dix heures du matin et trois tasses de café, celui qui nous demande d'être poli avec Dobby et Kreattur, celui qui m'a appris le Quidditch... Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon papa est un symbole de la Nation.

Je te laisse, je suis fatigué. J'espère m'endormir vite. Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner dans mon lit en me disant que mon père est à des kilomètres à la recherches de meurtriers.

OoO.

Cher journal,

J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron en potion. Le professeur Rogue m'a enlevé 50 points et m'a collé une retenue avec Rusard.

Je n'arrive pas à faire partir l'odeur et mes cheveux collent.

OoO.

Cher journal,

Au bout de trois semaines d'inquiétude, Papa m'a finalement envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer son retour. Il devait savoir à quel point il m'avait manqué car il m'a ramené, à moi et aux autres, un souvenir d'Albanie, là où il a poursuivi Lestrange.

J'ai reçu un collier avec une jolie pierre bleue au bout. Dans sa lettre, Papa a dit qu'elle éloignait les cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de savoir qu'il va bien ou la pierre, mais j'ai vachement bien dormi cette nuit en tout cas. Melinda m'a envoyé une photo d'elle avec une robe traditionnelle que Papa lui a ramenée. Elle est adorable à moitié noyée sous les voiles et les perles.

Comme je me sentais mieux, j'ai dit à Ewan, Hengist, et aux frères Blackwood mon plan pour intimider les Poufsouffles. Ils l'ont trouvé génial.

Je te donnerai donc des nouvelles demain !

OoO.

PAR MERLIN C' ÉTAIT GÉNIAL !

Non, sans rire ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête des Poufsouffles ! Je crois que ce coup va rester dans les mémoires pendant un long moment !

Le match avait lieu cet après-midi, alors pendant le déjeuner, j'ai demandé à quelques "grands" (Morgane, je déteste ce terme. C'est chiant d'être un première année !) de Serpentard d'aller faire diversion pendant qu'on s'occupait des Poufsouffles.

Donc, pendant que les insultes allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle entre le capitaine des jaunes et noirs et le nôtre, moi et les gars nous sommes faufilés et avons discrètement balancé mes petites pilules dans les carafes.

Au début, soyons francs, j'avais un peu peur du résultat. Comme la recette des frères Weasley demandaient des ingrédients que je n'avais pas sous la main, j'ai dû innover un peu. Et, Merlin, JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !

Au moment du dessert, tous les Poufsouffles se sont retrouvés avec les cheveux transformés en serpents vert et argent ! Leur tête n'avait pas de prix ! C'était excellent ! Toutes les tables (même Gryffondor !) ont explosé de rire ! C'était magnifique !

Ah, enfin bon, maintenant je suis crevé. Heureusement, malgré l'air franchement sceptique de Rogue et de Spencer, McGonagall n'a pas fait le lien entre moi et les Poufsouffles. Je n'ose imaginer le nombre d'heures de retenue dont j'aurais écopé autrement.

Je dois te laisser, cher journal, Ewan est en train de raconter ultra-mal la façon dont on s'y est pris. Il faut que mes talents d'orateur entrent en jeu !

OoO.

Cher journal,

Oui, incroyable vas-tu me dire mais nous sommes bel et bien la veille des vacances d'été.  
Tu ne croiras jamais où je t'ai paumé... Dans la chambre des jumelles ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as atterri là (bien que je soupçonne Melinda et sa foutue habitude de fouiller dans mes affaires) et je n'ai réussi à remettre la main sur toi qu'aujourd'hui.

Le coup des Poufsouffles remonte à un certain temps et pour le match contre Gryffondor, je me suis défoncé ! J'ai réussi à transformer le capitaine de l'équipe des Rouge et Or en éléphant rose ! Oui ! Je sais, je suis le meilleur !

Comment j'ai fait ? Ultra-simple ! Pendant que Rachella Slaminova, la plus belle Serpentard de septième année, le draguait honteusement sous mon ordre, je lui ai lancé le sortilège.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de lancer un sort dans le dos de quelqu'un mais ça valait le coup ! Il est devenu tout rose puis a enflé comme une baudruche. Je crois que le plus drôle c'est quand il a couiné lorsque son nez s'est transformé en trompe. C'était un pur bonheur !

Enfin bon, à part ça... Ah oui ! J'ai trouvé des livres sur les animagi à la Bibli. J'ai commencé les exercices de base, faire le vide dans sa tête, trouver son soi animal, ect. Bon, déjà, faire le vide dans ma tête... J'ai du mal ! Donc c'est pas gagné !

Mais cette première année à Poudlard m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à attendre que tout me vienne tout cru dans le bec. Car, soyons honnête, c'était ce qui se passait jusqu'à présent. Il me suffisait de brailler un bon coup, de bouder, et Papa finissait toujours par abdiquer. Mais Papa ne sera pas éternellement là. Je grandis, je suis plus un môme et me lamenter dans un journal ne me servira à rien.

J'ai donc décidé de prendre ma vie en main ! Je vais devenir le plus grand farceur de Poudlard, je vais devenir attrapeur à Serpentard, je vais devenir Animagus et surtout, surtout... Teddy Remus Lupin sera à moi !

_Je suis Demetri Sirius Potter-Malfoy et je clôture ici mon journal de première année.  
_  
Melinda releva ses grands yeux verts du journal corné et observa d'un air pensif son grand frère. Celui-ci, maintenant âgé de quatorze ans, coiffait distraitement les longs cheveux pâles et raides qui tombaient jusqu'à ses pectoraux.

- T'es devenu Animagus ? lui demanda la petite fille en fronçant le nez.

Demetri se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil. En réponse, la blondinette montra le carnet poussiéreux. Les yeux de son frère s'arrondirent de façon comique.

- Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

- Dans le coffre à jouets de Killian, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le blond se demanda une seconde comment son vieux journal avait pu atterrir là-bas avant de se résigner. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son peigne dans le frigo, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- Pas encore, dit-il simplement en enfilant un tee-shirt noir.

Sa sœur se désintéressa du journal pour lui dire avec sérieux :

- Tu es très beau.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi tu t'es fait beau ?

- Parce que c'est la rentrée.

Melinda eut une moue sceptique et roula sur le dos, laissant tomber sa tête hors du lit. Elle contempla la silhouette à l'envers du blond et insista :

- Vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Je veux me faire Teddy.

- Ah d'accord.

C'était plus clair tout d'un coup. Elle roula de nouveau sur le ventre et le regarda hésiter entre deux paires de chaussures.

- Les talons c'est pour les filles, dit-elle du haut de ses neuf ans.

- Ou pour les mecs sexy, rétorqua son frère.

Il opta tout de même pour des baskets. Mais alors qu'il laçait sa première chaussure, il releva vivement la tête et ancra un regard suspicieux dans celui, innocent, de sa petite sœur.

- Tu ne vas pas dire aux parents mes projets sexuels ?

- Bien sûr que non ! assura-t-elle avec un sérieux enfantin.

- Bien. Et c'est pas parce que je te parle de mes histoires que tu dois essayer de les imiter. Pas de sexe avant dix-huit ans.

- De toute façon c'est dégoutant, répliqua Mel' en fronçant le nez. Et papa a dit que tu devais pas me parler de choses comme ça. Donc c'est une bonne raison de le faire.

Demetri lui lança un coup d'œil satisfait.

- Tu apprends vite. Et tu as raison. Ce genre de chose est dégoûtant. Ne le fais jamais.

Dans toute sa naïveté innocente, Melinda hocha vigoureusement la tête, entièrement d'accord avec son grand frère. Celui-ci se délecta de la situation, se promettant de montrer le souvenir dans une pensine à sa sœur lorsqu'elle serait adolescente.

Son estomac gargouilla, le ramenant à la réalité, et après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, il descendit dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur d'œufs brouillés s'élevait.

Tandis que Dobby et Kreattur s'affairaient aux fourneaux, son père discutait avec Gabriel. Le brun allait faire son entrée à Poudlard et, malgré son air totalement indifférent, Harry s'échinait à le rassurer. Ou alors était-ce lui qu'il voulait rassurer ?

- Et n'oublie pas, lui dit pour la énième fois l'Élu, si tu arrives à Gryffondor, va...

- Il n'ira pas à Gryffondor, soupira Demetri en s'attablant. Il ira à Serpentard. Tu le sais très bien.

- Et pourquoi ça? se rebiffa son père. Il pourrait très bien être à Serdaigle ! Pas vrai, Gabriel ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, son air habituel au visage. Soit désintéressé.

- S'il n'arrive pas à Serpentard, je promets de ne pas me faire coller cette année, ricana Demetri.

Harry le contempla gravement et dit :

- Mon chéri, si tu fais ça, je t'offre un Rayon de Lune.

La mention du balai le plus rapide du marché depuis près de dix ans titilla l'intérêt de Demetri mais il la repoussa au plus profond de son égo :

- Même pas en rêve.

Il but une gorgée de chocolat et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de gaufres ?

Dobby hoqueta et courut vers les placards pour répondre à la demande... Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le stoppe en plein vol.

- Parce que c'est le premier jour de Gabriel, donc c'est son menu. Pas le tien. Et, Dobby, je t'interdis de lui faire des gaufres, dit-il sans se retourner mais devinant aisément les yeux larmoyants de l'elfe, voulant à tout prix contenter l'aîné des jeunes maîtres.

En avalant une dernière bouchée d'œufs, Harry se leva et mit sa cape.

- En route ou vous allez rater le train.

Après les derniers adieux sur le quai, Demetri joua le rôle de grand frère et escorta Gabriel jusqu'au wagon où attendaient les jumeaux Zabini. Il les salua brièvement et y laissa le brun avec soulagement. Putain, une année avec lui à Serpentard (car _oui_, Gabriel irait à Serpentard). Comment allait-il survivre ?

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son frère... Ça restait son frère. Mais il était tellement... horripilant ! Toujours le bon mot pour agacer. Enfin, ca, c'était quand il l'ouvrait. Car Gabriel ne parlait que rarement, ce qui faisait qu'on prenait Demetri pour un dingue qui martyrisait son petit frère. C'était plutôt lui qui était martyrisé !

Demetri poussa un soupir agacé mais se figea en entendant des rires connus à l'autre bout du couloir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne vienne contrecarrer le plan stupide que son cerveau de maniaque venait d'imaginer.

Mais à quatorze ans, on était plus guidé par les parties sud que par la raison. C'est pour ca que Demetri sortit une Bull'à O de sa poche et la jeta sur le sol, créant une dangereuse piste glissante entre lui et le groupe de Gryffondors bruyant. Sans même penser au fait qu'il puisse se tordre le cou, il courut et dérapa adroitement.

La chute fut aussi délicieuse que bruyante. Demetri ignora royalement les cris alarmés autour de lui mais frissonna de bonheur en humant la délicieuse odeur de Teddy Lupin, sur lequel il était présentement étendu. Un sourire vainqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de le réduire à quelque chose de timide et releva son visage, plongeant dans deux yeux à l'étrange couleur aigue-marine.

- Bonjour Teddy, susurra-t-il.

- Heu... Bonjour, répondit le Gryffondor, choqué.

Celui-ci papillonna des cils, perdu.

- Tu... Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, et toi ?

- Ça va...

Ils se fixèrent, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans cherchant la raison du sourire large de son comparse. Un raclement de gorge les ramena tous les deux sur terre.

- Alors Teddy, s'éleva une voix moqueuse. On pelote les petits garçons de quatrième année ? s'amusa son ami Leroy.

Outré, le jeune homme se releva rapidement, aidant galamment le blond à faire de même.

- La ferme, imbécile, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oh! Tout de suite les insul...

- Bye Teddy, murmura Demetri d'une voix velouté en s'éloignant.

- Heu... Bye...

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le jeune Lupin fixa avec étonnement la silhouette du plus jeune.

- Sexy le petit Malfoy, souffla Leroy, les yeux rivés sur sa chute de reins.

- La ferme.

Plus loin, Demetri se lécha les lèvres d'un air prédateur. Cette année, Lupin, tu seras à moi.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Voilà! J'espere que ça vous a plu! ^^ Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement **_Haru_**, **_Malice_ **et **_kimm-joonn_** dont les reviews m'ont beaucoup touchées! Merci à vous!**


End file.
